The SX God
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. Chapter 12 END. Semua orang pasti jatuh dalam pesonanya, pria atau wanita tidak bisa menolak keinginannya. Dan sumber kekuatannya dari berhubungan intim dengan seseorang. Dan saat ia menemukan seseorang yang diinginkannya untuk bersama seumur hidup, tapi ternyata seseorang itu tidak terpesona oleh pesonanya. Kalau berminat silahkan baca. REPOST.
1. Chapter 1

THE SEX GOD

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun ) Ini emang GS tapi aku yakin kalian bakalan suka.**

**Other Cast bisa di temukan sendiri ^^**

**Rate : T dulu tuk sementara tapi rada rada menuju Rate M**

**Warning : GS**

**Chapter 1**

**KAI POV**

Saat terbangun Kai , Raja para Nymph , melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan perempuan yg tertidur di sampingnya . Dengan suara serak dan sedikit mengantuk , ia menjatuhkan diri kembali pada kelembutan tempat tidurnya .

Hanya ada empat perempuan dalam istananya dan keempatnya adalah manusia yang sangat cantik , sensual dan menawan . Beberapa minggu lalu , tepat setelah pasukannya menguasai istana ini , para perempuan itu tak sengaja masuk melalui sebuah gerbang yang terhubung dengan Dunia Permukaan .

Perlahan senyum lebarnya tersungging dan tatapannya beralih pada perempuan - perempuan cantik yang tampak puas tertidur di ranjangnya . Seperti apapun wajah mereka , ia tak peduli . Sederhana saja , dia mencintai perempuan . Dia mencintai kekuasaannya atas mereka dan tidak malu akan hal itu .

Meskipun sampai kini , Tidak ada perempuan secara khusus yang berarti untuknya , para perempuan itu hanya menjadi kesenangan sesaat . Perempuan hanya perlu melirik sekilas pada nya dan segera tergila-gila padanya . Mencium aroma erotis _nymph _yang menggoda membuat perempuan ingin segera merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikannya . Suara beratnya yang memabukkan cukup membuat perempuan melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sendiri . Merasakan belaian tunggal ujung jarinya dapat membuat para perempuan itu merasakan puncak demi puncak kenikmatan . Dia tidak menyombongkannya , ini hanya fakta .

Saat itu , perempuan dengan rambut hitam bergerak dan meletakkan tangan kecil halus di dadanya . Krystal ? Victoria ? Dia tidak yakin siapa namanya . Tidak bisa mengingat nama - nama mereka . Mereka hanya jajaran tubuh dalam barisan panjang penuh kenikmatan tempat dia menemukan kenikmatan , perempuan yang telah memilih untuk membiarkan dia memasuki diri mereka .

" Kai , " desis perempuan berambut gelap , suaranya terdengar layaknya sebuah dosa yang indah . Ekpresinya tetap lembut , tapi tangannya mulai bergerak kebawah dan memegang sesuatu di antara kakinya , mengelus ke atas dan ke bawah , membuatnya kembali terjaga .

Tanpa memedulikan lirikan sang perempuan , ia meraih dan menggenggam telapak tangan perempuan itu dan membawa jari-jarinya ke bibir . Perempuan itu melenguh dan dia merasakan ketegangan menjalari tubuhnya .

" Tidak pagi ini , Sweet , Dalam beberapa menit , aku harus segera berangkat . Aku dibutuhkan di tempat lain ." Katanya

Walaupun dengan senang hati ia akan tinggal dan merasakan kenikmatan satu ( atau dua ) jam pesta pora yang menggairahkan . Tapi anak buahnya menunggunya di area pelatihan . Semoga kebutuhan duniawi mereka terlupakan sejenak ketika mereka siap untuk perang , yang dia tahu tengah menunggu di cakrawala.

Perang . Dia menghela napas . Sejak pasukannya menaklukan istana ini dan mencurinya dari para manusia naga . Tapi sekarang anak buahnya melemah , meskipun bukan dari pertempuran . Mereka lemah karena kurangnya hubungan badan .

Kontak sensual memelihara pikiran dan tubuh mereka tetap kuat . Begitulah cara _nymph . _Mungkin ia seharusnya ia membawa perempuan _nymph _kesini . Tetapi untuk menjaga keselamatan memaksa mereka untuk tetap tinggal . Dia tidak mengantisipasi sebelumnya bahwa mereka akan di pisahkan selama ini .

Sejak awal pertempuran berakhir , ia telah memanggil para perempuan _nymph _kesini . Sayangnya mereka belum tiba . Dan , tidak ada jejak mereka di dalam ataupun luar kota . Dia pernah mengirim satu batalion pasukan untuk mencari mereka dengan perintah membunuh siapa saja yang mungkin menyakiti perempuan _nymph . _Celakalah musuh itu , murka seorang _nymph _adalah hal yang paling mengerikan .

Tanpa solusi yang jelas untuk penahan nafsu bagi para pasukannya , ia seharusnya merasa bersalah karena telah melampaui batas tadi malam . Dan , dia akan merasa bersalah , kalau dirinyalah yang telah memanggil para perempuan ini . Tapi para perempuan inilah yang mengikutinya , merobek robek pakaiannya dan menjalarkan lidah mereka di setiap inci kulitnya bahkan sebelum ia melangkahkan satu kaki ke dalam ruangannya .

Sesungguhnya , ia telah mencoba menolak mereka dan mengirim mereka pada para pasukannya , tapi para perempuan itu malah menyerangnya lebih keras , apalagi yang dapat dilakukannya selain menyerah ? Pria manapun-dengan " keperkasaan " yang berfungsi sepenuhnya - akan melakukan hal yang sama .

Dengan satu geraman , ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima ciuman salah satu dari mereka , tangannya menyusup di sela sela rambut dan kulit yang lembut . Mungkin ia akan bergabung dengan prajuritnya nanti , untuk makan siang ...

**KAI POV END**

KLANG . WUSS . KLANG ## anggap aza bunyi pedang ^^

Keringat membasahi dada telanjang Kai , ia mengayunkan pedangnya , membenturkan mata pedangnya kuat kuat ke arah senjata lawan yang terangkat . Chanyeol terhuyung mundur dan jatuh , membuat tanah berdebu beterbangan ke segala arah .

" Bangun , " perintah Kai ketika Chanyeol tetap berdiam diri .

" Tidak bisa , " temannya menjawab dengan napas satu – satu . Kai mengerutkan dahi itu keempat kalinya , Chanyeol jatuh selama latihan pedang mereka , padahal mereka baru latihan selama satu jam . Biasa Chanyeol sekuat dan segesit Kai , kelemahan Chanyeol hari ini sangat mengusiknya .

Rasa bersalah yang baru saja disangkalnya kembali menggrogoti hatinya . Semestinya dia sudah menyuruh para perempuan itu pergi sebelum fajar menyingsing , seharusnya dia menolak mereka lebih tegas . Sementara tenaga Kai kini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya , para prajuritnya malah menjadi sangat lemah seperti ini .

" Sial , ' gumam Chanyeol . Dia tetap terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya . " Aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku bisa tahan seperti ini , "

" Bagaimana dengan kalian semua ? " Kai menghujamkan ujung pedangnya ke dalam pasir . Tatapannya beralih pada barisan pasukannya . Hanya satu orang yang setidaknya memberikan dia sedikit perhatian .

_Well , _ itu tidak sepenuhnya benar . Tao sedang membungkuk dengan siku bertumpu pada lutut , kepalanya miring ke samping sambil menatap Kai dengan percik kemarahan yang tidak dapat ditutupi . Apa yang membuat sepupunya marah sekarang ? " Berbaris , " perintah Kai pada seluruh pasukannya . " Sekarang , " Nada suaranya yang tajam akhirnya menarik perhatian mereka .

Perlahan - lahan mereka berjalan lemas , hanya beberapa orang yang berusaha tampak siaga . Dahi Kai semakin berkerut . Mereka semua tinggi dan berotot . Pesona mereka kadang bahkan menyebabkan perempuan dewasa tergila gila . Tapi sekarang garis - garis ketegangan memenuhi sekitar mata dan mulut mereka , tangan mereka gemetar dan kaki mereka goyah .

" Aku ingin kalian tetap kuat dan tangguh , tapi kalian lemah seperti bayi , Setiap saat Kris , Sang Raja Naga , bisa saja menyadari Kai telah mengambil alih istana ini . Para prajurit ini akan tumbang seketika seandainya Kris menantang mereka hari ini . Tangan Kai terkepal di sisi tubuhnya . Kekalahan bukan sesuatu yang diperbolehkannya terjadi . Tidak , Kai lebih suka mati . Seorang prajurit harus menang . Selalu . Tidak ada pengecualian .

Chanyeol mendesah , ekpresinya muram . " Kami membutuhkan hubungan seks , Kai dan kami membutuhkannya sekarang . "

" Aku tahu . " Celakanya , tiga perempuan manusia kelelahan yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya , tidak akan pernah mampu menangani semua _nymph _yang lapar penuh gairah ini sekaligus . Dia bisa mengirim beberapa prajurit ke Kota Luar untuk menangkap para _siren - bangsa perempuan yang menikmati seks seperti para nymph . _

Perempuan yang berbahaya tapi dekapan mereka luar biasa memuaskan , amat sepadan dengan risikonya .

Namun , dalam minggu - minggu terakhir ini prajuritnya sudah mendatangi kota dan mendapati para perempuan dari semua bangsa tengah menyembunyikan diri , menghindari _nymph _seolah - olah mereka _demon _yang berbau busuk menjijikan .

" Aku bisa mencium bau manusia padamu dan itu membuat kebutuhanku sendiri makin terasa intens , " Kata Chen . Chen memancarkan kecemburuan dan kebencian .

" Aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku punya kekuatan . " Rasa bersalah kembali menguasai diri Kai . Dia harus membuat segalanya benar kembali . Walaupun dia benci mengakuinya , hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang tepat atas masalah ini .

" Apakah kalian masih ingin berjalan melalui gerbang Dunia Permukaan ? " tanya Kai .

Menguatkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya . Sejak menemukan kolam aneh di gua bawah tanah istana - kolam yang sama yang digunakan perempuan manusia untuk datang dari Dunia Permukaan menuju Kota Luar – para prajuritnya telah begitu sering memohon-mohon untuk menggunakannya . Sahabatnya , Luhan , Raja Para Vampire , telah memberitahunya bahwa makhluk dari Kota Luar tidak dapat bertahan hidup di Dunia Permukaan untuk jangka waktu yang lama .

Hampir semua anak buahnya tersenyum dan bergerak mendekat di sekelilingnya . Sebuah paduan suara " Ya " meledak sebagai sambutan dari mulut mereka . Hanya Lay yang tetap tenang , tapi memang ia tidak perlu mengunjungi permukaan . Dia sudah menikah .

**KAI POV**

**Menikah **. Aku berusaha tidak berjengit ngeri . Ketika seorang _nymph _menikah , dia menikah untuk seumur hidup . Tak peduli usia , tak peduli keadaannya , ketika ia menemukan perempuan yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup di sisinya , tubuhnya tidak akan pernah mendambakan yang lain , jantungnya hanya akan berderu untuk satu perempuan itu . Hanya satu . Aku pernah diberitahu bahwa _nymph _itu akan tahu ' perempuan itu ' ini saat ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan perempuan itu akan balik mengenalinya , memilih dia dari semua yang lain .

Aku serta anak buahku yang lain , hidup dalam ketakutan akan menemukan pasangannya , karena mereka terlalu senang menikmati kebebasan . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hanya menginginkan seorang perempuan . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang perempuan yang mampu membuatku tetap tertarik dan memuaskan semua gairah hidupku selama lebih dari satu malam . Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk menemukan pasanganku . Seorang pria bisa berharap bukan .

**KAI POV END**

" Apakah kita akan melakukan perjalanan melalui gerbang itu ? " tanya seseorang , menyela pikiran Kai .

" Ya " kata Kai . Dia merentangkan lengannya tanda menyerah . " Akhirnya , para sahabatku , kuberi izin pada kalian ."

" Kapan kita pergi ? " tanya Chanyeol .

" Demi para Dewa , ada sesuatu di tubuhku yang membutuhkan perhatian perempuan . " kata Chen . Kelegaan mengalir dari suaranya .

Gairah menggebu membara dalam tatapan mereka , memperkuat mereka . Kai tidak menyalahkan mereka karena bergegas ingin meninggalkan istana . Dia sendiri akan menjadi binatang buas jika terpaksa pergi tanpa kemanisan seorang perempuan . Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah harus ditanggungnya . Dan , tidak akan pernah perlu di tanggungnya , ia yakin. ## Yakin bener loo Jjong kekekeke ##.

" Sebagian besar dari kalian harus tetap disini menjaga istana , " ujar Kai pada mereka . " Dan yang pergi tidak bisa berlama-lama . Tidak lebih dari satu jam mungkin dua . Kita akan membawa kembali sebanyak mungkin perempuan yang bisa kita bawa , kemudian memutuskan siapa mendapat siapa . "

" Harusnya kita berangkat berhari - hari yang lalu . " gerutu Tao . Kai memilih mengabaikannya . Dia tahu sepupunya itu sedang frustasi .

" Mengapa kita perlu kembali begitu cepat ? " tanya Chen , kembali mengerutkan dahi . " Aku ingin menikmati satu atau dua perempuan sebelum pulang . "

" Kita tak tau apa-apa mengenai Dunia Permukaan , orang-orangnya , ataupun senjatanya tetapi lebih dari itu kita tidak tau kapan manusia naga akan menyerang kita , Kita harus masuk ke dunia itu mengambil perempuan yang kita inginkan dan bergegas kembali . "

" Alis Chanyeol yang sewarna pasir terangkat . " Kita ? "

" Aku akan memimpin Kalian " Dia tidak akan mengirim anak buahnya ke wilayah yang sama sekali belum dikenal tanpa dirinya . " Jangan cemas , aku tidak akan mengambil perempuan untuk diriku sendiri . Tiga perempuan yang tidur dengan pulas di kamarku telah cukup menghiburku . " Untuk saat ini . " Aku akan membiarkan kalian memilih . "

**DUNIA PERMUKAAN**

Sebuah pernikahan di Pantai Florida lengkap dengan bentangan luas pasir putih berkilauan , ombak biru ,pendar cahaya matahari dan angin sepoi sepoi . Pasangan itu bahkan sekarang menjanjikan cinta abadi mereka , menatap dalam-dalam mata pasangannya , saling menautkan tangan , dengan bibir lembut terbuka menantikan ciuman .

Apakah ada yang lebih manis ? adakah yang lebih romantis ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih memuakkan lagi ?

Oh Sehun menghela napas panjang dengan kesal sambil menatap pada atasan bikini kerang dan rok rumputnya . Siapa yang memilih gaya sangat konyol semacam ini untuk busana pengiring pengantin ? Seseorang yang menginginkan mereka terlihat mengerikan , itulah jawabannya . Semakin buruk para pengiring pengantin semakin terlihat cantik sang pengantinnya .

**SEHUN POV**

Ya tuhan , aku takut merenungkan apa yang dipikirkan para tamu yang berpakaian mewah saat melihat pakaian biarkan – aku – menari – hula - untukmu yang tengah kukenakan . Aku mungkin mirip salah satu Zombi jalang .

Pucat , itulah Sehun . Kulit pucat , rambut pucat . Banyak orang menyebutnya Casper , Ratu Salju , Vampire , Albino . Daftar sebutan yang menginjak rasa percaya diriku itu terus berlanjut . Warna yang ku miliki hanya dari mataku , keduanya berwarna cokelat dan dalam yang menurut ku , satu - satunya yang menyelamatkan penampilanku .

Saat aku berdiri disana , sebuah ide baru terlintas untuk bisnisnya , _Anti Card _, muncul di pikirannya . Aku harus mengakui kau membawa agama ke dalam hidupku , pikirnya sambil menatap pengantin yang kebetulan juga ibunya . Akhirnya aku percaya neraka itu ada .

Aku menghela napas . _Acara apa ini? pernikahan ibu yang keenam ?_ Saat itulah , ibu menatapku dan mengerutkan dahi . " Punggung tegap , " bisiknya ." Tersenyumlah ." Seperti biasa , Aku pura - pura tidak memperhatikan perintah dari ibu . Aku memfokuskan perhatian pada sang pendeta .

" Untuk mencintai , menghormati , dan menghargai ... ," Kata sang pendeta. Aku hanya mendengar bla .. bla .. bla.

Cinta . Betapa Aku membenci kata itu .Orang - orang menggunakan cinta sebagai alasan untuk melakukan hal - hal konyol . Berapa kali pacar ibunya sendiri meraba - raba ku , mengklaim mereka hanya melakukannya karena mereka sudah tidak mencintai ibuku dan ganti jatuh cinta padaku ? Aku masih anak-anak pada saat itu . Dasar Pedofil .

Ayah ku adalah contoh nyata lain yang hebat mengenai sistem bodoh bernama " Cinta adalah segalanya " . _Aku harus meninggalkan ibumu karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain . _Rupanya dia jatuh cinta pada _beberapa _orang lain .

Setelah istri terakhir ayahnya mengkhianati dirinya dan kemudian menceraikannya , Aku mengirimkan sebuah kartu bertuliskan " Aku turut menyesal " . Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirimkan kartu bertuliskan " Akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar layak kau terima , menyebalkan bukan ?" Tentu saja , tak ada kartu yang bertuliskan seperti itu . Maka nya aku mulai membuat sendiri . _Anti Card , _bisnisnya , berkembang pesat . Tampaknya ada banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin mengatakan betapa brengseknya orang lain - dengan cara tidak langsung .

Aku bekerja delapan puluh jam seminggu , tapi itu tidak sia – sia . Hidup , untuk gadis kecil berpenampilan aneh yang tak pernah memenuhi harapan orang tuanya , ternyata berakhir baik .

" Sekarang anda dapat mencium pengantin perempuan ," kata pendeta

Terima kasih , Tuhan . Aku mengembuskan napas lega , bahunya melemas karena ketegangan mencair . Segera aku akan naik pesawat , terbang pulang ke korea dan menuju apartemen kecilnya yang tenang . Tidak ada tanda-tanda romantisme yang mengganggunya di sana .

Aku telah melakukan tugas sebagai anak perempuan ( lagi ) , dan tidak ada alasan lain untuk tinggal . Selain itu , aku ingin keluar dari bikini kerang yang membuat kulitnya meradang dan rok rumput yang membuatnya gatal . SEGERA .

" Mau kemana kau , gadis konyol ?" salah satu pengiring pengantin lain , mencengkram tangannya ." Kita harus berfoto bersama dan melayani tamu ." Jadi penyiksaan belum berakhir . Aku mengerang malas .

Setelah satu jam berpose untuk fotografer dan aku mendapati diri menyajikan kue untuk barisan tamu . Aku sangat bosan . _Kapan ini akan berakhir ? aku hanya ingin pulang . _Tiba - tiba barisan tamu berhenti bergerak .

Aku mendongak , Seorang pria telah selesai mengambil hidangannya , tapi tidak bergeser pergi . Sebaliknya , ia memperhatikanku , mengamatiku .

" Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tanya ku .

" Aku akan mengambil sepotong kecil kuemu kalau kau yang menyajikannya sendiri , jawab pria yang menghalangi jalan itu . Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing yang terbuka di bagian kerah , Rambut Hitamnya terpangkas sempurna . Pengiring mempelai pria , dia ingat .

"Sir , Anda menghalangi antrian ." Aku memaksakan nada bicara yang keras dan ekpresi tak berminat saat ia kembali mengiris kue . Aku belajar sejak kecil bahwa yang terbaik adalah dari awal menjaga jarak dari orang – orang ." Pergilah , Sekarang ."

Orang itu tidak pergi ." Kupikir mungkin sebaiknya aku ..."

" Sehun , sayang ," ibuku menyapa ringan . Aroma parfum mahal menguar darinya ." Aku Senang Sekali kau sudah bertemu Saudara tiri barumu , Minho ."

Saudara tiri ? tidak lagi . Menunjukkan dengan tepat berapa banyak kontak yang dibuat Sehun dengan ibunya beberapa tahun terakhir ini . Aku melirik Minho ." Aku tidak pernah mulus bergaul dengan orang lain ." Kataku memperhalus kekasarannya tadi .

" Begitu pula yang kudengar " katanya tertawa pelan.

Dia bahkan lebih tampan saat tertawa seperti itu . Memalingkan muka , Aku mengumpulkan dua piring dan mengopernya kepada orang di belakang Minho .

" Senang bertemu dengan mu Minho ssi , tapi aku benar - benar harus melayani tamu ." Minho masih tidak perduli maupun menjauh .

" Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan ini , tapi maukah kau berdansa dengan ku ? Setelah kau selesai disini tentu saja ." Ajak Minho.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan tidak , tapi tak ada suara yang muncul . Aku ingin mengatakan ya , Aku menyadari itu . Bukan karena aku tertarik pada Minho, tetapi karena Minho mewakili segala sesuatu yang selalu kusangkal . _Dan kau harus tetap menyangkal diri . Cara yang lebih aman ._

" Tidak ," katanya ." Hanya ... Tidak ." Sekali lagi aku mengalihkan perhatian pada kue .

Ibuku tertawa canggung ." Tidak ada alasan untuk bersikap kasar , Sehun . Satu kali berdansa tidak akan membunuhmu .."

" Aku bilang tidak , ibu ." tegasku .

Ada jeda yang berat , kemudian ," Kau " kata ibunya kasar .

Dia menunjuk ke salah satu pengiring pengantin yang lain ." Ambil alih kue ini dan Kau ikut aku ."

Jari - jari kuat ibu melingkar di pergelangan tanganku . Ini selalu terjadi . Setiap kali aku dan ibu dipaksa berbagi ruang yang sama . Ibu selalu marah marah dan aku selalu diingatkan tentang betapa mengecewakan diriku .

Mata cokelat ibunya yang selembut beledru menyipit sedikit . Dia menjatuhkan tanganku seolah menyentuhnya saja dapat menyebabkan keriput dini ." Kau memperlakukan tamuku seolah mereka terkena penyakit ."

Aku bersedekap ." Kalau ibu tahu aku ," katanya lembut ," Ibu akan tahu aku memperlakukan setiap orang seperti itu . Kenapa ibu tidak pergi menemui suami baru ibu dan membiarkan dia menenangkan ibu ? Marah- marah seperti ini hanya akan menyebabkan kulit ibu keriput seperti kismis ."

Terperangah ngeri ibu menepuk-nepuk kulit di sekitar matanya ." Aku baru saja menggunakan Botox . Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki satu garis keriput pun ."

Aku memutar mataku ." Apa kita sudah selesai ?".

" Kau menjauhkan semua laki laki , Sehun . Kau tidak pernah berkencan ." Kata ibu .

Tidak , aku memang tidak . Tidak lagi . Pada satu titik bagaimanapun aku pernah mencoba berkencan . Tapi aku dengan cepat menyadari fakta bahwa mereka tidak tertarik padaku sebagai seorang manusia , mereka hanya berharap untuk menarik keluar diriku dari pakaianku . Mereka mengagumi perempuan lain ketika seharusnya berusaha merebut hatiku . Mereka berbohong , memanfaatkan , menipu dan mereka tidak layak membuat hidupku bermasalah .

Aku memutar mutar helai rumput di jariku ." Aku berharap ibu bahagia dengan suami baru ibu , Sekarang aku akan pulang ."

" Kau tidak akan kemana mana sebelum meminta maaf pada Minho ." Ibu berucap tegas .

Aku memang memperlakukan Minho dengan buruk . Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf . " Ibu melupakan sesuatu . Aku Putri Es dari Bitterslovakia , Grand Duchess Bitterstonia dan Ratu Bitterland . Bukankah begitu cara ibu memanggilku selama ini ."

Gulungan ombak memercik lembut di kejauhan . " Seharusnya aku tau kau akan bertindak seperti ini . " bentak ibuku . " Yang ku inginkan hanya seorang putri yang baik dan normal . Sebaliknya aku terjebak denganmu . Kau tidak akan senang sampai kau merusak pernikahanku . "

" Pernikahan yang mana ? " tanyaku datar , menyingkirkan kata kata ibu yang menusuk hatiku.

" Kau ... Brengsek . " Ibuku tidak menghadapku namun terus menatap pada air laut yang amat jernih . Cipratan ombak lain pun terdengar . " Kau iri padaku dan karena itu kau tak pernah menginginkan ibu bahagia . "

Dari semua hal yang dikatakan ibuku , ini yang paling menyakitkan . Setelah semua yang kulakukan , aku ada disini karena aku ingin ibu bahagia . " Jangan salahkan aku atas penderitaan ibu . Ibu sendiri yang bertanggung jawab ."

Mata ibuku membelalak , dengan gairah yang membuat matanya berkilau . " Sempuna " Dia menghela napas , melamun . " Hmm .. Begitu sempurna "

Suara ibu berubah jadi serak seolah olah ia ingin menari tanpa busana di bawah sinar bulan . Aku berkedip bingung . " Eh , Hallooo kita tengah berdebat disini ."

" Pria . " Ada nuansa seperti terhipnotis dalam suaranya . " Priaku ."

" Apa yang ibu bicarakan ? " Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah laut . Mulutku ternganga syok . Disana keluar dari arah laut seperti Dewa laut primitif , tampaklah enam pria barbar tinggi besar . Bulan terpampang sebagai latar belakang mereka . Masing masing membawa pedang , yang demi tuhan , tampak seolah menyatakan aku – akan – memotongmu – menjadi – satu – juta – potongan .

Para Ksatria itu bertelanjang dada dan mereka semua memiliki tubuh berotot dan wajah yang akan membuat supermodel laki-laki di dunia iri . Tak bisa dipercaya .. seperti mimpi .. luarbiasa .

Aku menelan ludah dan jantungku berdegup kencang . Keenam Ksatria itu tiba tiba melhat padaku seolah olah aku adalah hidangan makanan lezat . Anehnya , akupun ingin membaringkan diri di atas meja tanpa busana , menawarkan tubuhku sebagai hidangan makan malam . Aku membasahi bibir , seluruh bagian kulitku terasa kesemutan , perutku terasa bergolak . _Aku tergoda . Kenapa aku bisa tergoda ? _Lebih penting lagi kenapa aku tidak berlari dari sana ?

Mereka semakin dekat . Sangat dekat sekarang sehingga aku bisa melihat tetesan air keperakan meluncur turun dari dada mereka yang mulus tanpa bulu dan berkumpul di pusar mereka . Airnya terus mengalir ke bawah , makin ke bawah ...

_Sadarlah bodoh ._ Pikirku linglung . Tatapanku terpaut pada pria yang berada di tengah, dan sesaat aku lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak . _Berbahaya , _pikiranku menyerukan peringatan . Badannya yang tinggi , rambut cokelat gelapnya tergantung basah di sekitar tubuhnya dan kulit tan nya yang seksi . Matanya ... oh tuhan tampak sangat menggoda hingga aku bisa merasakan tatapannya pada seluruh tulang dan tubuhnya . Putingku mengeras dan sesuatu terasa basah di antara kakiku .

Ada sesuatu yang liar tentang pria itu , sesuatu yang liar dan ganas , kilatan menipu dalam ekpresinya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia senangi dan inginkan . Dan Aku menatapnya , Pria itu menatapku balik . Aku mengamati wajahnya, gairah yang membara seperti kilatan lidah api dalam matanya yang luar biasa . Tapi gairah itu dengan cepat diikuti oleh sebuah kilatan kemarahan di mata sang pria . Kemarahan ? Apakah dia marah ? Marah padaku ?.

" Milikku " kata ibuku ." Semuanya milikku " ibuku mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila .

Dengan langkah angkuh penuh percaya diri , para Ksatria itu melangkah keluar dari air . Ksatria yang berada di tengah memiringkan jarinya memanggil ku agar menghampirinya . Aku entah kenapa dapat menolak . _Hampiri dia , _mohon pikiran nakalku . Aku menggeleng lagi dengan keras .

Dagu halus pria itu bergerak kesamping dan dia mengerutkan dahi . " Kemarilah " katanya , suaranya berupa bisikan parau yang sangat memabukkan bagai belaian erotis . Rasa merinding menjalari punggungku lagi . Apa yang akan terjadi kalau bibir pria itu menyentuh seluruh lekukan tubuhku dan mengisi kehampaanku .

" Kemarilah ." Ulang Pria itu .

" Ya. " jawab ibuku. " Aku harus menyentuhmu . Kumohon biarkan aku menyentuhmu ."

Bagian diriku yang mengakui para Ksatria ini berbahaya mengakui ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ibu dan dengan dirinya sendiri - tapi aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya sadar . Kabut sensual yang intens memenuhi benakku .

" Lawan " kataku pada diri sendiri . " Lawan ini apapun itu ." Mengalami perang batin , Aku menghalau gambaran gambaran yang tiba tiba muncul dalam otakku mengenai Ksatria itu , gambaran mereka telanjang bersama sama , bibir Ksatria itu pada payudaraku , jari jari Ksatria itu menyentuhku , kakiku yang merenggang , memberi kesempatan Ksatria itu untuk memasuki ...

" Tidak . Tidak . TIDAK ! " Aku memaksa kesadaranku kembali . Para Ksatria ini - atau apapun - mereka berbahaya . Mereka memiliki pedang , demi tuhan dan mereka memancarkan napsu gairah .

Mereka hampir sampai dihadapan kami. Dengan rasa takut yang memuncak , Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentak kuat lengan ibu , untuk menghentikan ibu ." Jangan dekati mereka ." Teriakku ." Kita harus mencari bantuan memperingatkan yang lain . Apa Saja !"

" Biarkan aku pergi ." Ibu meronta melawanku ." Aku harus _"

" Kita harus kembali ke tenda . Sekarang !" Sambil menyeret ibu , aku berlari kembali ke tempat acara . Saat aku berlari , aku beranikan diri menoleh ke belakang . Para Ksatria itu tak melambat ataupun berbalik arah . Nafsu dan kelaparan makin jelas di wajah mereka saat mereka mengikutiku .

" Bantu kami ," Aku berteriak ." Tolong , telepon 911 !" Tak ada yang mendengarkanku .

" Biarkan aku pergi ," Ibu terus berteriak sambil menggigit lenganku .

" Brengsek ." Aku mendorong ibu hingga terjatuh .

Beberapa orang melirikku dan pengantin yang terjatuh .

" Ada beberapa laki laki _ " Aku menunjuk nunjuk " _ di luar sana . Laki laki yang berbahaya . Mereka memiliki pedang . Apakah ada yang punya pistol ?"

Setelah tersadar , ibuku tersentak berdiri . Dia menyikut siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya . " Aku butuh dia . Biarkan aku kembali padanya ."

" Sayang ?" tanya suami baru ibuku , tak percaya ." Apa yang salah denganmu , sayangku ."

" Aku butuh ... dia ." Kata terakhir diucapkan dengan desahan bahagia .

Keenam Ksatria itu menyentakkan tirai penutup tenda . Mereka melangkah masuk , dan memblokir satu satunya pintu keluar . Segera saja musik berhenti mengalun , Para tamu laki laki merunduk ketakutan dan para tamu perempuan terkesiap bahagia , mendekati para Ksatria itu . Mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh mereka .

" Keluar dari sini ," Geramku .

" Kami punya senjata . _Senjata api _... dan ... dan hal hal menakutkan lainnya . " Keenam pasang mata itu mencari ... mencari .. dan kemudian mengunci pandangan pada diriku . Aku gemetar , gambaran yang sama kembali merasuki pikiranku . Kulit berkeringat ,, merona ,, dengan gairah ...

Jangan lagi ! Aku memaksa pikiran tetap kosong . Siapakah orang orang ini . Bagaimana mereka melakukannya . Memerangi rasa panik aku cepat menyambar pisau kue yang jatuh ke tanah dan memegangnya erat di depan tubuhku .

Ksatria di tengah Pria yang menawan dan yang juga memanggilku di pantai , sekali lagi memberikan isyarat padaku . Masih ada sedikit kemarahan di matanya , masih ada juga daya tarik sensual padanya . Tapi sekarang , ia tampak semakin ganas .

" Kemari ." Katanya .

Segala sesuatu di dalam diriku mungkin menjerit untuk mematuhi dan pergi kepadanya , menggigit nipple yang tegang itu lalu perlahan menurunkan ciumanku di sekujur tubuh Ksatria itu , tapi buru buru aku menelan ludah dan menggeleng .

" Tidak . " Ada yang menegang di tengah tengah tubuh Ksatria itu . GOD . Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat ke arah itu . Tapi aku tahu , seolah olah pengetahuan itu di tanamkan di setiap sel di tubuhku , bahwa pria itu memang _terangsang ._

Bibir tebal menggoda pria itu perlahan terangkat membentuk senyum yang amat nakal , seakan akan dia ingin aku menyangkalnya . " Aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan kesalahan dari jalan yang kau pilih . " Ya dia ingin melakukannya .

**SEHUN POV END**

TBC / END?

Ini udah pernah kupost di grup dan udah tamat plus udah ada bonus chapternya.

Em, udah ada yang pernah baca novel The Nymph King? nahhh aku ngambil dari novel itu tapi gak bakalan semua ku ambil, bakalan ada yang ku ubah dan kutambahin tapi untuk chapter 1 ini aku ambil dari novel itu.

So ada yang berminat? Mohon reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**HAPPY READING**

KAI POV

PASANGANKU, pikirku nyaris tidak percaya. Aku telah menemukan pasanganku. Aku tidak pernah mencari, tidak ingin sebenarnya, tapi ternyata aku menemukannya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan dalam legenda, hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan kau akan tahu kalau gadis itu adalah pasanganmu.

Di saat aku dan anak buahku pertama kali keluar dari gerbang, Pandanganku sudah tertuju pada dua perempuan yang berdiri di pinggir pantai, tapi hanya satu perempuan yang telah menahan pandanganku. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, membentuk lengkuk lengkuk indah, kakinya jenjang ramping, wajahnya seperti bidadari dengan pipi yang bercahaya, matanya penuh dengan kerapuhan yang mengejutkan dan tekad yang tak terbantahkan, segalanya di percantik dengan kulit pucatnya yang memukau. ## Hunnie mah mang cuantik pake banget kekekeke ##

Aku belum pernah melihat kulit sepucat dan bercahaya seperti milik gadis itu. Seperti bulan yang tengah bersinar di langit, ia tampak lembut dan bercahaya. Dan, mengenai pakaian yang dipakainya, emm baiklah, aku bersumpah akan meminta gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama seumur hidupnya. Rumbai rumput yang menggantung pada pinggangnya bergerak gerak setiap kali ada angin, menyingkap kulit pahanya yang indah. Sebenarnya aku sangat marah karena menemukan pasanganku, tapi dibalik kemarahanku ada keinginan posesif yang tak bisa kusangkal. Tidak ingin menyangkal tepatnya ...

Aku pernah dipuaskan oleh para perempuan selama bertahun tahun sehingga aku lupa bagaimana rasanya menginginkan satu orang saja untuk kumiliki. Darahku memanas oleh api yang tak terpadamkan. _Milikku,_otot ototku mengeras saat memikirkan gadis itu. _Milikku._

Jelas gadis itu tidak tahu kalau aku adalah pasangannya. Bahkan, dia sepertinya hanya ingin aku menjauhinya. _Manusia,_aku mendengus dalam hati. Gadis itu tampak tidak tersentuh, tetapi aku akan menyentuhnya. Aku akan mati kalau tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Saat aku menatapnya tajam, bibir gadis itu terbuka sedikit seolah olah dia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah akan menghirup napas atau mengeluarkan jeritan. Aku ingin dia melakukan keduanya. Ingin mendengar gadis itu meneriakkan namanya saat terengah dan mencapai puncak kepuasaannya. Gadis itu adalah pasanganku dan aku akan membuktikan pada siapapun yang menyatakan sebaliknya. Bahkan pada gadis itu sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah menikmati perempuan lain lagi.

Aku menginginkan cahaya bulan itu, Saat aku melihatnya bermandikan cahaya bulan, dunia di sekitarku terasa memudar, tatapanku hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Aku benar benar menginginkannya. Tapi gadis itu menolakku, tapi jiwa ksatria dalam diriku menyukai tantangan dan aku akan mengubah pikiran gadis itu.

" Kumpulkan semua perempuan yang tidak memiliki pasangan," perintahku pada anak buahku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari objek yang telah menyita seluruh perhatianku.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. " Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? " desak gadis itu. Aku hampir tidak mendengar kata katanya, karena aku terlalu terpukau dengan gerakan bibirnya yang bergerak begitu sensual. Membuat kejantananku bereaksi.

Tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, anak buahku mulai bertindak. Ketika seorang pria memprotes kejadian ini, saat itu juga Pria itu dilumpuhkan dengan sebuah pukulan yang tepat mengenai pelipisnya dan langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gadis rembulanku. " Apa kau tahu siapa aku? " tanyaku.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? " gadis itu mendesak untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman yang paling angkuh. " Hal yang akan diinginkan pria manapun darimu. Tubuhmu. Kau akan menjadi milikku. Sekarang kemarilah."

Bukannya mematuhi, gadis itu malah menggeram marah, menampakkan sederet giginya yang putih sempurna. _Kenapa dia tidak terpedaya oleh pesonaku? Kenapa dia tidak memohon minta disentuh?_ Misteri itu membuat aku semakin tertarik.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini," gadis itu membantahku. Aku berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat aku dengannya, semakin jelas aku mencium aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

KAI POV END

Salah satu prajurit meraih Tubuh Sehun lebih dulu. Sehun langsung menjerit dan menendang, berjuang membebaskan diri. Geraman liar terdengar dari tenggorokan Kai. Kai benar benar marah.

_Milikku. Dia Milikku._ Batin Kai .

Kai tidak pernah mengalami kecemburuan dalam hidupnya. Kai dan anak buahnya berbagi perempuan setiap saat. Tapi saat melihat orang lain memegang rembulan mungilnya, hampir membuat Kai meledak marah.

" Milikku," Kai membentak. Meskipun ia ingin merobek lengan si prajurit dari gadisnya, tapi dia tetap mencoba berdiri diam. " Dia milikku." Kalau sampai prajuritnya ini menjatuhkan dan menyakiti gadisnya, maka prajurit itu akan mati.

" Tapi, Rajaku, kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perempuan dari dunia permukaan. Kau bilang mereka untuk kami."

Ia memang berkata begitu, Kai menyadari itu. Dia tidak pernah ingkar kepada prajuritnya yang berarti salah satu anak buahnya akan berharap mendapatkan gadis ini, pasangannya.

Kai tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, ia tidak membiarkan prajuritnya ini mengambil pasangannya. " Aku yang akan membawanya," Ucap Kai dengan nada yang tajam tidak terbantahkan.

Prajurit itu terdiam sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menyerahkan Sehun. " Dia gadis yang liar. Hati hati dengan kakinya." Prajurit itu memperingatkan.

Kai langsung mendekap lembut cahaya bulan dalam pelukannya. Sehun terpaku diam, kulit tubuhnya bergidik. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Kai membenamkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun, menghirup aromanya... Salju dan bunga liar - ya itulah aromanya - menikmati kelembutan kulit pucatnya.

" Apa kau merasakan aromaku? Tanya Kai.

" Ti – tidak. Haruskah? " jawab Sehun. Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Kai dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan.

" Kalau kau tidak menurunkanku," Kata Sehun dengan kaku." Aku akan mencongkel keluar matamu dan memakannya di depanmu."

Kai tertawa kecil, kekecewaannya terlupakan. _Gadis ini berwajah manis tapi memiliki_ _sifat haus darah. Batin Kai._" Kenapa kau tidak memohon meminta kepuasaan dariku? "

" Kau bercanda?" Napas Sehun tercekat karena kaget. " Seseorang sepertinya harus memeriksakan diri ke Dokter. Sekarang turunkan aku!"

" Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Kai.

" Tidak akan kujawab. Demi Tuhan, turunkan aku!" Sehun berteriak.

" Aku ingin memelukmu. Selamanya." Kai mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda.

" Aku berharap aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan," kata Kai, " Tapi aku juga menyukai posisi kau berada sekarang." Sisi tubuh Sehun menekan dadanya, membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan." Mungkin, aku akan bersedia melakukan tawar menawar denganmu. Mungkin kau akan bisa meyakinkanku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu." Tawar Kai.

Akhirnya, Sehun melirik ke arah Kai. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Kai menahan napas. Ada kesadaran yang berdesis panas dalam diri Kai, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menelan ludah, dan kulitnya yang pucat menjadi sepucat mayat. " Tidak ada tawar menawar. Turunkan aku karena kau dan rombongan _steroid_ jahanammu akan memperkosa kami? "

" _Memperkosa?"_ tanya Kai.

Di dengar dari nada suara gadis itu kata _memperkosa_ sepertinya bukan sesuatu kata yang baik. " Jelaskan maksud _pemerkosaan_ ini padaku? "

Sehun menjelaskannya dengan suara yang paling jijik yang pernah didengar Kai.

Kai tertawa kecil. " Gadis rembulanku yang manis, kau sungguh menghiburku. Aku tidak pernah memaksa seorang perempuan dalam hidupku, mereka sendiri yang mendatangiku, memohon sentuhanku. Dan saat aku membawamu ke ranjangku, kau pasti akan sangat _menginginkanku._ Amat _Menginginkanku. "_

Bagi Sehun, Seperti ada rasa panas yang mengalir melalui darahnya. Rasa panas yang memintanya untuk berhenti menolak dan menikmati setiap sentuhan, setiap belaian napas pria itu di kulitnya. _Menyerahlah,_tubuh Sehun memohon. _Rasakan dia. Satu cicipan saja tidak akan merugikanmu._

Panik oleh tekadnya yang melemah, Sehun menghantamkan tinjunya ke hidung penculiknya. Kepala Kai tersentak ke belakang.

" Mengapa kau melakukan itu? " Tanya Kai setelah terdiam sejenak karena syok. " Kau memukulku," Kata Kai penuh keterkejutan yang sangat nyata.

Lengan Kai tambah erat memeluk perut Sehun yang terbuka membuat tubuh Sehun bergidik. Lengan lainnya meluncur ke bawah bahu Sehun lalu berhenti pada kulit kerang yang menutupi kulit dada Sehun. Kedua tangan Kai menarik Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun harus melawan. Tapi kata kata penolakan tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

" Berhentilah melawan." Napas hangat Kai membelai telinga Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap merasakan sesuatu yang terasa panjang dan keras menekan celah di pantatnya, Kai memang sengaja menggesakkan kejantanannya. Mata Sehun memejam pasrah, Sehun selalu menganggap dirinya kebal terhadap nafsu gairah, tapi sentuhan pria ini mampu membuat Sehun goyah. Kai menangkupkan tangannya ke payudara Sehun.

" Apakah kau yakin kau tidak merasakan aromaku?" goda Kai.

" Aku yakin. Sangat yakin." Sehun menjawab dengan lantang.

Kai terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengucapkan. " Coba kau bayangkan, tubuh telanjang kita berpelukan, kulit telanjang kita saling bergesekan, ." Kata Kai.

" Kumohon," Sehun berhasil mengucapkan kata itu. Sayangnya Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Kebebasan? Atau lebih banyak sentuhan?.

" Kumohon, apa?" Tanpa menunjukan belas kasihan Kai membisikkan kata katanya langsung ke telinga Sehun. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut tepi luar telinga Sehun, Lidah Kai bergerak menyentuh, hanya sebentar tapi meninggalkan gemetar kuat di tubuh Sehun.

" Kumohon, apa? Membawamu ke istanaku? Memberimu kepuasaan yang tidak terkatakan? Katakanlah, dan aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Kai dengan penuh nafsu sambil menyusurkan jemarinya, mencoba masuk ke dalam rok Sehun. Kalau Sehun tidak segera bertindak maka jari jari Kai akan masuk ke balik roknya dan akan langsung menyentuh vaginanya. Sehun tahu itu.

" Please, biarkan kami pergi. Tinggalkan kami." Mohon Sehun.

" Tampaknya itu satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan untukmu." Kata Kai sambil meremas payudara Sehun. " Aku terlalu menginginkanmu."

_Jangan pikirkan kata katanya, jangan pikirkan kata katanya. Batin Sehun._

" Aku hanya akan memberimu masalah. Sifatku jahat dan pemarah, dan kebanyakan orang tidak akan tahan berada di sekitarku." Ucap Sehun.

" Sebentar lagi aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dan akan kupastikan kau begitu puas sehingga yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah tersenyum." Janji Kai. " Siapa namamu sayang?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan begitu tenangnya. Dengan sikap memberontak, Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai.

" Kita berunding. " Ucap Kai setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadisnya ini. " Aku akan memberitahu namaku, kemudian kau memberitahu namamu." Kai lalu terdiam, ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan lagi, Kai melanjutkan, " Aku Kai, Pemimpin para _Nymph."_

_Kai. _Nama itu merasuk ke dalam pikiran Sehun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai. Saat pandangan mereka terkunci, gelombang energi seksual memercik di antara mereka, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

" Oh, Tuhan," Sehun menahan napasnya.

" Aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu yang baru," Kata Kai. " Kau akan hidup denganku dan memenuhi segala kebutuhanku. Apa kau bersedia ikut dengan sukarela?" Pinta Kai.

" Tidak, brengsek." Mata Sehun menyipit. " Aku akan tetap disini. Kau dengar aku? Aku tetap disini! "

Kai membungkuk, sentuhan bibirnya menggoda telinga Sehun. " Aku senang kau mengatakan itu karena sekarang aku bisa memanggulmu." Tanpa kata kata Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas bahunya.

" Idiot! Sialan! Tolol!" Sehun meronta dan menendang dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Turunkan aku. Aku akan membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu." Teriak Sehun.

" Kau, sayangku, akan membuatku menjadi pria- yang- paling- bahagia," Kai mengertakkan giginya. " Aku akan memastikan itu."

Kai berjalan melewati para prajuritnya. Semua anak buah Kai mengikuti dan menyamakan langkah dengan Kai. Perempuan perempuan muda dan lajang sukarela mengikuti mereka keluar dari tenda.

Sehun berhenti meronta. " Untuk terakhir kalinya, turunkan aku!" teriak Sehun sambil menampar pantat Kai. Kai balas memukul pantat Sehun, Sehun terkesiap karena jari jari Kai memijat lembut pantatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit pukulan tadi.

Kai dan para prajuritnya melangkah memasuki air laut. Tetesan air asin menyembur ke wajah Sehun, membuat mata Sehun serasa terbakar.

Sehun terhenyak ketakutan." Stop! Hentikan sekarang juga. Turunkan aku." Berontak Sehun. Kai terus bergerak, semakin tenggelam ke dalam air.

" Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan menenggelamkanku." Sehun benar benar ketakutan sekarang.

" Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tersakiti, Gadis rembulanku," Ucap Kai sambil terus berjalan masuk ke dalam air. Para prajurit dan perempuan lain mengikuti Kai.

Hal berikutnya yang Sehun tahu, Dia benar benar tenggelam. Kai tetap mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun berjuang melawan terus dengan sekuat tenaga. Laut menjadi begitu dalam membuat Sehun berhenti berontak. Kai mulai menggunakan kaki kakinya yang kuat untuk berenang lebih dalam.

_Aku akan mati, batin Sehun._

Paru paru Sehun seperti menjerit meminta udara. Tiba tiba air laut di sekitarnya menjadi jernih sehingga ia bisa melihat secara sempurna seakan akan berada di darat. Bahkan rasa garam pun hilang. Kai menariknya maju hingga berhadapan dengannya. Secara otomatis Sehun berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi Kai memegangnya erat erat. Mata Sehun membelalak ketika ia melihat pusaran air, pusaran air kental serupa agar agar yang membentang luas di depan.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk memblokir gerakan Kai yang lurus cepat ke depan. Ujung jari Sehun menyapu pusaran air itu. Seketika itu juga laut yang menyelimuti mereka menjadi kehampaan yang gelap, sebuah jurang menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Jarum serasa menusuk di setiap pori pori kulit Sehun, rasa sakitnya hampir tak tertahankan. Sebuah arus cahaya terang meledak dan melesat melewati Sehun, lalu menghilang sama sekali. Angin berhembus kencang dan berputar putar. _Dimana Kai, batin sehun._ Kai telah menghilang. Kepala Sehun di cengkeram rasa pusing saat ia terus berputar.

.

.

.

.

" AKU MEMEGANGMU, CINTAKU,"

Sepasang lengan yang kuat melingkari pinggang Sehun, dan dengan penuh syukur Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Kai. Sehun bahkan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kai, menguatkan cengkraman padanya.

" Jangan lepaskan aku," Isak Sehun.

" Tidak akan." Jawab Kai.

Mereka berputar lebih cepat dan semakin cepat, jatuh ke arah yang tidak di ketahui. Perut Sehun bergolak mual, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya tahu air laut sudah lenyap seakan akan tidak pernah ada hanya menyisakan terowongan hitam yang tampak membentang tanpa akhir.

" Kai," napas Sehun megap megap. " Apa yang terjadi?"

" Jangan khawatir, Cintaku. Ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi." Jawab Kai .

" Aku tidak yakin... berapa lama lagi... aku bisa bertahan," Ucap Sehun dengan napas tersengal sengal.

Tiba tiba Kai memijak dasar yang kokoh. Lututnya menekuk, menyerap dampak pijakannya, sampai getarannya di rasakan oleh Sehun. Tangan Kai mencengkeram dengan erat pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dengan kekuatannya.

" Bernapaslah pelan pelan." Perlahan Kai menurunkan Sehun agar memijak tanah.

" Bernapaslah untukku. Aku tidak merasakan dadamu bergerak mengambil napas." Pinta Kai.

Masuk. Keluar. Udara mengisi dan keluar dari paru paru Sehun. Anehnya, Sehun merasa tenang, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kai, asin, panas dan menggoda.

" Bagus, bagus. Tapi kau tampak pucat," Kata Kai, ada kecemasan dalam suaranya.

" Aku selalu pucat," gumam Sehun. Matanya terpejam rapat dan secara perlahan memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka.

Mereka telah memasuki sebuah gua. Sehun menelan ludah. Bagaimana cara mereka memasuki sebuah gua? Dindingnya suram dan berbatu batu. Aroma logam memenuhi udara yang dingin dan udara dingin itu terus menyelimuti tubuh Sehun, yang basah kuyup dan hampir telanjang.

Sehun perlahan berbalik, memerhatikan setiap detail para ksatria yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah kolam yang jernih dengan tekstur sekental jeli dan berpusar dengan misterius. Dengan gemetar Sehun kembali menghadap penculiknya. Tatapannya menyusuri sekujur tubuh Kai, mulai dari kakinya bergerak naik ke otot kakinya, menghindari menatap kejantanan Kai yang terlihat menegang dibalik celananya, Sehun langsung menatap ke dada Kai yang bidang. Tetesan air menuruni dada Kai dan berkumpul di pusarnya. Tanpa bulu dada, tak ada sedikitpun yang merusak kesempurnaannya. Perutnya yang penuh dengan lekuk lekuk otot yang menggiurkan.

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa begitu sempurna. Batin Sehun._

Tatapan Sehun beralih lagi, akhirnya sampai di wajah Kai. Wajah yang dengan kejamnya tampak luar biasa sempurna. Kai adalah makhluk yang paling sensual dan erotis yang pernah di lihat Sehun.

Mengulurkan tangan, Kai menyusurkan ujung jarinya dengan lembut di dahi Sehun, hidung dan dagunya, menyeka air di sana. Sehun ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa mengerahkan kekuatannya. Sentuhan Kai terasa seperti kawat listrik hidup. Panas dan membakar.

" Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Cintaku." Gairah melapisi kata kata Kai.

" Jadi aku tenggelam, dan aku di neraka," Mata Sehun menyipit. Kai hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun dan mengabaikannya.

" Bawa para perempuan dan kumpulkan sisa prajurit di ruang makan. Pemilihan akan segera dimulai." Perintah Kai pada ksatria yang lain.

Dengan gerakan sigap tak sabar, para ksatria itu mulai melaksanakan perintah. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba meraih lengan Sehun, tapi Kai menghentikannya dengan ancman keras, " Aku akan membawa yang satu ini,"

" Terserah anda, Rajaku."

Kai mengamati Sehun dengan rasa posesif yang begitu kuat. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan batu di belakangnya. Tangan Kai sedikit menyentuh kulit Sehun yang terbuka, membuat darah Sehun seperti di aliri listrik. Sehun berputar melihat salah satu bongkah batu besar yang tertanam di dinding bergeser mundur dan masuk ke dalam. Dan terlihat lah sebuah pintu rahasia. Mulut Sehun ternganga, tanpa diminta kakinya berjalan ke tepi kristal. Air berputar putar dibaliknya. Kai mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang, Sehun yang merasa Kai memeluknya mulai memberontak. Kedekatan Kai terasa sangat mengusik dan membuat Sehun jadi makhluk yang dikuasai hormon dan haus seks. Puncak payudaranya menegang.

" Antarkan aku pulang, Kai. Tempatku bukan disini." Kai tidak menjawab. Dinding mulai menutup secara bertahap. " Please, kumohon antarkan aku pulang." Pinta Sehun.

" Cintaku, ini rumahmu sekarang. Aku berjanji, kau akan segera mengaguminya." Betapa kata kata Kai begitu terdengar memesona. Nada suara berat Kai menjanjikan hadirnya malam malam penuh kenikmatan dan gairah liar.

_Tolaklah. Larilah. Batin Sehun._

Sehun membutuhkan rasa aman dari ketiadaan perasaan. Ia menegakkan bahunya dan mengangkat dagunya. Sehun tidak akan merasakan apa pun untuk pria ini, ia akan bersikap kasar. Kadang hanya itulah cara membuat seseorang tetap menjauh darinya.

" Aku mau pulang," Kata Sehun. " Dengan atau tanpa ijinmu."

Sebelum Kai menjawab, Sehun sudah berlari menuju pusaran air. Kakinya menyentuh batu dan karang. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, terbakar, mendesaknya terus maju. Hampir... Sedikit lagi... hanya satu langkah lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Oke, ini chapter duanya.

Moga di chapter ini lebih banyak yang suka.

Kalo masih pengen lanjut mohon reviewnya yaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**Chapter** **sebelumnya**

" Cintaku, ini rumahmu sekarang. Aku berjanji, kau akan segera mengaguminya." Betapa kata kata Kai begitu terdengar memesona. Nada suara berat Kai menjanjikan hadirnya malam malam penuh kenikmatan dan gairah liar.

_Tolaklah. Larilah. Batin Sehun._

Sehun membutuhkan rasa aman dari ketiadaan perasaan. Ia menegakkan bahunya dan mengangkat dagunya. Sehun tak akan merasakan apa pun untuk pria ini, ia akan bersikap kasar. Kadang hanya itulah cara membuat seseorang tetap menjauh.

" Aku mau pulang," Kata Sehun. " Dengan atau tanpa ijinmu."

Sebelum Kai menjawab, Sehun sudah berlari menuju pusaran air. Kakinya menyentuh batu dan karang. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, terbakar, mendesaknya terus maju. Hampir... hanya satu langkah lagi...

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 3**

Kai menangkap tubuh Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun. " Tidak ! " teriak Sehun, sambil menendang nendang ke belakang.

" Jika kau masuk gerbang tanpaku, kau akan mati." Kata kata itu diucapkan dengan tenang oleh Kai tapi sarat oleh kemarahan. Tangan Kai mencengkram tubuh Sehun lebih erat. " Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berenang melewati lautan sendirian. Mengerti? Kau akan mati di sana." Ucap Kai dengan dingin.

Sehun terdiam, darah terasa mendingin dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ia terjebak, kalo dia pergi dia akan mati tapi kalo dia tinggal apa yang akan terjadi?.

" Kau bisa melaluinya tadi," Kata Sehun. " Ku perintahkan kau untuk membawaku pulang." Perintah Sehun dengan nada sombong.

" Aku sangat senang kalau bisa memberimu apapun yang kau minta dan kau inginkan, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini." Kai melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Sehun dan menelusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang tulang selangka Sehun. " Suatu hari aku berharap akulah yang kau inginkan."

_Tanda bahaya, tanda bahaya batin Sehun._

Ia harus menjauh dari Kai, harus melarikan diri dari keinginan yang begitu menggoda. Tapi bagaimana? Kemana dia harus pergi?

" Setidaknya katakan padaku namamu," Bujuk Kai.

" Sesukamu lah." Kata kata itu terlontar dengan napas tertahan bukan dengan nada menghina seperti yang diinginkan Sehun.

Lidah api serasa mengikuti kemana jari Kai menyentuh. Kesunyian terbentang di antara mereka. Lengan Kai melingkari pinggang Sehun, dengan sedikit paksaan Kai menarik Sehun.

" Ayo _Sesukamu lah_, aku akan menunjukkan seisi istana." Mereka naik melewati tangga yang melingkar dan panjang serta tampak dibuat dengan kasar.

Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Sehun mengikuti tanpa protes. Ya tuhan mimpi buruk apa yang dia masuki? Setiap detik yang berlalu terasa lebih nyata dan mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Pasti ada jalan pulang lain, ia hanya perlu menemukannya. Sehun mempelajari tanda tanda di dinding sambil mengusapkan ujung jarinya di permukaan dinding yang halus.

Kai berhenti tiba tiba membuat Sehun menabrak punggungnya dan tercengang saat merasakan panasnya kontak tubuh mereka. Sehun dengan terburu buru mundur saat Kai berbalik dan menatapnya. Kai mendorong Sehun ke dinding yang dingin.

" Tutup matamu," Perintah Kai. Sikap memaksanya tidak membuat Sehun takut.

" Tidak akan." Balas Sehun.

" Itu bukan permintaan, Cintaku. Tapi itu sebuah perintah." Ucap Kai dingin.

" Kau seharusnya mengantarku pulang, Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang kau katakan. Aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. " Tantang Sehun.

Salah satu alis Kai melengkung. " Kalau begitu, buka saja matamu."

Sehun menyeringai." Bagus,".

Kai menghela napas dengan frustasi. " Aku tidak ingin kau tahu cara kembali ke gerbang. Jangan memaksaku untuk menutup matamu."

" _Memaksamu?_ Silakan saja kau mencoba memaksaku." Seringai Sehun berubah galak. " Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak mempercayaimu, dan kau tidak bisa mengubah itu."

" Aku bisa saja berbohong padamu," Sambil berbicara Kai menutup jarak kecil di antara mereka.

Kai semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun tapi ia tidak menyentuh Sehun. Tidak, Ia ingin membuat gadis ini terus menginginkannya. " Aku bisa saja mengatakan padamu bahwa kau akan buta kalau melihat batu batu tertentu. Kau tak akan tahu bedanya. Tapi hanya akan ada kejujuran di antara kita. Tidak peduli seberapa kasar sikapku, aku akan selalu berkata dan bersikap jujur padamu."

Sikap menantang Sehun memudar dan rasa takut menguasai dirinya, melawan keinginan untuk bertahan hidup. Nada bicara Kai begitu mutlak, Kai benar benar berharap agar Sehun mematuhinya dan percaya padanya. Kai telah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia dan anak buahnya hanya menginginkan _Seks_. Apa mereka akan di jadikan budak _seks?_ Apakah ia akan menjadi budak Kai? Mata Sehun menyipit, lebih baik ia mati duluan dan membunuh setiap laki laki yang mendekatinya. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

" Apakah perempuan lain di tutup matanya?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai menjilat giginya. " Tidak."

" Well, itulah jawaban untukmu." Ucap Sehun dengan keras kepala.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, menutup setiap jarak yang amat berharga bagi Sehun. Napas hangat Kai membelai wajah Sehun, tapi Kai tetap tidak menyentuh Sehun. Aroma tubuh Kai yang jantan menguar menggoda.

" Tidak sepertimu, yang lain tidak akan mencoba melarikan diri. " Bisik Kai.

" Bagaimana kalau aku berjanji tidak akan mencoba melarikan diri? " Sehun tidak berencana untuk mencoba, ia berencana untuk berhasil.

" Aku akan menertawakan kebohongan itu terang terangan dan kemudian menghukummu karena telah berbohong pada pasanganmu sendiri, " Ucap Kai.

" Kau bukan pasanganku ! " Teriak Sehun.

" Belum," _Tapi pasti,_ kata yang tak terucap di antara mereka.

" Tidak akan pernah," Kata Sehun dengan marah.

Alis Kai berkerut, kebingungan merayapi wajahnya yang rupawan. " Kau terus membuatku heran. Bagaimana kau mampu menolakku dengan begitu yakinnya? "

Apa ia menolaknya? Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun tidak pernah merasa begitu membutuhkan seseorang. Bahkan sekarang, ketika rasa ingin membangkang meluap keras dalam dirinya, hatinya berdebar, kulitnya menegang. Panas tubuh Kai melingkupi dirinya, menghancurkan lapisan es dalam jiwanya. Putingnya mengeras, Kakinya sedikit terbuka, mengundang sebuah keintiman, tekanan tubuhnya naik.

Cuping hidung Kai mengembang, Seolah merasakan keinginan Sehun. Kalau Kai bergerak beberapa inci lagi, Kai akan sepenuhnya menekankan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Sebagian dari tubuh Sehun menjerit melawan, sebagian yang lain bergetar menyambut panas tubuh Kai.

" Aku ingin menyentuhmu dan menciummu, Cintaku dan merasakan- " Ucap Kai.

" Tidakkkk ! " Sehun berteriak memotong rayuan Kai.

" Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada sentuhan dan demi Tuhan, berhenti memanggilku ' cinta' . " teriak Sehun.

_Tapi ' oh' membayangkan bibir mereka saling bertaut sungguh memabukkan_. " Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku sangat yakin tidak menyukaimu. Kau menculikku. Kau seharusnya ada di penjara, bukannya bermesraan denganku." Ucap Sehun frustasi.

" Aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku," Kai mengepalkan tangannya pada masing masing sisi kepala Sehun, menjebak Sehun dalam lingkaran tubuhnya yang keras dan berotot, menyentuh rambut Sehun tapi tidak kulitnya. " Oh, aku yakin bisa melakukannya. " Kebenaran kata kata Kai terasa begitu nyata di antara mereka berdua.

Karena jauh di lubuk hati, Sehun mengakui bahwa seiring setiap detik yang berlalu, ia semakin menginginkan Kai. Sehun ingin lebih, ingin mendapatkan sentuhan kulit ke kulit yang terus di hindarinya. Apa Kai sengaja melakukannya? Membuat Sehun putus asa dan menginginkan lebih lagi?

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi salah satu makhluk menyedihkan yang melakukan segalanya demi kenikmatan.

_Buat dia membencimu. Sakiti dia. Sekarang! Batin Sehun._

Bertekad demikian, Sehun menyentakkan lututnya, Kai sudah menduga gerakannya dan melompat menjauh dari jangkauan tendangan Sehun. Bibir Kai membentuk garis tipis tegas.

" Kuperingatkan kau sekarang." Mereka bertemu pandang. " Lawan aku kalau kau harus melawan, tapi jangan mencoba melarikan diri. Aku akan menghukummu, tanpa ragu ragu." Ucap Kai.

Sehun mendengus. " Aku belum mulai melawan. Dan, apa maksudmu kau akan menghukumku? Beberapa saat lalu kau bilang tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitiku,"

" Ada banyak cara untuk menghukum seorang perempuan tanpa menyakitinya secara fisik." Ucap Kai sambil menyeringai.

" Dasar orang sakit jiwa." Teriak Sehun.

Kai mengembuskan napas panjang dengan frustasi. " Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengkar sekarang. " Tangan Kai terulur, Kai menawarkan diri agar Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun menatap ujung ujung tumpul jari Kai, menatap kapalan dan goresan luka di telapak tangannya, kontras dengan ketampanannya yang sempurna. Saat Sehun menatap Kai, kemarahannya memudar. Tangan itu menyembunyikan kekuatan yang amat besar, saat ini masih tertidur, tapi siap di gunakan untuk membunuh kapan saja. Tapi Kai tidak menunjukkan apapun selain kelembutan terhadap Sehun.

_Perempuan bodoh,_ Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri, menumpangkan tangannya pada tangan Kai. Jari jari mereka saling bertaut. Pada saat kontak terjadi, sensasi erotis yang menggetarkan menggelenyar melalui diri Sehun. Mereka pernah bersentuhan sebelumnya dan setiap kali sentuhan itu menimbulkan percikan api dalam diri Sehun. Tapi kali ini percikan itu terasa lebih kuat. Ada suatu kesadaran yang lebih. Dengan terhenyak, Sehun mencoba menarik diri, memutus kontak itu. Tapi Kai tetap memegangnya erat erat.

" Milikku, kau hanya milikku. " Ucap Kai dengan posesif.

Sehun mengigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk melawan kegembiraannya mendengar pernyataan itu. " Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. " bantah Sehun.

" Kau akan mengerti pada saatnya nanti," Balas Kai dengan lembut tapi tajam.

Mereka sampai di puncak tangga, dua pintu kristal mengilap ditahan terbuka oleh batu batu rubi raksasa. Pengganjal pintu dari permata? Rasa penasaran Sehun mendesaknya bertanya. " Kenapa kau mengganjal pintu masuknya sehingga terbuka seperti itu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Untuk membuka dan menutup pintu diperlukan medali manusia naga, dan aku tidak ingin memakai apapun milik manusia naga. " Kai mengucapkan kata kata manusia naga seolah olah itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Kai menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi. " Dan, sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba mencari mendali seperti itu. Kalau kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum."

" Apakah aku akan dihukum karena bernapas? " Bentak Sehun. Sepertinya Kai hanya mencari cari alasan untuk menghukumnya.

" Kalau itu dilakukan untuk orang lain, Ya, aku akan menghukummu. " Peringatan itu serius, meskipun Kai mengucapkannya dengan santai.

" Sialan. " Sehun merengut.

" Aku kekasihmu. " Balas Kai.

" Brengsek. "

Kai melirik Sehun lagi. Kali ini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tertahan yang nakal, dan niat untuk lebih mengetahui sesuatu mendesis di matanya. " Katakan hal yang sama saat kita sama sama tidak berpakaian, itu tantangan untukmu." Ucap Kai menantang Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludah dan memalingkan perhatian dari Kai. Seorang perempuan cerdas akan menghafal keadaan sekitarnya untuk mencari rute melarikan diri dan bukannya terus terusan menantang akan mengagumi penculiknya. Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk bertindak seperti perempuan cerdas. Saat menyusuri lorong panjang berkelok kelok, dinding dindingnya kembali tampak bergerigi dan benar benar kosong, tidak memberikan tanda yang berbeda untuk membantu menemukan jalan kembali. Mereka berbelok kiri, kiri lagi, kanan, kiri, kanan. Mereka melewatkan banyak pintu yang terbuka, tetapi mereka bergerak begitu cepat sehingga Sehun tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengintip ke dalam.

" Kemana kita pergi? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kamar tidurku." Ucap Kai dengan santai.

" Apamu? " Mulut Sehun menganga dan menutup, ia langsung mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer. " Tidak brengsek, Tidak! " Teriak Sehun.

Kai bisa saja menyeret Sehun agar tetap mengikutinya, tapi ia berhenti dan menatap Sehun. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman terhibur. " Kita tidak akan bercinta malam ini, kecuali kau memohon. Apakah jawaban ini bisa meredakan ketakutanmu yang mendadak muncul saat mendengar kita akan ke kamarku? "

" Tidak," Ucap Sehun.

" Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan Kota Luar dari jendela kamarku. " Kai kembali menghela napas panjang. " Sayangnya tidak ada waktu untuk yang lain lagi. "

Mendelik, Sehun berkacak pinggang. " Bohong. Untuk soal Seks bangsamu selalu memiliki waktu. "

" Bangsaku? " Senyum Kai segera memudar dari wajahnya.

" Kuharap maksudnya adalah bangsa yang jujur. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu, dan aku tidak akan pernah. Kehormatanku menuntutku untuk selalu menepati janji. Kubilang aku tidak akan menyentuhmu malam ini sampai kau menginginkannya, jadi itulah yang terjadi." Ucap Kai.

Sehun tidak pernah mengijinkan sumpah yang penuh kesungguhan itu mempengaruhinya. Bahkan jika Kai menepati janjinya dan tak menyentuhnya. " Sumpahmu tidak berarti bagiku. Aku tidak akan ke kamar tidurmu."

Ada otot yang berkedut di rahang Kai. Api menyala di matanya, " Baiklah," ditekankannya setiap suku kata.

" Kita tidak akan meluangkan waktu untuk diri kita sendiri. Kita akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya berharap sifatmu yang selalu menolak itu dapat mencegah para tentaraku memilihmu." Ucap Kai.

"Memilihku untuk apa? " Sehun balas bertanya, mengabaikan kata ' _selalu menolak '_ dalam komentar Kai. Ia sudah mencurigai jawabannya, dan hampir menjerit ketika memahaminya.

Alis Kai terangkat naik, dan bibirnya turun dengan cemberut. " Untuk teman tidur mereka, tentu saja. "

.

.

.

.

.

Kai harus membopong gadis yang diinginkan untuk menjadi pasangan jiwanya ke ruang makan. Sesuatu yang sangat dia nikmati, walaupun gadis itu menendang dan meneriakkan segala sumpah serapah sepanjang perjalanan. Dadanya menekan punggungnya, kakinya menggantung di atas perutnya.

Kai tersenyum lebar. Oh betapa dia menyukai semangat gadis ini, betapa lucunya dia. Kai hanya berharap dia tahu nama asli gadis ini. Kai tidak peduli sebelumnya, dengan perempuan lain, tapi mengetahui nama yang satu ini tampaknya diperlukan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

" Aku tidak akan menjadi budak seksmu, dan aku tidak akan menjadi budak seks tentaramu. Kau mengerti? Tidak akan pernah! " Teriak Sehun.

_Tidak, Gadis ini akan menjadi kekasihnya. Pasangan jiwanya. Miliknya. Dan satu satunya batin Kai._

Sebelumnya ia melihat cara orang orang melirik gadis ini, cara mereka menatap mengikuti lekuk pinggangnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkannya terus berpakaian seperti ini, seperti yang sebelumnya dipikirkannya. Mungkin dia akan membungkusnya dengan kain tebal berwarna gelap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Kai akan membunuh siapa pun yang memilih gadis ini.

Ketika Kai berbelok di sudut, Kai berharap gadis rembulannya ini tadi menurut dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke kamarnya. Dia akan menunjukkan pemandangan kota seperti yang di janjikannya, tapi dia juga akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik baiknya. Dia akan membujuk dan menggodanya sampai gadis itu hanya bisa memikirkan dirinya. Sebuah belaian terlarang, sekilas pandangan yang panas. Tapi sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara yang lain.

" Bawa aku kembali ke pantai," Kata Sehun, kembali memukul mukul. " Sekarang, sialan! Aku sudah tak bisa berlaku baik baik. Kau dengar aku? "

" Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak cara lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatakan ini adalah rumahmu dan kau akan tinggal disini selamanya. " Jawab Kai.

Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tidak pergi ke kamarnya. Sekarang Kai bisa menangani sendiri proses seleksi ini. Sekarang dia bisa membuktikan bahwa gadis ini miliknya. Sekarang anak buahnya bisa berkonsentrasi pada pilihan mereka.

" Siapa namamu? " tanya Kai. Sikap gadis itu yang terus melawan memang lucu, tapi juga membuat frustasi.

" Kalau polisi mendengar tentang ini, kau akan... kau akan... ini penculikan, bajingan." Ancam Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa gadis ini tidak menginginkannya dan akan lebih bahagia kalau tetap di dunia permukaan adalah kenyataan yang merendahkan dan mengejutkan bagi Kai. " Apa kau takut, " Kai berdalih. " Aku minta maaf untuk itu. "

" Takut? Ha! Aku sangat marah. " Kata Sehun.

Di balik penolakan itu, Kai tahu gadis ini ketakutan, debar jantungnya yang tak karuan terasa di punggungnya, dan dia bisa merasakan embusan napas dangkal di kulitnya. Tapi gadis ini berjuang melawan ketakutannya, Membuat Kai semakin mengaguminya.

Demi Tuhan, Kai begitu menginginkannya_ Bukan tapi membutuhkannya. Menciumnya. Ingin mengetahui rasanya. Dia sudah hampir menciumnya di gua tadi. Tapi satu saja sentuhan manis lidah kecil gadis ini, Kai tidak akan bisa berhenti. Satu sentuhan dan Kai akan ketagihan. Kai menyadari itu, ia akan meregangkan kaki gadis itu, membiarkan lidahnya merasakan panas tubuh gadis itu, lalu memasukinya hingga mencapai puncak. Sedalam dalamnya hingga gadis ini hanya akan bisa memanggil namanya.

Kai tahu soal perempuan dan tahu gadis ini bersikap penuh gairah. Lihat saja caranya bereaksi terhadap kemarahan dan rasa takut, dengan mendesis, mencakar layaknya kucing liar. Hasrat seksualnya pasti sama saja. Begitu ia membebaskan api dalam jiwa gadis itu, gadis itu akan meledak menjadi kobaran api. Kegairahan itu harus menjadi miliknya, pikir Kai dengan kesal.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Kai berhenti melangkah.

" Apa kau menyerang setiap orang yang mencoba untuk memilikimu? " Dengan lembut Kai menarik Sehun turun, dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Kulit perut telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. Otot otot Kai serasa melompat sebagai reaksi gembira. Sehun mungkin menyangkalnya, tapi dia sangat menyadari keberadaan Kai dengan cara yang sangat seksual.

" Apa kau akan menyerang mereka? " ulang Kai.

" Tentu saja, ya. " Mata Sehun membelalak seperti memancarkan lidah api, menantang Kai untuk membantah atau mengancam atau bahkan menghukumnya. " Aku akan melawan sampai mati. "

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya. Mereka dengan cepat melewati arena pelatihan, lalu dapur. " Apa kau suka istananya? " tanya Kai sebelum gadis itu mulai protes lagi.

Sehun terpaku menatap lukisan dinding, yang tampak begitu indah. Semuanya menampakkan banyak adegan sensual, dengan gambaran laki laki telanjang dan perempuan menggeliat penuh kenikmatan.

" Apa kau suka istananya? " tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun ragu ragu sebelum berkata, " Aku akan jujur. Rumahmu... Dinding dinding ini, mengingatkanku padamu. "

" Terima kasih, " jawab Kai dengan lembut.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Sehun menampar tangan Kai, berusaha memaksa melepaskan genggamannya, " Itu bukan pujian, "

" Menyatakan bahwa melihat lukisan lukisan sensual ini mengingatkanmu padaku itu bukan pujian? "

Mulut Sehun ternganga, tapi Sehun memaksanya menutup segera. " Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu. "

Kai tertawa kecil, " Sangkal saja semua yang kau inginkan, tetapi setiap kali kau melihatku kau akan memikirkan kenikmatan itu. "

" Dasar maniak. " Teriak Sehun.

Udara terasa berat dengan ketegangan dan kegembiraan saat mereka melangkah ke ruang makan. Sehun terhenti dan terkesiap. Kai juga berhenti dan merangkul pinggang Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidak melancarkan protes, tidak ada perlawanan, mungkin karena terlalu syok.

" Kami datang, " Kata Kai. Sepasukan prajurit berbaris di satu sisi ruangan sedangkan para perempuan berbaris di sisi yang lain. Dan sebuah meja kayu besar penuh ukiran kepala naga tampak memisahkan mereka.

Menggeliat di sisi Kai, Sehun berkata, " Aku tidak mau ikut ikutan pada... pada acara pesta pora ini, " Sikunya menghantam perut Kai.

" Diamlah perempuan. " Balas Kai.

" Mati saja kau, bajingan. " Balas Sehun dengan sengit.

Para prajurit melihat mereka dengan bermacam macam ekspresi ngeri. Tidak pernah ada perempuan yang bertindak seperti itu terhadap Kai. Para perempuan biasanya mencintai dan menyembah Kai. Mereka berkelahi demi merebut perhatiannya. Mereka memohon untuk sentuhannya.

Kai mengerutkan dahi ketika dia menepuk bokong Sehun, tahu itu akan membuat Sehun tambah marah.

Sehun menjerit. " Kau barusan menepuk bokongku? Ayo bilang Kai, sebelum aku meninju hidungmu. "

Ah, Kai senang mendengar namanya di ucapkan bibir gadis itu.

" Aku menunggu, " geram Sehun.

" Tidak. Kenapa kau sangat cantik. " Jawab Kai.

Awalnya ekspresi gadis itu melunak dan Kai mendapatkan kesan sekilas sesosok gadis manis dan rapuh. Kai hampir menciumnya, tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, kemarahan tampak di mata gadis itu, mengusir gambaran sepintas yang melelehkan hatinya.

" Jangan bicara padaku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. " Geram Sehun.

Kai berkedip. Gadis ini lebih suka ia mengucapkan hal hal yang menyebalkan? Menarik, membingungkan dan aneh juga tapi layak dipertimbangkan. Mengapa perempuan ingin hal seperti itu? Apakah sekedar menunjukkan pertahanan melawan dirinya?

" Rajaku. " Chanyeol menyela. " Kami siap. Kami telah memerintahkan para perempuan untuk berbaris sampai mereka dipilih. "

Hitungan cepat yang Kai lakukan menyatakan jumlah laki laki lebih banyak daripada perempuan. " Pasukan khusus boleh memilih lebih dulu. " Kata Kai. Anggota pasukan khusus bersorak sorai, dan prajurit yang lain menahan kecewa.

" Tetap tenang, " Katanya kepada Sehun, meski tahu pasti kalau Sehun akan melakukan yang sebaliknya. " Dan tinggal di baris ini. Prajuritku perlu melihatmu dengan sebaik mungkin. "

Sesuai tebakannya, Sehun membalas, " Pergilah kau ke neraka. Aku tak peduli, aku tidak akan mematung disini. "

Kecuali... Sehun tidak bergegas melarikan diri. Tidak ia malah merapat ke sisi Kai sehingga dia bisa memeluk tubuh itu dengan kekuatannya. Bahu Sehun menempel pada dada Kai, dan beberapa helai rambut Sehun yang selembut sutra terperangkap di jemarinya. Kai bisa merasakan debar jantung Sehun yang kencang dan bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit Sehun yang lembut. Kai menyentuh tulang rusuk Sehun dengan jari jarinya, dan membuat Sehun menggigil.

Kai harus melihat wajah gadis itu, harus melihat perasaan apa yang terlihat di wajahnya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, ia memegang dagu Sehun dan memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Dunia serasa memudar, hal yang sama selalu terjadi ketika mereka saling menatap. Mata gadis itu layaknya beludru gelap, penuh kehangatan, benar benar memukau dilatari wajahnya yang pucat.

" Siapa namamu? " Kai mendapati dirinya bertanya lagi.

" Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengetahuinya, " Kata Sehun dengan menahan napas. Sehun menjilat bibir, lalu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kejantanan Kai kembali bereaksi. " Aku akan pergi, secepatnya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya untukmu mengetahui namaku. "

" Kalau aku berjanji untuk membantumu menyingkirkan orang orang ini pergi, " Bisik Kai. " Apa kau akan mau memberitahuku? "

" Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Aku mau ngejelasin sesuatu. Maaf aku lupa bilang kalau ini FF Repost, dulu aku pernah post FF ini di FFN mpe chapter 2 atau 3 aku lupa. Tapi ternyata dihapus ama pihak FFN. Jadi ini ku repost ulang. Soalnya ada beberapa review yang nanyain berasa pernah baca FF ini hehehe.

Gimana nich chapter 3 nya?

Mohon reviewnya yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter** **sebelumnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Siapa namamu? " Kai mendapati dirinya bertanya lagi.

" Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengetahuinya, " Kata Sehun dengan menahan napas.

Sehun menjilat bibir, lalu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kejantanan Kai kembali bereaksi. " Aku akan pergi, secepatnya. "

" Kalau aku berjanji untuk membantumu menyingkirkan orang orang ini pergi, " Bisik Kai. " Apa kau akan mau memberitahuku? "

" Aku... "

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

" Aku ... " Mata Sehun melihat Kai dengan curiga. " Mengapa kau mau membantuku? " Jawaban Kai harus jelas untuknya.

" Aku menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. " Kai menyatakan sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun sedikit terperangah.

" Aku bukan barang yang bisa di berikan kesana kemari." Ucap Sehun marah.

Kai menghela napas dengan berat. " Kalau kau tidak mau memasuki barisan itu, kau harus mau menerima tawaran dariku agar aku bisa menahan kau di sini dan prajurit ku tidak akan memilihmu tapi karena kau tidak mau, ya sudahlah aku tidak akan memaksa mu. " Sehun agak terkejut melihat Kai menyerah begitu saja.

Kai melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada Sehun sambil memanggil salah satu prajuritnya. " Chanyeol, " Panggil Kai.

" Ya, Rajaku." Chanyeol mendekat, wajahnya penuh semangat.

" Sebagai tangan kananku dan pimpinan pasukan khusus, kau akan menjadi yang pertama untuk memilih. "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mendekati para perempuan mulai dari ujung. Suara para perempuan bergema di seluruh ruangan. " Pilih aku, bawa aku, " terdengar dimana mana. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekati barisan, berhenti disana sini untuk membuka retsleting gaun para perempuan dan mengintip payudara mereka dan ada beberapa yang putingnya dia lumat. Tapi Chanyeol belum juga memilih sampai dia melihat Sehun dan mulai memerhatikan Sehun dengan penuh minat.

Hal itu membuat Kai marah, Rahangnya mengertak. _Milikku,_ batin Kai. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan menyibak sedikit rok rumput Sehun.

" Aku Sehun." Kata Sehun sambil memekik. " Namaku Oh Sehun. " Kai langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun darinya. Kai mengulang nama Sehun dalam hati. Nama itu sangat cocok untuk gadis rembulannya. Nama yang tampak dingin, suka menyendiri tapi nama yang benar benar sensual.

" Tendang dia, " Bisik Kai pada Sehun. " Sekeras mungkin."

Sehun melakukannya tanpa ragu, mengangkat kakinya dan menendang selangkangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai membuat tawa para prajurit lain meledak. Chanyeol mengernyit kesakitan dan memandang Sehun dengan bingung.

Kai menahan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol dengan cepat berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit dan memilih perempuan berambut hitam dan memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Chanyeol bergegas keluar ruangan sambil menarik perempuan itu.

_Berkurang satu orang._ Batin Kai. "

" Chen, Kau yang berikutnya." Panggil Kai. Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun. " Saat dia mendekatimu, abaikan dia... Bahkan jangan menatapnya. "

" Apa kau yakin?" Sehun tak bisa percaya dia sedang mengandalkan Kai untuk meloloskan diri dari kekacauan ini. Pria inilah yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan pilihan lain sekarang. Membiarkan salah satu pria barbar ini mengambilnya lalu membawanya pergi dan melakukan hal – yang – hanya – Tuhan – yang – tahu padanya, sama sekali bukan pilihan yang membuat dia tertarik. " Bukankah mengacuhkannya malah akan membuat insting manusia purbanya semakin menjadi jadi ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak dengan prajuritku yang satu ini," Suara Kai terdengar senang.

Perut Sehun terasa seperti di aduk aduk saat melihat Chen mengikuti jejak Chanyeol memeriksa para perempuan dalam barisan. Dia melihat, mencicipi, dan tampak menikmatinya. Sehun merasa tersinggung sebagai perempuan. Bagaimana tidak tersinggung melihat kaum sendiri di lecehkan seperti itu.

Saat Chen mendekatinya, Pria itu menjaga jarak di antara mereka dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Chen memerhatikan Sehun dan tatapannya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sehun. " Lepaskan bra kerang milikmu." Chen akhirnya berbicara. " Aku ingin melihat payudaramu."

_Acuhkan dia_ adalah saran dari Kai. Sehun membuang muka dari Chen dan malah memperhatikan kukunya. Kalau Chen mencoba membuka bra nya, dia akan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tangan buntung berdarah darah.

" Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kubilang lepaskan kerangnya." Teriak Chen.

Sehun menguap, pura pura mengantuk. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun merasa sangat bergairah. Bukan... bukan karena Chen dia bergairah tapi karena Lengan Kai yang mendekap erat tubuhnya yang mengirimkan getaran aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri saat berdekatan dengan Kai. Sehun merasa menjadi makhluk seksual yang hanya bertujuan mengejar kepuasaan pribadinya _Kenapa aku_ _tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat kencan kencanku_ _yang dulu ? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa dengan pria ini._ Batin Sehun_._

Chen menghela napas dengan frustasi. " Kai, suruh dia menatapku. "

Kai mengedikkan bahu, " Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahmu."

" Tapi _ "

Kai memotong ucapan Chen. " Apa dia yang kau inginkan? " Kata kata itu mengalir tajam dari mulut Kai. " Yang lainnya menunggu giliran mereka, jadi cepat cepat lah memilih perempuan yang kau inginkan." Kai mengucapkannya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran.

Wajah Chen berubah cemberut. Dia berbalik dari Sehun dan meraih perempuan dengan rambut merah. " Aku memilihmu ."

Kejadian yang sama berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Hanya satu perempuan yang tampak marah dengan keadaan ini. Dia gadis bertubuh mungil yang sangat cantik dan sangat imut. Dia dipilih oleh seorang Ksatria yang memiliki wajah cantik tapi menguarkan aura kegelapan. Gadis itu menyeret langkahnya walau tidak mengucapkan bantahan apa pun walau sebenarnya dia merasa ketakutan.

Dengan bingung Ksatria itu menoleh sambil mengerutkan dahi." Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Gadis itu menggigiti bibirnya dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Lepaskan dia," Seru Sehun. Dia sudah cukup jadi penonton." Lepaskan dia, sekarang! Dia tidak mau ikut denganmu."

Kerutan di dahi Ksatria itu semakin terlihat dan di liriknya Kai dengan bingung," Tapi... aku memilihnya."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan ketakutan dan menahan air matanya. Lagi lagi dia tidak mengucapkan apa pun, hanya tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Kai." Sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kai dan berbisik." kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu tak mau ikut dengannya."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan." Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai balasannya? " Kai akhirnya menjawab. " Jika aku melakukan sesuatu seperti yang kau minta, bawahanku akan menganggapku aneh. Tapi kalau aku mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai balasan, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. "

" Akan ku biarkan kau hidup," Sehun mendesis dengan gigi mengertak, " Itu seharusnya cukup sebagai imbalanmu."

Kai tertawa pelan. " Aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Tapi hanya untuk sementara." Jawab Sehun dengan menggerutu.

" Apa kau berharap di pilih oleh Ksatria yang lain?" Kai bertanya pada gadis itu.

Mata gadis itu menjelajah memerhatikan semua Ksatria yang tersisa yang tampak tidak sabaran. Dia mundur dengan perlahan, menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

" Bawa dia Taemin, tetapi jangan menyentuhnya, kecuali dia mengijinkanmu dan jangan memaksanya untuk memberikan izin. " Kata Kai setelah mempertimbangkannya. Kai berbisik ke telinga Sehun." Apakah itu memuaskanmu, Sehun?"

Cara Kai menyebut nama Sehun... Membuat tubuh Sehun menggigil dan memaksa pikirannya untuk fokus pada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. " Bisakah Taemin di percaya untuk mematuhi perintahmu? "

" Semua prajurit menurut pada perintahku. " Nada bicara Kai dingin karena merasa terhina oleh ucapan Sehun. " Pergilah." kata Kai pada pasangan itu. Taemin bergegas membawa gadis itu sebelum Sehun bisa mengucapkan kata protes lain dan pemilihan pun terus berlanjut.

Saat semua ini berakhir Sehun curiga Kai akan menuntut imbalannya atas bantuan ini. Kai mencuri curi sentuhan di tubuh Sehun saat orang orang tidak memerhatikan mereka, ia menelusurkan jari jarinya pada lekukan pinggang Sehun dan merasakan kulit lembut Sehun. Saraf Sehun terasa terbakar menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi.

" Hampir selesai," Bisik Kai. Napasnya membelai telinga Sehun. Sehun merasa seolah seluruh tulangnya lepas dari persendiannya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat merasakan seperti ada tatapan yang mengawasinya. Bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri saat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Pria tampan yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di matanya. Tatapan sayu pria itu seolah olah membujuk Sehun untuk tidur dengannya serasa menghantam kesadaran Sehun dan tubuhnya seketika kaku. Pria itu membuatnya takut.

" Bersandarlah padaku jika kakimu sakit," Kata Kai yang salah mengerti reaksi Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Pria yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. " Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Sehun dengan napas tertahan.

Kai terus membuat pertahanan diri Sehun melemah dengan berbagai kata bernada biar – aku – menjagamu yang terdengar begitu manis. Kai memperlakukan Sehun seperti harta yang sangat berharga. Sehun tidak menyukainya perlakuan Kai padanya. Semua itu membuatnya rapuh. Harus ada yang bisa ia lakukan agar Pria ini membencinya.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Sehun berjuang melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kai. Kai mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Sehun agar Sehun tidak pergi kemana mana. " Bertahanlah, Sayang. Tubuhku begitu menginginkanmu dan aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi bisa kutahan. Pemilihan ini hampir selesai." Sehun diam tidak merespon perkataan Kai.

" Tao," Kai memanggil. " Sekarang giliranmu tiba. "

" Yang itu," Tunjuk Tao sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Kai membeku dan Sehun terhenyak. Sehun yakin tadi ia sudah membuat semua prajurit ketakutan... tapi prajurit satu ini sepertinya tidak merasa takut padanya.

" Apa katamu?" Kai bertanya kasar. Jari jarinya mengencang, menekan kulit sekitar pinggang Sehun.

" Aku menginginkan gadis pucat itu, gadis yang sedang kau peluk. " Ucap Tao dengan wajah angkuh. " Berikan padaku. Dia akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

.

" Kai," Bisik Sehun, suaranya bergetar sama bergetarnya dengan sekujur tubuhnya. " Tolong aku."

" Aku akan membereskan semua ini. Jangan khawatir." Kai sangat marah karena sepupunya ini menginginkan Sehun, tapi di satu sisi ia juga merasa bahagia karena Sehun merasa lebih aman saat bersamanya dibandingkan bersama orang lain.

Kai dan Tao tidak akur karena sifat Tao yang haus kekuasaan membuatnya bersifat pemberontak dan liar." Ada tersisa dua perempuan lain dalam barisan," Kai berkata, " Apa kau yakin kau tidak lebih suka memilih salah satu dari mereka? "

Tidak sekalipun Tao melirik kedua perempuan yang dimaksud Kai. Tatapannya penuh tekad dan gairah tertuju pada Sehun. Kai tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah tapi sayangnya Tao juga tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah." Aku menginginkan perempuan itu," Tao kembali menegaskan.

" Aku akan menantangmu demi mendapatkannya." Kai menantang sepupunya dengan pandangan yang tajam. " Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Rajamu."

Tao mempertimbangkan tawaran itu. Ia hampir menganggukan kepalanya tapi kemudian menghentikannya. Dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya." Aku tidak bisa menerima tantanganmu sekarang, kemarin malam kau telah mendapatkan cukup perempuan dan itu membuat mu jauh lebih kuat. Sedangkan aku tidak mendapatkan sentuhan dari perempuan selama berminggu minggu. Kita tidak dalam kondisi yang sama untuk bertarung."

Kai mengertakkan rahangnya. Apakah Sepupunya berharap bisa merasakan waktu semalam dengan Sehun, lalu bertarung melawannya. " Kau bisa melewatkan malam dengan tiga perempuan yang telah memuaskanku. Mereka akan memulihkan kekuatanmu. Setelah kekuatanmu pulih kita akan bertarung."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya." Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengambil seorang perempuan lagi dari dunia permukaan, tapi sekarang kau mencoba mengingkari janjimu."

" Tunggu." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. " Tahan semuanya. Kau tidur dengan tiga wanita sekaligus, Kai ? " Saat Sehun menghadap ke arah Kai, Kai yakin sebuah tamparan akan mendarat ke pipinya. " Kau menjijikkan! Kalian semua menjijikkan." Teriak Sehun.

" Kau menginginkan mereka atau tidak?" Kai bertanya pada Tao, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun.

Dengan tersenyum Tao menunjuk Sehun. " Aku menginginkan yang itu. Itulah hakku."

" Dia hanya akan menyebabkan banyak masalah bagimu." Gigi Kai menggertak dengan kuat.

" Itu benar." Sehun mengangguk. " Akan kutusuk saat kau tertidur. Akan kupotong potong testismu dan ku jadikan anting anting." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Tao memucat dan ia menelan ludahnya. _Paling tidak ancamannya pada Tao lebih jauh lebih kejam,_Pikir Kai. Dia tak pernah berbohong pada prajuritnya dan tidak pernah menarik kembali kata kata yang sudah dia keluarkan. Ayahnya meninggal saat dia masih sangat muda dan meninggalkannya untuk memimpin bangsa Nymph. Dia harus membuktikan dirinya bisa dan layak untuk menjadi Raja dan dia telah membuktikan dirinya layak untuk menjadi Raja Nymph.

" _Hormati mereka, para prajuritmu dan rakyatmu_," Adalah pesan terakhir dari Ayahnya." _Pimpin mereka, Lindungi mereka,_ _kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan_ _pada akhirnya kaulah yang bertanggung jawab akan nasib mereka_." Kai bisa saja memaksa mengambil Sehun dan takkan ada yang berani membantahnya tapi dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Saat Kai tengah meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia bisa membuang segala kehormatannya untuk mendapatkan Sehun, ia sadar bahwa dia tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana Kai bisa mengharapkan Sehun untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang tak bisa menghormati dirinya sendiri?.

" Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengambil perempuan yang di bawa kesini, dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya," Kai akhirnya berkata. Sehun langsung terdiam dan mengencangkan pegangannya di lengan Kai dan menekankan kuku kukunya pada kulit lengan Kai.

" _Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya_." Kai melanjutkan bicaranya dalam bahasa bangsanya agar Sehun tak bisa mengerti pembicaraannya mereka. " _Aku akan melakukan pertukaran yang layak. Biarkan aku membeli gadis ini darimu. "_

" _Tidak_." Tao masih saja keras kepala.

" _Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Sepupuku? Perempuan ini __ " Kai terdiam sesaat," _ _perempuan ini adalah pasanganku_."

Tao menyeringai sambil melangkah mendekati Kai." _Tampaknya gadis itu tidak berpikir begitu. Dia tidak menerimamu sebagai pasangannya."_

" _Dia manusia. Reaksi mereka berbeda dengan bangsa kita._ " Kai mencoba menjelaskan pada Tao.

" _Kau akan mengatakan kebohongan_ _apa saja untuk mendapatkannya._ _Jadi aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu. _" Tao masih saja membantah.

" _Untuk masalah ini aku tidak berbohong. Jika kau mengambilnya dia tak akan mencintaimu. Dia takkan bisa memberikan hatinya untukmu. Dalam jiwanya, dia akan selalu menjadi milikku."_ Kai dan Tao sama sama tahu bagaimana caranya berpasangan bangsa adalah Cinta. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang manusia tidak membuat perbedaan apapun. Kai harus membuat Tao mengerti akan hal itu. " _Saat kau membawanya ke ranjangmu hanya akan ada wajahku dalam benaknya. Tubuhku yang dia bayangkan. Bisakah harga dirimu tahan menghadapinya? "_ Kai kembali menjelaskan dengan perlahan. Penjelasan Kai membuat suasana berubah menjadi kesunyian. Wajah Tao memucat dan rahangnya mengertak kaku.

" Apa yang kau katakan padanya? " Sehun membisikan pertanyaannya pada Kai.

Pandangan Tao nanar menatap Kai." Aku harus mempertimbangkan apa yang kau katakan. Lebih baik kita berdua menjauhinya sepanjang malam dan mendiskusikan kepemilikannya besok pagi."

Karena Tao sekarang berbicara dalam bahasa manusia, Sehun dapat mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan." Kepemilikan? " Sehun menahan napas terkejut.

_Menjauh dari_ _pasangannya_ _malam ini ?_ Tubuh Kai bergerak gerak gelisah membayangkannya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sehun, Kai hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkannya. Mengingkari keinginan itu, mungkin akan menjadi hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukan Kai. " Baiklah aku _ setuju." Paling tidak Tao juga tak akan menyentuh Sehun.

" Aku tidak setuju." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya meminta perhatian. Kai mengeratkan pegangan pada Sehun, berharap untuk mendiamkannya. Tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. " Beri aku kesempatan mengurangi masalah kalian," Kata Sehun." Aku tidak menginginkan seorang pun dari kalian. Sekarang aku _ " Kai mendengus. " _ aku seorang perempuan yang bermartabat," Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mendelik pada Kai. " Dan aku akan melupakan semua drama perebutan kalian ini jika seseorang bersedia mengantarkan aku pulang."

Dengan mengacuhkan omongan Sehun, Tao melipat lengan di depan dadanya." Dimana perempuan itu akan tinggal malam ini? "

" Aku akan menempatkannya di kamar sebelah ruanganku . Kita akan menjaga pintunya bersama sama." jawab Kai.

Tao diam sebentar, memikirkan gagasan itu dalam benaknya. Lalu dia mengangguk, menyetujui usul Kai." Baiklah."

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun dan langsung bersedih saat merasakan hilangnya kehangatan dan kelembutan kulit Sehun. Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

" Sialan." Marah Sehun sambil merapatkan jari jarinya di sekitar sisi tubuhnya. " Bisakah seseorang memerhatikanku dan mengatakan padaku siapa yang akan mengantarkanku pulang? "

" Aku." Kai menjawab sebelum Tao bisa menanggapi." Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. "

Dengan menahan napas karena kaget, Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. " Sungguh? Kau akan mengantarku pulang? Sekarang? " Tanya Sehun dengan antusias.

Kai tertegun menatap Sehun, menemukan ekspresi dalam raut wajah Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan bisa membuatnya berdebar debar seperti ini? Membuatnya melupakan semua perempuan yang pernah ada sebelum kehadiran Sehun?. Kai mengulurkan tangan. " Apa kau akan ikut dengan patuh? "

Kecurigaan mendadak membayangi seluruh wajah Sehun. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kecantikan wajahnya." Kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan? "

" Tidak akan. " Tegas Kai.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak melakukan apa pun. Akhirnya Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu ragu menyambut uluran tangan Kai. Jari jari mereka saling bertautan dengan sempurna. Kai tahu Sehun salah paham mengenai maksudnya. Tempat ini adalah rumah baru Sehun. Tapi Kai tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.

Belum.

Tao menggeram dan mengulurkan tangannya juga pada Sehun. Detik demi detik berlalu dan Sehun hanya memandangi uluran tangan Tao. Setiap otot di tubuh Kai menegang. Jika Sehun meraih tangan Tao, Sehun akan membuat Tao makin berani. Dan Tao akan membuktikan kekeliruan kata kata Kai mengenai pasangan jiwanya.

Satu detik berlalu lalu berikutnya lagi. Sehun memandang Kai dengan kesal. " Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo berangkat. Jika kita cepat berangkat, mungkin aku bisa mengejar penerbanganku kembali ke Korea. "

Penerbangan? Sehun bisa terbang? Tentu saja tidak. Kai menahan keheranannya akan kata kata itu. Kai terkejut melihat Sehun mengacuhkan Tao seolah olah pria itu tak pernah ada. Dalam hati Kai bersorak senang.

" Heejun, " Kai memanggil salah satu prajurit yang tersisa." Siapkan ruangan di sebelah kamarku." Kai berharap prajuritnya yang setia akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan olehnya yaitu menyingkirkan semua tanda tanda kehadiran para perempuan manusia yang dipuaskannya tadi malam. Sehun bisa meledak marah kalau dia melihat signal signal hubungan intim sekecil apa pun dan Kai tidak mau membuat gadisnya marah. Heejun mengangguk dan melemparkan pandangan agak kecewa pada dua gadis yang tersisa dan segera melaksanakan perintah.

Tao yang belum bergerak dari tadi akhirnya membiarkan tangannya terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya." Lebih baik kau berhati hati, perempuan, dan perlakukan aku dengan baik." Suaranya terdengar berat dan kasar." Aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran dan memilih membawamu sekarang juga." Perkataan Tao membuat Kai mendecak marah.

" Kenapa kalian berdua tidak pergi saja ke neraka agar aku tidak repot repot menendang kalian sampai ke neraka? " Kata Sehun dengan nada kasar membalas ucapan Tao lalu ia berbalik menghadap Kai dan berucap dengan nada yang sangat lugu dan lembut pada Kai, membuat wajahnya tambah manis." Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan bawa aku pulang seperti janjimu, Kai. "

Kai menatap Tao yang tampak terkejut dan Kai berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya. Lidah tajam Sehun mungkin baru saja menyelamatkan mereka. Kai kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun dan berkata," Lewat sini." Kai memimpin jalannya melintasi koridor.

Di sepanjang koridor beberapa orang prajurit ada yang tidak berhasil mencapai kamar mereka masing masing. Beberapa tengah bercinta dengan pasangan baru mereka tepat di koridor, dan dengan tenangnya menikmati tubuh pasangan mereka. Erangan, lenguhan dan rintihan kenikmatan bergema di sepanjang koridor.

" Ya Tuhan," Sehun terhenyak melihatnya." Apa mereka bisa berhenti? " Sehun bersungut sungut syok Sehun membuat Kai terhibur. Jika Sehun miliknya, dia akan dengan senang hati menghapus keterkejutan Sehun.

" Terima kasih karena telah setuju membawaku pulang," Ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

Kai tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara begitu lembut dan halus dari Sehun. Wajah Sehun bahkan penuh dengan ekpresi ketulusan dan terima kasih yang tulus, sikap manisnya memperlembut gestur tubuhnya dan membuat auranya seperti bersinar. Kai tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terus salah paham. " Aku tidak membawamu kembali ke duniamu, Rembulan. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah barumu. "

Sehun mendesis marah, kuku kukunya menusuk kulit Kai." Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, dasar penipu bajingan. "

" Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini? " Tanya Tao, menunjukkan sikap ragunya untuk pertama kali.

" Selalu. " Kai dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan.

" Aku tidak akan tinggal dalam kamarmu," Sehun menggeram ke arah Kai." Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu. "

Kai terpaksa menyeret Sehun ( dengan lembut tentu saja ) sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Tao mengawasi interaksi mereka dengan ekpresi yang tak jelas. Akhirnya mereka mendekati deretan kamar Kai. Heejun keluar dari pintu utama, ekpresinya tampak dipenuhi kepuasan. Tiga perempuan tanpa busana berlarian keluar mengejar Heejun, dalam sekejap, tangan tangan mereka meraba punggungnya dengan tidak sabar.

Melihat mereka, sebuah rencana terbentuk dalam benak Kai. Hal itu sangat mengesalkannya karena dia terpaksa memutar otak dan menyusun rencana demi memiliki seorang perempuan yang seharusnya balik menginginkannya." Ambil perempuan mana pun yang kau inginkan, Heejun dan pergilah tidur. " Ucap Kai.

Hal itu membuat prajuritmya terkejut." Rajaku." Heejun berkata. Salah seorang perempuan itu ada yang menyentuh kejantanannya hingga Heejun melenguh." Bolehkah aku mendapatkan ketiganya? "

Kai memutar matanya." Tidak. Dua lainnya dibutuhkan _ di tempat lain. "

Suara Sehun terdengar seperti tercekik." Kau memperlakukan perempuan perempuan itu seolah mereka benda dan apa maksudmu di tempat lain? " Ditudingnya Heejun tapi pandangan matanya tetap terpaku pada Kai." Bagaimana jika perempuan yang di pilihnya tidak mau bersamanya? Lalu apa? "

" Kau meragukan keinginan mereka?" Kai menunjuk ketiga perempuan itu dengan gerakan dagunya." Apa kau tidak melihat? Mereka sedang memakan prajuritku hidup hidup sekarang. "

Mata Sehun menyipit pada ketiga perempuan itu dan pemandangan di depannya membuat Sehun mendengus." Tapi kau tetap terdengar seperti mucikari," gumam Sehun. Dengan nada lebih keras Sehun mengatakan," Kalian bertahanlah. Katakan pada para pria ini bahwa kalian tidak mau menjadi budak seksual mereka. "

Alih alih menanggapi Sehun, ketiga perempuan itu malah menghujani dada telanjang Heejun dengan ciuman membuat Heejun mengerang tertahan. Sehun mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

" Bawa perempuan yang kau inginkan, lalu pergilah. " Perintah Kai.

" Terima kasih, Rajaku." Heejun meraih perempuan berambut pirang yang bahkan kini tengah mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Heejun. Dua perempuan lainnya mengeluh karena kehilangan kekasih mereka... sampai mereka beralih memerhatikan Kai. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan tertawa karena kembali gembira. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kai berjalan mundur. Kai bahkan meraih Sehun untuk berdiri di hadapannya sebagai tameng.

" Aku telah berpasangan," Kai memberitahu kedua perempuan itu. Berbeda dengan yang belum berpasangan, Nymph yang telah berpasangan biasanya tidak terlalu menarik bagi perempuan. Perempuan perempuan ini mungkin masih menginginkannya, tapi mereka tidak akan lagi benar benar menginginkannya sampai kehilangan akal. Mungkin para perempuan ini tidak mengerti apa yang seharusnya terjadi karena mereka tetap maju mendekati Kai.

" MUNDUR KALIAN!" Sehun mendadak berteriak marah. Seketika itu juga kedua perempuan itu terdiam.

Kai mengerjapkan mata dengan heran. Apa dia barusan mendengar kecemburuan dan rasa posesif dalam nada bicara Sehun. Bisakah dia berharap?.

" Tao membutuhkan pasangan, " Ucap Sehun pada kedua perempuan itu sambil menunjuk Tao.

Pandangan kedua perempuan itu beralih ke arah Tao. Kedua perempuan itu tersenyum lebar perlahan dan bergerak ke arah Tao tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

" Kau sangat tinggi dan seksi. " Kata perempuan berambut cokelat.

" Dan kuat, " Tambah yang berambut merah.

Tao mundur, berusaha keras menolak." Aku sudah membuat pilihan? " Kata Tao, tapi terdengar sebagai pertanyaan bukan pernyataan. " Gadis pucat itu akan menjadi teman tidurku berikutnya dan aku harus menjaga pintu kamarnya sepanjang malam ini. Dengan alasan itu, kau _ tidak _ bisa _ menyentuhku. " Kata kata Tao agak tedengar putus asa.

Kedua perempuan itu menuju ke tempat Tao dan tangan mereka mulai membelai dirinya. Napas hangat mereka menyapu tiap bagian tubuh Tao. Melihat itu Kai hampir tersenyum lebar dan dia berkata." Sehun tidak akan keberatan kalau kau tidak berjaga di luar pintunya malam ini. Seorang pria juga punya kebutuhan dan Sehun tahu itu. "

" Kebutuhan, " Tao yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya mengulangi kata itu dengan kebingungan.

" Aku menginginkan tubuhmu menindih tubuhku," Gadis berambut cokelat menggoda Tao." Dan aku benar benar menginginkan kejantananmu memasuki ku vaginaku yang basah, " Desahnya.

Tao menelan ludah." Ka - Kai, "

" Pergilah, akan kutemui kau besok pagi. " Ucap Kai dengan tenang.

" Gadis pucat itu _ " Tao menunjuk Sehun.

" Akan tetap tidak tersentuh." _Hanya malam ini._ Batin Kai." Kau bisa memegang kata kataku. "

" Aku memercayaimu, " Tao berbalik sambil memeluk kedua perempuan yang penuh gairah itu. Kai meragukan mereka akan sampai ke salah satu kamar. Mungkin Tao akan segera melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan mendorong salah satu mereka ke dinding _ suara jeritan puas seorang perempuan terdengar. Kai akhirnya membiarkan senyum kemenangannya tersungging lebar. Tao telah dibuatnya sibuk dan dia bisa memiliki Sehun sendirian, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun untuk sementara. Ia telah menyatakan bahwa janjinya bisa di pegang dan Tao percaya padanya dan hal itu sukses membuat senyuman kemenangan Kai memudar dari wajahnya.

" Tidak bisa di percaya, " Sehun kembali bergumam.

Kai meraih bahu Sehun dan memutar tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan." Apa yang tak bisa di percaya? " Tanya Kai.

" Cara kalian berganti ganti pasangan seperti ini. Memangnya kalian tidak pernah dengar tentang penyakit kotor? " Ucap Sehun.

Sehun tampak begitu cantik saat berdiri di sana. Membuat gairah mengalir deras di sepanjang pembuluh darah Kai. Ia sudah menyentuh kelembutan kulit Sehun tapi dia belum mengetahui bagaimana rasa ciuman Sehun.

Suara suara orang bercinta bergema di sepanjang koridor istana, bahkan sampai terdengar ke ruangan pribadi Kai yang tersembunyi ini membuat pipi Sehun merona. Kai senang melihat pipi Sehun yang merona dan ingin menyentuhnya.

Sekarang, di saat mereka hanya berdua, Kai benar benar ingin menyentuh Sehun, ingin melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sehun. Memasuki tubuh Sehun dengan keras dan cepat tanpa pernah berhenti lagi. Sehun menatapnya dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua dan terlihat di wajah Sehun bahwa Sehun juga menahan gairah.

Kai harus memiliki Sehun, persetan dengan kehormatan. HARUS _ Kai mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya untuk menghentikan pikiran dan keinginannya menyentuh Sehun.

" Sehun, dengarkan aku. " Suara Kai terdengar seperti geraman lirih tertahan karena gairah yang di tekan sedalam dalamnya oleh Kai. " Aku menginginkamu _ tapi tidak bisa memilikimu. Kalau kau tidak segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sekarang, aku akan melupakan janjiku pada Tao. Aku akan membawamu, melepas semua pakaianmu dan merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhmu kalau kau tidak masuk ruangan itu sekarang. "

Sementara Kai berbicara, Sehun menjauhinya, berjalan mundur." Tirai di belakang punggungmu itu adalah pintu satu satunya. Jika kau tidak melangkah melewatinya, aku akan menganggap itu sebagai undangan akan sesuatu yang benar benar kuharapkan. "

Nada bicara Kai yang penuh gairah membuat Sehun takut sekaligus bergairah. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Sehun berbalik arah dan berlari menuju ruangan yang sudah di siapkan untuknya. Untuk beberapa saat tirai penutup ruangan itu bergerak tertiup angin seolah menantang Kai untuk masuk. Akhirnya tirai itu berhenti bergerak dan Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Memiliki pasangan jiwa ternyata terasa bagai neraka bagi tubuhnya dan sepertinya malam ini akan terasa sangat lama dan menyakitkan untuk Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Otte?

Hee kayaknya kurang seru yaaa, soalnya reviewnya dikit bangettt jadi ragu mau lanjutin.


	5. Chapter 5

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Kai dengan lembut menarik wajah Sehun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

" Emmhh... mmmpph.. Ka Kaaiiihhh." Erang Sehun.

Lidah Kai menjelajahi mulut Sehun dengan ganas. Kai menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya, membuka paha Sehun dan mengaitkan kaki Sehun ke pinggangnya sampai kedua kaki Sehun menghimpit tubuhnya dan menjepit ereksinya.

Dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu, Sehun tahu Kai sangat bergairah dan sangat tegang. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut bahkan bertambah panas **#** **panas mana ama api kekeke.** Tangan Kai menjelajahi tubuh Sehun dengan santai, memperlama kenikmatannya, membuat Sehun menginginkan lebih. Lidah Kai menelusuri kontur bibir Sehun. Tangan Kai menyusup ke dalam Bra kerang yang di kenakan Sehun dan menangkup payudaranya.

" Eungg.. Kaiiihhh." Rintih Sehun.

Sentuhan dan remasan Kai di payudara Sehun membuat puting Sehun menegang dan membuat vaginanya terasa sangat basah.

Sehun menarik diri dari ciuman mereka, " Ka..Kaaaiihh."

Tapi Kai tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia kembali melumat bibir Sehun.

Tangan Kai turun menelusuri perut Sehun dan membelainya. Sehun sudah sangat bergairah dan ia menginginkan Kai menyentuh vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah. Tapi Kai hanya membiarkan jari jarinya menyusuri jalur yang sama tanpa terburu buru, tetap tidak menyentuh tempat yang paling diidamkan oleh Sehun. Kai terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk memandang wajah penuh gairah Sehun atau mengucapkan sesuatu yang nakal, tapi ia selalu menghindari menyentuh kewanitaan Sehun, membuat Sehun begitu frustasi.

Sehun begitu putus asa karena menginginkan jari jari Kai untuk menyentuh vaginanya. " Eemm... Kai, " Erang Sehun. " Kau ingin membunuhku? "

Bibir Kai melengkung dengan nakal. " Emm.. Apa kau ingin aku menyentuh ini? " Dengan perlahan Kai menyentuh sisi vagina Sehun.

" Aahhhhh... Ya! " Erang Sehun.

" Hmmm," Kai hanya menyentuh sisi vaginanya, sesekali mencubit klitorisnya semakin menyiksa Sehun. " Kurasa belum saatnya." Ucap Kai.

_Oh, Kai, kau_ _akan membayarnya nanti,_ Batin Sehun.

Lidah Kai mencium dan menghisap kulit leher dan payudara Sehun dan tangan Kai meremas bokongnya membuat Sehun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sehun selalu berusaha meletakkan dan mengarahkan tangan Kai di vaginanya, namun Kai selalu menggagalkan usahanya dengan menjauhkan tangannya.

" Enngg... Sialan, Kai, aku sungguh sungguh mempertimbangkan untuk mengikatmu dan mengambil alih kendali," Ucap Sehun dengan frustasi.

Kai tertawa." Beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu," Kai memerintahkan dengan suara pelan.

" Kau membuatku nyeri," Sehun bermaksud mengatakannya sebagai keluhan, tapi kata katanya itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

" Dimana tepatnya aku membuatmu nyeri? " Tanya Kai.

" Di semua bagian." Jawab Sehun.

" Dimana tepatnya? Di sini? " Kai menyentuh puting Sehun yang menegang.

Pinggul Sehun tersentak dan Sehun hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan. " Yaahh... Aaahhhh... Disana... " Kai menjilat jalur yang sama dengan yang di lalui jarinya.

" Oh, Tuhan... Enng... Ahh... Disana... Aaahhh! Lakukan lagi." Teriak Sehun.

Kai melakukan hal yang sama pada puting yang satunya, sentuhan ringan di susul jilatan lidahnya yang panas. Sehun melengkungkan pinggulnya dan menekan ereksi Kai.

" Dimana lagi? " Desak Kai. Kai menghentikan sentuhannya.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyibak roknya membuat Kai menarik napas dengan tajam. " Demi para dewa, Sehun kau begitu menakjubkan."

Dengan nekat Sehun menggapai ingin menyentuh kejantanan Kai. Tapi Kai menangkap tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke bibir." Aku bertanya padamu. Dimana lagi kau merasa nyeri? "

Sehun terlalu bergairah untuk merasa malu dengan pengakuannya. Kehangatan gairah bergolak di dalam perutnya, dan semakin ke bawah menuju vaginanya.

" Di antara kedua kakiku," Sehun memberitahu Kai dengan bersemangat. " Aku merasa nyeri di antara kedua kakiku."

Memandang wajah Sehun dengan serius, tangan Kai menyentuh paha Sehun, hampir mencapai tempat yang didambakan Sehun. Tapi tepat ketika Sehun bergerak maju, Kai menjauh. Kai menggoda Sehun berulang kali, memberinya sekilas kenikmatan, hanya untuk berhenti. Kai kembali menyentuh Sehun dan sentuhan Kai membuat Sehun menjerit.

" Aahhh... Yaaahh.. Ahhh..K Kkaaiiihhh.. Disana.. Sentuh aku disana.. Oohhh." Desah Sehun.

Sehun mendapati dirinya sudah berbaring. Kai menariknya ke pinggir ranjang, melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mencium vaginanya yang basah. Pada jilatan pertama Kai, Sehun langsung mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

" Aahhhh... Ahhh... Aahhhh.. Kkkaaiiihhhh." Belum selesai Sehun menikmati kepuasaannya Kai kembali menjilat, mencicipi, menghisap vagina Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali bergairah. Kai mengeluar masukkan lidahnya pada lubang vagina Sehun dengan keras, jempolnya menekan nekan klitoris Sehun.

Tiba tiba Kai berdiri. Ia memandang tubuh Sehun, memandang kedua kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar dan melihat vagina Sehun yang berkedut karena gairah. Ia lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun. Kai menggesekkan kejantanannya di antara kedua kaki Sehun sambil berhati hati untuk tidak tergesa gesa memasuki Sehun.

" Enggg... Mmnnn... seperti... ituu... Kaaiihhh." Sehun terengah engah merasakan gesekan kejantanan Kai di vaginanya.

Kai bergerak naik turun menggesekkan kejantanannya di antara kedua kaki Sehun yang licin dan basah karena cairan yang keluar dari vagina Sehun. Lalu Kai mengecup payudara Sehun dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya untuk memasuki vagina Sehun.

" Ooohhh... Kkaaiiihhh." Desah Sehun.

Kai mendorong masuk kejantanannya dengan keras membuat Sehun menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Sehun berdebar seakan menggedor dadanya, berdebar terlalu kencang hingga Sehun takut tulang rusuknya akan patah, telinganya berdenging keras, dan Sehun menutupi dada dengan tangannya untuk sekedar meredam suara debarnya yang menakutkan. Ia menelan ludah. Sebagian dirinya menyayangkan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan sebagian dirinya lagi senang itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang ranjang, Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bermimpi bercinta dengan Kai. Terdengar langkah kaki mondar mandir di luar sana. Sehun tahu Kai pasti berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya.

_Aku harus melarikan diri sebelum pagi ._Batin Sehun.

Sehun langsung berdiri, menebarkan pandangannya mencari jalan keluar lain. Yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah bak mandi besar penuh air panas beruap. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Kai, tidak ada pintu keluar lain. Tidak ada _ tunggu! Dengan mengigit bibir penuh semangat, Sehun berlari ke tirai panjang ungu lembut yang menggantung menutupi dinding di sudut kamar lalu menyibakkannya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut Sehun tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, Matanya membelalak. " Ya, Tuhan."

" Luar biasa, bukan? " Suara Kai terdengar menembus tirai, seolah olah ia bisa melihat melalui mata Sehun.

Kebanggaan mengalir dari kata kata Kai." Kami menyebut tempat itu pusat kota Luar. "

Sehun berdiri di depan dinding penuh jajaran jendela. Pemandangan hijau menyambutnya. Pepohonan rimbun menjulang dengan dedaunan basah oleh embun. Di jantung keramaian itu tampaklah bangunan bangunan dari batu dan kayu menciptakan labirin jalan berliku.

Sehun sungguh ingin berkunjung ke kota itu," Aku merasa nyaris berada di surga," Desah Sehun.

Dia menatap ke bawah tebing, terkagum kagum dengan semua makhluk yang di lihatnya. Tiba tiba Sehun terkejut, Oke mungkin bukan surga. Sehun melihat ada para lelaki berwajah banteng, perempuan bertubuh kuda, singa dengan sayap, dan_ Brengsek ! Sehun menutupi mulutnya.

Tawa Kai yang berat terdengar di telinga Sehun." Kita harus mengatur pemilihan kata dan bahasa yang kau gunakan Sehun. "

Suara tawa itu terdengar seperti belaian sensual di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Membuat Sehun kembali mengingat mimpi yang di alaminya tadi.

_Bersikaplah kasar. Buat dia membencimu._ Batin Sehun. Satu detik berlalu, dan Sehun tidak mengatakan apa apa. _Aku tidak ingin berkata kasar ,_ _s_ebagian diri Sehun merengek.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. _Lakukan saja! "_ Well... kalau begitu silakan memaksaku, Kai "

" Pasti akan kulakukan." Jawab Kai. Sehun geleng geleng kepala dengan frustasi. Kai sama sekali tidak menanggapi semua makiannya dengan semestinya.

" Harusnya kau tidak perlu pergi ke pantai, Kai." Sehun berkata, mencoba lagi," Pasanganmu yang sempurna pasti ada di sini, aku sangat yakin pasanganmu bukanlah aku."

" Hanya kau yang pantas untukku, Sehun." Jawab Kai.

Perut Sehun menegang karena kata kata yang di lontarkan Kai. Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kai dengan cara mengamati barisan jendela. Tidak ada cara untuk membuka jendela itu. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri.

" Mungkin kau harus menggunakan waktu ini untuk menerima takdirmu alih alih mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri." Saran Kai dari luar.

" Mungkin kau yang harus tutup mulut." Balas Sehun dengan berteriak.

Lagi lagi suara tawa berat terdengar dari mulut Kai, dan Sehun cemberut mendengar sensualitas yang terasa dalam suara tawa Kai. Karena sensualitas itu kembali membuatnya mengingat mimpi yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

" Kenapa kau menganggap penghinaanku padamu itu lucu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau tidak benar benar menghinaku, Sehun," Jelas Kai dengan sabar. " Aku merasa kau sebenarnya menginginkan yang sebaliknya."

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang karena syok. Tidak seorangpun bahkan keluarganya pernah mencurigai kebenaran di balik kata katanya. Dia tidak suka menyakiti orang, ia hanya tidak berani mengambil resiko dengan menjalin persahabatan. Makanya terkadang kata kata yang ia ucapkan berlawanan dengan jalan pikirannnya. Bagaimana Kai bisa tahu?.

Sehun berdeham, berusaha agar nada bicaranya terdengar keras." Kau tidak mengenalku cukup baik untuk menilai apa yang kumaksudkan dan apa yang tidak." Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi aku ingin mengenalmu." Balas Kai. " Apa kau akan membiarkanku mengenalmu, Sehun? " Kai bertanya dengan pelan.

Sehun bisa melihat garis bayang bayang tubuh Kai, tepat di luar pintu. Sehun melihat jari Kai yang kuat menyentuh renda yang memisahkan mereka.

_Apakah Kai membayangkan renda_ _itu_ _berada_ _tubuhku? Aku membayangkan bahwa jari jari Kai tengah bermain di tubuhku, menyusuri perutku, menyentuh vaginaku. _Batin Sehun. _Tidak tidak ini semua karena mimpi sialan itu, aku jadi membayangkan sentuhan Kai, Reaksi ini tidak bisa kuterima._ Batin Sehun kembali bermonolog.

" Tidak," Kata Sehun." Kita sama sekali tidak perlu saling mengenal."

" Aku perlu sesuatu darimu, Sehun sayang dan aku bersedia membuat perjanjian denganmu. Tawar menawar," Kata Kai menyela pikiran Sehun." Negosiasi."

Mata Sehun menyipit menatap siluet tubuh Kai. " Untuk apa, tepatnya? "

" Aku akan diam sepanjang malam jika kau setuju untuk memberikan perhatianmu." Jawab Kai.

Sehun mendengus." Kau tidak akan mendapatkan perhatianku."

" Pujian, kalau begitu. Apakah kau bisa memberiku pujian?" Tanya Kai.

" Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai menghela napas menyesal." Maukah kau memberiku sesuatu?"

" Aku sudah memberimu penderitaan, bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai berhenti bicara lalu tertawa pelan." Ya, memang benar."

_Berhenti bicara dengannya dan cari jalan keluar dari sini,_ pikiran Sehun berteriak. Dengan langkah perlahan, Sehun mendekati ujung terjauh dari dinding. Langkahnya terhenti saat Kai mulai berbicara kembali.

" Aku ingin jadi budakmu, Sehun. Aku ingin memenuhi setiap keinginanmu dan menikmati kebahagiaanmu." Suara Kai terdengar halus mempesona." Apa kau tidak menginginkan hal hal seperti diriku?".

Sehun Pov

Aku berjuang mengeraskan hati melawannya, mempertahankan dinding es yang membentengi emosiku. Jika Aku harus menyerahkan diri kepada seseorang, itu akan menjadi seorang pria yang aku inginkan dan satu satunya. Seorang pria yang bersedia menyerahkan hidupnya untuk membuatku bahagia dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan diriku pada seorang Nymph, tidak peduli seberapa menariknya mereka. Aku benci berbagi. Apalagi berbagi Kekasih.

Kai memang sangat ahli merayu dan Tuhan tahu bahwa Kai kemungkinan besar bisa melakukan hal hal luar biasa pada tubuhku, tapi Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama persis pada perempuan manapun yang menarik baginya. Kai hanya menginginkan kesenangan sesaat pada tubuhku dan setelahnya tidak akan ada hubungan.

Diam diam Aku menyelidiki seisi kamar. Aku sangat kecewa, frustasi, dan marah saat tidak menemukan satu pun pintu tersembunyi. Aku terjebak di sini. Seandainya aku ada di rumah, aku pasti sedang meringkuk tenang di tempat tidur sekarang. _Sendirian dan kesepian,_ pikiranku angkat bicara.

" Diam kau otak bodoh," Gerutuku. Hidup sendiri itu bagus.

Selain itu, Aku memiliki kehidupan yang memuaskan. Aku akan bangun di pagi hari, minum kopi bersama para asistenku dan mendiskusikan semua rencana hari itu atau aku akan melontarkan lelucon yang akan membuat asistenku tertawa dan aku akan merasa cerdas dan di hargai. Tidak seperti remaja putri yang bingung dengan gairahnya.

" Pergilah tidur, Rembulanku," Kata Kai, kembali menyela pikiranku." Kurasa kau kecewa karena aku tidak dapat memberimu kenyamanan seperti yang semestinya..."

" Well, kau bertanggung jawab untuk itu." Aku mengacak rambutku, " Tolong, Kai. Bawa aku kembali ke pantai, aku ingin pulang."

Sebuah jeda. Lalu terdengar Kai menghela napas lelah." Apa yang begitu penting disana sampai kau harus kembali? "

" Rumahku, pekerjaanku." Jawabku.

" Apa pekerjaanmu dulu? " Tanya Kai.

" Aku membuat kartu ungkapan perasaan," Sahutku dengan bangga.

" Jelaskan padaku apa itu kartu ungkapan perasaan," Pinta Kai.

Ini topik yang kusukai. " Ada banyak perusahaan mencetak kartu dengan tulisan I Love you, I Miss You, dan berbagai pujian lainnya. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku membuat yang sebaliknya."

" Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar hal itu," Kai menjawab sambil tertawa pelan." Tidak bisakah kau membuat kartu sejenis itu disini? "

Bisa, tapi aku tidak mau, Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kai. _Ya, Tuhan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?_

" Kuperhatikan kau tak menyebutkan apa pun soal teman dan keluarga," Kai kembali bertanya setelah terdiam sesaat.

Aku tahu persis kemana pembicaraan ini menuju dan seharusnya aku tidak menanggapinya. Seharusnya aku menyuruh Kai untuk diam dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak melakukannya. " Benar, " Aku malah mengakuinya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Kai.

Aku menempelkan dahi ke dinding yang dingin dan memejamkan mata. _Berbohonglah, buat Kai merasa bersalah._

" Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman," Aku malah mengucapkan pengakuan, kenyataan itu seperti sesuatu yang amat nyata dan tak mampu ku sangkal. " Dan aku tidak akrab dengan keluargaku."

" Kenapa? " Kai mengulang pertanyaannya.

_Kenapa?."_ Kau mungkin sudah menyadari bahwa aku bukan gadis yang bisa bersikap manis." Jawabku.

Tawa Kai meledak." Ya, sepertinya aku memang menyadarinya."

" Sikapku itu sering membuat orang menjauh dariku." _Itulah yang kuinginkan, aku tidak suka orang terlalu memperhatikanku_. Bercerita tentang hidupku sendiri itu berbahaya, memberi pria itu kesempatan untuk menaklukkanku, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Kai seperti memanggil sesuatu jauh di dalam diriku. Sesuatu... yang telah lama kupendam.

" Kau tidak bisa mengusirku atau membuatku menjauh darimu," Kata Kai pelan.

" Tidak, aku belum berhasil mengusirmu." Aku menghela napas.

_Mengapa ia tidak berhasil? Mengapa pria ini tidak lari darinya?._ Batinku.

" Apa yang begitu penting tentang rumah dan pekerjaanmu sehingga kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini denganku? Aku bisa menjadi keluargamu. Aku bisa menjadi temanmu dan aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bisa menjual kartu kepadaku." Kata Kai.

" Aku telah bekerja keras untuk rumahku. Aku bekerja keras agar sukses dalam pekerjaanku. Aku tidak punya apa apa di sini." Sahutku.

" Siapa bilang kau tidak mempunyai apa apa disini." Kai masih berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, membujuk. _Biarkan aku memberimu segalanya,_ Kata katanya tersirat dalam nada nadanya.

Dadaku terasa sakit oleh rasa panas yang menjalar. Aku perlu membentengi diri sendiri terhadap perlakuan Kai padaku.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau bisa memiliki salah satu perempuan itu. Mereka akan dengan senang hati mendekatimu dan bersedia melakukan apa pun yang kau minta dari mereka." Ucapku.

" Mereka bukan dirimu." Jawab Kai.

Sebuah kalimat sederhana, ya tapi serasa mengguncang jiwaku.

Dengan wajah cemberut, aku menegakkan badan. " Apa yang begitu istimewa dariku, hmm? Aku menantangmu menyebutkan satu hal."

Selama beberapa saat Kai tidak menjawab dan hal itu membuat aku merasa gembira sekaligus sedih. _Bodoh,_ aku menyalahkan diri sendiri karena menginginkan pujian dari Kai. Tujuanku adalah untuk meyakinkan Kai bahwa aku tidak menginginkannya.

" Well? " Tanyaku.

Tetap diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun komentar atau pernyataan." Kurasa kau tidak bisa menjawab," Akhirnya aku menggerutu.

Aku berbalik ke jendela dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, berjuang melawan rasa putus asa. Mengobrol dengan penculiknya hanya akan menyia nyiakan waktu yang berharga.

Aku akan tetap terjaga sepanjang malam kalau memang harus, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menemukan jalan pulang. Kalau aku tertidur Kai bisa saja menyelinap masuk dan melakukan apa pun padaku. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya aku menginginkan sentuhan Kai. Kai adalah sebuah ancaman. Sebuah ancaman yang tidak bisa menyebutkan satu saja hal yang disukainya tentang diriku. _Sialan_.

" Jangan masuk ke kamar ini," Bentakku. " Apa kau dengar? Dan jangan bicara padaku lagi. Aku butuh ketenangan."

" Sehun." Panggil Kai.

Suara geraman parau Kai mengucapkan namaku membuatku membeku di tempat. Kai terdengar seperti sedang kesakitan, seperti akan jatuh dalam jurang kegelapan yang tidak pernah berakhir.

" Apa? " Aku berharap suaraku terdengar galak, tapi ternyata suaraku malah terdengar amat lirih.

" Kau adalah perempuan cinta sejatiku. Yang telah kutunggu sepanjang hidupku, meskipun aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai aku berjumpa denganmu. Tidak hanya satu hal yang membuatmu istimewa karena segalanya tentang dirimu adalah istimewa. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok akan menjadi hari yang penuh ketidaknyamanan. " Kai berkata dengan lembut.

Begitu mendengarnya, lututku gemetar hebat **#** **aku gak hanya bergetar hun,aku sekarang hanyut gegara denger si Jjong** **ngomong kayak gitu kekeke abaikan curcol author#**. Aku akan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu kalau tidak berpegangan pada tepi tempat tidur yang menahan badanku. Ya Tuhan. Itu hanya kata kata. Tidak seorang pun_ bahkan Ibuku, Ayah, atau saudara saudaraku yang pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku. Membuatku merasa begitu penting, begitu di perlukan.

Aku nyaris tidak mengenal Kai. Dalam waktu singkat mereka bersama sama, aku terus mencerca, memaki maki dan memukulinya. Sekarang, dengan beberapa kata saja, Kai membuatku ingin menghambur dalam pelukannya. Menghancurkan segala tembok yang pernah di bangun dalam hidupku, mencairkan setiap bagian dari es yang pernah mengelilingi diriku dan memeluk Kai.

" Ya Tuhan," Bisikku dengan ngeri. Semuanya yang pernah diam diam ku impikan dari pria yang mencintaiku baru saja terlontar dari bibir Kai. _Bagaimana aku akan menolak Kai sekarang?_

**Sehun Pov End**

.

.

.

Bias cahaya bependar dari kubah kristal di atas, berangsur angsur menerangi ruangan. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya yang masih mengantuk karena terkena bias bias cahaya. ia menguap dan menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, lalu mengamati ruangan berharap jalan keluar akan muncul sendiri setelah matahari menerangi ruangan. Selain pintu yang ditutup tirai berenda, tidak ada jalan keluar lainnya yang muncul secara ajaib.

_Aku harus keluar dari sini,_ batin Sehun.

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi, yang mengejutkannya karena tampak modern, lalu ia mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka Sehun mengelilingi kamar, mencoba melihat lihat kembali.

_Mungkin tidak ada jalan keluar rahasia,_ pikir Sehun. Tapi pasti ada satu jalan keluar.

Sepelan mungkin Sehun berjingkat jingkat menuju pintu bertirai. Semakin dekat ia dengan pintu, semakin kuat aroma maskulin Kai tercium, campuran memabukkan seorang pria penuh gairah dan ksatria yang tangguh. Bulu kuduknya meremang, Sehun memijit hidungnya untuk melawan godaan aroma yang melemahkan dirinya.

Saat mencapai pintu masuk, Sehun memegang tirai dan menariknya ke samping. Saat menarik tirai jantung Sehun berdebar kencang karena memikirkan akankah Kai ada di sana, terjaga dan menunggu? Atau semoga saja Kai sedang terlelap.

" Selamat pagi, Sehun." Sapa Kai.

Sehun tersentak. Kai berdiri di hadapannya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dadanya yang bidang. Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling beradu. Jantung Sehun yang tadi berdebar sangat kencang kehilangan ritmenya dan sesaat seperti lupa berdetak. Kai tetap menggiurkan seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya di penuhi lekuk lekuk otot dan perutnya memiliki abs terindah yang pernah dilihat Sehun.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya." Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Menantikanmu." Tatapan mata Kai menelusuri tubuh Sehun." Apa kau memimpikanku? "

" Ya." Sehun mengakui dengan enggan. Ia memang bermimpi. Ia memimpikan tangan itu membelainya dan bibir itu menciumnya.

Bibir Kai terangkat membentuk senyuman yang terkejut sekaligus senang saat mendengar Sehun memimpikan dirinya.

" Dimimpiku kau telanjang, " Lanjut Sehun. Senyum Kai tambah melebar.

" Dan terikat ... "

Kedua alis Kai terangkat dengan penuh harap." Aku tidak tahu bahwa _bondage_ bisa membuatmu senang."

" Oh, aku suka membayangkan kau terikat_ " Sehun menunda kata katanya agar terlihat dramatis. " Kau di ikat ke atas sarang semut api dan semut semut kecil itu akan memakanmu hidup hidup." Lanjut Sehun dengan tenang.

Senyum Kai memudar," Perempuan kejam." Kai menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding di sampingnya." Aku juga memimpikanmu telanjang."

Tiba tiba kepala Sehun terasa pusing sehabis mendengar perkataan Kai.

" Tubuhmu terbuka penuh gairah dan kau sangat menikmati apa yang kulakukan." Ucap Kai sambil melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun kembali menjatuhkan tirai pembatas pada tempatnya, membuatnya tak bisa melihat sosok Kai.

_Bernapas Sehun, ayo bernapas._ Batin Sehun.

Oksigen yang berhasil di hirupnya membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Kai hanya perlu berbicara dan setiap kata kata yang di keluarkan Kai merasuk dan membentuk gambaran dalam pikirannya. Gambaran yang sangat indah sekaligus mengerikan.

Suara tawa terdengar pada jarak yang dekat." Ada beberapa gaun di dalam lemari, kalau kau mau berganti pakaian," Kata Kai." Kerang itu tampak... tidak nyaman."

Bukan itu yang ingin di katakan Kai, Sehun tahu itu. Ada nada nakal tersembunyi dalam suara Kai, seolah olah Kai sebenarnya ingin mengatakan " Mudah di lepas " atau " sangat indah ".

" Apa kau akan mengantarku pulang hari ini? " Suara Sehun terasa bergetar.

" Kau sudah di rumah." Jawab Kai.

Sehun bergegas berbalik meninggalkan Kai setelah mendengar kalimat yang tidak di sukainya. Ia menuju lemari lalu membukanya. Semalam ia hanya sepintas melihat gaun gaun di dalamnya. Ada satu gaun yang menarik perhatiannya. Kainnya penuh lipatan warna gading, berhiaskan sulaman benang emas. Keliman pinggiran dan belahan kakinya dihiasi jahitan daun berwarna zamrud. Batu batu permata berkilauan dijahit di sepanjang garis leher yang berbentuk V.

" Setelah kau mandi dan berpakaian, kita akan sarapan." Ucap Kai.

Sehun mendengus." Aku tidak akan mandi sampai pintu itu ada kuncinya."

" Satu kunci tidak akan menahanku kalau aku memang berniat menerobos masuk." Ucap Kai. Kai benar dan Sehun menyadarinya dengan frustasi ." Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah mandi." Lanjut Kai.

" Aku akan merasa lebih baik begitu aku pulang ke rumah." Sahut Sehun dengan kesal.

" Apa aku harus mengulang penjelasanku lagi?" Kai mengeluh.

Gigi Sehun mengertak keras sampai rahangnya terasa sakit." Bagaimana dengan ksatria itu? Tao ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kita akan berurusan dengannya kalau dia sudah bangun." Kata kata itu terdengar seperti geraman rendah dari dalam dada Kai.

_Jangan pikirkan Tao, kau hanya akan panik._ Batin Sehun.

" Kamar siapa ini? " Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kai sudah mengatakan kalau ini adalah kamarnya _ benar bukan? Tapi Kai pasti bukan pemilik gaun sebanyak ini.

" Kamar ini milikku." Jawab Kai.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar nada suara Kai yang tersinggung." Lalu kenapa kau memiliki semua gaun ini? " Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu mendadak menghantam Sehun.

Gaun gaun ini untuk para perempuannya. Perempuan perempuan yang tak terhitung banyaknya, yang telah di taklukkan oleh Kai.

" Sehun." Panggil Kai dengan hati hati. Kalau ia memakai gaun ini berarti menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak kekasih Kai.

" Aku bukan milikmu dan aku tak akan berpakaian seperti para perempuanmu." Sehun berbalik dari lemari. Sehun memilih lebih baik menderita dengan bra kerang dan rok rumputnya daripada memproklamirkan diri sebagai pasangan Kai.

" Kita bisa melakukan tawar menawar," Bujuk Kai.

_Ada apa dengan orang ini dan segala macam tawar menawarnya._ Batin Sehun." Kalau aku akan memakai salah satu gaun dan kau akan apa, Kai? " Tanya Sehun.

" Menciummu? " Jawab Kai.

Sehun menelan ludah dan terpaksa mengosongkan pikirannya melawan bayangan penuh gairah yang berusaha memaksa masuk benaknya." Kau betul betul harus belajar melakukan tawar menawar." Jawab Sehun dengan suara agak bergetar." Aku tidak menginginkan ciumanmu."

" Bantahanmu itu palsu, selalu begitu." Ucap Kai.

" Entah apa gunanya aku bicara padamu sejak awal." Sehun mehembuskan napas panjang dengan kesal. " Kau memang keras kepala."

" Tak perlu berganti pakaian kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku suka melihat kulitmu. Aku suka melihatnya dan membayangkan diriku menjilatinya." Ucap Kai.

Dengan gemetar Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat berlari menuju meja rias. Ia membuka lacinya dan menemukan beberapa tumpukan kemeja. Semuanya berukuran sangat besar dan dia akan tampak tenggelam kalau memakainya, tapi paling tidak kemeja itu akan menutupi kulitnya.

Setelah sepintas melihat pintu masuk, Sehun bergegas melepaskan bra kerang yang di bencinya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai dengan lega. Di tariknya sebuah kemeja. Laci kedua berisi celana, semuanya dari kulit dan semuanya berwarna hitam. Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sehun melepaskan pengait rok rumput dari pinggangnya lalu mengenakan sebuah celana panjang. Sehun memiliki kaki yang jenjang tapi tetap saja celana itu tampak menenggelamkannya.

Tak ada cermin jadi Sehun tak tahu bagaimana penampilannya. Dirinya pasti tampak konyol dan berantakan. Selagi Sehun terdiam di sana memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya, aroma tubuh Kai yang maskulin memenuhi penciumannya. Begitu menggoda sampai puncak payudaranya terasa mengeras, menyentuh pakaian yang tengah di kenakannya. Kenapa Sehun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kai? Dia bahkan tidak berada di dekat pintu dimana Kai berada.

Sehun menggeliat dan berbalik dengan cepat, kemudian menyadari tindakan gegabah karena aroma semerbak menguar dari pakaiannya. Matanya membelalak. Apakah pakaian yang di pakainya ini adalah, Pakaian milik Kai?. Mendadak selangkangan Sehun terasa nyeri. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali bukan tipe orang penyuka seks dan semua sensasi baru yang terus menerus dirasakannya ini mengguncangnya. _Berapa lama lagi ia bisa mengingkari semua ini? Berapa lama ia bisa melawannya?_ Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun. Sehun terus menebak nebak sebelum jawabannya tiba tiba tampak sangat jelas. Sehun nyaris merobek pakaian Kai yang di kenakannya. Sehun merintih terdengar kasar dan penuh gairah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Kai bertanya, suaranya terdengar dalam dan menghanyutkan.

_Apa ia tahu kalau aku_ _sedang bergairah? Dia tak mungkin tahu. Tolong jangan sampai dia tahu._ Pikir Sehun. " Aku Cuma _ Aku hanya lapar."

Selama beberapa detik Kai tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sehun berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengingat rumus rumus fisika dalam benaknya. Kalau Kai tahu betapa Sehun menginginkannya, Kai pasti akan langsung menerobos masuk kamar tanpa ragu ragu.

" Ayo, Rembulanku," Akhirnya Kai kembali bersuara." Aku akan memberimu makan."

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia akan sarapan dengan Kai hanya karena ia harus segera lari dari kamar ini dan harus mengembalikan kekuatannya. Lalu ia bisa melarikan diri darinya. Ia tak bisa tinggal di sini. Tidak bisa tinggal bersama pria yang berpotensi meruntuhkan pertahanannya ini lebih lama lagi.

" Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini." Gerutu Sehun.

**Kai Pov**

Ketika Sehun membuka tirai dan melangkah ke arah ku, Aku merasa napasku tertahan di tenggorokan. _Apakah gadis ini akan selalu mempengaruhiku seperti ini?._

Sehun memakai kemejaku, celanaku, gadis itu memang pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat.

" Kalau kau akan menyuruhku berganti pakaian lagi," Kata Sehun, ada tantangan dalam suaranya," Simpan Saja napasmu."

Menyuruhnya berganti pakaian? Tidak akan pernah." Aku menyukaimu apa adanya." Ucapku.

Keterkejutan membayangi mata Sehun, membuat bola matanya yang bagai beludru cokelat tampak sedikit menghitam. Aku mengulurkan tangan, Aku sangat menginginkan Sehun menerima diriku. Aku ingin Sehun menerima diriku dengan sukarela. Ingin dia menemukan kebahagian dalam setiap kontak fisik sekecil apapun, seperti yang kurasakan.

Tatapan mata indah Sehun melirik pada telapak tanganku. Perlahan lahan warna pada pipinya memudar, Sekarang ia tampak sangat pucat.

" Tidak. Jangan ada sentuhan." Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan memberi penekanan pada kata katanya. Sehun bahkan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya berusaha menepis godaan untuk menyentuh tanganku.

Mendengar penolakan itu aku memutuskan mendesak Sehun lebih jauh _ Sebenarnya hanya untuk melihat seberapa jauh Sehun membiarkanku mendesaknya. " Rembulanku, kenapa kau tidak juga mau menyetujui sesuatu yang begitu kecil? Aku tidak meminta lebih dari satu sentuhan saja." _Belum._ Tanyaku.

" Ya ampun. Aku tidak bodoh. Satu sentuhan akan mengarah ke satu ciuman. Satu ciuman akan mengarah ke _ " Wajah Sehun memerah, rona itu mengembalikan nuansa cantik sewarna mawar di pipinya.

Sehun berdeham." Kau tahulah maksudnya."

Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, ia bergerak melewatiku. Tapi kemudian Sehun berhenti mendadak saat mencapai persimpangan koridor. Dia bertanya padaku tanpa memalingkan wajahnya." Ke arah mana menuju ruang makan? Aku ingin cepat sarapan."

" Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa akulah menu utamanya?" Aku memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menegang, Berapa pun lamanya aku akan terus mencoba menggoyahkan pertahanan gadis ini sampai ia menyerah.

_Aku akan membuatmu sangat menginginkanku, cintaku._" Apa kau akan sangat tergesa gesa mendapatkan sarapannya kalau memang begitu? " Godaku.

Gelombang kemarahan dan frustasi terpancar dari Sehun." Ke arah mana?" tanya Sehun dengan gigi menggertak.

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, menikmati pemandangan rambut pirang yang tergerai di punggung Sehun.

" Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." Kata Ku. Aku menutup jarak di antara kami, kakiku yang jenjang mencapai jarak yang pendek itu dengan cepat lalu berjalan melewati Sehun dengan sengaja menyentuhkan lenganku dengan lengannya.

Dengan menahan napas, Sehun melompat menjauhi Ku seolah olah Aku telah mendorongnya. Sehun bahkan memandang Ku dengan kecurigaan. Aku tersenyum karena merasa menang dan menganggap itu lucu.

_Oh ya. Kau akan jadi milikku Sehun._

" Apa kau tidak pernah memakai kemeja?" Gerutu Sehun.

" Aku melihat caramu memerhatikan dadaku dan memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik adalah selamanya tidak akan pernah memakai atasan lagi." Jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Bibir Sehun menekan sampai membentuk garis tipis." Aku memandangmu dengan penuh kengerian."

" Siapa yang sedang coba kau yakinkan? Aku? Atau dirimu sendiri?". Pertanyaan Ku membuat Sehun merengut.

Karena tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sehun . Aku akan mengalah untuk saat ini." Ruang makan lewat sini." Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun ( tanpa ijin ) dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu, menyusuri lorong berliku tempat barak pasukannya berada.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan menghadapi Tao?" Sehun bertanya. " Aku tidak mau jadi budaknya. Tak peduli apapun alasannya. Dan jangan bilang kita akan berurusan dengannya ketika dia bangun. Beri aku jawaban sekarang juga. Aku benci jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa apa." Paksa Sehun.

_Kita, katanya. Bukan aku. Bukan kau. Kita._ Aku senang mendengarnya, menyukai kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak menolak memikirkan bantuanku. Senang karena Sehun melihatnya sebagai partner dalam masalah ini.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang di perlukan untuk memastikan kau tetap aman bersamaku." Kataku meyakinkan Sehun.

" Apa kau _ " Sehun menelan ludah. " _ akan membunuhnya? " Tanyanya.

" Kalau memang di perlukan." Aku menjawab tanpa ragu ragu.

Sehun mengerang dengan frustasi." Kalau kau mau membawaku kembali ke pantai, dia tidak akan mendapatkanku dan kau tidak perlu membunuhnya."

" Kalau aku membawamu kembali, aku juga tidak bisa mendapatkanmu." Kataku.

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Saat Sehun ingin membantah kembali perkataanku, aroma makanan segar dan hangat menguar ke penciumannya membuat Sehun lupa akan bantahannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Sehun langsung menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi bagian ujung meja. Sehun langsung mengisi piringnya dengan segunung makanan.

Sehun menelan gigitan krim kelapa dan matanya tertutup menikmati rasa manisnya." Siapa yang menyiapkan ini? Pasti bukan anak buahmu. Mereka mungkin berpenampilan sangat menggiurkan tapi aku ragu mereka tahu bagaimana cara memasak."

" Kau kira aku akan membiarkan para prajuritku memasak." Kata Ku sambil mengambil makanan.

" Hei, tidak ada yang salah dengan pria yang pandai memasak," Sehun menyuapkan sebutir anggur ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku bergeser duduk ke kursi di samping Sehun." Para Ksatria berperang. Mereka membunuh. Mereka tidak memasak. Itu pekerjaan pelayan."

" Bagaimana kalau semua pelayanmu sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua di culik? Apa yang akan dilakukan semua Ksatriamu yang besar dan kuat itu, huh? " Tanya Sehun.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, masalah itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku." Kami akan mengambil pelayan baru."

" Jawaban yang tipikal," Guman Sehun dengan ketus. Tatapannya di edarkan ke sekeliling ruangan.

" Bagaimana jawabanku bisa terdengar tipikal? " Aku mengerutkan dahi.

" Berdasarkan pengalamanku, orang seperti kau pasti _ "

" Pria sepertiku?" Selaku.

" Ya."

" Pria macam apa itu? "

Tatapan Sehun kembali terarah padaku ." Arogan. Suka main perintah. Membanggakan diri sendiri. Bodoh. Keras kepala. Tolol. Manja. Penuntut. Narsis. Tak bermoral."

Ketika gadis itu berhenti untuk menarik napas, " Hanya itu ?" tanyaku.

" Belum., aku belum bernapsu. Tak bisa ditolerir. Jahat. " Sehun terdiam sesaat, mengetukkan satu jari pada bibirnya lalu menggangguk." Hanya itu. Ngomong ngomong sepertu yang kukatakan tadi. Kaum lelaki itu _ "

" Jahat? " Aku mengerutkan dahi. " Aku sudah bersikap sangat baik padamu, memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Apa aku tidak memberimu pakaian? Memberimu makan? Menjagamu tetap hangat dan aman? Menahan diri dari keinginan bercinta denganmu?". Gerutuku.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya." Apa kau tidak menculikku dari segala yang kusayangi? Apa kau tidak terus terusan menolak membiarkan ku pergi? " Balas Sehun.

" Suatu hari kau akan berterima kasih atas penolakanku. Sekarang, silakan lanjutkan penjelasanmu mengenai kelakuanku yang ' Tipikal ' khas lelaki." Dengan tidak peduli aku membalas perkataan Sehun.

" Baiklah." Gadis itu mengangkat dagu, ia menatapku. " Tapi kau tidak akan menyukainya."

" Meskipun begitu, aku akan mendengarkannya karena aku baik." Ucapku.

" Baik? Benarkah? Demi menyelamatkan kebanggaanmu sebagai lelaki agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kau anggap rendah, kau lebih senang menculik perempuan dari rumah dan keluarga mereka sehingga mereka bisa memuaskan dirimu." Sehun menggigit strawberry dengan brutal membuat air buah menetes netes membasahi dagunya. " Akulah buktinya."

Tubuhku menegang melihat tetesan air buah di dagu Sehun. Aku benar benar dikuasai keinginan menjilat tetesan air buah itu dari bibir dan dagu Sehun atau mungkin membiarkan tubuh gadis itu bermandikan air buah strawberry dan lalu menjilatinya juga. Beberapa tetesan manis akan bermuara di pusarnya sebelum mengalir terus sampai ke bulu bulu halus di antara kedua kaki Sehun. Sehun akan menggeliat ketika lidahku mencicipi cairan itu di sepanjang tubuhnya.

Fantasi itu berhenti ketika Sehun meyeka beberapa tetes air buah di dagunya dan cemberut menatapku. " Kau menatapku dan aku tidak suka. Hentikan itu." Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit tercekik, seolah olah ia melawan gelombang kemarahan _ atau gairah.

" Ya, aku menatapmu," Kataku. " Kau perempuan yang cantik." Aku menyuapkan sebutir anggur ke dalam mulut. Biasanya aku juga akan memakan hidangan ikan selain buah buahan tapi sekarang rasa laparku hanya tertuju pada Sehun. _Perempuanku. Pasangan Jiwaku._

" Apa kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap kata kataku? " Sehun bergerak gerak gelisah di kursinya." Aku sudah menyebutmu tak punya kehormatan."

" Mengapa aku harus bereaksi terhadap kata katamu? Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku memang lebih suka menculik seseorang dari rumah mereka daripada memasak makananku sendiri." Jawab Kai.

Mulut Sehun menganga / ( * O * ) \ membentuk huruf O.

" Sepertinya pengakuanku yang sangat jujur mengejutkanmu." Ucapku.

" Well, ya." Sehun menanggapinya dengan hati hati.

" Aku hanya pernah membawa mereka yang membutuhkan hidup yang lebih baik, Sehun. Atau mereka yang menurutku bisa kuberikan kemudahan dalam hidup, entah mereka sadar kalau membutuhkannya atau tidak. Orang orang yang menyiapkan makanan ini dulunya budak bangsa _Demon_ sebelum aku mengambil mereka. Mereka dulu dipaksa mencuri, membunuh, menghancurkan, dan pada akhirnya akan menjadi hidangan utama para _Demon_ itu . Percayalah mereka bersyukur aku membawa mereka kemari." Sambil bersandar di bangku aku mengawasi Sehun memperhatikan reaksinya.

" Tapi mungkin kau akan bisa membantuku memperbaiki cara caraku yang keliru. Aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkanmu mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa aku memang pernah melakukan hal hal yang sangat buruk . Aku menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik kalau pembicaranya dalam keadaan telanjang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. **#** **Plakk tetep aza loo Yadong Jjongtem.**

Aku memerhatikan Sehun, pipinya merona merah. Topik candaan yang mengarah ke seks bisa membuat wajah Sehun merah padam membuatku lebih terpesona padanya. Aku harus menyentuhnya.

Aku mencodongkan badan kearah Sehun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk melihat apakah rona merah di wajahnya juga menguarkan kehangatan. Belum sempat menyentuh wajah Sehun dua prajurit melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dengan kecewa aku kembali menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

Kedua pria itu tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan, kekuatan terpancar dari tubuh mereka. Masing masing mengenakan pelindung dada dari besi sepuhan dan celana hitam. Setelah semalam mereka lalui dengan bercinta, mereka tampak siap untuk kembali berlatih.

" Selamat pagi, Rajaku yang Agung," Kata Chanyeol. Suaranya dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan.

" Ini hari yang sangat indah, bukan?" Chen mendesah dengan gembira.

Mereka bersiul saat mengelilingi meja dan mengisi piring mereka dengan segunung makanan. Mereka sudah menahan napsu makan sepanjang malam yang terasa panjang. Aku melotot pada mereka. Aku bahkan belum merasakan manisnya ciuman Sehun _ jadi tidak, ini bukan hari yang terbaik dalam hidupku.

" Apakah kalian sempat berhenti dan memastikan bahwa para perempuan itu bersedia sebelum kalian meniduri mereka?" Sehun bertanya. Nadanya terdengar penuh kebencian.

Chen mengerjapkan mata, pertanyaan itu terdengar asing baginya." Kekasihmu lucu," Katanya padaku.

" Lucu?" Sehun bangkit berdiri menggeram penuh kemarahan." Aku tidak melucu ketika membahas pemerkosaan."

Setidaknya ia tidak menyangkal fakta bahwa ia milikku, pikirku dengan senang hati.

" Seolah seorang perempuan akan bisa menolakku," Kata Chen.

" Percayalah padaku itu akan terjadi," Gumamku**. **

" Sekadar informasi tuan tuan sekalian," Kata Sehun. " Hanya karena sihirmu kebetulan bisa memesona seorang perempuan tidak berarti dia benar benar terpesona olehmu, jauh di lubuk jiwanya mungkin dia tidak menginginkanmu."

" Sihir? " Setelah piring makannya benar benar penuh, Chanyeol bergeser duduk ke kursi kosong di sebelahku." Benda apa itu? ". Tanyanya lagi.

" Bukan apa apa." Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada membuat lubang leher kemejanya sedikit turun dan sekilas menampakkan kulit payudaranya." Yang penting adalah ini, seandainya para perempuan itu mengenal kalian, kepribadian kalian, tahu apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak, masa lalu dan rencanamu untuk masa depan, apa mereka masih akan menginginkan kalian? "

_Jika seorang perempuan mengenal kalian_, menggema dalam benakku.

Bukan berarti aku menyambut baik pendapat Sehun begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mendiskusikan kehidupanku, entah masa lalu, masa kini atau masa depan dengan seorang pun dari perempuan teman tidurku. Aku tidak ingin mendiskusikannya dan mereka tidak bertanya juga. Tapi tetap saja pernyataan itu mengusikku.

Aku ingin berbagi semua hal itu dengan Sehun. Aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun. Aku ingin mendengarkan Sehun bercerita tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Apa yang diam diam diinginkannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Aku juga menyadari kalau aku sedang bertanya tanya mengenai tipe pria yang pernah mengisi hari hari Sehun di masa lalu. Tipe pemikir? Atau ksatria? Bagaimana cara memperlakukan dia? Apa dulu Sehun mencintai mereka?. Tinjuku mengepal di sisi tubuhku. Diriku dikuasai keinginan melukai, menghancurkan, membunuh para pria yang pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang Sehun. Kebencian membara. Lebih membara dari api. Bahkan lebih panas dari napas api manusia naga.

Mungkin itu sisi munafikku - baiklah, sikapku memang munafik mengingat masa lalu sendiri yang tak bermoral - tapi aku benci membayangkan tubuh kekasihku telentang dan terbuka bagi siapapun, kecuali bagi diriku. Aku tidak sanggup menerima pemikiran tentang hal itu.

Aku sangat ingin memberi Sehun tanda bahwa dia milikku, dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu tidak mengetahui aroma tubuh orang lain selain diriku. Tidak merasakan sentuhan siapapun, kecuali diriku. Hanya mendambakan diriku dan aku pun hanya mendambakan Sehun saja.

**Kai Pov End**

" Well, kulihat gadis pilihanku sudah tidak lapar lagi," mendadak terdengar suara lelaki dari ambang pintu.

Kai tampak tegang sementara matanya menyipit menatap sepupunya Tao, yang jelas masih berpikir ingin memiliki Sehun. Tao tidak mengenakan pakaian untuk berlatih, tapi untuk perang. Baju bersepuh perak dengan ukiran adegan pertempuran menyelubungi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kai tidak berdiri. Jika ia melakukannya, dia akan melompat menyeberangi meja dan menyerangnya. Tao menginginkan perang dan ya, mereka akan berperang. Sudah waktunya dia menunjukkan semua kesalahan sepupunya yang haus kekuasaan itu. Dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

Otte?

Mohon reviewnya yaaa.. Aku punya target review tapi gak ku ungkapin berapa targetnya..


	6. Chapter 6

THE SEX GOD

Chapter 7

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

" Well, kulihat gadis pilihanku sudah tidak lapar lagi," mendadak terdengar suara lelaki dari ambang pintu.

Kai tampak tegang sementara matanya menyipit menatap sepupunya Tao, yang jelas masih berpikir ingin memiliki Sehun. Tao tidak mengenakan pakaian untuk berlatih, tapi untuk perang. Baju bersepuh perak dengan ukiran adegan pertempuran menyelubungi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kai tidak berdiri. Jika ia melakukannya, dia akan melompat menyeberangi meja dan menyerangnya. Tao menginginkan perang dan ya mereka akan berperang. Sudah waktunya dia menunjukkan semua kesalahan sepupunya yang haus kekuasaan itu. Dimulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 7**

Atmosfer ketegangan memenuhi sekeliling ruangan. Sehun terbiasa berada di sekitar orang orang yang emosional. Namun, sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi atas kemarahan Kai.

_Seseorang yang hanya menunjukkan gairah, kegembiraan, dan kesabaran. Well, Kai memang pernah menunjukkan kekesalan sekilas, tapi tidak seperti ini, aku tidak pernah melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini_. Pikir Sehun.

" Aku punya tawaran untukmu, Tao." Belum pernah suara Kai terdengar sekasar ini.

Tao tidak memberi tanggapan yang berarti, meski matanya menampakkan ketegangan bercampur kekecewaan. Dengan sikap seolah acuh tak acuh, dia bersandar pada ambang pintu yang menjulang tinggi.

" Aku mendengarkan." Jawab Tao.

" Aku akan memberikan pedangku," Kata Kai. " Kau boleh memilikinya dengan restuku, tetapi kau harus melepaskan semua klaim atas gadis ini."

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu." Tao melepas pelindung kepala bajanya. " Yang kuinginkan adalah jadikan aku raja dan kau bisa mendapatkannya. Dia akan jadi milikmu dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas meja, menatap para pria itu bergantian. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan atau di katakan. Sekarang ia merasa tak berdaya.

Dengan tegang, Kai menggeleng." Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu menjadi raja begitu saja. Kau tahu itu. Rakyatku tidak akan pernah mengikuti orang yang tidak bisa membuktikan dirinya layak jadi seorang raja."

" Benar. " Tao meyetujui pendapat Kai." Itulah sebabnya aku bersedia membuktikan kalau diriku layak."

" Dan, bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu? " Tanya Kai.

" Kemarin kau bersedia bertarung denganku. Apakah sekarang kau masih bersedia? " Tanya Tao.

Tangan Kai terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. " Ya."

" Tapi apakah kau bersedia menyerahkan tahtamu sebagai pemimpin kalau aku lebih baik darimu dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa diriku layak? " Tanya Tao.

Keheningan mendera Kai. Beberapa saat lamanya dia membisu, mempertimbangkan pilihannya. " Hal semacam itu tak pernah di lakukan sebelumnya," Nada suaranya hati hati sangat terjaga.

" Namun hal seperti itu sering kali terpaksa di lakukan." Tao masih bersikeras.

Tadinya Sehun mengira ketegangan di ruangan itu sudah mencekik, Tapi seiring kata kata terakhir Tao, suasana tegang berubah menjadi suasana berbahaya. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia tak ingin para pria ini bertarung gara gara dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Kai bertarung. Titik. Anehnya, memikirkan kemungkinan Kai terluka membuatnya gelisah.

Tao tampak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Ia memancarkan kesombongan yang sama dengan Kai, namun pada saat bersamaan Tao memancarkan aura haus darah yang tidak di miliki oleh Kai.

" Kenapa kau tidak melawanku saja?" Sehun mendapati dirinya bertanya pada Tao. Kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa di tahan." Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati memotong kejantananmu dan memakannya di depanmu."

Ada otot yang berkedut di rahang Tao. Bibir Kai bergerak gerak saat dia menahan _ Senyuman? Atau dia merengut? Chen dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan untunglah tawa mereka membuat suasana lebih santai.

" Itu benar benar tontonan yang ingin kulihat." Ucap Chen.

" Sehun, kau tidak akan bertarung," Kata Kai.

" Kau kira seorang perempuan bisa mengalahkanku," Tao mendengus. " Jadi, Kai bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau kita bertarung pemenangnya akan menjadi raja sekaligus memiliki hak atas perempuan itu? " Lanjut Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

Perlahan lahan Kai berdiri. " Kuterima. Tapi, aku yakin pemenangnya adalah aku dan aku akan tetap menjadi raja dan tetap memiliki perempuan itu."

" Hanya waktu yang menentukan," Itulah jawaban puas Tao.

" Tunggu sebentar! " Sehun memukul meja. " Kalian bertingkah seperti anak anak. Tidak ada alasan untuk bertarung." Kai melirik Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Setidaknya Sehun mendapat perhatian pria itu.

" Dalam hal ini,Cintaku, kukira kau tidak akan mendapatkan keinginanmu. Sepupuku ini benar benar harus di beri pelajaran." Kata Kai.

" Dia sepupumu? " Tanya Sehun. Ini lebih buruk dari dugaannya. " Terkadang aku memang ingin membunuh keluargaku, Kai, tetapi kau harus menahan godaan melakukan itu."

" Kau tidak akan mengubah pikiranmukan, Kai? " Tao bertanya kembali, mengabaikan Sehun seolah olah dia bahkan tak ada di ruangan itu. " Saat kau kalah nanti misalnya? "

Chen dan Chanyeol menggeram menanggapi penghinaan terhadap raja mereka. Gelombang amarah Kai yang mengerikan menyelebungi ruangan dan Sehun sangat bersyukur kemarahan itu tidak di tujukan pada dirinya.

" Apa kau menyebutku pembohong? " Ucapan Kai sangat tajam.

Pipi Tao merah padam, seperti terbakar." Aku minta maaf. Bukan itu maksudku."

Dengan sedikit lebih tenang, Kai merentangkan lengannya menunjuk semua orang dalam ruangan." Kita punya saksi. Chen dan Chanyeol akan menjadi saksi atas perjanjian pertarungan ini dan juga mengenai hasilnya nanti."

Rasa panik menyelubungi diri Sehun. _Mereka akan melakukannya, mereka akan bertarung._ Batin Sehun. Kejelasan itu terpancar dari tatapan mereka.

" Apa senjata yang kau pilih? " Kai bertanya pada sepupunya, melipat lengannya di depan dada.

" Pedang, tentu saja," Jawab Tao." Senjata seorang ksatria sejati."

" Kita akan bertarung sampai mati. " Ucap Kai.

Tao mempertimbangkan gagasan itu dan mengerutkan dahi." Aku tak ingin membunuhmu, Kai. Aku tidak membencimu. Kita dulu pernah berteman. Tapi aku terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Seharusnya aku yang memimpin dan memberikan perintah bukan orang yang menerima perintah."

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap. Akhirnya Kai mengangguk." Pergilah ke arena, Tao. Aku akan segera ke sana."

" Lagi lagi perintah," Tao tampak seolah olah berniat memprotes, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sehun tidak di beri kesempatan untuk mendebat.

" Chanyeol," Panggil Kai, " Kumpulkan semua orang. Aku ingin mereka melihat apa yang terjadi kepada orang yang berani berpikir untuk merebut kekuasaanku. Chen, pergilah dan siapkan perlengkapanku."

_Aku tidak percaya ini_, pikir Sehun. Ia di culik dari pernikahan ibunya lalu di seret ke dasar laut dan mendarat di kota yang hilang. Ia sudah di pilih untuk menjadi selir seorang raja. Kejadian ini seolah seperti mimpi . Pertempuran ini adalah mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya.

" Kuminta kau tidak melakukan ini, " Sehun berkata pada Kai. Mereka hanya berdua sekarang. " Dia jelas tidak menginginkanku. Dia hanya ingin menyakitimu dan merampas tahta mu. "

Kai duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku dan memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat." Apa kau mencemaskanku, Cinta? "

Sehun mendengus. Meskipun di dalam hati dia gemetar ketakutan. " Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu." _Bohong_. Keselamatan pria ini penting baginya, Sehun mengakui diam diam. _Kai mengatakan semua hal baik diriku. Sentuhan Kai membuat darahku_ _serasa di aliri listrik dan Kai _ manis_ sialan_. Batin Sehun. " Aku hanya tidak ingin di gadaikan pada si brengsek Tao itu. "

Dengan santai, Kai kembali menyuapkan anggur ke mulutnya. " Sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang di perlukan demi tetap memilikimu dan aku serius. Sekarang aku tidak akan tersinggung karena kurangnya kepercayaan dirimu akan kemampuanku sebagai seorang ksatria karena kau belum pernah menontonku bertarung. Kau tidak benar benar mengenalku."

" Dan kemungkinan besar aku takkan berkesempatan mengenalmu. Tidak ingin, maksudku," Sehun buru buru menambahkan. " Tapi tetap saja _ "

" Tapi aku akan _" Lanjut Kai seolah olah Sehun sama sekali tidak berbicara, " merasa sangat tersinggung kalau ketidakpercayaan ini terjadi lagi."

Mata Sehun terfokus pada Kai dengan memaksa diri agar tampak tidak perduli." Aku gemetar dan takut, Kai. Sungguh, aku tidak berpura pura. Aku benar benar takut kau kalah, "

Kai membelalak tak percaya dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. " Apa kau gila, Sehun? Aku baru saja memperingatkanmu agar tidak membuatku marah dan kau malah mengejekku? "

" Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku mengejekmu, hah!." Seru Sehun.

Alih alih memancing kemarahan Kai, kata kata barusan membuat Kai terhibur. " Aku suka ketajaman lidahmu, Sehun. Aku juga suka keberanianmu. Kau membuatku gembira karena kau memang pasangan yang layak untukku. Kau layak menjadi ratu atas para prajuritku. "

_Ratu? Mustahil_. Batin Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Kai menyukainya. Oke, Sehun mengakui menjadi seorang ratu pasti akan menyenangkan. Tapi semakin Kai menyukainya akan semakin besar keinginannya untuk tetap bersamanya, Kai juga akan semakin bersikeras mengejarnya dan Sehun akan semakin sulit untuk menolak Kai, itu yang di takutkan oleh Sehun.

" Ayo, aku sudah berdiam diri cukup lama, walau aku tidak mampu menolak untuk mencuri waktu berduaan denganmu." Kai berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, perintah tanpa kata kata bagi Sehun untuk meraih genggaman itu. " Mereka menunggu kita di arena."

Sehun memperhatikan telapak tangan Kai, tidak berdaya untuk berpaling. Sehun tahu bahwa jika jari jarinya terjalin dengan Kai, kehangatan akan menjalar ke lengannya. Kehangatan yang sangat candu dan sangat berbahaya.

Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat. Sehun berdiri dan tetap menjaga kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. " Tunjukkan jalannya."

Kai tetap di tempatnya, mengajak Sehun mendekat dengan sekali lambaian jarinya. Sehun melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Bibir Kai cemberut penuh ketidakpercayaan ketika dia tersadar Sehun menolaknya lagi. " Aku mengijinkanmu menolak sekali. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sekarang. Aku perlu sentuhanmu, Sehun. Aku butuh kekuatanmu. Kemenanganku tergantung pada itu. "

_Ah, sial_. Umpat Sehun. Tatapan mereka saling beradu penuh tantangan. " Maaf, " Kata Sehun bersungguh sungguh.

" Kau keras kepala," Kata Kai. " Dan kau ingin tampak dingin."

Sehun mengangkat dagu. " Kujamin, aku memang dingin. Aku sangat menyebalkan."

" Beri aku waktu," Kai menambahkan dengan tenang," Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu terbakar. " Kata kata itu penuh dengan janji, menyiratkan tekad bulat dan menyembunyikan tantangan yang amat jelas. _Setiap penolakanmu akan kuterima dan kutaklukkan sampai kau jatuh menyerah dengan manisnya. _Batin Kai_._

Sehun menelan ludah, tapi tetap tidak membiarkan dirinya meraih tangan Kai.

Otot rahang Kai berkedut. " Kau punya pilihan. Menyentuh tanganku atau kubopong menuju arena. "

" Kau tidak menyebutkan pilihan ketiga. Pergi. " Sehun bergerak mengitari kursi dan mundur satu langkah.

" Kau? Pergi? " Kai menggelengkan kepala. " Tidak, kau terlalu berani. Aku akan memberi waktu sampai hitungan ketiga untuk memutuskan lalu aku yang membuat keputusan untukmu. Satu." Kai mulai menghitung.

Sehun mundur selangkah lagi.

" Dua."

Masih mundur lagi.

" Ti _ "

Sehun bergegas maju dan menggenggam tangan Kai. Saat terjadi kontak pertama, kehangatan yang di takutkan Sehun menghujamnya, merasuki seluruh tubuhnya. _Tapi seandainya Kai mengejar dan memanggulku, aku yakin_ _sensasinya akan lebih menggila, dan lebih kuat._ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun cemberut menatap Kai. Wajah Kai bersinar gembira, membuat pesona luar biasa yang harusnya tidak boleh di miliki pria mana pun di dunia terpancar di wajah Kai.

Kai tersenyum lebar ." Itu tidak terlalu sulit,kan? "

" Diam dan tutup mulutmu."

Kai tertawa, tapi tawanya tidak berlangsung lama. Ekpresinya berubah lebih serius. " Aku sudah menghafal aroma tubuhmu dan aku akan dapat menemukanmu dimana pun kau berada. Kemana pun kau pergi. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk mencoba melarikan diri dariku selama pertarungan berlangsung." Dengan pesan itu, Kai berbalik dan keluar dari ruang makan, melangkah dengan sedikit menyeret Sehun.

Dengan mendesis kesal, Sehun berjuang mengikuti kecepatan langkah Kai, " Pelan pelan, dan apa maksudmu kau telah menghafal aroma tubuhku? " Sekarang Sehun ingat bagaimana kemarin Kai seperti terobsesi memaksanya mencium aroma tubuhnya.

" Hanya kenyataan bahwa esensi yang kau miliki telah tercetak dalam tiap sel tubuhku," Kata Kai tanpa memalingkan wajah dari lorong panjang di depannya. " Dan hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu sebentar lagi. "

" Hal semacam itu tak mungkin terjadi padaku! " Bantah Sehun.

" Sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kau mengalami hal itu, Sayang," Suara Kai penuh keyakinan saat mengucapkan itu.

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Kai, tatapannya terpaku pada dinding yang di hiasi marmer putih perak dan serpihan batu mulia. Ada bekas bekas goresan, seolah olah seseorang telah menggores setiap jengkalnya dengan semacam alat. Sehun bertanya dan mengganti topik pembicaraan, " Apa yang dulu terjadi di istana ini? "

" Manusia menyerbu kemari, menurutku." Jawab Kai.

Tatapan Sehun kembali pada punggung Kai di hadapannya. " Manusia tahu tentang tempat ini? "

" Beberapa."

" Apakah kau selalu tinggal di istana ini? "

" Tidak, tentaraku baru mengklaim istana ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. "

Diklaim alias merebut, Sehun yakin itu. " Siapa yang memilikinya sebelum kalian? "

" Para manusia naga."

Sehun berhenti, memaksa Kai berhenti juga. " Manusia naga? Apakah kau mengatakan manusia naga sebelumnya memiliki tempat ini? Dan, kau mencurinya dari mereka? "

Perlahan Kai menoleh, ekpresinya bingung. " Tampaknya kenyataan itu mengganggumu. Kenapa? "

" Para manusia naga menyemburkan api dan memakan manusia layaknya kudapan. Mereka pasti menginginkan istana ini kembali. "

" Ya. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan mencoba merebut kembali istana ini." Ucap Kai dengan santai.

Mata Sehun melebar atas sikap acuh tak acuh itu. " Dan, kenyataan itu tidak mengganggumu? Bayangan melawan makhluk seperti itu ? "

" Tidak. Kenapa harus begitu? " Tanya Kai bingung. " Aku lebih tangguh dan lebih kuat. "

_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku_ _dari kesombongan laki laki ini_. Batin Sehun. " Maaf aku tidak mengerti dimana asal rasa percaya dirimu. " Kata Sehun datar.

Kai mengerutkan dahi lalu menggelengkan kepala. " Bagaimana kau begitu mampu mengalihkan perhatianku. Mengapa kita membahas ini sekarang? Aku punya pertarungan untuk dimenangkan dan seorang perempuan untuk dimiliki, dan perempuan yang harus kumiliki itu kebetulan adalah kau. " Kata Kai, ia menarik Sehun kembali untuk terus berjalan menuju arena.

" Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali lagi. Aku tidak mau kau bertarung." Kata Sehun.

Kai berhenti, berbalik dan mengambil langkah mengancam ke arah Sehun." Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada keraguan lagi dalam nada suara dan perkataanmu. Aku kuat, harus ditakuti dan aku akan memenangkan kepercayaanmu."

Sehun melangkah kearah Kai, menghilangkan lebih banyak ruang terbuka di antara mereka. Darimana ia mempunyai keberanian itu, Ia tidak tahu. Sehun hanya tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kai memasuki arena pertarungannya. " Dan, aku bilang aku tidak peduli pada peringatanmu."

" Kau akan peduli," Kata Kai tepat sebelum jari jarinya merambah rambut Sehun dan mendekatkan kepala Sehun kepadanya. Bibir Kai menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan kecepatan yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

Lidah Kai menyerbu mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Napasnya terasa panas dengan lidah yang memaksa masuk melalui rongga bibirnya, melewati segala perlawanan dan penolakan. Panas tubuh Kai menjalar ke tubuh Sehun. Dalam beberapa detik saja Sehun berubah dari perempuan dingin, tak peduli dan tak tersentuh menjadi liar, bergairah, Sehun menjadi seorang perempuan yang hanya ada untuk kesenangan. Untuk Kai

Lidah Kai bekerja dengan sangat ahli, menyebabkan ujung ujung saraf Sehun terasa di aliri listrik. Perutnya terasa bergetar dan teraduk secara bersamaan. Rasa panas ini sangat eksotis dan adiktif. Sehun tidak ingin Kai tahu hal ini, ia harus menarik diri, tapi Sehun malah mendapati dirinya bergerak memeluk leher Kai dan menerima sepenuhnya dan menuntut lebih.

Kai menggeram liar penuh kepuasan. " Apakah kau menginginkanku? " Bisik Kai.

Seperti biasa saat mendengar suara Kai, Sehun merasakan suara itu bagaikan anggur mahal yang membuat ketagihan. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Kai telah menjadi satu satunya bagi Sehun, setiap tindakannya, setiap napasnya ada hanya untuk menyenangkan Kai. Memabukkan dan membangkitkan hasrat membuat ketagihan.

" Apakah kau menginginkanku? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Tidak, " Sehun memaksa kata katanya keluar, tapi tindakannya bertentangan dengan kata katanya sendiri,Sehun menjilat lapisan bibir Kai.

Telapak tangan Kai meluncur dari leher menuju tulang punggung Sehun, mencapai pinggulnya. Jari jari Kai secara bertahap menelusuri tepian baju Sehun. " Aku menginginkanmu," Bisik Kai. Napas hangatnya menyebar di pipi Sehun.

Ada alasan Sehun harus mendorong Kai menjauh. _Ya, ada alasan yang sangat tepat untuk itu._ Pikir Sehun. Alasan ia harus ... menarik kembali bibir Kai untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Mencicipinya lagi. Merasakan kekuatan otot otot Kai, membiarkan rasa panas yang semakin mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Puncak payudara Sehun mengeras dan terasa nyeri, benar benar nyeri karena mengharapkan sebuah sentuhan.

Kai meraih ujung pakaian Sehun membuat Sehun terkesiap. " Puncak payudaramu menginginkanku, aku tahu itu." Napas Kai terasa membara di dada Sehun, semakin membuat seluruh peredaran darah Sehun bereaksi membuat kedua puncaknya semakin mengeras.

" Tidak," Sehun kembali menyangkal.

" Merupakan kehormatan bagiku untuk membuktikan itu. Aku akan menghadapkanmu ke cermin, pelan pelan melepas pakaianmu, menyentuhmu sedikit demi sedikit untuk membuktikannya. Aku akan menangkupkan tanganku di payudaramu, menyentuh puncaknya yang sangat mengharapkanku." Ucap Kai dengan seduktif.

Harusnya Sehun merasa terbiasa dengan gambaran itu. Lengan Kai melingkari tubuh Sehun dan tangannya meremas payudara Sehun. Tangan Kai yang lain dengan lembut meluncur turun ke perut Sehun berhenti di ceruk di antara kedua kaki Sehun.

" Aku tidak suka ide itu, " _Bohong_, Sehun kembali terengah mengatur napas." Aku membencinya." Sehun meletakkan tangannya ke dada Kai, telapak tangannya bermain main di sana. Kedua puting Kai mengeras seakan akan meminta Sehun untuk menjilatinya, mengisapnya.

Kai mengerang." Aku suka caramu membenci sesuatu."

_Oh, aku juga menyukainya_. Batin Sehun. Napas mereka berbaur dan tatapan mereka terkunci.

" Benci aku lagi," Kai kembali bersuara.

Sehun tidak berpikir untuk melawan. Ia bangkit dan berjinjit menempatkan bibirnya tepat di depan bibir Kai. Tangan Kai mencengkeram pinggang Sehun dengan erat. Tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk melarikan diri. Kai mendesak tubuh bagian bawah Sehun agar lebih dekat hingga Sehun bisa merasakan ketegangan dan kekerasan kejantanannya Kai.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menggumamkan suara serak yang penuh gairah. Kenikmatan menembusnya, memicu ledakan sensasi yang lain. Sensasi yang di dambakan Sehun.

" Aku ingin membencimu juga," Kata Kai dengan nada lembut yang sama. " Aku ingin membencimu dengan keras dan cepat untuk kali pertama. Lambat dan lembut untuk yang kedua."

" Raja," Seru seseorang.

Sehun mendengar suara itu dan membenci hadirnya gangguan. Ciuman lagi. Ia ingin lebih banyak ciuman lagi.

Kai bersikap seolah olah tidak mendengar suara itu – atau tidak peduli – pandangannya beralih. Gairah Kai menggelora. Begitu banyak yang ingin di lakukannya terhadap Sehun, hingga Sehun kesulitan mengatur napas.

" Rajaku," Panggil suara itu lagi.

Jari Kai terkepal di pinggang Sehun." Aku tidak ingin berhenti membencimu," Kai berkata pelan, menggeram.

" Harus berhenti ," Mengatakan itu hampir membunuh Sehun.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti tapi untuk sementara ini harus berhenti." Ucap Kai dengan susah payah.

" Jangan pernah membenciku lagi," Sehun memaksakan diri. Menarik diri dari pelukan Kai, tiba tiba semua terasa begitu dingin dan kosong.

Kai mencengkeram bahu Sehun dan memutar tubuh Sehun." Keinginan terbesarku sekarang adalah _ ,"

" Kai ," Panggil Tao memotong ucapan Kai. " Bukan hakmu mencium perempuan itu."

" Belum," Kata Kai. Kata tunggal yang lebih mematikan dari pedang. Mata Kai tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Sehun.

Setelah memandang Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya, Kai berbalik arah memandang sepupunya dan menyembunyikan Sehun di balik punggungnya, seolah tubuhnya adalah perisai bagi gadis itu. Betapa beraninya ada yang mengganggu saat ciuman pertamanya dengan Sehun, pasangannya, satu satunya gadis yang akan dia inginkan dan miliki. Kemarahan memuncak dalam diri Kai.

" Boleh kusarankan kalian berdua duduk dan membicarakan masalah kalian sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai pertarungan berdarah? " Sehun kembali mengajukan gagasannya.

" Tidak." Ekpresi wajah Tao meremehkan dan kelewat berbangga diri.

" Tidak," Kai turut menyuarakan pendapatnya, walaupun Kai tahu Sehun tidak menginginkannya bertarung. Ia tidak ingin menolak apapun permintaan Sehun, tapi untuk bertarung, itu pengecualian. Walaupun Kai dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Tanpa berbalik, Kai mengulurkan tangan ke balik punggung meraih tangan Sehun untuk bergandengan dengannya. Sehun meremas tangannya, mengejutkan Kai. _Apakah dia menawarkan kenyamanan? Peringatan diam diam? Apa Sehun mulai peduli_ ?. Batin Kai.

" Aku menunggu." Tao kembali bersuara tak sabar.

Mata Kai menyipit." Ayo," Kata Kai pada Sehun mengabaikan Tao.

Kai bergegas melewati Tao. Kai bingung apakah dia harus membawa Sehun ke kamarnya dan menempatkan penjaga di luar pintunya. Kai tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun melihat sisi dirinya yang paling kejam.

" Well, ini pasti akan menyenangkan," Kata Sehun datar.

" Tunggu sampai perang sebenarnya di mulai," Jawab Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Arena penuh dengan para prajurit. Mereka mengelilingi dinding penuh antisipasi dan kenigintahuan. Beberapa prajurit membawa pasangan mereka.

Kai berhenti di depan Chanyeol." Apakah semua sudah siap? "

" Aku sudah mengurus semuanya secara detail." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ." Perempuan dan pertarungan duel dalam satu hari. Para dewa pasti sedang tersenyum kepada kita."

" Jaga gadis kecil ini untukku," Kata Kai lembut, menyodorkan Sehun pada Chanyeol." Jaga dengan baik dan jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya." Kai berhenti membiarkan Chanyeol mencerna kata katanya, kemudian menambahkan." Termasuk dirimu."

Seringai Chanyeol memudar." Jaga dia agar tetap bersamaku, tapi jangan menyentuhnya? Perintah yang cukup sulit, Kai. Gadis ini adalah manusia yang berhasil menolakmu. Bagaimana jika ia mencoba melarikan diri? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Ia tidak akan melarikan diri." Kai memalingkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan pandangan mereka bertemu. " Kau mau lari? "

" Apapun yang kau katakan, Kai. " Jawab Sehun dengan acuh.

Kai menghembuskan napas." Aku tidak ingin menghukummu, Sehun. Tapi aku akan melakukannya jika kau memaksaku."

" Kalau aku memaksamu? " Sehun melotot ke arah Kai.

" Berjanjilah kau akan tinggal di sini. Jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makhluk yang sedang mengayunkan pedang padaku. " Ucap Kai.

Ekpresi Sehun sedikit melunak." Baik, aku berjanji. Tapi hanya selama pertarungan berlangsung."

Dengan puas Kai memandang Chanyeol." Ketika aku kembali, aku ingin ia dalam kondisi yang sama seperti yang kutinggalkan. Tidak ada memar satu pun."

" Seolah aku bisa menyakiti seorang perempuan," Gerutu Chanyeol.

" Seolah aku akan membiarkan dia menyakitiku," Kata Sehun, dagunya terangkat dengan sikap keras kepala.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, ekpresinya seolah mengatakan siapa – gadis – ini – sebenarnya. Kai berjuang menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

" Kai! " pekik perempuan di belakang Sehun, " Kai! "

Otot otot Kai menegang. Satu dari tiga perempuan di malam terakhir Kai kini langsung menuju ke arah Kai. Perempuan berambut merah. Dia mendorong kerumunan orang . " Rajaku tersayang. Aku datang untuk mendoakan agar kau baik baik saja. "

Sehun juga menegang, mengangkat bahu dan menyingkir dari sana. Kai merengut, ia hendak mengikuti Sehun tapi tangan perempuan berambut merah itu tiba tiba membelai dada telanjangnya. " Aku baru mendengar tentang pertarungan ini dan ingin menyemangatimu. "

" Bukankah ini luar biasa, " Kata Sehun, terasa angin dingin dalam tiap kata dan suaranya. " Reuni dengan kekasihmu yang penuh dengan nafsu. "

Mengamati perempuan berambut merah, Kai berkata, " Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Kai memastikan dengan suara lembut, tidak ingin menimbulkan sakit hati yang tidak perlu. Kai merasa bersalah karena tidak mengingat nama perempuan itu. " Tao adalah kekasihmu sekarang. Hangatkan tempat tidurnya malam ini karena ia akan membutuhkan semua cinta yang bisa kau berikan. "

" Aku tidak mau menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Tao tidak menyenangkan sepertimu. "

" Apakah harus kuingatkan bahwa aku punya pasangan sekarang? " Kata Kai.

" Kau bisa menyenangkan lebih dari satu perempuan bersamaan. Aku tahu itu. Kita bertiga bisa _ "

" Pembicaraan ini membosankan." Sehun mendesah. Tetapi desahannya menyiratkan nada yang tajam. " Aku percaya sepupumu siap memotong kepalamu. Kau mungkin ingin segera menuju arena. "

Kai mendorong si rambut merah dan menyerahkannya kepada salah satu anak buahnya. Perempuan itu membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan protes, tapi Kai mengangkat tangan untuk memintanya diam.

" Aku akan berbicara denganmu tentang ini nanti, " Kata Kai kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu seolah olah tidak peduli, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Kai memaksa menahan gelak tawa puas atas reaksi Sehun. Sehun mungkin menyangkal, tapi Kai mengenal perempuan dengan sangat baik. Kai yakin Sehun cemburu.

" Apakah kau pada akhirnya siap untuk memulai ? Tanya Tao.

Kai berbalik. Tao berdiri di tengah arena berpasir, mengayunkan tombak di atas kepalanya, melemaskan otot ototnya. Kai mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta tombak dan perisai pada Chanyeol.

" Penutup kepala, Rajaku," Kata Chanyeol.

" Tidak ." Kai terus menatap pada Tao.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi." Bagaimana dengan perlengkapan yang lain? "

" Tidak. " Jawab Kai dengan singkat.

" Aku harap kalian saling menghajar hingga menjadi bubur berdarah." Gumam Sehun. " Ini tindakan bodoh." Kata kata itu menimbulkan tawa dari beberapa prajurit.

" Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, " Kata si rambut merah.

" Ia di ijinkan untuk mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan, " Kai menyatakan pada semua orang, " Karena ia akan menjadi ratu kalian suatu hari nanti." Kai melihat bahwa Sehun sekarang menampakkan kekesalan. " Itu bukan berarti aku akan selalu menyerah pada keinginannya. Hanya kali ini, aku akan senang sekali memberikan sebagian dari permintaannya."

" Aku juga akan menikmati untuk mengabulkan sebagian dari permintaannya, " Kata Tao.

Kai menatap garang pada Tao. Mengangkat tombak di satu tangan perisai di tangan lainnya dan melangkah ke dalam arena. Kai mengelilingi Tao. " Bisa kita mulai ? " Tanya Kai.

" Bisa. Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi raja." Kata Tao.

" Aku tahu. Tapi apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau akan menjadi pimpinan yang lebih baik untuk prajuritku ? Kau terlalu senang berperang, terlalu serakah akan kekuasaan . " Kata Kai.

" Sifat sifat yang layak untuk di banggakan." Bangga Tao.

" Dibanggakan? Bahwa kelaparan akan kekuasaan tak akan pernah terpuaskan ? Akan selalu ada orang lain yang hadir dan berkuasa. Jika kau memerintah pasukanku kau akan langsung membawa mereka ke medan peperangan. Pada akhirnya, aku yakin kau akan menaklukan seluruh kota tetapi kau juga akan menghancurkannya. " Ucap Kai .

" Lebih baik memerintah negeri hancur daripada tidak sama sekali. " Dengan raungan panjang, Tao melompat ke arah Kai .

Tombak mereka beradu di udara. Kai segera membalas, merunduk rendah, berputar dan mengiris. Kai gagal melakukan serangan saat Tao bergerak menyamping. _Clang ._Tombak mereka kembali bertemu. Detik berikutnya Tao mengangkat tombaknya dan Kai menahannya tinggi tinggi. Kai berputar, membidik leher sepupunya.

Tao melesat menghindar dan menyeringai." Kau melambat, Kai ." Tao melepaskan pelindung kepalanya dan melempar ke samping.

Kai menusuk ke depan, perisainya berayun bersamaan. Tao kehilangan senyumnya saat ia terpaksa menunduk. Tao terhuyung mundur. Tombak Kai hampir menusuk ke perut Tao, tetapi Tao menahan dan mengayun tombaknya. Mendorong tombak Kai menjauh.

Dorongan rendah itu menyerempet paha Kai, mengiris kain celananya. Kai berlutut menahan pukulan berikutnya dengan perisai. Ketika Kai kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan pijakannya, Kai menerjang maju. Ujung senjata Kai melewati sisi lengan Tao, menyerempet sebagian baju besi Tao.

" Masih berpikir aku lambat ? " Tanya Kai.

Tatapan berapi api Kai dan Tao bertemu. Tao menggeram sambil berayun ke kiri, gagal kemudian berayun ke kanan. Saat tombak Tao tertanam ke tanah Kai melompat, menggunakan kaki menahan tubuh Tao dan menghantamkan siku ke hidung Tao. Darah mengalir dari hidung Tao dan Tao mengerang saat terjatuh, mencoba menjauh dari jarak pukul dan membuang tanah berpasir ke segala arah.

" Bangun, " Perintah Kai.

" Kau akan membayar untuk itu." Tao melompat berdiri dan berlari langsung ke arah Kai, terus mencoba menusuk Kai.

Kai berputar cepat menggunakan perisai untuk memblokir serangan Tao. Keringat mulai mengalir di wajah dan dada Kai. Napasnya sudah tak beraturan. Kalau keadaan tetap seperti ini, kekuatan Kai akan cepat habis. Kurangnya seks telah mengakibatkan keburukan pada tubuhnya_._

Meski tampak sama sama lelah, Tao melompat tinggi, berniat menusuk bahu Kai saat mengayun tombaknya ke bawah, tapi Kai memukul pergelangan tangan Tao hingga sepupunya itu menjatuhkan tombaknya. Dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan, Tao menunduk, berguling dan meraih tombaknya kembali. Jari jari Tao menggenggam bagian tengah tombak. Mempertahankan kecepatan, Tao memutar dan kembali berdiri. Tapi Kai sudah ada di sana, menginjak tombak Tao hingga patah menjadi dua.

Menggeram rendah, Tao menendang ke arah Kai. Kaki Tao mengenai pergelangan tangan Kai sehingga membuat Kai kehilangan tombaknya juga. Keduanya melompat memisahkan diri dan mencabut pedang dari perisai masing masing.

Dengan darah terus menetes di wajah, Tao bergerak ke depan mengayunkan pedang dengan liar. Gerakan Kai lebih lambat dari biasanya, Kai gagal menunduk tepat waktu. Tajamnya pedang mengiris lengan Kai. Kai merasakan sengatan perih, membakar dan merobek dagingnya. Kai tidak memberikan reaksi, tidak ingin luka tersebut memperlambat dirinya lebih jauh.

Kai menikam rendah lalu naik memutar sebelum Tao bisa membalasnya. Ujung pedang Kai melesat ke wajah sepupunya dan membuat Tao memucat. Tao mengangkat perisai dan menghantamkannya ke lengan Kai yang lain, tajamnya sayap perisai terasa mengiris kulit Kai. Kai menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berputar dan menghujam paha Tao dengan pedang. Tao berteriak dan lututnya tertekuk ke atas pasir.

" Bangun, " Geram Kai." Aku belum selesai denganmu. "

Mengertakkan gigi, Tao berdiri terhuyung huyung. Ia masih mencengkeram senjata dan perisai. Matanya gelap dengan kemarahan, bibirnya bengkak dengan rasa haus akan kekuasaan. " Aku belum selesai denganmu juga." Tao menjatuhkan perisai dan menarik pedang kedua yang tergantung di salah satu sisi tubuhnya.

Kai juga melemparkan perisainya ke samping. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan Chanyeol melemparkan pedang kedua pada Kai. Dua pedang melawan dua pedang. Dengan segera Kai dan Tao melompat berhadap hadapan. Kai berputar saat pedangnya menerjang dan menusuk.

" Seharusnya aku lahir sebagai anak ayahmu. Seharusnya aku menjadi raja," Tao terengah sambil merunduk.

" Para dewa tidak berpikir begitu." Ucap Kai.

" Aku dilahirkan untuk memimpin!" Seru Tao.

" Kau dilahirkan, ya, tetapi tidak untuk memimpin. Ayahku harusnya ada di sini , memerintah kita berdua, tapi dia sudah pergi. Dan yang tertinggal adalah aku. Harusnya sudah lama kau menerima kenyataan itu." Pedang Kai akhirnya berhasil menusuk salah satu bagian tubuh Tao.

Tao menjerit lagi dan jatuh berlutut. Kai tak berusaha meraih senjata Tao yang lain karena keyakinan bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertarungan. Lagipula, Kai tidak yakin Tao dapat melanjutkan pertarungan. Kai telah berhasil menusukkan pedang keduanya pada bahu Tao, dekat dengan jantung, tapi tidak mengenainya. Tao terengah engah dengan tetesan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Keheningan total memenuhi arena. Kai masih menegakkan diri, masih terengah.

" Kenapa ... kau biarkan ... aku ... hidup ? " Tao bergumam dengan susah payah. " Seharusnya ... kau ... menusuk jantungku. "

" Kau akan hidup dan kau akan menyesal," Kata Kai tanpa emosi dan cukup keras agar setiap orang bisa mendengarnya. " Jika kau akan mengajukan tantangan lagi untuk merebut kepemimpinanku, aku akan membunuhmu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tanpa ragu ragu. Tanpa belas kasihan. Tidak peduli bahwa kita adalah keluarga. Tidak peduli bahwa kita pernah berteman. "

Dagu Tao menyatu ke dadanya dan matanya menutup. Bayangan gelap membungkus wajah Tao yang terlapis darah. Tao jatuh ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Butir butir pasir mengempas ke sepatu Kai.

Kai menancapkan ujung pedang di samping tubuh Tao dan berbalik untuk menatap mata kerumunan prajurit yang menonton dengan ekpresi ternganga dan syok. Mungkin mereka berharap Kai membunuh Tao sepupunya. Mungkin mereka berharap Kai melakukan serangan terakhir dengan sungguh sungguh.

Tatapan Kai menuju Sehun. _Milikku_. Pikiran Kai berteriak. _Milikku Sekarang_. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan sebaliknya. _Pikir Kai.

Seperti para prajuritnya, wajah Sehun gelap dan di penuhi dengan ekpresi syok. Dan rasa takut? Kai tahu bahwa gadis itu harus melihat pemandangan darah dan pasir menutupi lengan, kaki dan wajahnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, Kai memandang setiap anak buahnya satu demi satu. " Apakah ada lagi yang ingin menantang kepemimpinanku? "

Setelah Kai mengucapkan kata kata itu, keheningan tercipta. Kai berjalan beberapa kali di hadapan mereka." Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan tantangan seperti itu. "

Tapi tidak seorangpun datang untuk menantang raja mereka.

Kai berhenti, tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya." Lalu dengan ini aku mengklaim Oh Sehun sebagai pasanganku. Milikku. Ratu kalian. Mereka yang mempertanyakan atau meragukan pernyataan ini harus berhadapan dengan pedangku."

Di tengah suara Sehun yang seperti tersedak, Kai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Tidak melihat ke arah Sehun lagi. Kai tidak siap untuk melihat apa Sehun sekarang memasang ekpresi perlawanan? Ketakutan? Jijik? Kai tidak siap untuk mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Sehun.

Chanyeol berdeham. " Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Tao? "

Kai mengamati kerumunan. " Apakah ada penyembuh di antara kalian? "

Setelah diam sejenak, gadis pendiam berambut hitam melangkah maju. Kai mengangguk pada gadis itu dan menghadap Chanyeol. " Bawa Tao dan penyembuh itu ke ruang perawatan. Biarkan gadis itu membalutnya, tidak lebih. Pastikan dia tidak menyentuhnya secara seksual." Jika perempuan itu melakukannya, Tao akan cepat sembuh. Luka lukanya akan terlalu cepat di lupakan. Sebelum pertarungan, Kai sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan sepupunya cepat sembuh. Tapi tidak begitu sekarang. Kai tidak punya waktu untuk masalah yang ia yakin akan di sebabkan lagi oleh Tao.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tanpa kata kata lain, Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke koridor. Sekarang Sehun benar benar milik Kai dan sudah waktunya membuktikan itu pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Otte? Masih ada yg mw lanjut?

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

**Pair : Kai x Sehun ( GS : Sehun )**

**Rated : M ( maunya hehehee \ ^ o ^ / )**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Chanyeol berdeham. " Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Tao? "

Kai mengamati kerumunan. " Apakah ada penyembuh di antara kalian? "

Setelah diam sejenak, gadis pendiam berambut hitam melangkah maju. Kai mengangguk pada gadis itu dan menghadap Chanyeol.

" Bawa Tao dan penyembuh itu ke ruang perawatan. Biarkan gadis itu membalutnya, tidak lebih. Pastikan dia tidak menyentuhnya secara seksual." Perintah Kai.

Jika perempuan itu melakukannya, Tao akan cepat sembuh. Luka lukanya akan terlalu cepat di lupakan. Sebelum pertarungan, Kai sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan sepupunya cepat sembuh. Tidak begitu sekarang. Kai tidak punya waktu untuk masalah yang ia yakin akan di sebabkan lagi oleh Tao.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tanpa kata kata lain, Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke koridor. Sekarang Sehun benar benar milik Kai dan sudah waktunya membuktikan itu pada Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 7**

Sehun menatap punggung Kai yang tengah menuntunnya melewati istana, Ia tidak protes. Otot otot Kai menegang dan berkumpul pada bahu telanjangnya. Darah bercampur dengan pasir, berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Kai hampir membunuh seorang pria. Sepupunya sendiri, bahkan. Sehun terlalu lega bahwa Kai yang menjadi pemenang dan dipastikan hidup.

Pertarungan yang baru terjadi, seperti sebuah adegan yang sering muncul di film film. Kai bergerak dengan indah. Mirip tarian yang penuh dengan ancaman maut. Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak teratur di dadanya, lalu berhenti sama sekali ketika Kai terluka. Sehun tidak siap merasakan hadirnya rasa takut kehilangan Kai.

Sehun bisa saja kabur dan melarikan diri dari segala kegilaan ini. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tetap tinggal bukan karena berjanji pada Kai. Janji yang dibuat di bawah paksaan bukanlah janji, menurutnya- tapi ia tinggal karena mengetahui hasil pertarungan mendadak tampak begitu penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri.

_Aku dengan ini menyatakan Oh Sehun sebagai gadisku. Pasanganku. Ratuku. _Kata kata itu melayang di benak Sehun. Membuat tubuhnya terasa menggigil, lebih parah dibandingkan saat berada di arena dan menyaksikan pertarungan.

Tiba tiba Kai tersandung kaki sendiri. Tapi ia kembali tegak dengan cepat, tetapi tindakan barusan membawa Sehun kembali pada kenyataan.

" Kau terluka," Kata Sehun. Perhatian dalam nada suara Sehun benar benar terdengar. " Kau perlu seorang dokter."

Kai tidak menatap wajahnya." Kau akan menjadi penyembuhku."

Pikiran mengenai itu menarik, tapi sekaligus mengganggu Sehun." Aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai perawatan luka."

" Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Kai.

Kenapa? Sehun sendiri tidak percaya pada kemampuan dirinya. Tidak, terutama saat berada bersama Kai. " Aku mungkin akan membuatnya lebih parah, bukan lebih baik."

" Sehun," Kata Kai, jelas jengkel." Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang akan kuijinkan menyentuhku dengan cara apapun."

" Baik. Tapi jika kau mati beritahu pada Tuhan bahwa aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya." Kata Sehun.

Bahu Kai bergetar, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengar dengungan dari gemuruh tawa Kai. Tanpa diminta, bibir Sehun turut menyunggingkan senyum setengah prihatin dan seketika melupakan kekhawatirannya. Sehun suka cara Kai tertawa.

" Apakah kau mencoba menyelamatkannya? " Tanya Sehun, " Atau apakah kau secara tidak sengaja meleset mengenai jantungnya? "

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kai menegang." Aku tidak pernah meleset saat mengincar target serangan."

Tampaknya harga diri laki laki, bagi manusia dan Nymph terbukti sama saja.

" Bagaimana kalau dia menantangmu lagi? Dan bagaimana kalau dia berbuat curang di kesempatan berikutnya, memukul sebelum kau menyadarinya mungkin? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Dia tidak akan melakukan itu." Jawab Kai dengan pasti.

" Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? " Desak Sehun.

" Tao telah kalah. Dia akan dicap sebagai prajurit lemah. Berhasil atau tidak dia membunuhku di masa depan, dia tak akan pernah menjadi pemimpin." Jawab Kai.

" Oh." Sehun hanya mampu mengucapkan satu suku kata sebagai balasan karena pikirannya mendadak dipenuhi dengan betapa dia tak menyukai bayangan kematian Kai yang tidak terucapkan.

" Apalagi dia tidak perlu mati karena kau telah menjadi pasanganku, hanya itu alasan utamaku menerima tantangannya sejak awal." Lanjut Kai.

Rasa menggigil yang sama kembali menyerang Sehun." Aku bukan pasanganmu."

" Hentikan protesmu. Semakin sering kau menyangkal akan semakin memalukan saat akhirnya kau mengakui betapa kau mencintaiku." Kata Kai.

Sehun mendengus dan dengan cepat mengganti topik." Kemana kau akan membawaku? ".

Sehun memperhatikan lorong dengan obor obor yang menyala dan tampak familiar. Beberapa goresan di sana tampak jelas pernah dilihatnya. Sehun menyadari kemana arah lorong ini akan membawanya, dan ia kembali merasakan udara mencelos dari paru parunya.

Kai terdiam sejenak kemudian menghela napas." Kamar tidurku." Jawab Kai dengan enggan.

" Apa kau akan kembali mengurungku di dalam? " Suara Sehun terdengar gemetar.

" Tidak." Ada nada meyakinkan dalam suara Kai.

" Ap – apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? " Jauh di dalam hati Sehun, dia sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban Kai.

" Bercinta denganmu, Cintaku. Aku akan bercinta denganmu." Jawab Kai.

" Tidak, tidak akan. Tidak! " Sehun menahan tumitnya pada lantai batu di bawah kakinya, menahan langkahnya agar berhenti. " Aku menolak. Kau dengar itu? Aku menolak! " Teriak Sehun.

Perlahan Kai berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Dia tidak melepaskan tangan Sehun.

" Aku baru saja terluka," Kata Kai, seolah hal itu ada hubungan dengan kenyataan mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya.

" Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku bahkan mengatakannya langsung padamu tadi. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak luka jika tetap mencoba membawaku ke tempat tidur." Kata Sehun.

" Aku terluka," Ulang Kai." Seks akan kembali menguatkanku. Aku akan sembuh lebih cepat jika melakukannya denganmu."

Rasa panas terasa di tenggorokan Sehun dan hampir mencekiknya." Eh, baiklah kau boleh mati sekarang dan aku takkan peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau – " Sehun menahan napas " – memasukiku."

" Kau akan menyukainya." Sudut bibir Kai kembali tersenyum." Aku bisa memastikan itu."

" Tidak." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan ragu.

" Sehun," Kai membujuk." Sayang... "

" Kai," Potong Sehun." Kau benar benar murahan ... "

" Aku telah berpaling dari semua perempuan lain untukmu. Aku telah bersumpah di hadapan publik untuk membuatmu menjadi ratuku." Kata Kai.

" Catat kata kataku sekarang, brengsek. Aku tidak peduli. Jawabanku tetap tidak." Kata Sehun.

Tatapan Kai jadi sedingin es. " Aku dapat membuatmu memohon untuk hal itu kalau kau mau."

Sehun bergetar dengan rasa takut, tetapi membalas perkataan Kai," Aku tidak akan memohon untuk apapun juga."

Kai diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengacak rambut dengan tangannya. Pemandangan itu membuat Sehun terpesona. Ya, Kai bisa membuatnya memohon. Sehun mengakui. Rasa panas ciuman Kai masih terasa di bibirnya.. Tapi Sehun harus menolaknya. Ia harus melawannya.

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengambil langkah, Kai bergerak ke arahnya dan menjilat bibirnya, seolah olah Kai tahu – ya, _Kai jelas tahu_, sial – mengenai memori nakal dalam pikiran Sehun. Semua pikiran untuk melarikan diri mendadak lenyap dari diri Sehun.

" Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun. Lebih daripada yang lain." Suara Kai serak, semanis madu hangat. Seolah olah semua kata di tujukan pada sosok yang begitu indah.

Keheningan sekali lagi meliputi mereka. Kai menunggu, membiarkan pertarungan antara tubuh dan pikiran Sehun berlangsung, memperebutkan dominasi akan keputusannya.

_Tetaplah kuat. Tetaplah bersikap dingin_. Batin Sehun. Jika Kai sampai menyentuhnya... _Tunggu. Kai memang telah menyentuhnya dan rasanya baik baik saja_. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun bergerak menjauh, mundur beberapa langkah, tidak peduli apakah tindakan itu tampak seperti seorang pengecut. " Aku akan membersihkan lukamu, tapi hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Apakah kau mengerti? "

Kai mempertimbangkan kata kata itu sambil menatap mata Sehun, seolah tatapan itu dapat menembus hingga ke dalam batin Sehun. " Apakah kau takut padaku karena aku hampir membunuh orang? "

Tidak," Aku Sehun.

" Lalu kenapa? Beberapa perempuan memang tidak menyukai kekerasan. Beberapa yang lain sebaliknya, merasa terangsang karena hal itu." Kai mendekati Sehun." Kau termasuk yang mana? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak keduanya," dan Sehun kembali mundur, terus hingga punggungnya mencapai dinding. Sehun tersentak." Aku hanya tidak – " _katakan, sakiti dia_, " – menyukaimu." Sehun melukai perasaannya sendiri dengan mengucapkan hal itu. Berbohong mengenai perasaannya, ternyata sama dengan menerima pukulan pada perutnya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Kai datar." Aku akan membiarkanmu merawat lukaku. Kedua tanganku perlu perban."

_Bersikaplah santai, jangan tunjukkan bahwa kau terpengaruh_. Batin Sehun.

" Wah, terima kasih. Karena kau _mengijinkan_ aku melakukannya." Sehun mendengus, sengaja bersikap seolah tak terkesan." Tapi tidak boleh ada ... sentuhan berlebih." Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang lebih baik di ajukan adalah ' _Apakah ia akan mampu menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Kai?_ ' Batin Sehun.

Mungkin permainan dokter dokteran bukan tindakan yang tepat. Sehun harus waspada penuh. Karena, dengan bersama Kai sama seperti mengonsumsi heroin. Membuat kecanduan.

" Saat kau mengobatiku," Kata Kai," Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran dan ingin aku melakukannya, katakan saja langsung."

Tidak memberi waktu pada Sehun untuk membalas kata katanya, Kai kembali meraih tangan Sehun, menariknya untuk kembali berjalan dan kembali bergerak menuju kamar tidur.

Mereka sampai di pintu masuk ruangan, Kai melangkah masuk dan Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya. Tempat tidur besar terletak di tengah ruangan, Sehun melirik ke samping dan ia melihat uap mengambang dari dalam kolam renang air panas.

" Ini kamar tidur utamamu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ya, " Kai melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun bergerak, memperhatikan sekitarnya." Kulihat beberapa dinding memiliki lubang, seolah olah sesuatu telah dipaksa keluar? "

" Ya, " Ulang Kai.

Berdiri di sana, Kai memperhatikan gadis pilihannya. Lalu Kai memalingkan wajah, memandang tempat tidur. Terasa begitu luas dan mengundang. Kai ingin Sehun ada disana, telentang dan terbuka tanpa penghalang apapun di tubuhnya. Berada dalam kamar tidurnya dengan tempat tidur begitu dekat dan Sehun dalam jangkauan, terbukti menjadi dilema yang terasa sangat memabukkan bagi Kai.

_Mengapa aku berjanji tidak menyentuh Sehun secara seksual sementara aku memang menginginkannya ?_ Batin Kai.

Kai tidak pernah merayu seorang perempuan sebelumnya. Mereka selalu menginginkan Kai, tidak perlu bujuk rayu, paksaan, atau tantangan. Sehun membuat Kai merasa bingung. Sementara Kai begitu menginginkan setiap bagian tubuh Sehun, tapi sayangnya Sehun terus mendorongnya menjauh. Dan dari semua perempuan yang ada di dunia, Kai paling menginginkan Sehun. Berapa lama lagi tubuhnya bisa menahan segala bentuk penolakan? _Tidak lama lagi_, pikir Kai.

Kai mengumpulkan kain bersih, baskom berisi air panas, sebotol minyak pembersih dan sebuah botol berisi pasir penyembuh dari hutan para manusia naga. Kai menempatkan semuanya di atas nampan. Telinganya tetap mendengarkan setiap gerakan Sehun, agar dia tahu kapan gadis itu memutuskan untuk meloncat ke luar pintu. Anehnya, Sehun tidak melakukannya. Sehun tetap berada persis di tempat ia meninggalkannya, di tengah, sambil menatap sekitar.

Kedua mata kecokelatan Sehun terkunci saat melihat Kai berjalan ke arahnya. Alih alih menempatkan baki pada tangan Sehun yang terulur, Kai membungkuk ke bawah, perlahan lahan, memberi cukup waktu bagi Sehun untuk menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

Kai tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia harus melakukan ini, dia tidak berdaya untuk berhenti. Bibirnya menyapukan ciuman ringan. Lembut tanpa lidah terkait, tetapi rasanya sama. Aroma Sehun yang manis merasuki penciuman Kai saat ia melihat Sehun terkesiap.

" Terima kasih karena bersedia merawatku," Kata Kai dengan suara selembut sentuhannya.

Mata Sehun membelalak dan sekarang memperlihatkan ekpresi ketakutan. Karena Kai? Atau dirinya sendiri?.

" Aku tidak dikenal karena bersikap lembut," Ujar Sehun. Suaranya bergetar." Jadi kau bisa menyimpan ucapan terima kasih itu untuk orang lain."

Kai berjuang menahan senyum dan menegakkan diri." Lalu kau dikenal karena apa, Cintaku? "

" Dikenal sebagai gadis brengsek." Sambil menggigit bibir, Sehun meraih nampan dari pegangan Kai.

" Itu untuk menutupi bahwa kau sebenarnya menginginkan sentuhan, bukan? " Tanya Kai.

" Huh," Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Kai.

" Masa penantian telah usai Sehun." Ucap Kai.

Sehun mundur dari Kai, seolah Kai beracun. " Aku harus membalut lenganmu."

" Nanti saja," Kata Kai. Kai beranjak sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Sehun. Celananya dengan ketat membungkus otot otot kakinya, tapi lebih ketat lagi pada bagian ereksinya.

Mata Sehun melebar saat Kai melangkah lebih dekat." Diam ditempatmu. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir tentang ini."

" Berpikir tentang ini tidak akan membawa kemajuan pada kita." Bergerak maju, Kai melambaikan tangannya ke arah dinding. " Kau takut akan apa yang tidak kau ketahui, Sehun. Aku menyadari itu sekarang." Ucap Kai.

" Berhenti! " Sehun menegakkan bahu, menahan diri untuk tidak mundur lebih jauh.

" Kau adalah pasanganku , tapi kau memberi perintah pdakau dan mengharapkan untuk di patuhi. Mungkin aku harus melatih dan memperlakukanmu seperti para prajurit, kalau begitu." Kata Kai.

Sehun memaksa tertawa, tapi suaranya terdengar hambar." Aku bukan pasanganmu." _Belum_. " Dan, aku bukan salah satu dari prajuritmu. Lalu apa, kau akan melawanku? "

" Oh, tidak. Aku akan memberikan perintah dan kau akan patuh. Jika kau tidak mematuhi perintah, aku akan menghukummu." Janji Kai.

Cuping hidung Sehun melebar." Jangan berani mengancamku."

" Mengancam? Tidak, aku hanya berjanji." Ujar Kai.

" Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini di hari pertama? Aku tidak akan mau menerima hukuman dan aku tidak akan mematuhimu." Geram Sehun.

" Ya, kau akan melakukannya. Dan, kau akan menikmatinya, aku yakin." Ucap Kai dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sehun mengentakkan kakinya karena ia tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa ia akan kalah dalam pertarungan ini." Jika kau berpikir aku akan duduk diam sambil membiarkanmu memukul bokongku seperti anak kecil, kau salah."

" Benar benar pikiran yang nakal, Cintaku. Aku hanya bermaksud menggunakan lidahku dan kau berharap aku memukul bokongmu? Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan." Goda Kai.

Sehun menggigil." Apakah itu caramu menghukum para prajuritmu? Dengan menjilat bokong mereka? "

" Kau sudah melihat caraku menghukum prajuritku dan karena menyakitimu itu terlarang maka pertimbangan istimewa harus dilakukan." Kai mengambil satu langkah maju.

Perut Sehun seperti diaduk aduk, ia ingin meyerahkan diri ke Kai dan meraih apapun yang di tawarkan oleh Kai." Aku perlu waktu, Kai."

Kai terdiam tampak tersiksa. Tapi akhirnya Kai mengangguk." Jika waktu yang kau inginkan maka akan kau dapatkan," Dengan napas berat, Kai menambahkan," Aku perlu mandi. Kau bisa bergabung, kalau kau mau atau melihat. Pilihan terserah padamu."

" Aku... aku tidak memilih keduanya." Sehun tidak akan mungkin mau mandi dengan Kai. Memperhatikan tetesan tetesan air yang mengalir menuruni leher Kai, mungkin menyentuh putingnya sebelum melintasi otot otot perutnya atau busa sabun yang menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Kai. Sehun tidak sanggup melihatnya." Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku."

" Kau akan melihat atau kau akan ikut. Ini adalah hubungan timbal balik antara kita, Sehun. Aku memberimu waktu dan kau harus memberiku sesuatu sebagai balasan. Jadi kau harus memilih." Ujar Kai.

Mata Sehun menyipit karena kesal." Katamu kau bisa memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan? "

" Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Kai menutup jarak di antara mereka, sangat dekat hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

Aroma tubuh Kai memenuhi rongga pernapasan Sehun, sensual dan menggoda. Rasa panas mengalir dari kulit yang bersentuhan. Mengumpulkan segala kekuatan, Sehun mendorong Kai menjauh." Tidak," Tolak Sehun " Tidak."

" Kenapa sekarang aku benci mendengar kata tidak, kata tidak benar benar kata yang lebih mengesalkan dari semua kata," Kai bicara melalui sela gigi yang merapat.

Sehun mengangkat dagu." Itu yang akan selalu kau dengar dariku."

" Aku bisa saja mendorongmu melakukannya, Sehun. Kita sama sama tahu aku bisa melakukan itu. Dan, kita sama sama tahu kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Kai.

" Tidak," Kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Bergulat dengan pertentangan batin antara perasaan dan keinginannya, Kai terdiam dan memperhatikan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Sehun untuk memuaskan napsunya. Kai ingin Sehun menerimanya – dan keadaan mereka – secara sukarela.

" Aku tidak bisa memaksamu menerima apa yang tidak kau inginkan." Ucap Kai.

" Kai," Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

" Pembicaraan ini sudah cukup, cintaku."

" Ini bukan salahmu, oke. Yah, mungkin iya, sedikit. Aku hanya ... tidak bisa ... oke. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menginginkanmu. Belum. Kuharap aku bisa. Sungguh. Tapi ..." Pikiran untuk membiarkan seseorang berada begitu dekat dengannya membuat Sehun ketakutan.

Kai melangkah pergi dari ruangan utama menuju kolam pemandian tanpa berkata apapun lagi, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

_Kenapa dia pergi, bukankah aku belum memilih_. Pikir Sehun.

Tirai yang menghalangi pandangan Sehun ke kolam pemandian terus berkelebat tertiup angin. Sehun mendengar suara pakaian dilepaskan, lalu percikan air. Ia menelan ludah. Apa Kai sudah mulai mandi? Mungkin. Aliran air mungkin tengah mengalir di tubuh Kai.

Dalam waktu singkat, semua alasan kenapa Sehun menolak pria itu lenyap dari pikirannya. Hasrat. Terlalu banyak hasrat yang ditahan. Sehun telah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan melihat Kai mandi, tapi mengintipnya sedikit tidak burukkan. Hanya sekali ... sungguh, tidak ada maksud lain.

Tanpa diminta, kaki Sehun bergerak mendekati kolam pemandian. Diam diam Sehun menyibak tirai kesamping – tetapi hanya sedikit. Punggung telanjang Kai terlihat. Sehun menggigit bibir. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk sesekali bersama Kai dan membebaskan tubuhnya dari penderitaan. _Jika aku tetap menjaga hatiku, aku bisa memanfaatkan Kai dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Benar bukan_? Batin Sehun.

Kai bergerak menyamping dan meraih sebuah botol biru gelap. Dia menuang sesuatu yang ada didalamnya – mungkin minyak wangi? – pada tangannya yang lain. Dan, entah kenapa Sehun membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya menjadi minyak wangi di tangan Kai. Menyentuh dada Kai. Betapa godaan untuk bergabung sungguh merasuk dalam benak Sehun.

" Kau masih bisa bergabung denganku, Cinta, kau tahu itu kan," Kata Kai dengan suara seraknya yang biasa.

Sehun berteriak dan menutup tirai itu kembali ke tempatnya. Pipinya memerah, terasa terbakar api yang sangat panas. Sehun mendengar percikan air, kemudian langkah kaki dan Kai ada disana, berdiri telanjang di depannya. Sungguh sungguh telanjang. Sehun menatap dengan mulut ternganga awalnya, menatap pada pandangan frontal di hadapan matanya. Kai tinggi dan berotot, tapi dia telah melihat itu. Yang belum dilihat Sehun adalah keperkasaan seperti itu. Panjang, besar dan keras, menyembul di antara kedua kaki Kai. Kai tampak tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan bawa dirinya tidak tertutupi apapun dan dia tidak berusaha menutupinya. Tetesan air mengalir dari rambut Kai, perutnya dan –

_Ya Tuhan_. Teriak Sehun dalam hati." Kembali ke ritual mandimu, Kai. Please! Demi Tuhan." Pinta Sehun.

Mengangguk sekilas, Kai beranjak pergi. Setelah tirai kembali menutupi pandangannya, Sehun kembali dapat bernapas dengan normal.

Sehun menoleh ke kolam pemandian yang tertutup tirai." Tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik di banding sekarang, aku harus lari." Ucap Sehun dengan lirih. Tapi kenapa, memikirkan untuk pergi mendadak terasa menusuk di dalam jantungnya.

Seolah Kai tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun, dia berseru dari dalam pemandian." Sehun! "

Sehun membelalak dan menahan napas. Jika ia tidak segera pergi, dia akan kehilangan kesempatan. Sehun berlari melewati pintu dan terus berlari sepanjang koridor.

" Sehun! " Suara Kai bernada perintah sekarang.

Sehun menabrak beberapa pasangan yang menggeliat di lantai dan jatuh. Dengan panik Sehun segera berdiri kembali. Pasangan itu berteriak memaki. Paru paru Sehun terasa hampir meledak saat melirik ke belakang. Kai, berjalan tanpa pakaian mendekatinya.

Sehun menemukan cabang pada lorong, dan Sehun mengambil langkah ke kanan. Tuhan, dia sungguh berharap ini jalan yang tepat, kalau sampai Kai menangkapnya... Lalu secara tiba tiba sebuah renggutan terasa pada pinggangnya, menariknya ke udara. Sehun berteriak. Ia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya kesana kemari, mencoba membebaskan diri.

Tangan yang kuat menahannya, memeluknya dan menguncinya di tempat. Napas Sehun terengah dan Sehun tidak membiarkan matanya bertemu pandang dengan ekspresi kemarahan Kai. Atau melihat ke arah bawah tubuh Kai yang begitu menggoda.

" Saat seorang prajurit lari dari pemimpinnya," Kai bicara dengan nada datar," dia akan dihukum. Apa kau siap dengan hukumanmu, Sehun? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah segugup ini seumur hidupnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kai menunjukkan segenap amarahnya langsung padanya. Tapi, anehnya Sehun merasa lega karena gagal melarikan diri.

" Kembalilah bertugas," Kai menggeram pada beberapa prajurit yang memperhatikan mereka di sepanjang koridor.

Mereka bergegas menjauh dan melihat ke segala arah selain pada Raja mereka yang telanjang. Juga tidak menatap Sehun yang nampak tidak berdaya di panggul Kai." Kai – "

" Jangan bicara." Bentak Kai.

" Kai," sehun tetap memaksa bicara." Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan berusaha kabur. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan aku tidak memperingatkanmu. Paling tidak, aku tidak berbohong padamu."

" Aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan, Sehun. Aku tidak memaksamu bercinta denganku, tapi kau malah melarikan diri dariku." Kai tetap tidak bisa memahami kenekatan Sehun. Ia melangkah memasuki kamar tidur dan menghempaskan Sehun ke tempat tidur membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak kaget. Kai berdiri diam, menatap Sehun. Sehun tidak mencoba melarikan diri lagi, hanya memandang pria dihadapannya itu dengan penuh curiga.

Tubuh Sehun ringan, memanggulnya tidak membuat Kai kelelahan. Tapi napasnya memburu. Tangannya lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan Kai menyadari bahwa dia kehilangan kekuatannya dengan sangat cepat.

Kai memerlukan seks.

Kai membutuhkan Sehun.

Kai sudah merasakan bagaimana Sehun mengawasinya saat dia mandi. Mencium dan merasakan gairah Sehun untuknya. Kai menyangka, dia sudah sangat nyaris memenangkan hati Sehun. Lalu mendadak, Sehun lari, Lari! Apa Sehun memang sedemikian jijik membayangkan tubuhnya menyentuhnya?

" Sekaranglah saatnya," Kai berucap dingin.

Sehun buru buru merangkak ke sudut terjauh ranjang, seakan akan ucapan Kai telah menghapus pengaruh mantra pembeku gerak yang tadi dirapalkan padanya. Kai terus menatap kemana pun Sehun bergerak. Kemejanya yang kebesaran tersingkap, memperlihatkan kulit payudaranya yang halus.

" mari bicarakan hal ini baik baik," Kata Sehun gugup.

" Kau mencoba melarikan diri dariku. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bicara baik baik."

" Pasangan kekasih harus selalu punya waktu untuk berbicara."

Sebelah alis Kai terangkat." Jadi sekarang kita pasangan kekasih? "

Sehun terus menatap ke dada Kai, tidak berani mengalihkan pandangan pada bagian tubuh lainnya yang tampak siap melakukan segala keinginannya. Kai melihat Sehun gemetar. Karena ketakutan? Atau bergairah?. Kai menghela napas dalam dalam lalu mencoba pendekatan yang berbeda.

" Kau tampak cantik di atas ranjangku, dengan rambut tergerai di bahumu, kakimu yang indah. Tapi ..."

" Tapi? " Sehun menatap Kai dengan dahi berkerut.

" Tapi kau akan lebih cantik lagi di atas tubuhku saat kau menggerakkan tubuhmu naik turun." Kai meletakkan lututnya di atas tempat tidur, diikuti telapak tangannya. Perlahan merangkak mendekati Sehun.

Dengan terbelalak, Sehun mencoba mundur lagi ke belakang. Tembok di belakangnya menghambat gerakannya." Berhenti," Kata Sehun terdengar gugup." Hentikan itu."

" Kau merasakan adanya gairah di antara kita, aku tahu itu."

Gigi Sehun bergemeretak." Memangnya kenapa kalau aku merasakannya? " Bentak Sehun." Itu bukan berarti aku harus tidur denganmu."

" Gadisku yang cantik, kita sama sekali tidak akan tidur." Pandangan Kai menyapu wajah dan tubuh Sehun, dan dia mendadak berharap memiliki napas api para manusia naga agar bisa membakar pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sehun.

" Aku yakin kau tidak pernah bercinta dengan pria manapun, tapi apa kau pernah bermain main sedikit saja? " tanya Kai.

Dengan keras kepala seperti biasa, Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat." Itu bukan urusanmu."

" Aku tidak mencium aroma pria manapun darimu, sedikitpun tidak."

Sehun memandangi kuku jari jarinya, menguap dengan dibuat buat, berpura pura acuh terhadap pesona Kai." Aku telah tidur dengan banyak pria. Ribuan."

Kai terdiam, tangannya di letakkan di kedua sisi lutut Sehun. Bahwa Sehun tidak menendangnya, telah membuktikan lebih banyak dibanding apa yang Kai pikirkan. Sebagian dari diri Sehun menginginkannya.

Kai tahu Sehun berbohong. Sehun tidak pernah tersentuh oleh pria manapun juga. Dia akan menjadi yang pertama dan satu satunya." Aku senang bahwa kau masih perawan, cintaku."

Sehun membersihkan debu dari kemejanya." Yakin sekali kau aku masih perawan? Aku benci padamu, sangat benci. Aku tidak suka kenyataan bahwa kau sama saja dengan pelacur pria, Kai."

" Maafkan aku karena tidak datang padamu dalam keadaan murni." Para nymph tidak pernah bisa menjaga keperjakaan demi para pasangan jiwa mereka, nymph makhluk yang terlalu seksual dan gairah mereka terlalu besar. Namun sekarang, Kai sungguh berharap demi para dewa, seandainya saja dia menunggu gadis ini." Mungkin pengalamanku dengan semua perempuan lain itu adalah persiapan sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya. Puncap payudaranya menegang di balik kemejanya dan ia tidak bisa lagi berpura pura bosan." Itu, sepertinya rayuan paling murahan yang pernah kudengar."

" Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya." Darah serasa mendidih di sepanjang pembuluh darah Kai. Perasaan posesif dan kebanggaan membanjirinya. Tidak satupun pria yang pernah berhasil menembus sikap dingin Sehun, tapi dia sudah hampri berhasil. Dia hampir memenangkannya. _Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa yang akan membuatnya menjerit_. Batin Kai.

Kai terus merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan." Aku benar, bukan? Apa karena itu kau terus menolakku? Karena itukah kau tetap menyangkal keinginanmu sendiri?" Kai bertanya, mencium bibir Sehun dengan sangat lembut. " Karena kau tidak pernah bersama satupun laki laki sebelumnya? "

Mulut Sehun menganga terkejut – mungkin juga menghela napas." Tidak ... jangan bodohi dirimu sendiri." Sehun menjilat bibir." Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu. Karena itu aku menolakmu." Lagi lagi ia terdengar gugup. Penuh gairah.

" Menurutku kau ingin seluruh bagian dariku."

" Kau berhalusinasi."

" Atau mungkin aku lebih bisa membaca sifatmu dibandingkan dirimu hingga membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Ucap Kai.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, menyembunyikan segala emosi yang tersimpan dalam tatapannya." Apa kita akan bicara sepanjang hari atau kau akan menyelesaikan segala godaan ini secepatnya?"

Begitu Sehun mengatakan kata terakhir, Kai seketika menyentuh payudara Sehun. Membuat mata Sehun terpejam, pinggulnya sedikit terangkat. Ekpresi wajah Sehun tampak penuh sensasi kenikmatan.

" Euunnggghhhhh." Lenguh Sehun.

" Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," Kata Kai." Tapi apa kau yakin kau ingin agar ini semua cepat selesai? "

" Aku... aku tidak tahu," Sehun menghela napas.

" Mintalah agar aku meninggalkanmu sekarang, dan akan kulakukan. Katakan padaku." Tantang Kai.

Sehun membuka mulut, tapi tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena sentuhan dan remasan jemari Kai di payudaranya.

" Katakan kau ingin aku pergi, Sehun. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tantang Kai lagi.

Lagi, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kepuasaan menyebar dalam diri Kai. Di sentuhnya puting Sehun dengan ujung jarinya." Kau membenciku saat aku melakukan ini? " Tanya Kai.

Desahan mengalir dari bibir Sehun," Eungghh aahhh in_ ini rasanya mengerikan..."

Kai senang melihat pipi Sehun merona penuh gairah." Bayangkan saja betapa rasanya akan jauh lebih buruk saat aku menghisapnya dengan menggunakan mulutku."

Sehun mengerang, suaranya begitu sarat gairah hingga Kai bereaksi dengan cara hewani, otot ototnya menegang, tulangnya bergetar. Ketika Kai melepaskan tangannya hanya selama beberapa detik, erangan Sehun berubah menjadi geraman. Kai menyelipkan jemarinya ke balik kemeja Sehun, menyentuh kulit perut Sehun yang halus dan lembut.

Wajah Sehun diliputi kepuasaan yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar." Akkkhhh... eeuunngghhh... aahhh."

" Apa ini membuatmu gemetar karena jijik? " Kai bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Membiarkan ujung jarinya menggesek kulit payudara Sehun.

" Aaakkhhhh... Ssaahhh sangat... jijik." Desah Sehun.

" Aku juga. Oohhh ya, aku juga. Lihat aku gemetar karena begitu jijiknya." Ucap Kai.

" Ini aahhh... adalahh hal terburuk... yang eeuugghh... ppernahh terjadi," Kata Sehun dengan terengah engah. _Aku harus menyuruhnya berhenti_, pikir Sehun. _Harus membuat dia berhenti... hanya... sebentar lagi_.

Jemari Kai yang panas seperti meluluhkan tulang, membakar dimana saja dia di sentuh. Kai lebih menekankan tubuhnya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun terkesiap.

" Akkhhhhh... Kaiiiaaahhh." Pikiran Sehun kosong, sepenuhnya di kuasai kenikmatan saat tangan Kai sepenuhnya meremas payudaranya. Secara naluriah Sehun meregangkan kakinya, memberikan undangan tanpa kata bagi Kai agar memilikinya seutuhnya.

Kai tidak menerima reaksi itu. Bahkan, ia sedikit menarik dirinya. Membuat Sehun hampir memaki saat itu juga.

Dengan tangan yang lain, Kai meraih ujung kemeja Sehun." Kalau aku membaringkan tubuhku di atasmu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri," Jelas Kai." Aku harus melihatmu lebih dulu."

" Ya," Kata Sehun, bertanya tanya siapa makhluk penuh gairah yang sekarang menguasai jiwanya ini. Bukan Sehun, pasti. Ia tidak peduli dengan masa lalu mereka, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi begitu percintaan ini selesai, saat ia mengangkat pinggangnya untuk mempermudah apa yang akan dilakukan Kai terhadapnya.

Kejantanan Kai yang terbuka menggesek perut Sehun. Membuat Kai dan Sehun mendesis. Meskipun Sehun masih berpakaian, ia merasa seolah Kai telah menyentuh inti jiwanya yang terdalam." Mmmm... aakkhhh... yaa... aahhh... aku suka... ahhh... Tidak... Aku benci... Benci ini." Desah Sehun.

Perut Sehun menegang, bergetar. Tidak dapat berhenti, Sehun melakukannya lagi, kali ini dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya menyentuh kejantanan Kai. Kai menahan napas. Ditariknya ke atas kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun, membebaskan payudaranya dan memandanginya.

" Eugghhh aku... aku harus merasakannya. Merasakan puncaknya dalam mulutku."

Sehun seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal hal semacam ini berjalan lebih jauh, tetapi rasa penasaran semakin menariknya. Akhirnya, Sehun membiarkan gairahnya yang belum juga terpuaskan menyuruhnya menginginkan tubuh Kai memompa, memasuki tubuhnya dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Untuk mengetahui dan mengerti bagaimana orang banyak bisa diperbudak oleh perasaan mereka sendiri karena satu tindakan ini saja.

Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun." Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? "

" Gairah," Sehun mengakui." Seks."

Tataplah aku." Pinta Kai.

Sehun tidak melawan perintah Kai sekarang. Ia menatap Kai langsung lekat lekat dan hal itu membuatnya terpaku, terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kai tengah memandang payudaranya dengan penuh kekaguman seolah itu adalah benda paling indah di dunia. Seolah kulitnya yang kelewat pucat dan payudaranya yang berukuran sangat biasa adalah hadiah utama yang Kai inginkan.

" Aku rasa aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan dari ini. Kecantikanmu sangat menawanku." Kata Kai dengan nada penuh hormat.

" Tapi kau pernah bersama dengan seribu perempuan," Sehun mengingatkannya dengan nada lembut." Yang juga seribu kali lebih cantik dariku."

" Tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu, Cintaku." Ucap Kai.

" Aku bukan siapa siapa," Tegas Sehun." Aku _"

" Kaulah segalanya," Salah satu tangan Kai menyentuh rahang Sehun, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Sehun. Kai memaksa Sehun memandangnya, benar benar menatapnya." Sudah kukatakan padamu. Kau adalah segalanya untukku."

Terlalu menakjubkan untuk dipercaya, tapi itulah segala hal yang ingin didengar Sehun. Orang lain tidak pernah mengatakan hal hal demikian kepadanya. Air matanya menggenang dan ia menggosok matanya. Ia akan selalu membanggakan kemerdekaan dirinya dan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan pengakuan orang lain. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia tiak menyadari betapa luar biasa rasanya mendapatkan pengakuan seseorang.

Kai tampak siap, kekuatan dan gairah berkumpul pada otot ototnya, memancarkan gelombang sensual yang sangat menggoda. Kejantanan Kai menekan kuat di perut Sehun, begitu besar, begitu keras.

Melihat Kai yang tampak bagaikan dewa ketampanan dan dewa seks membuat Sehun menahan napas." Kau _" Sehun berdeham " _ juga tidak tampak buruk." Puji Sehun. Sebelum ini Sehun tidak pernah memuji seorang pria.

Bibir Kai berkedut." Aku senang kau tidak menganggapku buruk rupa, karena kaulah segalanya yang kuinginkan."

Sedikit demi sedikit, sangat perlahan, Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Napas Sehun tertahan dalam kerongkongannya. Bibir Kai menyentuh puncak payudara Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun diliputi rasa panas.

Ketika lidah Kai menjilat puncaknya, tangan Sehun menjambak rambut Kai, menahan agar kepala Kai tetap ditempatnya. Sebelah tangan Kai menyentuh puncaknya yang lain, membuat Sehun menggeliat.

" Akkkhhh... Akkkhhh... Kai... eeuugggghhh." Desah Sehun.

" Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau rasanya akan sangat tidak menyenangkan? "

" Ya, akkhhh... mengerikan. Jahhh jangannhh berhenti." Tunggu. Sehun tadi bermaksud untuk menyuruh Kai berhenti. Keadaan semakin diluar kendali.

" Euugghhh kau membuatku merasa sakit, seolah olah hidupku tergantung padamu." Kai menghisap dengan keras membuat Sehun mengerang karena rasa senang bercampur sedikit rasa sakit, lalu Kai menjilatnya untuk mengusir rasa nyerinya. " Ketika Nymph bercinta, dia akan sepenuhnya mencurahkan perhatian pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya, liar dan penuh gairah. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain pasangannya."

Dengan menggeram, Sehun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Kai, mengaitkan pergelangan kakinya dan menarik Kai keatas tubuhnya. Berat tubuh Kai terasa memuaskan Sehun. Sehun menikmati, terhanyut merasakan tubuh Kai menekannya. Tenggelam dalam kenikmatan rasa penyerahan diri sepenuhnya yang pertama. Tiada lagi penyangkalan akan kebutuhannya, Ia tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan segala keinginannya.

" Sehun," Panggil Kai dengan suara parau. Kai memejamkan matanya dalam penyerahan, ekpresinya terpesona, terkejut, penuh kenikmatan.

" Ka... kaiiaahhh."

Kai menggigit kecil di sepanjang tulang selangka Sehun, menjilat naik turun leher Sehun. Tangannya menarik narik pinggang celana panjang Sehun. Jemari Kai masuk ke celana panjang, menyusup ke celana dalam Sehun dan menyenyuh sedikit rambut halus di sana.

Sehun menjerit saat mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membiarkan Kai melanjutkan sentuhannya." Akkkhhh... oohh... aaakkhhhh... Kai."

" Kebanyakan perempuan berpikir ini adalah titik yang paling sensitif pada tubuh mereka." Jemari Kai mencubit ringan klitoris Sehun. Kai berkeringat, berusaha menyentuh dengan perlahan walau Sehun ingin dia melakukannya dengan cepat.

Dengan satu sentuhan saja, Sehun merasa hampir tiba di gerbang surga. Begitu dekat dengan klimaks... begitu dekat... " Mereka... aahhh... Mungkin benar... aahhhh," Sehun berhasil bersuara dengan napas memburu.

" Tidak, mereka salah." Kai mendorong satu jarinya ke vagina Sehun, langsung menyentuh pusat gairah Sehun." Sempit," Kata Kai. " Rasanya luar biasa."

" Aaaaakkkkkhhhhhhhhhh." Apa Sehun mengira dia telah mendekati surga sebelumnya? Sama sekali tidak. Vagina Sehun menegang menjepit jemari Kai yang bergerak masuk dan keluar. Perlahan lahan. Sehun tersentak, terkesiap dan kembali tersentak.

" Beberapa perempuan berpikir ritme inilah penyebab gairah dan kepuasan mereka."

" Aaahhh... Apakah mereka... aaahhh... juga salah? " Demi Tuhan, Sehun merasa terbakar. Rasa panas itu menjalar di setiap selnya, melalui aliran darahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membakar segalanya di sepanjang aliran nadinya.

" Oohh yaaaahhh, Mereka salah." Ucap Kai. Kai terus mendorong jemarinya ke dalam tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa perutnya terasa diaduk aduk, menegang, otot otot kakinya gemetar melingkari pinggang Kai.

Sehun hampir klimaks." Aakkhhh... Kai, please," Sehun memohon.

" Aahh, betapa aku suka saat kau mengucapkan namaku." Ibu jari Kai menggosok klitoris Sehun lagi.

Kepala Sehun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan tidak karuan. Ia terbakar, sangat panas, nyaris meledak." Euunngghhh... Tunjukkan dimana... Aahhh... Tempat yang paling... Eeungg... Sensitif fari tubuh perempuan." Sehun harus merasakan kepuasan. Harus... atau mungkin... Ia akan segera mati...

" Untuk satu ciuman," Kata Kai, bahkan di saat seperti ini sempat memberikan penawaran. " Aku akan memberitahukannya bahkan memberikan seisi dunia untukmu dengan satu ciuman."

Tanpa ragu ragu, Sehun menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kai. Begitu lidah mereka saling bersentuhan, rasa ciuman itu menyebar dalam mulut mereka. Sensasi yang indah di antara kedua kaki Sehun semakin terasa insentif. Sehun membuka kakinya, membiarkan lututnya menempel pada ranjang, bersiap sepenuhnya untuk apa yang akan dilakukan Kai.

Tenggelam dalam napsu. Sehun sungguh sungguh berubah menjadi sesuatu yang ditakutkannya. Menjadi budak napsu yang putus asa menginginkan seks. Tapi ternyata Sehun tidak peduli. Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Lidah beradu, gigi saling bertabrakan. Jari jari Kai terus bergerak keluar dan masuk dalam tubuh Sehun, seiring ciuman mereka yang semakin panas tidak terpuaskan.

Lalu mendadak Kai berhenti. Berhenti mencium, berhenti menggerakkan jari jarinya. Tubuh Sehun terasa berdenyut denyut dan jeritan kekesalan nyaris meluncur dari bibirnya.

" Euugghhh Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sehun mengerang. Dilingkarkannya tangannya di leher Kai lalu menarik rambut Kai, mencoba memaksanya melanjutkan ciuman yang terhenti. Pada akhirnya, dia mengijinkan diri menikmati tubuh seorang pria dan Kai malah berhenti?

" Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagian paling sensitif, dimana kau akan merasakan nyaris seperti klimaks setiap kali aku menyentuhmu." Ucap Kai.

" Hmmm. Ya. Cepatlah." Desak Sehun.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Kai. Guratan guratan di sekeliling matanya tampak semakin jelas. Kai juga memerlukan pemuasannya sendiri, Sehun menyadarinya.

Kai kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut." Kau terasa berbeda... tidak seperti yang lainnya. Tidak seorangpun sebelumnya. Membuatku kecanduan. Kurasa aku akan mati tanpamu."

_Sentuh aku. Bercintalah denganku_. Batin Sehun. " Kai, aku senang kau menyukaiku dan menganggap kau akan mati tanpa diriku, tapi kau perlu membuktikan sesuatu di sini dan aku sedikit kecewa karena harus mengingatkanmu."

Kai tertawa kecil." Kau benar. Aku hanya perlu melihatmu lebih lama sedikit, hanya untuk mengagumimu. Segera, aku akan menelanjangimu sepenuhnya. Aku akan segera membebaskan celanamu melewati kakimu lalu membuka lebar kakimu agar aku bisa melihat vaginamu yang berkedut minta perhatian."

Saat mendengar Kai berbicara, bayangan akan keadaan mereka memenuhi benak Sehun. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Kai menelanjanginya. Kai akan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuhnya.

" Pergelangan kakimu," Kata Kai," dan lidahku akan menjalari kakimu. Aku menjilati _ "

Sehun melihatnya, melihat semua bayangannya, semakin jelas seiring berlalunya detik demi detik. Bibir Kai menciumi betis Sehun, lidahnya bergerak membentuk gambaran hati kecil kecil pada kulit Sehun.

" _ menggigit bagian dalam pahamu. Kau akan mendesah dan menggeliat seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang dan kau akan semakin bergairah karena aku. Sangat bergairah. Kubawa tanganmu ke kejantananku dan melihatmu menyentuh diri sendiri. Kau _ "

Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, sambil terus menatap Kai. Dalam pikirannya, Sehun melihat Kai dengan mata setengah terpejam, tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Kai, bergerak naik dan turun. Kemudian Kai memberitahunya betapa dia ingin mulut Sehun menggantikan tugas tangannya.

" Lalu, aku akan merasakan tubuhmu lagi, dengan cara yang lebih intim dan membicarakannya saja tidak akan cukup bagiku. Aku akan menurunkan kepala di antara kedua kakimu. Tanganmu menjambak rambutku, menariknya dengan keras karena kau begitu penuh gairah sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Ucap Kai dengan penuh gairah.

Sehun memang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sekarang. Saat ini, ia menggeliat geliat penuh gairah. Ia masih mengenakan celana panjangnya, tapi rasanya seperti benar benar ada tangan tangan tak terlihat yang menyentuhnya dan lidah tak terlihat menciuminya. Sehun mengerang, napasnya terasa panas di tenggorokannya.

" Euunnggg... Kai, Kai . " Sehun mengerang." Kai... akkhhhh... kumohon. Please."

" Mohon apa? " Suara Kai parau. Sangat parau. Sangat menggoda.

" Akkhh... selesaikan ini." Pinta Sehun.

" Tapi aku suka secara perlahan menikmati tubuhmu." Ucap Kai.

" Tunjukkan titik paling erotis pada tubuhku, jahat kamu. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup untuk memuaskanku jika tidak segera melakukannya." Ancam Sehun.

" Aku akan mati karena terlalu puas kalaupun melakukannya." Suara Kai terdengar begitu bergairah. Kai mencubit klitoris Sehun lagi dan Sehun hampir terlonjak dari atas ranjang. Sensasinya akut, hampir terasa menyakitkan.

" Aku akan mencicipi rasa di sini lebih dulu sebelum bercinta denganmu, " Kata Kai." Dan saat aku bercinta denganmu. Kau akan tahu bagian mana dari tubuhku yang paling peka pada rangsangan..."

" Kejantananmu? Bagian tubuhmu yang paling peka pasti kejantananmu. " Sehun memaksakan diri bicara. Dia nyaris tidak mampu bicara. Semuanya terlalu dahsyat. Kai menyiksanya. Kata katanya, tindakannya. Esensi dirinya.

" Tidak _ "

" Rajaku," Suara seseorang menyela dengan ketergesaan.

Kai terdiam. Dia menggeram rendah dalam kerongkongannya dan suaranya mirip geraman hewan buas. Suara yang disertai keinginan membunuh.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ada seorang prajurit yang berdiri di samping ranjang, matanya tertuju pada Kai, ekspresinya penuh kecemasan. Kehilangan hasratnya, Sehun menjerit dan meraih selimut. Rasa malu bercampur ngeri menjalar dalam diri Sehun, tangannya berusaha menutupi payudaranya dari sentuhan Kai dan dari pandangan prajurit itu.

" Berbaliklah, Chanyeol," Geram Kai. Kai menggeram marah, menampakkan gigi giginya." Aku hampir membunuhmu barusan karena menggangguku. "

Chanyeol segera membalikkan badan.

" Tinggalkan kami atau kubunuh kau." Geram Kai.

" Para manusia naga," Kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjauh seperti yang diperintahkan." Mereka mendekat, menantang perang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Maaf ya kalo ada yang tersinggung, aku selalu minta review...

Tapi tetap aza aku minta review ama kalian hehehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kai x Sehun ( GS )**

**Kris**

**Luhan**

**Chanyeol**

**Chen**

**Baekhyun ( GS ) ( bentar doank nongolnya hehehe )**

**Rated : M ( maunya hehehee \ ^ o ^ / )**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

" Rajaku," Suara seseorang menyela dengan ketergesaan.

Kai terdiam. Dia menggeram rendah dalam kerongkongannya dan suaranya mirip geraman hewan buas. Suara yang disertai keinginan membunuh.

Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ada seorang prajurit yang berdiri di samping ranjang, matanya tertuju pada Kai, ekspresinya penuh kecemasan. Kehilangan hasratnya, Sehun menjerit dan meraih selimut. Rasa malu bercampur ngeri menjalar dalam diri Sehun, tangannya berusaha menutupi payudaranya dari sentuhan Kai. Tapi, tetap tubuhnya merindukan Kai.

" Berbaliklah, Chanyeol," Geram Kai. Kai menyeringai marah, menampakkan gigi giginya." Aku hampir membunuhmu barusan."

Chanyeol segera membalikkan badan.

" Tinggalkan kami atau kubunuh kau." Geram Kai.

" Para manusia naga," Kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjauh seperti yang diperintahkan." Mereka mendekat, menantang perang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 8**

Kai tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa memasuki kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bahkan saat dia tengah dikuasai oleh gairahnya yang paling liar, insting ksatrianya tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Tapi tidak dihadapan Sehun. Dengan Sehun, Kai hanya berkonsentrasi tentang bagaimana bercinta. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Kai berjuang melawan kemarahan bercampur gairah yang menggila. Ia telah mendapatkan Sehun, menempatkannya pada situasi yang sudah begitu lama diinginkannya dan sekarang dia harus meninggalkannya. Tapi keselamatan Sehun lebih penting dari kepuasaannya sendiri.

Mungkin Kai sedang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk, karena ini adalah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi padanya. " Peringatkan yang lain," Kata Kai kepada Chanyeol," Aku ingin semua prajurit berpakaian perang lengkap dan berkumpul di arena. Aku segera menyusul."

" Siap, laksanakan." Ksatria kepercayaannya itu menjawab dengan cepat sebelum bergegas pergi.

Kai mengusap wajahnya. Demi para Dewa, ia memang tahu hari ini akan datang. Kenapa tidak terjadi setelah ia mendapatkan Sehun? " Chanyeol," Panggil Kai dan ksatria itu berbalik." Apa kalian sudah mengurus para perempuan? " Tanyanya.

" Saat ini mereka sudah disembunyikan." Jawab Chanyeol.

" Bagus. Pergilah sekarang. Jalankan perintah." Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar itu untuk kedua kalinya, langkah kakinya yang terburu buru bergema di dinding.

" Maafkan aku, Cintaku," Kata Kai menatap ke arah Sehun. Pipi Sehun merona merah. " Aku harus pergi."

Sehun diam, tidak menanggapi.

Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Ia menarik diri dari ranjang dan dari pelukan Sehun adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah dilakukannya. Kai berharap ada waktu, setidaknya untuk memuaskan gairah Sehun dan membuat salah satu dari mereka merasakan kelegaan.

Saat Kai buru buru berpakaian, menarik celananya dan mengambil baju Zirah pelindung dadanya – yang masih bernoda darah hasil pertarungan dengan Tao – Kai menyadari bahwa dia masih belum memiliki kekuatan penuh. Genggamannya tidak kuat, kaki dan tangannya tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan sekarang. Diikatnya tali sepatu botnya.

" Kau akan berperang? " Akhirnya Sehun bersuara, tapi suaranya sama sekali tanpa emosi. Terdengar kosong dan dingin seolah Kai tidak pernah membelainya. Tidak pernah menggerakkan jari jemarinya di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Keadaan itu membuat Kai marah, sama seperti saat Chanyeol mengusik mereka." Kalau itu yang diperlukan untuk tetap memiliki istana ini, maka ya, aku akan berperang."

" Tapi... kau terluka." Ucap Sehun sedikit khawatir.

" Ya."

" Kau tidak bisa berperang. Kau akan membuat lukamu semakin parah."

Kai membelakangi Sehun, meraih pelindung kepala, pedang dan perisainya." Jangan mulai meragukanku lagi. Aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan istana ini."

" Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikan saja istana ini pada manusia naga itu? "

Kai tidak akan membiarkan bala tentaranya mengembara lagi, tanpa rumah yang sebenarnya, tanpa tempat perlindungan sungguhan." Istana ini milikku sekarang dan aku tetap memiliki apa yang sudah jadi milikku. Selalu." Kai mengucapkan kata kata itu sebagai peringatan pada Sehun. Gadis itu juga miliknya sekarang dan ia takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi." Pakailah bajumu."

Sehun melirik seprai yang dipegangnya, pada celana panjangnya yang terbuka. Sehun tersentak seolah olah baru tersadar bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sehun meraih kemejanya dari lantai dan memakainya kembali.

Kai kecewa, ia tidak lagi bisa melihat keadaan gadisnya yang setengah telanjang. Diulurkannya tangannya yang bebas dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mengikutinya. Anehnya Sehun menurut tanpa protes, membenahi ikat pinggangnya sambil berjalan.

" Kemana kau akan membawaku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku ingin kau aman, yang berarti aku akan menempatkanmu dengan para perempuan yang lain." Jawab Kai.

" Dimana? " Sehun bersikeras.

" Akan kutunjukkan nanti." Kai tahu Sehun pasti akan memberontak kalau dia memberitahu tahu dimana gadis itu akan ditempatkan.

Kai melangkah cepat melintasi tiga koridor yang berbeda. Dia terus berjalan dan udara menjadi semakin dingin, semakin berat karena kelembapan. Kabut tampak bergulung gulung di langit langit.

" Kau membawaku ke gerbang? " Sehun memukul bahu Kai." Seingatku kau pernah bilang aku akan tenggelam jika aku kembali sendiri."

" Aku tidak akan pernah mengirimmu kembali pulang. Tidak dengan alasan apapun." Ucap Kai.

" Apa itu tulang belulang? " Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar." Aku tidak memerhatikannya sebelumnya."

Kai menjelaskan tentang para manusia naga," Dulu manusia pernah mencoba menghancurkan para penghuni atlantis karena ingin mencuri kekayaan kami. Para manusia naga melakukan apa yang mereka pikir benar untuk melindungi istana ini."

Kai menuruni tangga yang tersembunyi dalam celah sempit di antara dua batu berlumuran darah. Gerbang inilah alasan utama mengapa para manusia naga ingin mengendalikan istana ini lagi. Mereka akan berjuang sampai mati untuk memilikinya. Kris, Raja manusia naga adalah seorang penjaga, dia yang bertugas membunuh para penyusup.

" Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tempat mana yang paling memuaskan pada tubuh perempuan." Kata Sehun. Rasa takut menjalari tiap kata katanya, seolah dia tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apapun selain perang dan kematian jadi dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya," Jawab Kai. Misteri itu akan terus mengusik benak Sehun." Sampai aku memilikimu di ranjang lagi."

Sehun berhenti mendadak." Tempat apa ini ? "

Mereka telah mencapai dasar tangga, memasuki ruangan baru. Kai meletakkan perisainya ke dinding dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun, mendekatkan diri untuk mencegah Sehun lari ketakutan karena melihat isi dalam penjara." Selamat datang di penjara bawah tanah, Sayang."

Gumaman suara perempuan terdengar sunyi sedetik sebelum gembira kesenangan." Kai, pria pujaan hatiku! Aku sangat senang melihatmu."

" Kai! "

" Hai, Kai."

Jeruji besi berkilau mulai terlihat, jeruji yang memenjarakan semua perempuan lain.

" Brengsek kalian," Kata Sehun. Sehun menyentakkan tangannya lepas dari genggaman Kai, memutus semua kontak fisik." Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memerangkapku seperti mereka. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang tidak berdaya! "

Dengan tekad bulat, Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun. Sehun balas memasang ekspresi penuh kenekatan. Kai mendesak Sehun mundur sampai menempel pada dinding.

" Coba saja terus mengancamku." Sehun menegakkan bahu dan mengangkat dagunya, memasang posisi menantang." Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini sementara kau berperang di atas sana."

" Inilah tempat yang paling aman untukmu." Ucap Kai dengan lembut.

" Bagaimana kalau kau dibunuh? Apa kami akan terjebak di sini selamanya? "

" Itu tidak akan terjadi." Tegas Kai.

" Bisakah kau menjaminnya dengan seratus persen keyakinan."

" Ya." Kai tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya dan gadisnya ini, karena nyawa Sehun tergantung padanya.

Sehun melipat tangannya ke depan dada." Bagaimana kau bisa yakin. Memangnya kau peramal? "

Sudut mata Kai berkedut sementara dia menunjuk sebaris prajurit yang berjaga di depan jeruji." Seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku, orang orang ini akan membebaskanmu. Puas? "

" Aku bukan gadis kecil manis yang hanya bisa bertindak bodoh selama ksatrianya berjuang demi keselamatannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan berlari ke medan perang. Aku akan tinggal dalam kamarmu, oke. Kau tidak perlu mengurungku disini."

" Jeruji ini bukan untuk menahanmu, tapi untuk menghalangi para manusia naga masuk. Kalau mereka menangkapmu, mereka akan membakarmu atau memperkosamu. Mungkin keduanya. Apakah kau ingin itu terjadi? "

Wajah Sehun memucat seketika.

Kai melembutkan suaranya." Cobalah menenangkan yang lainnya selama aku pergi. Maukah kau melakukan itu untukku? "

Sehun menatap mata Kai dan untuk sekejap Kai melihat kelebatan ketakutan di mata Sehun. Ketakutan akan kehilangannya?. Akan keselamatannya?. Tapi kemudian Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan mengangguk." Baik. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak tampak takut." Gerutu Sehun." Mereka sangat gembira sampai seperti gila karena bisa melihatmu."

" Benar, Kai," Kata seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang melangkah maju, mencengkeram jeruji besi." Kami sangat senang melihatmu."

Sehun mencubit hidung Kai." Jika kau tidak segera kembali. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Kai mengangguk ke Minho, ksatria yang berdiri menjaga sel. Minho mengulurkan lengan dan jari jarinya menggosok jeruji, membuat jeruji itu lenyap seperti kabut. Kai tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia beranjak dan mencium Sehun. Sehun membalas dengan keras, brutal dan memberikan segala yang bisa diberikannya.

Sambil mencium Sehun, Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun mundur ke dalam sel. Begitu Sehun sudah terlindung di dalam, Kai menyentak menjauh dari Sehun dan jeruji penjara kembali terlihat.

Mata mereka saling menatap. Keheningan mendesis di antara mereka, hanya selama sedetik. Sehun melotot memahami apa yang terjadi dan di cengkeramnya jeruji." Kau bajingan! Kubilang aku akan dengan sukarela tinggal di sini. Kau tidak perlu menipuku agar masuk."

" Maafkan aku," Kai benci harus meninggalkan Sehun. Ia ingin mencium Sehun lagi. Ingin berlama lama. Tapi tidak bisa. Kai menyandang perisainya dan berjalan menjauhi penjara, sumpah serapah Sehun menggema di telinganya. Ia menuju ruang makan. Chanyeol berpapasan dengannya di tengah jalan.

" Para pasukan sudah siap."

" Bagus. Seberapa jauh para manusia naga dari tempat ini? " Tanya Kai dengan dingin, tanpa emosi.

" Mereka masih di Kota Luar."

" Apakah mereka membawa sekutu? "

" Tidak. Mereka datang sendirian."

" Kris memimpin mereka? "

" Ya."

Kai mengangguk. Dia dan Kris sudah pernah berduel sebelumnya dan meskipun Kai pernah melukai pria menakutkan itu, pertarungannya berakhir seri karena keduanya tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi." Aku ingin para prajurit terbaik kita ditempatkan di atas menara pengintai, sepasukan prajurit ditempatkan di hutan sekitar istana. Aku ingin setiap pergerakan para manusia naga itu terlacak. "

Kekuatan terbesar para Nymph terletak pada kekuatan rayuan mereka. Bahkan, para pria tidak akan kebal dan bisa terperangkap pesona mereka, menjadi budak mereka. Lebih dari itu, gairah Nymph memengaruhi setiap aspek kehidupan mereka. Bukan hanya gairah seksual tapi juga amarah.

Manusia naga tidak akan terpikat daya tarik mereka, yang berarti mereka harus bergantung pada kecerdikan, keahlian bertarung dengan pedang. Setidaknya istana yang dibangun oleh para manusia naga ini tahan api.

" Apa kau ingin memasang perangkap? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mempertimbangkan ide itu." Tidak. Biarkan mereka mencapai kita tanpa kesulitan. Itu akan memperkecil kemungkinan mereka menyerang mendadak dan kita bisa melancarkan serangan tiba tiba di malam hari.

Chanyeol bergegas menyampaikan semua yang diperintahkan.

Di ruang makan, Kai melangkah ke jendela menatap keluar. Jalanan terlihat kosong. Para penghuni Kota Luar pasti telah melihat kedatangan para manusia naga dan berlari ke dalam rumah, ketakutan ingin menyelamatkan diri.

Perang akhirnya pecah.

Kai berbalik dan melangkah ke arena. Chanyeol tengah sibuk memerintah para prajurit. Mereka yang telah menerima perintah segera beranjak untuk melaksanakannya. Mereka yang tidak mendapat tugas segera membentuk barisan setengah lingkaran dan memandang Kai dengan penuh harap. Kai melangkah bolak balik di hadapan mereka." Aku ingin Kota Luar dikepung oleh pasukan Nymph pada setiap sisinya, tanpa ketahuan."

Mereka mengangguk serentak.

" Saat kalian menerima tanda dariku, kepung mereka dan biarkan mereka mengetahui keberadaan kalian. Sekarang pergilah."

Langkah langkah kaki yang terburu buru menggema di sepanjang lorong. Kai akhirnya sendirian. Mencengkeram pedang, dia berdiri di sana sejenak, pikirannya melayang tak terelakkan pada Sehun. Jika Sehun tidak ada di sini, Kai akan segera melintasi perbatasan, memimpin pasukannya dan menyerang para naga lebih dulu. Tapi karena Sehun ada di dalam istanalah Kai ingin para prajuritnya membentuk lingkaran perlindungan sepanjang istana untuk melindungi Sehun.

Yang harus Kai lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu para manusia naga tiba. Dan, membunuh mereka semua, tentu saja. Membunuh satu demi satu musuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan para perempuan lain yang terkurung di dalam sel. Mereka tidak tampak memikirkan situasi sekarang, mereka malah mengobrol dengan sikap kekeluargaan satu sama lain.

_Bagaimana mungkin mereka berasal dari planet yang sama denganku? Tuhan, ini sungguh mimpi buruk_. Batin Sehun.

" Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin melarikan diri dai Kai." Gadis berambut hitam yang meninggalkan kamar Kai di malam pertama melangkah ke arah Sehun." Dia luar biasa."

_Ya, dia memang luar biasa_. Pikir Sehun. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya karena cemburu.

" Aku masih memimpikannya." Perempuan itu menambahkan, menghela napas dengan pandangan menerawang." Apa dia pernah membicarakanku? Omong omong namaku Tiffany."

Sehun menggertakkan gigi karena membayangkan Kai dan Tiffany – tanpa busana, saling memeluk – gambaran itu memenuhi pikirannya. Kecemburuan ini sama sekali baru dan Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikannya. " Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenaimu."

" Oh," Tiffany tampak kecewa," Kuharap dia segera bosan padamu. Aku sungguh sungguh sangat ingin dia kembali."

" Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia akan bosan padaku? " Sehun tidak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia membenci kenyataan bahwa perempuan ini mengatakan apa yang paling ditakutkannya. Berapa lama Kai akan menyukainya? Berapa lama sampai tatapannya akan berpaling mencari perempuan lain? Seseorang yang lebih manis dan mudah dibujuk?

Tiffany mengangkat bahu," Kau mencoba lari darinya. Menurutku sikap itu takkan membuatnya terus tertarik padamu. Aku bertaruh seminggu, paling lama dua minggu."

Sehun melangkah maju, tinjunya mengepal siap memukul. _Tak ada gunanya meributkan hal ini_. Sehun mencoba berpikir rasional. Menghela napas panjang Sehun berbalik dan mengacuhkan perempuan menyebalkan itu. Ia ingin keluar dari penjara ini, menjauh dari semua perempuan yang ada di dalamnya. Ia ingin pulang, ingin sendirian – tapi memikirkan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Kai membuat hati Sehun mencelos dan hampa.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya suatu saat Kai bosan padanya? Kai berkata dia takkan melakukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa meramal masa depan. Perempuan lain mungkin suatu hari akan merebut perhatian Kai. Lagipula Kai seorang Nymph dan tidak heran kalau dia akan ditinggalkan.

Semua orang yang pernah dicintai Sehun telah meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang tetap bersamanya. Namun disinilah ia sekarang, jatuh cinta pada Kai tanpa disadarinya dan memberi lebih banyak bagian dari dirinya daripada yang pernah diberikannya pada siapapun.

Instingnya yang pertama memang benar. Ia harus meninggalkan Kai. Inilah kesempatan yang terbaik untuk melarikan diri. Sehun membungkuk dan mencengkeram jeruji. Mencoba merenggangkan jerujinya. Jeruji itu tebal dan berwarna biru berpendar. _Bagaimana caranya Kai mengubah jeruji menjadi kabut?_ Batin Sehun. Sehun memutar ulang adegan ciuman perpisahan yang diberikan Kai dalam benaknya. Bibir mereka saling bertemu sebelumnya dan Kai perlahan mendorongnya masuk ke balik jeruji. Hanya saja, jerujinya saat itu tidak ada di sana. Jerujinya – apa ? Menghilang? Sehun terbelalak, diperlukan sentuhan dari luar. Kai tidak menyentuh tombol atau menggunakan kunci. Penjaganya hanya menyentuh jeruji bercahaya ini dan mereka pun menghilang.

Sehun harus bisa mengajak salah satu penjaga untuk meraih kedalam. Sehun melangkah kearah Tiffany." Kau mau menyingkirkanku, jadi kau harus membantuku." Sehun menjelaskan rencananya pada perempuan itu.

Tiffany memandangnya." Kau berencana selamanya meninggalkan istana ini? "

Lagi lagi, Sehun merasakan sakit yang menusuk nusuk dadanya." Ya."

" Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu." Tiffany berjalan melenggak lenggok kedepan kerumunan para perempuan. Dia menyentuh jeruji dan tersenyum sambil berkata," Minho, kau tampak begitu tampan hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, kelaparan akan hasrat tampak dalam tatapannya.

" Ototmu sungguh kekar. Boleh kusentuh? " Tiffany menambahkan, memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

Minho melangkah maju seolah ditarik oleh tali yang tidak tampak, tapi tidak menggapai Tiffany.

Sehun membagi perhatiannya antara ksatria dan jeruji, siap berlari keluar seketika itu juga.

Tiffany berbisik rendah," Boleh kujilat lehermu, Minho? Please. Aku harus melakukannya."

Pria itu bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menolak." Tentu saja." Dia memegang jeruji dan mencondongkan lehernya pada bibir Tiffany.

Dalam sekejap, jeruji lenyap menjadi kabut.

" Aku mau melakukannya juga," Sehun mendengar beberapa perempuan turut angkat bicara.

Para perempuan itu melangkah maju, menembus jeruji yang hilang menjadi kabut. Sehun dengan mudah diam diam menyelinap keluar dari penjara. Ia tersenyum bangga saat berjingkat jingkat keluar dari gua.

" Para perempuan, kembali ke dalam sel. Kembali ke dalam sel! " Di tengah teriakan kebingungan para penjaga, Sehun berbelok di sudut. Mengikuti kabut, Sehun segera mencapai gerbang. Gerbang itu berputar dan berdesir, mirip dengan pusaran berwarna warni. Sehun bergetar karena udaranya yang dingin – bukan karena ia menyesal, ia meyakinkan diri – dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun melangkah maju, kemudian berhenti sebelum menyentuhnya. _Aku berhasil bertahan satu kali. Aku akan bertahan lagi. Aku perenang yang baik. Aku bisa menendang dan berenang sampai ke daratan_. Sehun memaksakan keberanian mengalir dalam dirinya. Melawan semua keinginan untuk tinggal dan memilih mengarungi lautan. Benar, itu keinginannya, bukan? Tuhan, jantungnya berdebar sampai terasa sakit.

Perlahan Sehun meraih gerbang. Hampir... sedikit lagi... Sialan. Kai mungkin saja terluka atau bahkan tewas dalam peperangan melawan para manusia naga dan Sehun tidak akan mengetahui keadaannya. Ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu Kai lagi kalau ia pergi.

Tinggal disini adalah tindakan bodoh. Ia mungkin akan memiliki Kai untuk sesaat, mungkin Kai akan memberikannya pada pria lain seperti yang dilakukannya pada semua perempuan setelah ia bosan. Sehun mengumpulkan niatnya dan mencoba meraih gerbang lagi. Tangannya mulai gemetar, dadanya berdebar begitu kuat sekarang.

_Bagaimana jika ternyata dia menepatinya? Bagaimana jika dia sungguh sungguh menginginkankuselamanya, seperti yang dia katakan?_ Sehun terpaku diam. _Bagaimana jika dia mencintaiku?_

Jantung Sehun berdebar memikirkan hal itu. _Aku tidak percaya cinta_. Sehun mengingatkan diri sendiri. Cinta tidak punya tempat dalam hidupnya. Cinta itu payah. Cinta...

Akan sangat luar biasa jika didapatkannya dari Kai.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membenturkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya. _Aku belum siap meninggalkan Kai_. Ia bisa membiarkan dirinya tinggal beberapa hari lagi dengan Kai. Ia bisa mengenalnya lebih baik, mungkin menyelesaikan apa yang tadi mereka mulai dikamar Kai. Kalau Kai memperlakukannya dengan buruk, yah, ia sekarang tahu bagaimana menemukan gerbang.

_Dari tawanan menjadi menjadi tamu suka rela_, pikir Sehun. Sehun mendengus jijik dan berpaling dari gerbang yang berselimut kabut itu. Rasa sakit yang menyesak dalam dadanya mendadak menghilang.

_Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sel tapi aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke istana_, pikir Sehun. Ia tidak ingin memecah perhatian Kai. Sehun juga tidak ingin tanpa sengaja membuat dirinya tertangkap musuh dan memberikan keuntungan.

Tapi keinginan untuk membantu Kai, bahkan untuk melindunginya, sangat kuat. Mengabaikan hal itu hampir terasa mustahil.

Dengan menghela napas Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam sini. Bukankah Kai akan mendapat kejutan menyenangkan kalau saat dia datang menjemput Sehun, ternyata ia tidak ada di dalam sel? Mempermainkan Kai, meski sesederhana apa pun, membawa senyum di bibir Sehun.

Jika Kai selamat.

Senyum Sehun seketika lenyap.

Sudut mata Sehun menangkap susunan beberapa batu di sudut dinding yang jauh. Ia mendekati bebatuan tersebut. Udaranya menjadi lebih dingin. Getaran terasa sampai ke tulang belakangnya. Sehun menyadari bahwa ada pintu di sana. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Sehun melangkah maju dan mendapati diri berdiri di depan pintu masuk penjara yang lain. Di dengarnya langkah kaki di seret. Siapa yang dikurung Kai di dalam sana?

Keingintahuannya mendorong Sehun lebih jauh, dan ia perlahan lahan berbelok ke sudut. Ia terbelalak. Beberapa ksatria berbadan kekar mondar mandir di dalam sel. Mereka sepertinya bukan para Nymph karena tidak memilik aroma seksualitas yang menggoda.

Salah satu dari mereka melihatnya dan Sehun tersentak mundur.

" Kau," Kata pria itu." Keluarkan kami dari sini. Kumohon."

.

.

.

.

Kai mondar mandir di atas menara pengintai. Derap langkah kaki para prajurit bergema di telinganya. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat tentara manusia naga. Kenyataan bahwa mereka memilih untuk berjalan dan bukannya terbang ke istana dalam bentuk naga berarti mereka tidak dalam keadaan marah – _belum_ – dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyerang – _belum_.

Menunggu kedatangan mereka menjengkelkan. Kai adalah pria yang lebih suka bertindak. Lebih dari itu, dia adalah orang yang ingin segera menyelesaikan perang dan kembali pada pasangannya. Kai terhuyung ke depan, menahan diri pada salah satu ambang jendela. Ia menghela napas dengan gemetar. Menunggu telah menghabiskan lebih banyak kekuatannya. Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah seks. Dengan Sehun. Ia tidak dalam keadaan baik.

" Raja," Kata Chanyeol tiba tiba berada di sisi Kai." Apa kau baik baik saja? "

" Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Kai. Sebenarnya dia tidak baik baik saja. Dia telah bertahan dua hari tanpa seks, tanpa memuaskan diri sendiri. Dia cukup sehat untuk melawan – semoga – cukup baik untuk memimpin juga.

" Jika para manusia naga itu sudah berjarak seratus meter dari istana, panah mereka semua," Perintah Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk." Pasukan pemanah." Panggilnya." Bersiaplah."

Para prajurit bersiap dan menunggu kedatangan para manusia naga. Dengan mengejutkan, Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Kai. Tao limbung dan wajahnya jelas tengah menahan kesakitan, tapi Tao tetap berusaha berdiri dan melangkah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Kai bertanya dengan heran.

" Bersiap perang." Jawaban Tao terdengar tidak jelas." Akan ada perang, bukan? "

" Kau harus memulihkan diri lebih dulu."

" Itu bukan berarti aku akan tinggal diam di atas ranjang sementara saudaraku berperang."

Kai memerhatikan wajah sepupunya, melihat adanya tekad di wajah Tao. Kai mengangguk tanda persetujuan." Baiklah. Masuk dalam barisan."

Tao berbalik, siap melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. Lalu ia berhenti." Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah menantangmu." Kata Tao dengan kaku." Tapi aku akan mengatakan kalau aku menghormati keahlian dan kepemimpinanmu."

Kata kata itu tidak terduga dan mengejutkan. Tapi lebih dari itu, nada yang digunakan sepupunya jauh lebih membuat Kai terkejut. Tao berbicara dengan kasih sayang, seolah olah mereka anak laki laki kecil yang bersahabat dan tidak terpisahkan seperti dulu.

" Terima kasih," Kata Kai dan menepuk ringan bahu Tao.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kai melingkar pada gagang pedang saat Kris, Raja Naga, mengklaim posisi terdepan. Kris juga memegang pedang, panjang dan mengancam, berwarna merah dari banyaknya pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Kris adalah pembunuh mematikan, seorang prajurit yang tidak berperasaan dan tanpa hati nurani.

Para prajurit naga berhenti mendadak.

" Tunggu," Kata Kai pada prajuritnya." Tunggu sampai aku memberikan tanda."

Kai berseru pada para manusia naga." Selamat datang ke rumahku, Napas api. Kau lihat, aku tidak mengundangmu datang sama sekali."

Kris menggeram." Kau tahu betul istana ini milikku."

" Jika kau tetap menginginkannya, kau harus mengirim batalion yang lebih kuat untuk merebutnya kembali."

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan naga yang ada di dalam? "

" Aku mengunci mereka, tentu saja. Mereka akan menjadi alat tawar menawar yang kuat."

" Jadi, aku bisa memegang kata katamu bahwa kau tidak membunuh para naga di dalam? " Tanya Kris.

" Aku berjanji dengan seluruh kehormatanku bahwa aku tidak membunuh semua- Nya." Jawab Kai.

Kris mengangguk." Istriku memintaku agar tidak membantai seluruh rasmu karena berani mencuri apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaannya sekarang jika kau melakukan dua hal yang kuminta padamu."

" Dan, apa itu? "

" Lepaskan orang orangku dan tinggalkan istanaku."

Kai tertawa." Aku lebih suka menganggap permintaanmu tadi tidak ada. Kurasa aku memilih tinggal."

" Kau mengundang perang, Nymph." Teriak Kris.

Mata Kai melebar dan Kai kehilangan segala jenis keinginannya untuk berbincang dengan ramah. " Begitu juga denganmu, Naga."

" Ya, tapi kau mengundang kemarahan para Dewa karena kau tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada para pendatang dari dunia lain. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai manusia tahu mengenai keberadaan tempat ini, Kai? Mereka akan memberitahukan pada rekan yang lain dan dalam sekejab sepasukan manusia bersenjata akan masuk dan mencoba membunuh kita semua." Ucap Kris dengan marah.

" Aku tidak setuju. Tidak ada manusia yang kami ijinkan kembali ke Dunia permukaan, sehingga mereka tidak bisa membawa siapapun ke sini. Mereka terlalu sibuk di ranjang kami." Beberapa prajuritnya tertawa mendengar perkataan itu.

" Jadi, beberapa manusia lain telah masuk?" Kris menggeram.

" Bukankah itu yang baru saja kukatakan."

Pandangan Kris menajam." Katakan padaku kau telah membunuh mereka. Atau katakan paling tidak kau telah membuat ingatan mereka menghilang."

" Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Sudah kukatakan kami meniduri mereka."

" Kau sungguh sungguh memancing kemarahan para Dewa, Kai."

" Para Dewa melupakan kita. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Sekarang, kita bisa menyelesaikan segala perbincangan ini. Aku bosan."

Asap tampak menguar dari hidung Kris, tanda bahwa dia akan segera berubah menajdi wujud naganya. " Kau ingin mencoba mengadu kekuatan prajuritku dengan prajuritmu kalau begitu, baiklah, aku akan merebut kembali istana ini dan mengambil semua manusia yang ada di dalamnya karena kebodohanmu."

" Cobalah," Kata Kai, dia menelan ludah," dan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Gerbang dan semua manusia yang ada di dalamnya akan tetap bersamaku. Mereka milikku."

Kris terdiam, dia tidak mengira akan mendapat jawaban yang begitu keras." Kenapa kau ingin mengambil alih istana ini dan gerbang? Kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan hidup di Dunia Permukaan."

Kai membuka mulut untuk menjawab asal asalan, tapi kemudian berhenti." Aku tidak peduli dengan Dunia Permukaan. Aku memedulikan rakyatku, rumahku." Kata kata Kai dipenuhi keyakinan mengenai keputusannya. " Para Nymph tidak pernah memiliki rumah untuk mereka sendiri. Sejak awal kami telah mengembara dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, hidup dengan bangsa bangsa berbeda, tidur di atas ranjang mereka, makan makanan mereka. Kami hanya bisa memberikan kepuasan dan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan tubuh mereka. Para perempuan kami berhak mendapatkan rumah untuk diri mereka sendiri."

" Mengenai itu..." Bibir Kris terangkat membentuk senyuman senang," Aku memiliki perempuan perempuan yang kau maksudkan."

Kemarahan terasa pada setiap sendi tubuh Kai. " Apa kau bilang? "

" Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini dan kami menangkap mereka."

" Apa kau menyakiti mereka? "

" Tidak. Mereka baik baik saja."

" Terima kasih kalau begitu," Kai serius. Yang sangat diinginkan Kai adalah mengalahkan sang Raja Naga dan menumpahkan darahnya.

" Aku tahu bahwa prajuritmu akan melemah tanpa seks. Dan, karena aku memiliki perempuan kalian, bisa kutebak bahwa kalian akan dengan mudah dihancurkan. Apa kau yakin kau menginginkan perang? "

" Kami jauh lebih kuat, Kris. Sudah kukatakan bahwa para perempuan manusia telah menempati ranjang kami, bukan? "

Kris menggeram lagi, tampak tidak puas." Lalu bagaimana sebaiknya kita memulai, kalau begitu. Agar pertarungannya adil."

Sebuah pertarungan yang adil dan jujur dari manusia naga? Tidak terbayangkan. Jika Kris berniat curang maka Kai sudah lebih siap menghadapinya, menyelinap di malam hari untuk serangan mendadak. Namun, Kai tidak ragu jika Kris memiliki alternatif rencana rahasia yang lain. " Aku menyarankan duel pedang."

" Baiklah. Apa kita akan bertemu di medan perang besok pagi? " Tanya Kris.

" Mengapa harus menunggu? " Kai tidak ingin Sehun dikurung jauh lebih lama. Kai ingin pertarungan ini dilakukan secepat mungkin.

" Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini, kau dan aku. Tidak perlu orang lain." Ucap Kai.

" Kuterima." Kris tersenyum lebar. Hal itulah yang diinginkan Kris selama ini. " Pemenangnya mendapatkan istana dan segala sesuatu di dalamnya."

" Setuju." Ucap Kai.

" Tapi, Rajaku," Kata Chanyeol di sisi Kai berbisik pelan." Kau belum... "

" Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menang." Ucap Kai dengan percaya diri.

Chanyeol tidak yakin." Paling tidak pergilah menemui Sehun. Biarkan dia menggunakan tangan atau tubuhnya atau apapun tapi kumohon jangan melakukan pertarungan tanpa _"

" Diam." Kai mengangkat tangannya. " Aku akan segera turun menemuimu, Kris." Seru Kai.

Kris mengangguk.

Kai berpaling ke Chanyeol dan beberapa prajurit yang mengelilinginya.

" Bisa jadi ini perangkap," Chen mencengkeram pedangnya." Setelah kau turun, mereka akan cukup dekat denganmu hingga mereka bisa membunuhmu. "

" Perintahkan para pemanah tetap waspada di tempat," Perintah Kai." Jika ada seorang saja manusia naga bergerak keluar dari barisan, bunuh dia."

Para prajurit mengangguk.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku turun menemui mereka." Setelah Kai menjauh tidak ada seorangpun prajurit yang mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai – paling tidak mereka bisa mengira ngira.

Kai keluar dari ruangan dan menuju sebuah sudut kosong. Meskipun Ia tidak akan mengunjungi Sehun, ia tidak akan melawan Raja Naga tanpa terlebih dulu melakukan sesuatu. Kai membayangkan wajah pucat Sehun dalam benaknya, melihat bibir Sehun yang terbuka. Membayangkan dia menghunjam ke dalam vagina Sehun, keluar, masuk, menusuk titik nikmat Sehun, Kai menyelipkan tangan ke dalam celana panjangnya dan memegang kejantanannya sendiri. Atas dan bawah, tangan Kai terus bergerak memanjakan kejantanannya sendiri.

Kai hampir bisa merasakan panasnya, rasa sesaknya. Bisa mendengar rintihan desahan Sehun dan suara penuh semangatnya. Kai meningkatkan tempo pergerakan tangannya karena dalam bayangannya Sehun akan liar dengan hasratnya. Oh, betapa Kai mendambakan bayangan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika Kai mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh Sehun saat klimaks, Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Melepaskan semua hasrat yang tertumpah pada tangannya. Dengan pelepasan singkat itu, Kai memulihkan sebagian dari kekuatannya. Tidak akan sama kalau dia sungguh melakukannya dengan Sehun, tapi cukup untuk pertarungan. Kai membersihkan dirinya dan berjalan kembali ke prajuritnya.

" Ini perisaimu," Kata Tao. Perubahan sikapnya luar biasa, lebih daripada yang diharapkan Kai. " Pedangmu terpasang di dalamnya."

" Apakah kau memerlukan tombak? " Tanya Chen.

Kai mencengkeram perisai dan melirik ke arah Kris yang sekarang berdiri di tengah tengah lingkaran patung naga yang mengapitnya. Kris hanya membawa sebilah pedang. Tapi karena mereka pernah bertarung sebelumnya, Kai tahu senjata yang di miliki Kris bukan hanya sebilah pedang. Kris akan menggunakan giginya, cakarnya bahkan semburan napas apinya dan dengan mempertimbangkan hal itu, Kai sadar dia harus menggunakan semua senjata yang bisa di dapatkannya.

" Ya," Kata Kai." Berikan tombak itu dan aku juga membutuhkan medali naga."

Chen mengumpulkan semua benda yang diminta dan menyerahkannya." Semoga para Dewa bersamamu, Rajaku."

Kai mengenakan medali naga itu di lehernya dan menepuk bahu Chen. " Akhirnya aku punya sesuatu yang layak di perjuangkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia naga memisahkanku darinya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya." Perempuan itu? Apa kau tidak memperjuangkan istana ini? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku berjuang demi Sehun. Aku berjuang untuk semua perempuan, baik Nymph maupun manusia, aku berjuang agar mereka memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak." Jawab Kai.

" Setengah dari para prajurit harus turun denganmu," Kata Tao." Kita bisa menutup setengah lingkaran mereka dengan pasukanmu."

Kai mengangguk." Ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

Kai dan beberapa prajuritnya berbaris keluar, setiap gerak mereka penuh kewaspadaan. Tatapan Kai tertuju pada Kris.

" Ini benar benar lucu." Kata Kai.

" Kris mengangkat alis dengan sikap mengancam." Dan, kenapa begitu? "

" Kau mengambil seorang perempuan manusia sebagai istri dan sekarang kau mencoba menghukum kami karena telah melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Kai.

" _Kau_ telah mengambil istri? " Kris tertawa." Petualangan cintamu sudah melegenda, Kai."

" Begitu juga kemenanganku berikutnya," Kai mengangkat dagu penuh kebanggaan. " Aku akan berjuang sampai mati – kematianmu tentunya – untuk menjaga pasanganku tetap aman."

Rasa humor dan tawa Raja Naga itu berhenti." Meskipun para Dewa telah menelantarkan kita selama bertahun tahun, mereka tidak akan bisa mentolerir pembangkangan semacam ini. Aku telah diperintahkan agar jangan pernah memasuki Dunia Permukaan atau membawa manusia ke dalam tempat ini. " Kris memuntahkan napas api." Aku takut kau akan membawa murka para Dewa kepada kita semua."

" Aku? Bagaimana denganmu? " Kai melompat maju. Duel telah dimulai.

Kai menghunuskan tombak pada tubuh Kris dan mencoba menusuknya. Kris melompat mejauh, menyemburkan napas apinya sekali lagi. Kai berbalik cepat menghindarinya.

" Kita bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari karena aku yakin kita akan sekali lagi membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa akhirnya akan seri." Geram Kris.

Kai menusukkan tombaknya ke sudut bawah berharap menyabet paha Kris. Tapi Kris bisa menghindar dan dengan cepat menginjak tombak Kai dan mematahkannya menjadi dua.

Kai menghunus pedangnya dari sarung yang tersembunyi dalam perisainya. Kai berlari dan melompat meyerang. Kali ini, Kris terlambat bergerak dan pedang Kai mengiris lengannya.

Kris tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Seolah dia kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Sayangnya, Kai tidak demikian. Kaki Kai mulai goyah, kekuatannya melemah. Jika pertarungan ini tidak segera di selesaikan...

Mendadak Kai mendengar para prajurit di belakangnya bersorak menyemangati.

" Untuk Sehun," Chanyeol berseru," Sehun. Sehun. Sehun."

Wajah cantik Sehun berkelebat dalam benak Kai, hal itu membuat Kai berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi.

Sang Raja Naga tiba tiba menabrak Kai, menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Kai menendang Kris. Kris membubung tinggi di atas Kai, mengambil perisai Kai. Kai mengikuti pergerakan Kris dan menebaskan pedangnya. Mata pedang itu menusuk ke sisi tubuh Kris.

" Apa kita akan terus melakukan ini sepanjang hari atau kau mau dengan sukarela keluar dari istana? " Kata Kris, nada bicaranya kosong. Dia bicara sambil terus mengadu pedang.

" Aku sebenarnya lebih memilih membunuhmu sekarang," Kai menjawab.

" Aku akan membiarkanmu membawa semua perempuan kalian."

" Dan, bagaimana kami menampung mereka tanpa istana? " Kai menghela napas dalam – dan merasakan aroma darah dan kematian tiba tiba menebal di udara.

" Para Vampir," Desis seorang ksatria manusia naga.

Kata kata itu menggema sepanjang kerumunan. Sebuah kutukan bagi para manusia naga, tetapi anugerah bagi para Nymph. Tidak ada yang lebih di musuhi bangsa vampir selain para manusia naga.

Kris berhenti, Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Kai bisa melihat bahwa para vampir telah bergabung dengan prajurit yang ditempatkannya untuk menutup areal istana.

" Kau menjebakku." Geram Kris." Ini bukan pertarungan yang jujur. Kau berani membawa para vampir ke sini untuk membantumu bertarung."

" Aku tidak meminta mereka datang, tapi aku tentu tidak akan mengusir mereka. Mereka adalah sekutu kami. Kita bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini di sini sekarang, kau dan aku." Kata Kai.

" Kau kira aku akan percaya bahwa para vampir tidak akan menyerang selagi aku berkonsentrasi padamu. Kami akan pergi sekarang tapi kami belum selesai denganmu dan pasukanmu." Geram Kris.

Para manusia naga berubah wujud dan mereka melayang tinggi ke udara. Bergerak semakin tinggi, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Raja para vampir memerhatikan bagaimana para manusia naga menghilang, dia dan pasukan vampirnya bersorak gembira.

" Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, temanku," Kata Kai setelah sorak sorai tidak terdengar lagi.

" Kudengar para manusia naga menuju ke arahmu dan kami memutuskan untuk membantu." Ucap Luhan.

Kai tersenyum." Kalau begitu kau dan kawananmu dipersilakan masuk."

" Rajaku." Kata seorang vampir perempuan mendekati Luhan.

Biasanya Luhan tidak mengijinkan para perempuan vampir mendekati Nymph.

" Ada apa, Baekhyun? " Luhan menjawab.

" Apakah kami bisa meminta ijin untuk... bermain main? " Tatapan Baekhyun terkunci pada Chanyeol dan ada hasrat di tatapan mereka.

Luhan memandang Kai dan Kai tentu saja menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan bergerak mendekati Chanyeol.

" Masuklah," Kata Kai. Kai kembali ke dalam istana membawa medali naga bersamanya dan mengangkat benda itu sebagai kunci pembuka pintu. Kai segera masuk ke dalam istana di ikuti Luhan di sampingnya.

" Kalian tamu kami. Silakan bersenang senang. Chen, layani semua kebutuhan tamu tamu kita." Perintah Kai.

Luhan mengangkat alis." Kau tidak akan bersama kami? "

" Tidak. Ada seorang perempuan yang harus kutemui." Jawab Kai.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. " Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Kami akan baik baik saja tanpa dirimu."

Kai tidak perlu di suruh lagi. Dia segera melangkah keluar ruangan. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh Sehun. Akhirnya, dia bisa memiliki Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus memastikan punggungnya menempel pada dinding terjauh dari jeruji. Ia tidak ingin tanpa sengaja melepaskan jerujinya. Para manusia naga itu memohon dan memohon tanpa henti.

" Biarkan kami keluar! " Salah satu tahanan berseru.

Sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun mendengar suara Kai yang mencarinya.

" Dimana dia? " Suara Kai dipenuhi dengan teror dan kemarahan.

Jantung Sehun berdebar sangat kencang. Rasa panas menjalari setiap selnya. " Aku harus pergi." Kata Sehun kepada para manusia naga.

" Sehun! " Teriak Kai, suaranya panik. " Sehun! "

" Jangan tinggalkan kami," Pinta salah satu tahanan." Lawan daya tariknya."

Sehun bergegas berlari menjauhi penjara itu. Ketika dia keluar dari sela sela batu, dia berbelok di sudut dan berhenti tepat di belakang gerbang. Sehun mendengar teriakan lagi.

" Sehun! " Dan kali ini terdengar lebih panik daripada sebelumnya.

" Aku disini, Kai. Aku disini." Jawab Sehun.

Kai segera berbalik dan langsung menuju ke hadapan Sehun, ia langsung meraih lengan Sehun. Mereka saling menatap. Ekpresi kelegaan terlihat di tatapan Kai... kemudian berubah menjadi amarah. Kai melepas genggaman tangannya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Saat itulah Sehun melihat apa yang di pegang Kai dan membuatnya hampir menangis.. Kai memegang sebuah jeruk.

Sehun menelan ludah. Kai mencarikannya jeruk. Sehun sempat mengatakan kalau ia ingin makan jeruk dan ditengah tengah perang pun Kai bisa menemukan sebutir jeruk untuknya.

Lutut Sehun gemetar. " Terima kasih," Kata Sehun dengan lembut saat menerima Jeruk dari tangan Kai.

Rambut Kai basah kuyup oleh keringat dan beberapa helaiannya kusut berantakan di pelipisnya. Bercak bercak darah melumuri wajah dan kedua lengan Kai.

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan jeruk saat memerhatikan sekujur tubuh Kai. Sebuah luka sabetan yang dalam menghiasi dada Kai. " Kau terluka," Kata Sehun.

" Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari sel? " Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan suara yang tenang dan datar.

Sehun langsung mengambil sikap defensif. Kalau Kai tidak memikirkan lukanya, ia juga tidak perlu memikirkannya." Aku bisa keluar karena memiliki hal bernama _kecerdikan_. "

Kai menjilat giginya." Berapa lama kau bebas? "

" Cukup lama untuk melewati gerbang." Jawab Sehun.

Ekpresi Kai perlahan melembut." Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

" Ya, aku tidak melakukannya." Kata Sehun.

_Mengapa mereka membicarakan ini?_ Batin Sehun. Sehun ingin Kai menciumnya. Sehun ingin mengetahui tempat paling erotis di tubuhnya dan Sehun ingin Kai membawanya menuju kilmaks yang hebat. Sehun ingin meneteskan sari jeruk ke kulit Kai kemudian menjilatnya.

Beberapa prajurit menggiring semua perempuan keluar dari sel. Tiffany melihat Sehun dan mengerutkan dahi." Kupikir kau akan melarikan diri." Tanyanya.

" Tidak berhasil," Kata Sehun berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menggantungkan papan tanda di leher Kai yang bertuliskan _dia milikku_.

" Dengar, aku berbincang dengan beberapa manusia naga dan _ " Sehun menutup mulutnya.

Kai tampak terkejut." Aku memasukkanmu dalam sel itu untuk melindungimu. Dan, bukan hanya melarikan diri, kau bahkan mengunjungi musuhku juga? "

Sehun memaksakan diri untuk bersikap tenang." Benar. Jadi? Aku tidak akan mau dikunci dan dikurung. Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Mana rasa terima kasihmu karena aku tetap tinggal di bawah sini dan tidak kembali ke Dunia Permukaan? "

" Terima kasih? Apa para manusia naga itu menyakitimu? Apa mereka menyentuhmu? " Tanya Kai.

" Tidak. Mereka tidak menyentuhku. Kurasa kau harus membiarkan mereka pergi. Mereka hanya anak anak, Kai." Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengusap wajah Sehun dengan perlahan." Mereka itu manusia naga, Sehun."

" Kalau begitu kembalikan mereka pada para manusia naga lainnya." Saran Sehun.

" Memang itu rencanaku," Kata Kai. " Mereka akan jadi alat tukar menukar yang bagus."

" Bagus." Ucap Sehun.

" Bagus." Kai menganggukkan kepala. " Walaupun aku senang kau mulai belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang Ratu dengan memberiku nasehat maupun pendapat, tapi kau sungguh sungguh perlu mendapat hukuman." Kata Kai.

Kata kata itu terdengar erotis bagi Sehun. Mata Sehun meredup." Hukum aku kalau begitu. Silakan. Demi Tuhan, kau tahu betapa aku membenci hal itu."

Api mendadak membakar semua amarah Kai menjadi debu menyisakan sensasi memabukkan." Kau membencinya? Sungguh? " Tanya Kai.

" lebih dari yang bisa kukatakan," Bisik Sehun. Ia adalah seorang perempuan yang membanggakan diri dan selalu menjauh dari setiap situasi, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa melawan daya tarik seorang Kai.

" Aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang." Kai memperingatkan." Tidak untuk alasan apapun."

" Bagus. Akhirnya ada satu hal yang kita setujui bersama." Sehun tidak peduli di sekitar mereka masih banyak orang. Yang dipedulikannya hanya Kai.

" Larilah." Kata Kai dengan lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata, yakin ia salah mendengar." Apa? " _Apakah Kai baru saja menolakku._

" Larilah ke kamarku. Sekarang." Perintah Kai.

Tidak ada rasa humor dalam suara Kai. Sebaliknya Kai menampakkan gairah menggelora. Napas Sehun tercekat, Sehun melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdebar.

" Larilah," Kai mengulang kata katanya." Sekarang."

Sambil masih menggenggam jeruk, Sehun berlari memutari Kai, berhati hati agar tidak menyentuh Kai. Sehun bergegas menaiki tangga. Langkah kaki bergema di belakang Sehun. Ia ingat jalan menuju kamar dan berbalik di beberapa sudut. Para prajurit terlihat di lorong lorong, mengumpulkan pasangan mereka. Beberapa tidak berhasil sampai ke kamar dan bercinta saat itu juga di lorong.

Dengan napas memburu, Sehun bergegas melewati mereka. Untungnya tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikannya. Intensitas Kai menakutkan, menggairahkan dan mengejutkan.

Ketika Sehun sampai di tempat pemandian luar, Sehun mempercepat larinya. _Apa yang akan Kai lakukan_ _jika Kai_ _berhasil menangkapku?_ Pikir Sehun. Sehun berlari cepat melewati tirai putih yang memisahkan dua bagian kamar. Sedetik kemudian tirai tersibak lagi.

Kai. Dekat, semakin dekat.

Sehun menelan ludah, baru saja akan berbalik dan meminta penjelasan mengapa Kai tidak membopong dan membawanya ke sini?, mengapa Kai tidak membiarkan Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kai dan merasakan setiap langkah Kai di antara kakinya?.

Kai menabrak Sehun dengan keras dari belakang. Sehun menjerit, menjatuhkan jeruk yang di genggamnya.. Tepat sebelum Sehun mendarat keras di ranjang, Kai membalik posisi mereka, menahan kerasnya benturan saat jatuh dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sebelah tangan Kai membalik tubuh Sehun dan memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan Kai yang satunya menarik kemeja Sehun dan melepaskannya dengan cara merobeknya.

" Mengapa... mengapa? " Sehun terengah engah, tidak bisa mengatakan yang lain.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu." Mendadak payudara Sehun sudah terbuka. Kai menahan tubuh Sehun di atasnya dan mulai menciumi, menghisap lalu menggigit dan menghisap lagi puting payudara Sehun. Luar biasa panas.

" Aaakkhhh... Euunnggg... " Sehun terhenyak menghela napas.

Entah dimana Kai sudah melepaskan baju zirah pelindung dadanya. Sehun membiarkan tangannya membelai dada Kai dengan hati hati, khawatir akan menyentuh luka di dadanya.

" Aahhhh... Hun..." Puting Kai mengeras saat merasakan sentuhan jemari Sehun.

" Eemmmhhh... Kai kulitmu sangat lembut untuk ukuran seorang ksatria." Ucap Sehun. Jemarinya dengan perlahan membelai dada Kai.

Sehun duduk di pinggang Kai. Ini persis dengan yang dibayangkan Sehun dalam benaknya. Kai melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun, lalu melemparkannya ke samping. Membiarkan celana yang di kenakan Sehun terbuka lebar. Kai berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan bagian yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Sehun, aku akan menciummu di sini." Gumam Kai parau. Ujung jarinya menelusuri sepanjang jalan garis tengah celana Sehun.

" Setelah itu aku akan memuaskanmu dengan cara yang ingin kulakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

" Ooohh... Yaahhh..." Sehun suka bagaimana cara Kai mengatakan hal itu dengan kasar, bahkan Sehun bergairah karenanya." Emmhh... Dengan senang hati. Lakukan."

" Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Ucap Kai.

" Yahh... Tidak ada... Aakkkhhh... " Sehun melengkungkan pinggulnya sedikit ke depan, menggesekkan vaginanya ke kejantanan Kai.

" Ooohh... Kau akan menyukai semua yang kulakukan terhadap tubuhmu... " Tangan Kai mencengkeram pinggang Sehun.

Mata Kai terpejam dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya." Kau akan memohon meminta lebih..."

Sehun kembali menggesekkan tubuh, membuat keduanya kembali mengerang." Aaakkhhh... Aaahh... Aku mau... " Sehun terus menggesekkan vaginanya maju mundur." Aku... Aaahh... mohonnhh... Kaiaahh..."

Kai membalik tubuh Sehun, menyentakkan celananya sampai lepas. Kaki Kai menendang lepas celana itu sepenuhnya beserta celana dalam Sehun. Namun Kai tidak cukup sabar untuk membukanya secara perlahan karena itu dia merobek jahitannya dan melemparkannya ke samping.

Sehun telanjang sepenuhnya sekarang, Ia menggapai Kai dan mulai mencoba membuka celana Kai. Jari jari Sehun bergerak terlalu kaku, terburu buru dan kemudian putus asa karena tidak bisa membukanya.

" Euughh... Aku tidak bisa melepaskan ini." Geram Sehun." Kai, bantu aku melepaskannya."

Dalam hitungan detik Kai sudah melepaskan celananya dan Sehun merasa berada di surga saat Kai merebahkan tubuh di atas tubuhnya. Hmmm. Kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit.

" Lembut," Kai memuji kulit Sehun. Kai menelusuri sepanjang tukang selangka Sehun, kemudian menggigit leher Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakannya. Kebutuhan untuk merasakan Kai dalam tubuhnya." Aakkhh... Sekarang." Kata Sehun.

Kai menghunjamkan giginya, menggigit leher Sehun lebih keras ." Ciuman," Kata Kai dengan suara serak. Kai menjilat tubuh Sehun, turun menjelajahi payudara Sehun menuju perut dan pusar Sehun.

" Pegang bagian atas ranjang, Hun." Perintah Kai.

Sehun hampir menggapai ke bawah, bersiap menyentuh helaian rambut Kai." Tapi _ "

" Berpeganganlah pada sandaran ranjang." Ulang Kai.

Sehun menurut. Begitu jari jari Sehun menggenggam bagian bawah sandaran ranjang, lidah Kai menjalar turun menyentuh vagina Sehun. Pinggul Sehun menyentak ke atas dan ia meneriakkan nama Kai.

" Kaiaahh... Aaaahhh... Ooohh... Aaahhh." Desah Sehun.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Kai membuka lebar kaki Sehun. Dengan tangan yang lain, Kai memasukkan jarinya ke vagina Sehun. Menekan ke atas dan bawah. Lidah Kai menghisap klitoris Sehun. Kombinasi antara sensasi dan getaran terasa pada seluruh sel tubuh Sehun. Pergerakkan lidah, pergerakkan jari jari. Kai lalu menaikkan tempo pergerakannya.

Sehun menangis karena hasratnya yang semakin memuncak, mengatur napas yang tidak pernah berhasil dilakukannya." Aaaakkhhh... hikss... Aaahhh... Kai... hiksss... Aaahhh." Kaki Sehun mengunci kepala Kai. Tangannya meremas sandaran ranjang dengan erat sampai Sehun khawatir benda itu akan terbelah dua.

Mata Sehun terpejam erat. " Oohhh... Kai... Aahhh... Aku tidak... Aaahhh... Tahanhh... Lagi..."

" Akhir malam ini, kau akan mendapatkan semua yang bisa kuberikan." Ucap Kai di sela jilatannya di klitoris Sehun.

" Ku... Mohonhh... Aaahhh... Lakukan... Eeuunnggghhh... Beri aku kepuasaan... Aku... Aaakkhh... " Mohon Sehun.

Sehun menggeliat. Berada di ambang klimaksnya. Begitu dekat, tapi belum cukup. Kai memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam vaginanya dan rasanya menegangkan.

" Aaaakkkhhhhh, Kai..." Jari Kai membuka, memenuhi vagina Sehun. Sangat nikmat, dinding vagina Sehun menghisap jari Kai lebih dalam.

Lidah Kai kembali menghisap klitoris Sehun dengan keras, tidak berniat menunjukkan belas kasihan. Dan Sehun juga tidak menginginkan belas kasihan.

" Emm... Aku akan mulai, Sehun. Tubuhmu akan menerima setiap jengkal tubuhku." Ucap Kai dengan penuh gairah.

" Aaaakkhh... Yahh." Teriak Sehun.

Membayangkan bagaimana Kai berada dalam tubuhnya membuat Sehun langsung merasa terpuaskan. Tubuh Sehun menegang, menjepit tubuh Kai kuat kuat.

" AAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH." Sehun menjerit saat merasakan kilmaks pertamanya.

Belum selesai Sehun merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Tiba tiba Kai membalik posisi mereka. Kali ini Kai berada di atas tubuh Sehun membuka kakinya." Saat aku melakukannya, kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Katakan." Kata Kai.

" Aaakkhh... Milikmu. Aku akan menjadi milikmu." Sehun tidak mungkin bisa menyangkalnya lagi.

Sekarang, saat ini juga, Sehun memang sudah menjadi milik Kai. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meraih leher Kai dan menarik helaian rambut Kai. Dada mereka saling menempel dan Sehun bisa merasakan butir butir pasir halus yang masih menempel pada kulit Kai setelah pertarungan, menambah kuatnya gesekan, memperdalam kenikmatan.

" Kai... Cium aku." Pinta Sehun.

Kepala Kai menunduk, mencium Sehun dengan panas. Begitu lidah mereka bersentuhan, Kai mulai memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit secara perlahan ke dalam vagina Sehun. Setelah kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Tanpa membiarkan Sehun perlahan membiasakan diri. Kai langsung menghunjam vagina Sehun. Seakan akan tak tahan semenit saja lebih lama tanpa melakukannya.

" Hhmmmppp... Hmmmppp... Ahhhmmpp..." Sehun menjerit dalam ciuman. Sehun begitu penuh gairah, rasa sakitnya hanya terasa sebentar, lalu kenikmatan sepenuhnya.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut. Sehun merasakan ciuman Kai. Merasakan tubuh Kai, panas tubuhnya dan gairahnya. Ciuman mereka terus memanas seirama dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Kai menarik kejantanannya keluar masuk. Bergerak cepat dan keras lalu perlahan kemudian bergerak cepat dan keras lagi. Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya kemudian menghunjam langsung ke titik nikmat dalam vagina Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasa melayang.

" Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Hun." Napas Kai memburu.

" Bagus... Ooohhh..." Ucap Sehun.

Testis Kai terantuk antuk di bagian bawah vagina Sehun seirama dengan gerakan keluar masuk kejantanannya. Kejantanan Kai terus menekan titik nikmat Sehun membuat Sehun memekik tertahan." Aaaaaahhhh... Kai... Di... Aaahh... Sana... "

Sehun hampir klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Perutnya terasa diaduk aduk.

" Sehun! " Kai mengerang. Menekan dalam dalam. Keras. Menyenangkan." Eeuunngghh... Kau Milikku... "

_Dan kau milikku_, ulang Sehun dalam hati. " KKAAIIIHH... AAHHHHKKKK.. " Sehun merasakan klimaks memenuhi dirinya, lebih intens dari yang pertama. Membuat Sehun bergidik.

" AAAHHHHHH... SEHUNN... " Kai klimaks. Ia memberikan dorongan terakhir dalam vagina Sehun. Kai menatap Sehun dengan lekat.

" Milikku," Kai mengerang." Sehun, kau milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

Anyeong ( / ^ 0 ^ ) /

Masih adakah yang nungguin FF ini?

Gimana tuch encehnya kgk seruu kan hahaha...

Finally Jjong bisa juga dapetin Baby Hun setelah melalui banyak rintangan.

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa..

( ~ . ~ ) Pssttt.. Boleh promosi?

Aku ada FF baru nohh yg Daily SX Life, Hunnie bagi yang belum baca mohon dibaca plus review yaaa. Bagi yg udah baca n review makasihhhhhh pake bangeeetttt.

Tapi bacanya langsung ke chapter 2 aza yaaaa...


	9. Chapter 9

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

.

Chapter 09

.

.

.

.

**Cast : Kai x Sehun ( GS )**

**Rated : M ( maunya hehehee \ ^ o ^ / )**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut. Sehun merasakan ciuman Kai. Merasakan tubuh Kai, panas tubuhnya dan gairahnya. Ciuman mereka terus memanas seirama dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Kai menarik kejantanannya keluar masuk. Bergerak cepat dan keras. Membuat Sehun merasa melayang.

" Aaaahhh... Tidak bisa berhenti... Aku tidak bisa berhenti... " Napas Kai memburu.

" Bagus... Ooohhh..." Ucap Sehun.

Testis kejantanan Kai menekan kulit Sehun dengan kuat. Kejantanan Kai menekan pusat gairah Sehun membuat Sehun memekik tertahan." Aaaaaahhhh... Kai... Di... Aaahh... Sana... "

Sehun hampir orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Perutnya terasa diaduk aduk.

" SEHUNNN ! " Kai mengerang. Menekan dalam dalam. Keras. Menyenangkan." Eeuunngghh... Milikku... "

_Dan kau milikku_, ulang Sehun dalam hati. " KKAAIII... AAHHKKKK.. " Sehun merasakan orgasme memenuhi dirinya, lebih intens dari yang pertama. Membuat Sehun bergidik.

" AAAHHHHHH... SEHUNN... " Kai orgasme. Memberikan dorongan terakhir. Kai menatap Sehun dengan lekat.

" Milikku," Kai mengerang." Sehun, kau milikku."

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 09**

Kai tidak pernah merasa sekuat ini sebelumnya. Kekuatan terpancar dari dirinya. Ia selalu merasa kekuatannya pulih setelah melakukan seks, tetapi ini... Tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun bukan hanya sekedar seks tapi yang mereka lakukan adalah bercinta. Penyatuan diri yang lengkap dan seutuhnya.

Setelah selesai bercinta, mereka menjilati sari buah jeruk kesukaan Sehun dari tubuh masing masing.

_Dia milikku_. Kata itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran Kai. Kai tidak pernah merasa seposesif ini pada orang lain. Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah merasa seposesif ini terhadap apapun. Sehun tidak seperti yang lainnya. Sehun adalah Dewi, yang membungkusnya dalam mantra sensual, memperbudaknya.

Sehun meringkuk di sisi Kai, mendekap tubuh Kai. Kai bisa merasakan embusan napas lembut menyapu kulitnya. Sekarang Kai benar benar menginginkan kuasa atas istana ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tanpa rumah. Kai akan mempertahankan istana ini walau harus berperang dengan para manusia naga.

_Aku akan melindungi, Sehun. Selamanya_. Batin Kai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bersandar santai di tepian kolam mandi. Hangatnya uap air terasa membelai kulit sensitifnya. Aroma wangi anggrek bercampur suasana menggoda memenuhi ruangan. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya pegal pegal tapi jiwanya sudah segar kembali.

Kai duduk dibelakang Sehun, memijat bahu Sehun, melemaskan otot otot di bahu Sehun. Kai tahu persis dimana harus memijat, tahu berapa tepatnya tekanan yang diperlukan agar pijatannya terasa sangat nyaman. Kepala Sehun terkulai ke belakang, bersandar di bahu Kai. Uap air menghangatkan tubuh mereka dan hembusan napas Kai menyejukkan uap air yang panas.

" Terima kasih karena telah menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku." Kata Kai.

" Dengan senang hati. " Ucap Sehun. " Tapi. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu aku masih perawan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Emmm... Tidak susah mengetahui seorang perempuan masih perawan atau tidak." Jawab Kai sambil mengecupi leher Sehun.

Sehun menikmati kecupan Kai di lehernya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehilangan kendali dan pribadinya yang dingin bisa membawa kenikmatan dan kesenangan. Sehun menyadari beberapa hal dalam kebersamaan mereka yang singkat. Ia memberikan lebih dari sekedar tubuhnya pada Kai, ia memberi Kai bagian jiwanya juga, seperti yang ia takutkan. Sehun tidak berniat melakukannya, ia telah mencoba mencegahnya namun tidak berdaya melawannya. Sehun berharap semua akan baik baik saja.

Kai seorang Nymph dan Nymph menyukai seks ( Sebanyak yang bisa dilakukan ) tapi Sehun akan berusaha memercayai Kai, hanya dia perempuan satu satunya yang di datangi oleh Kai. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akan sulit tapi demi tetap memiliki Kai dalam kehidupannya, ia akan mencoba.

" Luka lukamu sudah sembuh," Kata Sehun tanpa menatap Kai.

" Ya." Jawab Kai.

" Aku senang." Kata Sehun.

" Aku juga." Balas Kai.

" Sekarang kau punya cukup kekuatan untuk mengatakan titik rahasia yang dapat memuaskan seorang perempuan. Tempat yang membawa kenikmatan." Kata Sehun.

" Mmm, well. Aku akan memberitahu kalau kau menciumku." Kai mencium sisi pipi Sehun.

Ah, Sehun suka kebiasaan tawar menawar ini.

" Aku akan menciummu kalau kau menceritakan apa yang ingin aku ketahui," Sehun menambahkan senyuman dan menggerakkan pantatnya, menyentuh ereksi Kai yang sudah bereaksi.

Kai mendesis." Ssshhh... Aku suka kau bergerak seperti itu. Terus lakukan dan aku akan memberitahumu semua rahasia yang terdalam."

Sehun menjulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk menggapai kejantanan Kai. Ia menyentuh kejantanan Kai yang setengah menegang. Atas, bawah, tangan Sehun bergerak.

Kai mencengkeram pinggul Sehun." Tutup matamu," Perintah Kai dengan lembut.

Mereka baru selesai bercinta sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tapi Sehun masih merasa kurang. Sehun butuh Kai di dalam dirinya lagi. Sehun sudah kecanduan dengan tubuh Kai. Sehun semakin meremas kejantanan Kai.

" Sehun, tutup matamu." Bisik Kai.

Kelopak mata Sehun bergetar menutup. Tangan Kai bergerak ke bahu Sehun, membelai leher Sehun kemudian berpindah ke payudara Sehun, meremasnya.

" Bayangkan yang kulakukan dalam benakmu." Perintah Kai.

" Euunnggg... Kupikir _ "

" Lakukan." Perintah Kai lagi.

Sehun menutup mata dan mulai membayangkan. Dalam pikirannya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Kai menyentuh payudaranya. Puncak payudaranya yang berwarna merah muda dan bulat berada di antara jari jemari Kai. Membuat tubuh Sehun memanas, memerlukan kepuasan karena bayangan itu.

Tanpa diperintah, Sehun membuka kakinya dalam diam berharap Kai akan menyentuh vaginanya. Satu tangan Kai bergerak meyusuri perut Sehun. Sehun merasakannya, sesuai dengan apa yang di bayangkannya.

Bayangan lain muncul di benak Sehun. Kai di belakangnya, kali ini dengan tangan Kai berada di vaginanya, menyentuh vaginanya yang basah.

Tapi Kai tidak menyentuhnya seperti yang diinginkan Sehun. Belum. Kai tetap diam, beberapa inci dari bagian yang harus dimasuki jari Kai.

" Apa yang kau bayangkan? " Suara Kai terdengar tegang, seolah dia memerlukan semua kekuatannya untuk tetap tersadar.

" Eemmm... Kau... Euunngg... Aku.. " Jawab Sehun sambil terus membayangkan apa yang diinginkannya.

" Aaahh... Apa kau melihatku menggunakan lidah atau menggunakan jariku di sini? " Tanya Kai sambil mengelus permukaan vagina Sehun.

" Aaakkhh... J – Jari," Kata Sehun sambil mendesah.

" Apa mereka bergerak perlahan, hanya menyentuh atau bergerak masuk dan keluar dengan cepat, Emm ? " Tanya Kai.

Saat Kai mengatakannya, Sehun sekali lagi membayangkan. Melihatnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan gambaran gambaran yang masuk dalam benaknya. Tapi, tetap Kai tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Pinggang Sehun bergerak maju dan mundur, mencari.

" Oohh... Ku.. Kumohon... Sentuh aku Kai. Kumohon. " Sehun benar benar sudah tidak tahan.

" Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau lihat? Lambat atau cepat? " Tanya Kai lagi menggoda Sehun.

" Cepat. Kuat. Sangat cepat. " Jawab Sehun sambil terus bergerak maju mundur membuat air bergemericik di permukaan kolam.

Kai mencubit puncak payudara Sehun dan memasukkan dua jari ke vagina Sehun.

' AAAAKKKKHHHHHHH. " Sehun mengerang dengan keras karena sensasi yang luar biasa.

" Sehun. Cintaku. Pikiranmu menunjukkan apa yang paling dibutuhkan oleh tubuhmu sebelum kau tahu bahwa kebutuhan itu ada. " Kai menjelaskan sambil terus mengeluar masukan jarinya di vagina Sehun.

_Tak perlu bicara lagi. Bercintalah denganku_. Sehun ingin meneriakkan kata kata itu.

" Eeuunngghhh... Aku... Aaahhh... Tidak... M – mengerti. " Kata Sehun.

" Emm... Tempat yang paling erotis dalam tubuh perempuan adalah pikirannya. Dengan memberikan seorang perempuan apa yang mereka inginkan, seorang pria bisa meningkatkan sensasinya seratus kali lipat. " jelas Kai lagi.

" Bergeraklah maju, Cintaku. " Perintah Kai dengan lembut.

Sehun melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Kai. Pergerakan itu menambahkan stimulasi dalam darah Sehun. Gerakan air yang menyentuh tubuhnya memberikan getaran aneh.

" Berpeganglah pada sisi kolam. " Kembali Kai mengarahkan.

Bersandar ke depan beberapa inci, Sehun melekukkan tubuh dan memegang sisi kolam. Payudara dan pinggul Sehun keluar dari air dan Kai pasti dapat melihat gambaran tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam. Sehun tetap menunggu sentuhan pertama. Rambut yang basah tergerai turun dari bahu Sehun. Beberapa ujung rambutnya menyentuh air.

_Kapan Kai akan menyentuhku?_ Pikir Sehun.

" Kai? " Panggil Sehun. Ia memerlukan sentuhan dari Kai.

" Cintaku, kau luar biasa, " Kata Kai. Suara berat Kai seperti tengah menahan napas. Kai menyentuh tato yang ada di pinggang bagian bawah Sehun.

" Eeeeuunngghhhh... " Gemetar menjalari tubuh Sehun saat Kai menyentuh tatonya.

" Aku suka ini, tengkorak dengan panah yang indah di atasnya. Tanda yang menyatakan bahwa kau adalah prajurit pejuang. " Kata Kai.

Bibir Kai mencium tato Sehun, rasa panas mengalir saat lidah Kai menyentuh tato itu. Kai menjilat kulit Sehun dan membuat gerakan sepanjang punggung sampai leher Sehun, menyibakkan rambut Sehun agar bisa mencium bibir Sehun. Saat mencapai bibir Sehun, Kai langsung melumatnya, menggigit bibir bawah Sehun agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

" Eeuunng... Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kukira kau adalah Dewa yang muncul dari dalam laut. " Kata Sehun setelah Kai melepaskan bibirnya.

" Dan, kukira kau adalah segalanya yang pernah kubutuhkan dalam hidupku. " Kata Kai sambil membelai tubuh Sehun.

" Eemmm... Eeungg... " Sehun menjilat kemudian menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara desahannya.

Saat Kai melepaskan dua jarinya, Sehun sudah hampir berteriak protes, tapi teriakan protesnya diganti dengan desahan karena Kai mulai menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya di depan vagina Sehun yang sudah basah.

" AAAAAKKKKHHHHHH. " Sehun berteriak tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat Kai memasukkan sedikit kejantanannya ke dalam vaginanya.

" Aaaaahhhhh... Terus... Aaahhh... Masukkan Kaiaahh. " Pinta Sehun.

Kai bergerak sedikit, kembali memasukkan sedikit kejantanannya. " Emm.. Sudah cukup? "

" Lagi . " Pinta Sehun lagi.

Kai tetap bergerak perlahan, memasukkan setengah kejantanannya. " Bagaimana sekarang? " Tanya Kai menggoda Sehun.

" Demi Tuhan... Aaahh... Lagi ! Lagi ! Lagi ! Masukkan lagi ! ." Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Akhirnya, Kai memasuki Sehun sepenuhnya.

" Aaaaahhhhhh. " Erang Kai merasakan jepitan rektum vagina Sehun di kejantanannya.

" Kaaaiiiaahhh... " Erang Sehun.

Kai memang memasukkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya di vagina Sehun tapi Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak.

" Apakah kau tahu tempat yang paling sensasional dalam tubuh pria? " Tanya Kai membuat Sehun frustasi menantikan gerakan kejantanan Kai di dalam vaginanya.

_Kenapa Kai masih mampu berbicara disaat seperti ini?_. Pikir Sehun. Sehun tidak mampu bicara. Kebutuhannya akan Kai terlalu besar. Rasa sakit akan kebutuhan itu membuatnya tidak mampu berkata kata.

" Demi Tuhan, Kai... Aahh... Ku – kumohon bergeraklah. " Pinta Sehun.

" Hatinya, tempat paling sensasional dalam tubuh pria adalah hatinya. " Ucap Kai. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kai bergerak menghunjam Sehun dengan cepat.

" Aahhhh... Kaiaahhh. " Desah Sehun.

" Eeemm... Sehun... Kau benar benar nikmat dan sempit... " Kai bergerak keluar masuk secara perlahan kemudian semakin cepat dan ibu jarinya membelai dan menekan klitoris Sehun.

" Ooohhh... Kaaaiiaahh... Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun.

" Vaginamu benar benar hangat, Sayang. Dan sepertinya vaginamu lapar dengan kejantananku, rektummu semakin menghisap masuk lebih dalam kejantananku. " Kai terus menghunjam dengan keras, Kai menggeser sedikit dan kejantanannya mengenai pusat gairah Sehun, ia terus bergerak keluar masuk, satu tangannya menekan pinggul Sehun agar bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya dan satu tangannya mencubit cubit klitoris Sehun.

" AAAKKKHHHHHHHH... KAAIII... AK – AKU... AAHHH... KE _ " Sehun mencapai klimaks, bergetar, berdenyut dalam nadinya. Kekuatan klimaks yang kuat membuat kekuatan Sehun terasa terkuras tapi terasa menyenangkan.

" Aaaahhhhh... Sayanghh... " Kai bergerak untuk terakhir kalinya memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sehun. Tangan Kai menggenggam pinggul Sehun dengan erat.

" Aku mencintaimu. " Kata Kai sambil mencium Sehun.

.

.

.

.

" Aku benar benar telah bersikap tidak sopan pada para tamuku, " Kata Kai.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, Kai memeluk Sehun dengan lengannya. Mereka berdua tidak memakai pakaian dan Kai menginginkan hal ini terjadi untuk selama lamanya.

Kai suka memperhatikan bagaimana tiap lekukan tubuh Sehun terasa pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa seolah Sehun adalah potongan puzzle terakhir darinya, membuatnya sempurna.

Sehun menguap. " Tamu apa? " Sehun bertanya.

" Vampir. Mereka menolong kami menghadapi naga dan membawa sedikit bala bantuan." Jawab Kai.

" Harusnya aku segera berteriak dan berlari dari ruangan ini, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk menyatakan takut pada vampir. Bahkan saat vampir ada di dalam rumah yang sama denganku. " Sehun tertawa kecil.

" Apa kau keberatan mengacuhkan mereka? " Tanya Sehun. Jari jarinya mengelus otot di perut Kai.

" Akan menjadi kebahagiaanku kalau bisa mengacuhkan mereka, " Jawab Kai.

Kai senang dengan sentuhan Sehun dan kata katanya. Sehun tampak mulai beradaptasi tinggal di tempat ini.

_Mungkin Sehun mulai menyukaiku_, Kai benar benar berharap.

Jari Sehun memainkan puting Kai dan kemudian tertawa kecil lagi. Kai menyukai suara tawa Sehun dan sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah mendengar gadis ini begitu senang sebelumnya.

" Berapa umurmu? " Tanya Kai ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai kekasihnya.

" Dua puluh lima. Kau? "

" Jauh lebih tua, seratus tahun lebih tua. " Kata Kai dengan datar.

" Bohong. " Mulut Sehun terbuka karena terkejut.

" Itu kenyataan. " Kata Kai.

" Jadi, kau akan... apa? Hidup selamanya? Tidak pernah menua? " Tanya Sehun.

" Menua. Hanya saja jauh lebih lambat dibanding manusia. " Jelas Kai.

Seluruh tubuh Sehun mendadak bergetar. " Apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa jika aku tinggal di sini, aku akan semakin tua sementara kau akan tetap seperti _ini_? " Tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah Kai dengan sedih.

" Kau berada di Kota ini sekarang, Sayang. Proses penuaan akan melambat padamu juga. " Jawab Kai.

" Oh, tidak apa apa kalau begitu. " Sehun kembali bersikap santai.

" Apa kau merindukan kehidupanmu sebelumnya? " Tanpa sadar Kai bertanya.

Tubuh Sehun kaku mendengar pertanyaan itu. " Itu pertanyaan yang sulit di jawab. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ya atau tidak. Hanya itu. " Ucap Kai. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merindukan kehidupannya yang lama. Dia ingin Sehun bahagia sepenuhnya dengan dirinya.

_Jika Sehun merindukan kehidupannya... Apa yang akan kulakukan?_ Batin Kai.

Sehun menghela napas. " Aku tidak yakin apakah aku merindukannya atau tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak dekat dengan keluargaku. Tidak punya teman yang benar benar baik dan tidak dekat dengan siapapun secara khusus. " Jelas Sehun.

" Kenapa kau tidak dekat dengan mereka? " Tanya Kai dengan penasaran.

" Mereka ingin aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. " Jawab Sehun.

" Apa? " Tanya Kai dengan bingung.

" Anak manis. Mereka menginginkan aku menjadi anak manis yang menuruti semua keinginan mereka. " Jawab Sehun dengan malu malu.

Kai mendengus. " Kau memang manis. Kau suka berpura pura sebaliknya, tapi kau jelas adalah salah satu makhluk termanis yang pernah ku temui. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun menggigit Kai di bahunya dan menjilat bekas gigitannya. _Bagaimana Kai bisa tahu isi jiwaku. Kai dapat melihat sisi perempuanku yang telah kusimpan rapat rapat. Bahkan ibuku sendiri tidak bisa memahamiku._ Batin Sehun.

" Bagaimana keluargamu bisa tidak sadar betapa manisnya dirimu? Kasihan mereka. " Kata Kai pura pura merasa kasihan dengan keluarga Sehun.

" Terima kasih untuk itu. " Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menempelkan pipinya pada telapak tangannya.

Jantung Kai terasa berdebar. Sehun benar benar sudah mendapatkan seluruh hati Kai.

" Apa kau berhasil membuat kartu ucapanmu di sini? " Tanya Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri agar tidak kembali menerkam Sehun, Kekasihnya ini terlalu menggoda.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun antusias.

" Jika kau harus membuat satu untukku, apa bunyinya? "

" Hm... Sebentar, " Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kai.

Satu menit berlalu, kemudian menit berikutnya berlalu lagi.

" Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu ? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ya. " Jawab Kai dengan lembut.

" Jika aku harus memberimu satu, akan berbunyi... " Sehun terdiam sebentar.

" Akan berbunyi, _aku memercayai kau tidak akan menghancurkan hatiku. Jika ada satu saja goresan maka akan kuhancurkan wajahmu_. " Ucap Sehun dengan santai dan menggoda.

Kai menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa. " Menghancurkan wajahku? "

" Kau dengar aku kan? " Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Menghancurkan wajahnya jika dia menghancurkan hatinya... hatinya, Kai terdiam. Saat Kai memahami perkataan Sehun. Darahnya berdesir, rasa pening di kepala mendadak terasa saat dia di hantam berkali kali dengan emosi yang berbeda beda.

" Kau memercayakan hatimu padaku? " Kai takut menanyakan itu, takut bahwa dirinya salah paham. Dia, seorang prajurit yang akan tertawa keras saat menghadapi bahaya yang mampu merenggut nyawanya, tapi sekarang ia takut pada seorang perempuan kecil pucat yang mungkin saja tidak menginginkan dirinya.

" Mungkin, aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu atau sejenisnya. " Kepanikan tampak pada wajah Sehun saat menjawab Kai. " Tapi aku akan mencoba percaya bahwa selama bersama denganku kau tidak akan menyentuh orang lain. Maksudnya perempuan lain. " Jawab Sehun lagi.

" Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang lain seperti aku menyukaimu. " Ucap Kai dengan lembut.

" Sekarang memang tidak. Tapi bagaimana nanti, saat rasa sukamu padaku mulai menghilang. " Kata Sehun.

Saat sehun berbicara, Kai bisa mendengar ada getaran dalam nada suara Sehun.

Kai meraih Sehun dan memandangnya. " Kau adalah pasanganku. Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu, tapi kurasa kau tidak paham apa artinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggodaku lagi, kecuali _kau_. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berpaling. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik. Hanya kau. Saat seorang Nymph mendapatkan pasangannya, mereka tidak akan pernah berpaling dari pasangannya selamanya, begitulah yang terjadi. Sekarang dan Selamanya. " Jelas Kai pada Sehun.

Pandangan Kai melembut dan ia tahu kalau Sehun tengah mencoba percaya padanya.

" Yeah, well. Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jadi kau akan tinggal denganku? " Tanya Kai dengan penuh harap.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun setelah terdiam sejenak.

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Kai. Kebahagiaan penuh walau belum sempurna. " Kau mau tinggal denganku tapi kau tidak mencintaiku? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Tepat. Cinta itu terlalu rumit dan berantakan. " Jawab Sehun.

" Aku mencintai saat saat dimana kita saling bersentuhan dan itu tidak rumit." Kata Kai.

Bibir Sehun mengerucut. " Bukan itu maksudku dan aku yakin kau tahu maksudku. Mencintai seseorang berarti mengijinkan seseorang berbuat hal yang buruk padamu karena dia tahu dia akan di maafkan. " Jelas Sehun pada Kai.

" Hal buruk apa yang telah dilakukan padamu oleh orang orang yang kau cintai? " Tanya Kai. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

_Aku akan membunuh mereka. Pria dan perempuan yang telah berani menyakiti kekasihku_, pikir Kai.

" Aku telah ditinggalkan, ditolak, diasingkan dan dilupakan. " Kata Sehun. " Selain itu, aku telah melihat bagaimana kau menyingkirkan para perempuan yang hadir sebelum aku. " Ucapan Sehun membuat tubuh Kai menengang.

" Aku tidak mengira kau akan datang. Kau sungguh suatu kejutan. Aku tidak bisa memutar balik apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu. Tapi kau bisa berpegang pada janji dan kehormatanku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka. Seiring waktu, kau akan menyadari hal itu dengan sendirinya. " Kai terdiam sejenak. Mengamati wajah Sehun.

" Aku tahu kau berkata kau akan tinggal di sini tapi aku ingin kau berjanji. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan memberikan waktu untukku, untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku padamu dan membuktikan cintaku hanya untukmu selamanya. " Tambah Kai dengan sungguh sungguh.

Pandangan Sehun mengarah ke wajah Kai, menganalisis, mempertimbangkan, mencari kebohongan dari ekspresi wajah Kai. Apapun yang dilihat Sehun dalam ekspresi Kai membuatnya tenang.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Aku berjanji. "

Kai menghela napas lega dan kembali merasakan kebahagiaan. Kai mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan biasa. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengaitkan jari jemari mereka.

" Saat kau melihat betapa buruknya kisah cintaku, Tapi orang tuaku memiliki kisah cinta yang terbaik. Ayah dan ibuku adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan dan mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. Dan aku yakin kisah cinta kita akan seperti orang tuaku, terikat dan saling mencintai untuk selamanya. " Kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Sehun, menyalurkan rasa kesungguhan cintanya.

" Dimana mereka, orang tuamu? " Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Mereka meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Ayahku meninggal karena peperangan dan ibuku meninggal karena kesedihan ditinggal Ayahku, Ibuku meninggal tidak lama setelah ayahku meninggal. " Jawab Kai dengan sedih.

" Aku turut bersedih kau kehilangan mereka. " Kata Sehun dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kai.

" Uh – oh. Kau menunjukkan sisi manismu lagi. " Kai tersenyum mendengar kepedulian Sehun padanya.

" Beraninya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Aku adalah perempuan berengsek yang menyebalkan. " Sehun menyeringai mengatakan hal itu.

" Dan, kau membenci apapun yang kulakukan padamu. " Kata Kai dengan seringai yang sama terlihat di mulutnya.

" Ya, aku membencinya, " Sehun menyetujui sambil tertawa.

Napas Kai berhembus di telinga Sehun, diikuti dengan lidah Kai yang menjilat telinga Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun gemetar karena sentuhan itu.

" Seperti kau membenciku, " Kata Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa memberikan kata kata cinta yang diinginkan Kai. Jadi, ia memberikan ini sebagai alasan. " Ya, aku sangat membencimu. " Bisik Sehun.

" Bagus. Karena aku akan membuatmu membenciku sampai kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku. " Kata Kai sambil memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Sehun.

_Kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kai_. Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Anyeong... Maaf lama update FF ini. Aku lupa naruh filenya di folder mana hihihihihi...

Masih adakah yang setia nungguin FF ini?

Di chapter ini cuma KaiHun moment yang lovey dovey aza.. Pada suka gak moment lovey dovey mereka?

Oh ya rencananya aku mau bikin Sequel Sang penculik. Ada yang berminat?

At least mohon reviewnya yaaaa... ( q ^ _ ^ ) p


	10. Chapter 10

THE SEX GOD

Chapter 10

**Cast : ** **Kai **

**Sehun ( GS )**

**Tao**

**Baekhyun ( GS )**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo ( GS )**

**Rated : M**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA... SIMPLE KAN, GAK USAH DIBIKIN REPOT, DARIPADA BIKIN CAPEK HATI.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

" Uh – oh. Kau menunjukkan sisi manismu lagi. " Kai tersenyum mendengar kepedulian Sehun padanya.

" Beraninya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Aku adalah perempuan berengsek yang menyebalkan. " Sehun menyeringai mengatakan hal itu.

" Dan, kau membenci apapun yang kulakukan padamu. " Kata Kai dengan seringai yang sama terlihat di mulutnya.

" Ya, aku membencinya, " Sehun menyetujui sambil tertawa.

Napas Kai berhembus di telinga Sehun, diikuti dengan lidah Kai yang menjilat telinga Sehun. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun gemetar karena sentuhan itu.

" Seperti kau membenciku, " Kata Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak bisa memberikan kata kata yang diinginkan Kai. Jadi, ia memberikan ini sebagai alasan. " Ya, aku sangat membencimu. " Bisik Sehun.

" Bagus. Karena aku akan membuatmu membenciku sampai kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku. " Kata Kai sambil memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Sehun.

_Kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kai_. Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 10

" Cintaku, " Panggil Kai. Saat ini mereka hanya berbaring di ranjang Kai.

" Ehhmm. " Jawab Sehun.

" Kau tahu, Cintaku. Tubuhmu bagaikan candu untukku. Candu yang sangat menyenangkan. " Ucap Kai sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Pipi Sehun memanas melihat tatapan penuh napsu Kai pada tubuhnya. Sehun sudah tidak tahu lagi mereka bercinta untuk ke berapa kalinya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bosan.

_Aku menyutujui ucapanmu Kai. Tubuhmu juga bagaikan candu yang sangat menyenangkan untukku._ Pikir Sehun.

" Tutup matamu. " Perintah Kai.

" Kau ingin aku membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis lagi, Kai? " Tanya Sehun dengan antusias.

" Sepertinya kau sudah mulai memahamiku, Cinta. Bayangkan aku dibelakangmu. Bayangkan tanganku membelai lembut bahumu setelah membelai bahumu tanganku turun untuk meremas payudaramu. Bayangkan aku menggesek gesekkan putingmu di antara jari jemariku. " Ucap Kai dengan menggoda.

" Emmm... " Sehun melihat bayangan itu dalam benaknya.

" Aku ingin menjilatmu. " Ucap Kai lagi. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan wajahnya didepan vagina Sehun.

" Ohh... Ya. " Sehun terengah. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang saat merasakan lidah Kai di vaginanya.

Kai memasuk keluarkan lidahnya di vagina Sehun. Jemarinya menjepit klitoris Sehun.

" Oh... God... Aaahhhh... Kai... Aaahhh... " Sehun mengerang sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lidah Kai benar benar liar saat menjilat vaginanya. Lidah dan tiga jari Kai memenuhi vagina Sehun. Kai mengeluar masukan lidah dan tiga jarinya secara perlahan. Dan Sehun semakin mengencangkan rektum vaginanya, menghisap lebih dalam lidah dan jari Kai.

" Aaahhh... Ak – Aku... Sudahh... Aahhh... Tidak tahan.. Ka... AAAHHHHHHH... " Sehun klimaks.

" Eeemmm... Kau begitu menggairahkan, Cintaku. " Kata Kai di sela sela jilatannya di vagina Sehun yang basah oleh cairan Sehun.

Sehun memindahkan posisi tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu duduk di pangkuan Kai. Lututnya masing masing berada di sisi pinggul Kai. Ia mulai menggesekkan vaginanya yang sudah basah kekejantanan Kai yang besar dan keras. Tanpa aba aba Sehun langsung memasukkan kejantanan Kai ke dalam vaginanya.

" Akkkhhhhh... Kai... " Sehun mendesah.

" Cintaku... Ka – kau begitu luar biasaahh... " Desah Kai saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun di pangkuan Kai.

Sehun mengangkat dan mencondongkan payudaranya meminta dalam diam agar Kai menghisap putingnya. Kai tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang di berikan oleh Sehun, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menghisap puting Sehun yang menegang.

" Aaahhhh... Ka – Kai... Aaahhh... Hi... Hisap... Ahhhh... " Sehun mencengkeram rambut Kai. Bibir Kai seolah di penuhi aliran listrik dan menghantarkan sengatan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

" Emmm... Bersamamu terasa bagai... di surga... Cintaku... " Desah Kai. Kedua tangannya meremas payudara Sehun menggantikan mulutnya yang tadi menghisap.

" Oohhh... Ya... Aaahhh... " Sehun terengah. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Sehun masih menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

" Aahh... Hun... Cium aku... " Pinta Kai.

Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kai. Lidah mereka bergumul, bertarung untuk mendominasi. Ciuman mereka semakin liar. Saat Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan gerakan pinggul Sehun.

" Emmmppttt... " Desahan Sehun tertahan ciuman mereka.

Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. " Terus... bergerak seperti itu... Hun... "

Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. " Kaaaiaahh... Aahhh... Ahhh... Aku... Ma – mau... Keluar... " Desah Sehun.

" Bersama sama, Hun. " Kai semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dan remasannya dipayudara Sehun semakin mengencang.

" AAAAKKKKHHHHHHHH... KAIIAAHH / SEHUNNHH. " Teriak Kai dan Sehun bersamaan saat mereka mencapai klimaks.

Sehun ambruk ke dada Kai. " Terima kasih, Kai. " Ucap Sehun. Napasnya terengah engah.

" Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Cintaku. " Kata Kai. " Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. " Kai mengecup dahi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada Kai. Matanya mulai menutup, kesadaraannya semakin berat dan berat setiap detik. Kai merebahkan Sehun di ranjang dan memeluk Sehun, ia ikut terlelap di samping kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya – tempat tidur mereka, disadari Kai sebagai hal terberat yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang terlelap.

Wajah Sehun terlihat rileks, bulu matanya yang panjang menimbulkan bayang bayang di pipinya. Bibir Sehun masih memerah karena ciuman terakhir mereka.

Kai buru buru merapikan atasan berwarna hitam dan celana panjangnya sebelum dia kehilangan niat untuk pergi. Sebagai pemimpin di istana ini , adalah tugasnya untuk melihat keadaan para tamu tamunya. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia ingin melihat pertahanan istana dan memastikan istana di bentengi dengan baik, cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan paling kuat.

Penangguhan perang karena kedatangan para vampir ini tidak akan bertahan lama, Kai tahu itu. Kris akan kembali. Ia hanya berharap bahwa itu akan terjadi lebih lambat dan bukan sekarang. Semakin lama ia memperkuat ikatan dengan Sehun, semakin baik.

Kai tidak bisa menahan diri, dia memberi kecupan ringan di ujung hidung Sehun, kekasihnya. Sehun mengguman dan berbisik kata kata yang tidak bisa dipahami. Salah satu dari kata kata itu mungkin menyebutkan namanya. Tubuh Kai tiba tiba kembali bereaksi.

_Tinggalkan. Sekarang. Sebelum tidak bisa._ Batin Kai.

Memaksa satu kaki melangkah pergi benar benar membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi. Tapi Kai melakukannya, dia melangkah, memperlebar jarak antara dia dan Sehun. Sekarang Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal. Kai tahu gadis itu akan mulai membuat rumah menjadi nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri, memberinya sentuhan sentuhan kecil.

Kemungkinan besar bunga akan mengisi ruangan, dan Kai dengan senang hati mengambilkan beberapa tangkai bunga untuk Sehun. Lukisan, batu berwarna, manik manik pada bantal. Kai akan membawa Sehun ke Kota Luar dan membelikan segala yang Sehun inginkan, semua yang dibutuhkan. Semua hal yang dibutuhkan kekasihnya untuk mendandani rumah mereka, ya, rumah. Kai ingin segalanya, setiap keinginan Sehun dikabulkan.

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum lebar saat memasuki ruang makan. Vampir telah mengelilingi meja. Beberapa Nymph ada di sana juga, meskipun sebagian besar sedang bertugas jaga dan jika tidak bertugas, pasti tengah bersama dengan seorang perempuan.

Luhan yang duduk di bagian kepala meja, melambaikan tangan menyuruh Kai untuk mendekatinya.

" Bertindak sebagai Raja di sini? " Kata Kai seraya tersenyum lebar.

" Tentu saja. " Luhan menghirup minumannya. " Kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia dan sepuas ini sebelumnya, Kai. "

" Hidup dengan pasangan sangat memuaskan untukku. " Kai tersenyum bahagia.

Ekpresi kesedihan terlihat di wajah Luhan. " Aku ingat dengan baik, bagaimana bahagianya hidup memiliki pasangan. " Ucap Luhan dengan sedih.

Luhan kehilangan pasangannya bertahun tahun yang lalu. Pasangannya seorang manusia, dia diperkosa dengan kejam oleh para manusia naga dan dibakar oleh mereka. Bukan Kris, tapi bawahannya. Tidak penting bagi Luhan apakah Kris bersalah atau tidak akan hal itu. Sang Raja para vampir ini ingin memusnahkan seluruh naga sebagai gantinya.

Kai ingat dengan baik betapa hancurnya Luhan saat menemukan kekasihnya terbakar dan bagaimana dia harus menghadapi kenyataan. Kesedihannya sangat parah dan memilukan.

" Para manusia naga telah menangkap sekelompok perempuan Nymph, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu " Kata Kai.

" Akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku untuk merebut mereka kembali dari para naga, " Luhan berkata dengan senang.

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengirim pasukan vampirmu untuk merebut mereka kembali. Aku akan mengirim pasukanku sendiri, tetapi jika aku melakukannya, aku memerlukan tenaga pengganti bagi mereka yang berangkat untuk menjaga tempat ini. " Kata Kai.

" Kau ingin kami tinggal? " Tanya Luhan.

Kai mengangguk. " Jika kau bersedia. "

" Kau membutuhkan kami, kami akan tinggal. Tidak perlu membahasnya terlalu jauh. " Luhan tidak ragu sama sekali untuk membantu Kai.

Luhan selalu seperti itu. Setia. Itu sebabnya Kai menghargai persahabatan mereka yang tidak sebangsa.

" Terima kasih, teman. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu siap di sini. " Kai menepuk punggung Luhan.

" Kau teman yang berharga, Kai. " Wajah Luhan yang pucat tampak berbinar.

" Begitu juga kau, " Ucap Kai.

" Ambillah apapun yang kau butuhkan. Jika kau memerlukan perempuan, yang aku yakin kau perlu, kau harus mendapatkannya dari Kota Luar sendiri, tampaknya. Mereka telah bersembunyi dari kami. " Kai berdiri, ingin meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan tertawa. " Itu berarti mereka pintar. "

Kai mendengus. Dia tidak menawarkan perempuan manusia dan Luhan tidak meminta kehormatan itu. Para Nymph mungkin akan berbagi kekasih dengan sesamanya, tapi tidak dengan mereka dari bangsa lain.

" Kita akan segera berbincang lagi, aku sekarang harus mengontrol istana. " Kai mulai berjalan keluar ruang makan.

" Aku tahu kau, Kai. Kau mungkin akan mengontrol istana, namun tujuanmu sebenarnya adalah untuk kembali ke tempat tidur menemui pasanganmu itu lagi. " Goda Luhan.

" Ya, kau memang mengenalku dengan sangat baik, Luhan. " Kai tersenyum nakal.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun saling meremas. Ia berdiri di tepi ruang makan, menonton Tao, menunggu Tao memperhatikannya. Baekhyun meminta ijin pada Luhan untuk bersama Chanyeol tapi sekarang Chanyeol sedang berbicara panas dengan perempuan manusia bermata bulat. Perempuan itu menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan menggoda.

Baekhyun mengawasi interaksi di antara Chanyeol dengan perempuan itu dengan sedikit... cemburu? Ia tidak yakin. Itu adalah emosi yang tidak pernah di rasakannya selama dia hidup sebagai vampir. Apapun emosi itu, ia menduga berasal dari kenyataan bahwa ia menemukan Chanyeol dengan perempuan lain.

_Apakah aku akan bersama dengan orang lain_ _jika aku tidak bersama Chanyeol? Tao mungkin?_ Pikir Baekhyun. _Apakah aku akan cemburu jika melihat Tao berbincang mesra dengan perempuan lain?_ Pertanyaan lain meluncur di benak Baekhyun.

Saat pertama kali melihat Tao di arena pertarungan, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tertarik padanya. Hanya memikirkan tentang Tao membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Tapi, sayang Tao berlalu begitu saja di hadapannya, membuatnya sedikit kesal.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Harusnya Chanyeol yang membuatku gemetar_, Baekhyun memaksakan pikiran itu. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan sedangkan Tao suka mengatur, dan terlalu dominan dalam penglihatannya.

_Tapi kenapa aku menginginkan Tao? Kenapa aku tidak menginginkan Chanyeol?_ Pikir Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, bingung pria mana yang dia inginkan. Hidup dengan Chanyeol akan terasa manis dan lembut. Hidup dengan Tao akan sangat mendebarkan dan menarik.

Sementara Baekhyun berdiri dan mendebat dirinya sendiri. Tiba tiba Chanyeol berdiri, berbisik di telinga perempuan bermata bulat itu lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, hanya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya memanas dengan pikiran akan bercinta dengan Chanyeol lagi tapi kenapa di benaknya masih terbayang wajah pria lain.

Mereka tidak menuju kamar yang mereka tempati malam tadi. Baekhyun sadar beberapa saat kemudian. " Kemana? " Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mereka tiba di sebuah kamar beberapa saat kemudian. Chanyeol tidak berhenti, tidak mengumumkan kedatangannya, hanya berjalan melewati tirai yang menutupi pintu kamar. Chanyeol melepaskan gandengannya dan berjalan ke meja samping. Chanyeol berpaling dari Baekhyun dan menuangkan minuman untuknya sendiri. Menenggaknya sampai habis.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun sadari adalah Tao berada di kamar itu juga. Dia duduk diranjangnya, kaki ke samping, siku bertumpu di lututnya. Tao tengah memandangnya.

" Baekhyun. " Baekhyun merasa namanya terdengar sensual jika Tao yang mengucapkannya.

Darah Baekhyun langsung terasa panas membara. Hanya dengan sepatah kata, Tao membuatnya siap melakukan apapun.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. " Laki laki yang ada di atas ranjang itu tidak akan bisa bersikap lembut dan berbaik hati atau apapun itu. " Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap Tao.

" Lihat dia. " Kata Chanyeol. " Bahkan sekarang sifat liarnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Aku tahu kau menyukai Tao, bukan. Tapi aku berharap kau memilihku. " Lanjutnya.

" Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Perempuan manis bermata bulat, itu ? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Aku... Aku menginginkan kalian berdua. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Apa! " Teriak Baekhyun.

Tao tidak bersuara menanggapi perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia hanya menarik empat lembar kain dari bawah bantalnya dan mengikatkan kain di atas lututnya sendiri.

" Untuk apa itu? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Ikat aku ke ranjang, Baekhyun? " Kata Tao.

" Apa? " Baekhyun melirik kain itu dengan bingung... dan penasaran.

" Ikat aku ke ranjang. " Kata Tao lagi.

" kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. " Ekpresi wajah Baekhyun sulit di jelaskan.

" Aku tidak akan memberitahumu bahwa kau akan membenci diri sendiri nanti jika kau memilih Chanyeol. Kau mungkin bisa bahagia dengan dia, dan kau akan selalu merasa aman. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa selalu berada di sisimu dan kau tidak bisa memiliki dia seutuhnya karena kau akan berbagi dengan perempuan lain. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu. " Jawab Tao.

" Tapi kudengar kau menginginkan Perempuan milik Kai, Sehun. " Ucap Baekhyun.

" Yang kuinginkan bukan Sehun tapi yang kuinginkan adalah Tahta Raja. Menginginkan Sehun hanyalah alasan agar Kai mau bertarung denganku. " Jelas Tao.

" Tao. " Geram Chanyeol.

" Ikat aku ke tempat tidur dan kau yang akan mengendalikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku akan memberimu... kekuasaan penuh atas diriku. Vampir lebih suka mendominasi pasangannya, bukan? " Ucap Tao.

Baekhyun suka dengan pikiran mendominasi seorang Nymph. Tao adalah seorang Prajurit yang kuat tapi ia bersedia menyerahkan kendalinya yang berharga kepada seorang Vampir.

Baekhyun berpaling pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol seorang prajurit yang periang, baik dan pengertian. Tapi kondisinya sekarang, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang dia butuhkan.

" Kau boleh menolak kami berdua, kami tidak akan menghentikanmu. " Kata Tao suaranya terdengar serak.

" Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku ingin bersamamu. Sungguh. Tapi... seorang Vampir tidak suka berbagi. " Jelas Baekhyun.

" Berhenti. Cukup. Terserah kau sajalah. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Terima kasih, " Kata Tao dengan tulus.

" Masih ada seorang perempuan yang akan dengan senang hati menerimaku. " Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekali lagi, mengangguk dan kemudian segera berlalu dari ruangan.

Tao berdiri, menggenggam kain pengikat di tangannya. " Aku sudah memperhatikanmu saat kau datang ke arena pertarungan tadi. " Ucap Tao.

Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri. Tao menyerahkan kain pengikat ke tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan lahan, sangat perlahan, Tao melepas celana dan mendorongnya terbuka dari pinggulnya. Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Tao.

" Kemarilah, " Perintah Tao sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. " Ikat aku. "

" Kau tidak akan menarik kata katamu kan, Tao? Kau tidak akan menyesal, bukan, menyesal karena seorang Vampir mendominasi seorang Nymph? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" Emmmhh... Aku tidak mungkin menyesal, Vampir tersayangku. " Desah Tao.

" Ya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal Nymph tersayangku. " Baekhyun mulai mengikat pergelangan tangan Tao.

Setelah selesai mengikat pergelangan tangan Tao. Baekhyun membuka pengait pada bagian bahu jubahnya, menelanjangi dirinya sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan Tao. Mengukur reaksi Tao. Pandangan tajam Tao membuat Baekhyun tambah bergairah.

" Kau cantik, Baekhyun. " Puji Tao saat jubah yang di pakai Baekhyun terlepas dari tubuhnya memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih tanpa noda.

Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur tanpa ragu ragu. Dengan segera duduk di pangkuan Tao. Menggesekkan vaginanya ke ereksi Tao. Membuat mereka berdua mengerang tertahan.

" Aaahhh... " Erang Baekhyun.

" Berbaringlah... Cantik.. " Pinta Tao.

Tao mungkin terikat, tapi dia tetaplah seorang prajurit. Tanpa sadar ia menarik ikatan kain dan membuat ikatannya sedikit longgar. Tao mendorong Baekhyun agar berbaring dan ia mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun, menjilat perut Baekhyun menuju putingnya yang sudah mengeras, jilatan Tao yang panas membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa bergetar.

" Eemm... Tao... Aaahhh... " Desah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat, menggesekkan kembali vaginanya ke kejantanan Tao. Baekhyun sudah merasa benar benar basah.

" Aaaahhh... Aaahhhh... Eeuunnggg... " Baekhyun terus menggesekkan vaginanya.

_Emm, kenapa Tao tidak menyentuh tubuhku_. _Aku ingin tangannya membelai tubuhku._ Batin Baekhyun.

" Baek, Jangan hanya diigesekkan... " Pinta Tao.

" Aaahhh... Ya... " Desah Baekhyun.

" Bersiaplah, Cantik... Aku akan memasukkan kejantananku... " Kata Tao. Butiran butiran keringat menghiasi kulitnya.

" AAAHHHHHH... " Erang Baekhyun saat merasakan kejantanan Tao mulai memasuki vaginanya.

" Baek... Aaahhh... " Tao menggerakkan keluar masuk kejantanannya dengan keras di vagina Baekhyun.

" Aaaahhh... Aaaahhhhh... Lebih cepat... Tao... " Pinta Baekhyun. " Aaahhh... Tao... Aaahhh... Tao... " Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Tao berkali kali.

" Tunjukkan seberapa besar kau menginginkanku untuk terus berada didalammu... " Tao menggigit tulang selangka Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menarik lepas ikatannya.

" Aaaaahhhh... Tao... Eeeunnggg... Aaahhh... Aku... mau... " Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mempertemukan gerakannya dengan gerakan pinggul Tao.

" Aaaahhhhhhh... TAO... " Baekhyun berteriak saat klimaks menerpanya.

" Baekhhh... " Tao meraung keras dan ambruk ke dada Baekhyun.

" Lepaskan aku. " Pinta Tao saat mereka sudah dapat mengendalikan diri.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Tao. Setelah terlepas, Tao segera menarik Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Kau milikku. " Kata Tao.

" Eehhmm... Aku milikmu. " Mata Baekhyun menutup, kesadarannya semakin berat. " Jangan lepaskan aku. " Lanjut Baekhyun sebelum tertidur.

" Tidak akan. " Bisik Tao, mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di koridor untuk waktu yang lama. Dia berharap Baekhyun memilihnya, tapi ternyata Tao lah yang membuat Baekhyun penuh dengan gairah. Chanyeol sangat marah. Tapi gadis itu bukan miliknya. Tak peduli seberapa besar kepuasaan fisik yang bisa Chanyeol berikan padanya, tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa aman yang bisa di berikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Tao.

Keduanya ditakdirkan berpasangan, hal itu tampak jelas dimata Chanyeol, sekarang.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa menemukan perempuan yang mencintainya. Yang menginginkan dia lebih dibandingkan semua pria di dunia ini.

Chanyeol mengerjap saat menyadari Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dan sekarang berdiri beberapa langkah jauhnya dari dia. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. " Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu, kau harusnya memilihku sejak awal. " Kyungsoo berkata dengan sengit.

Kyungsoo sangat cantik, Chanyeol sangat tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sebagai pelarian.

" Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo. " Kata Chanyeol mencoba berlalu pergi dari gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari dan melompat ke hadapan Chanyeol. " Beri aku kesempatan. Kau tidak akan menyesal. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan membuatnya melupakan kesepian yang bergolak dalam tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu pelarianku, Kyungsoo. " Ucap Chanyeol saat melepas ciuman mereka.

Bibir Kyungsoo yang merah sensual membentuk senyuman. " Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu. Jadikanlah aku pasanganmu. " Kyungsoo kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memperdalam ciuman.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kepalan tangan yang keras membekap mulut Sehun. Membuat Sehun langsung terjaga, jeritan tertahan di lehernya, tidak bersuara. Yang muncul hanya gumaman pelan. Sehun tahu tangan itu bukan milik Kai. Aromanya berbeda, tidak erotis. Tidak memicu kesadaran dalam dirinya. Vampir, mungkin? Kai telah menyebutkan bahwa para vampir berada dalam istana. Panik, Sehun mengayunkan tinjunya dan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang kokoh.

" Jangan bergerak lagi, Perempuan. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. " Kata suara dengan aksen yang aneh. " Tolong diam. "

Sehun melingkarkan jari jarinya di pergelangan kaki pria di hadapannya dan menyentaknya.

" Jika aku harus, aku akan membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak seorangpun dari kita akan menyukai caraku melakukannya. " Ancam suara itu lagi.

Sehun terhenti, sadar bahwa dengan kehilangan kesadaran berarti kalah dari pertarungan dengan pria di hadapannya. Jika bisa melepaskan diri, ia bisa berlari serta berteriak dan menemukan Kai.

" Bagus. Sekarang, aku akan melepaskan tanganku. Jika kau memanggil kekasihmu kesini, kami akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu ragu. Mengerti? " Salah seorang dari mereka berkata.

Satu anggukan patuh datang dari Sehun. Di dalam hati, Sehun menjerit, menjerit dan menjerit.

_Tidak, tidak! Kai kuat, tapi dia juga terdiri atas daging dan darah._ Batin Sehun. Dia tidak tahu ada berapa banyak orang di ruangan dan senjata apa saja yang mereka bawa.

Sehun harus mengingatkan Kai tanpa membiarkannya di sergap. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_ Pikirkan Sehun, pikir.

Seperti yang dijanjikan pria itu melepas genggaman pada Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas dengan gemetar. " Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? "

" Kami para manusia naga dan kami akan membawamu pulang. " Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Naga. Musuh. Ya Tuhan. _Mereka akan memerkosamu dan membakarmu_, itu kata Kai tadi.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku sudah di rumah. "

" Itu kata orang lain, tetapi tidak akan mempengaruhi kami dari tujuan awal. " Ucap manusia naga itu.

" Kau tidak bisa membawaku. Aku tidak akan mau. " _Aku berjanji pada Kai bahwa aku akan tinggal disini! _Pikiran Sehun berteriak.

Perlahan mata Sehun terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dia melihat empat siluet yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Senjata dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran terpasang siap pada tubuh mereka.

" Kami bisa melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan. Duduk. Perlahan lahan. " Perintah manusia naga.

Sehun melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan lembaran seprai yang ada padanya jatuh menuruni pinggangnya. Terkesiap, Sehun menyentak kembali seprai ke atas untuk menutup tubuhnya.

" Aku telanjang. " Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu.

" Ini. Pakailah ini. " Kata manusia naga lainnya.

Sebuah buntalan kain di dorong ke atas kepala Sehun, mengejutkannya.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini? " Sehun menuntut dan cepat meraih pakaian yang diberikan. Sehun memakai pakaiannya di bawah selimut.

" Ini adalah kehendak para Dewa, " Jawab manusia naga. " Diamlah. Jauhkan tanganmu kesamping. "

Sehun beringsut dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin, berharap mereka tidak akan merasakan bahwa dirinya akan melarikan diri. Pintu ada di sebelah kiri, dan Sehun beringsut satu langkah, lalu dua. Lalu berlari secepatnya, sebelum lengan yang kuat menangkapnya saat ia hampir mencapai tirai, membuatnya terhenti.

" Sialan kau, biarkan aku pergi. " Gumam Sehun sambil memukul.

" Hei, kuperingatkan kau. " Ancam manusia naga.

Mengetahui manusia naga bermaksud membuatnya pingsan, Sehun meningkatkan frekuensi melawannya. Sehun menggunakan kukunya, menarik rambut manusia naga dan memukul perutnya.

" Aku bersumpah Dewamu akan mengutukmu. " Teriak Sehun.

" Mereka sudah melakukannya. Maafkan aku melakukan ini tetapi kau tidak memberiku pilhan lain. " Manusia naga itu mendesah dengan berat.

Seseorang menggumamkan beberapa kata kata yang tidak dipahami Sehun. Sehun mendadak mengantuk.

_Tolong_, Sehun mencoba berteriak, kalau dia tertidur, dia akan dipisahkan dari Kai. Ia masihmemerlukan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan Kai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

" Dia perempuan yang tangguh, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya " Seseorang berkata.

" Dia harusnya pingsan sekarang. Tidurlah, saat tersadar nanti kau tidak akan ingat apapun soal ini. " Ucap manusia naga itu.

Kekuatan untuk berontak terasa sampai ke perut Sehun. Sehun tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi. Waktu terasa berhenti. Kegelapan menyelimutinya.

_Lawan... Lawan... Jangan... Tertidur..._ Sehun memaksa matanya agar tidak tertutup.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya kan terjadi kalau dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Otte?

Masih ada yang berminat ama lanjutannya? Mohon commentnya yaa


	11. Chapter 11

THE SEX GOD

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

**Cast : Kai**

**Sehun ( GS )**

**Luhan**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo ( GS )**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA... SIMPLE KAN, GAK USAH DIBIKIN REPOT, DARIPADA CAPEK HATI.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Mengetahui manusia naga bermaksud membuatnya pingsan, Sehun meningkatkan frekuensi melawannya. Sehun menggunakan kukunya, menarik rambut manusia naga dan memukul perutnya.

" Aku bersumpah Dewamu akan mengutukmu. " Teriak Sehun.

" Mereka sudah melakukannya. Maafkan aku melakukan ini tetapi kau tidak memberiku pilhan lain. " Manusia naga itu mendesah dengan berat.

Seseorang menggumamkan beberapa kata kata yang tidak dipahami Sehun. Sehun mendadak mengantuk.

_Tolong_, Sehun mencoba berteriak, kalau dia tertidur, dia akan dipisahkan dari Kai. Ia masihmemerlukan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan Kai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

" Dia petarung yang tangguh, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya " Seseorang berkata.

" Dia harusnya pingsan sekarang. Tidurlah, saat tersadar nanti kau tidak akan ingat apapun soal ini. " Ucap manusia naga itu.

Kekuatan untuk berontak terasa sampai ke perut Sehun. Sehun tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi. Waktu terasa berhenti. Kegelapan menyelimutinya.

_Lawan... Lawan... Jangan... Tertidur..._ Sehun memaksa matanya agar tidak tertutup.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya kan terjadi kalau dia tertidur.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 11

Kai bergegas kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Ia menginginkan Sehun lagi. Dia merasa kelaparan akan tubuh Sehun. Semakin sering dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, semakin ia membutuhkannya.

Kai merasa bahwa Sehun juga membutuhkannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kai seperti mendengar suara Sehun dalam pikirannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, melaju melalui lorong, melewati tirai yang menghalangi dia dari kamarnya.

Kai akan membuka bajunya kemudian merangkak ke tempat tidur dan membangunkan Sehun dengan cara menjilat vaginanya. Dengan harapan, Sehun akan menjeritkan namanya, suara yang bergema dalam _

Kai berhenti tiba tiba. Berdiri di tepi tempat tidur, sinar cahaya muncul melalui kekosongan yang ia lihat hanya seprai kusut tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Sehun.

" Sehun. " Panggil Kai. Ketika hanya terdengar keheningan. Kai berputar, mencari. Sehun tidak berada di bak mandi.

" Sehun. " Sekali lagi panggilan Kai hanya dijawab keheningan.

_Kemana Sehun pergi? Aku tidak ingin Sehun menjelajahi ruangan dalam kastil sendirian. Aku tidak ingin keselamatan Sehun dipertaruhkan._ Batin Kai.

Kai tidak membiarkan rasa panik menderanya – belum . Aroma Sehun meliputi dinding, Kai mencoba menghirupnya. Tapi ada aroma lain bercampur... aroma seseorang yang tinggal disini sebelum mereka, aroma manusia naga. Tapi tidak mungkin manusia naga bisa masuk ke dalam istana?

Kai melangkah ke kamar mandi, kemudian ke arah lorong. Selama dua puluh menit Kai mencari di ruangan ruangan utama karena mungkin saja Sehun tersesat. Kai memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengajak Sehun mengelilingi istananya agar Sehun tidak tersesat.

Semua orang yang ditemui, Kai menanyakan mengenai kemungkinan mereka melihat Sehun. Tidak seorangpun. Bahkan, beberapa prajurit tengah mencari pasangan mereka.

" Aku tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo, " Kata Chanyeol. Kekhawatiran terasa dalam nada bicaranya.

" Aku tidak bisa menemukan pasanganku, " Kata yang lain.

" Aku tidak bisa menemukan milikku juga. " Yang lain juga berkata yang sama.

Mendengar ini, Kai akhirnya mengakui kepanikannya. Dia berlari ke arah gua. Tentunya Sehun tidak meninggalkannya, tidak memimpin semua perempuan ke dalam gerbang. Dia berjanji untuk tinggal. Sehun telah mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan lebih banyak waktu bersama. Sehun hampir mencintainya.

_Apa Sehun berubah pikiran? Apakah Sehun berbohong?_ Batin Kai frustasi.

Peluh mengalir di kulit Kai. Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun memang menipunya? Mengumpulkan kepercayaannya, hingga Kai meninggalkan dia sendirian, tanpa penjaga jadi dia bisa mengumpulkan para perempuan dan _

_Tidak_, Kai berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sehun tidak berbohong. Terakhir kali Kai melihat Sehun, ekpresi gadis itu tampak lembut dan puas. Sehun bilang ia menginginkan kesetiaan dari Kai dan itu bukan kata kata dari perempuan yang berniat pergi.

Kai memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding. Ketika dia memeluk Sehun di antara lengannya, Kai merasakan kejujuran di antara mereka. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Sehun pasti telah di culik.

_Tapi dimana? Dan, oleh siapa?_ Kai memang mencium aroma para manusia naga didalam kamarnya tadi.

_Apakah mereka kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraanku?_ Pikir Kai. Jika demikian, mengapa mereka mengambil perempuan dan tidak membunuh seorangpun dari para Nymph.

_Sialan !_ Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan pergi ke lantai atas, meninggalkan dinginnya dinding gua. Kai berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

" Kai, dimana Kyungsoo? " Tanya Chanyeol. " Aku membutuhkannya, Kai. "

" Sepertinya para manusia naga sudah menculik mereka. Sepertinya mereka menculik belum lama karena aku masih bisa mencium aroma mereka di kamarku tadi sehingga ada kemungkinan mereka masih ada di sekitar sini. Terus cari. " Namun tidak ada lagi ruangan yang bisa di cari, Kai tahu itu. Dia telah berlari sepanjang sisi terbawah istana sampai level paling tinggi.

Kai berjalan ke ruang makan. Luhan masih duduk di meja, menatap hampa, kesedihan tampak di wajahnya. Kai menggertakkan gigi. Jika para perempuan telah di bawa keluar dari istana menuju Kota Luar... Kota Luar bukan tempat yang bagus untuk para perempuan yang tidak bersenjata. Para Demon akan memakan apapun untuk bertahan dan itu bisa menyebabkan pembantaian. Para Demon akan melihat perempuan perempuan manusia itu sebagai camilan yang segar.

" Luhan, " Panggil Kai. " Aku perlu bantuanmu. "

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. " Tentu saja. "

" Bisakah kau dan prajuritmu bertahan di bawah cahaya? " Tanya Kai.

" Sebagian dari kami bisa. " Jawab Luhan.

" Kau bisa membaui manusia dengan cepat. Bawa kawananmu menuju hutan dan dalam Kota untuk mencari perempuan. Ada yang menculik mereka. " Ucap Kai.

Dalam gerakan yang cepat dan halus, Luhan berdiri. " Aku akan melakukannya. Apakah kau akan tinggal atau kau ikut pergi? "

Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jika dia tetap tinggal dan ternyata Sehun berada di Kota, Sehun tidak mengenali Luhan dan akan melawannya. Tapi kalau Kai pergi dan ternyata Sehun masih dalam istana, mungkin di bagian yang tersembunyi dan tengah di tahan di luar kemauannya, Kai tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Kebingungan dan frustasi terasa pada diri Kai. Ketakutan dan harapan berputar putar dalam benaknya.

" Aku akan pergi, siapkan prajuritmu. " Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk pergi.

Luhan mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

Kai berlari ke kamarnya dan meraih medali naga yang di lemparnya ke samping saat bercinta dengan Sehun. Kai memasukkannya ke dalam saku sebelum mencari Chanyeol, yang tengah mengatur sekelompok kecil prajurit bersenjata.

" Aku akan pergi ke Kota. Kirim seorang utusan jika mereka ditemukan... apapun yang kau temukan. " Ucap Kai dengan tajam.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.

Sendirian, Kai berlutut dan berdoa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia berdoa. Dia memohon para Dewa, memohon mereka untuk melindungi Sehun, untuk membawa Sehun kembali padanya tetap sehat dan utuh.

" Aku akan menukar hidupku untuk keselamatannya dengan senang hati. " Kata Kai kearah langit.

Masih merasakan kehancuran dalam hatinya, masih merasakan betapa kosong dan paniknya, Kai berdiri dan berlari ke luar. Para Vampir memiliki kecepatan di atas rata rata. Mereka akan bergerak lebih cepat tanpanya dan dia ingin menemukan Sehun dengan cepat.

Di gerbang luar para Vampir berkumpul, bersiap melakukan pencarian.

" Jangan biarkan aku memperlambat gerakmu, bergeraklah secepat mungkin dan aku akan menyusul dengan caraku sendiri. Kumpulkan semua aroma manusia perempuan yang kau temukan. " Kata Kai pada Luhan.

" Kami akan menemukan mereka, Kai. " Ucap Luhan menenangkan Kai.

Kai berbalik sebelum ia merasa seluruh dunianya rusak. " Pergi, pergilah. Kumohon segeralah temukan mereka. " Kata kata Kai terdengar serak, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar.

Para Vampir melompat bertindak, dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Kai mencoba mengendalikan diri dan menghampiri Centaur. Mereka berlari di sekitar pohon pohon dan pasir, Kai terus meneriakkan nama Sehun. Berhenti sesekali, mencoba mendengarkan tanda tanda kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun tidak berada di hutan dan tidak juga berada di Kota Luar. Tidak satupun dari para manusia berada di sana. Kai menghabiskan sepanjang hari mencari, sampai senja turun.

_Dimana Sehun? Ia tidak... Mati, bukan?_. Kai bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kata itu.

Sebagai pasangan Sehun, Kai pasti tahu. Dia pasti tahu kalau pasangannya meninggal. Dia pasti bisa merasakannya.

Kai meninggalkan Luhan dan pasukannya di Kota dengan intruksi untuk melanjutkan pencarian, kemudian Kai kembali ke istana. Ketika sampai di gerbang, Kai turun dan lari ke dalam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Seraya berlari, Kai mencabut medali naga dari sakunya. Pintu kristal membuka terpisah dan tertutup di belakangnya.

Istana tampak diam mencekam, tidak satupun dari anak buahnya terlihat.

" Chanyeol. " Panggil Kai.

" Tao, Chen. " Panggil Kai lagi.

Kai berhenti. Bulu romanya meremang dan ia mencium aroma samar samar yang sama dengan yang di ciumnya di kamar tadi. Kai dengan cepat menarik pedang dari sarungnya.

" Prajuritmu telah kalah, " Kata sebuah suara di atasnya.

Suara Naga. Suara Kris.

Kai memandang Kris dengan tajam. Kris tampak berputar putar dari lantai dua, bersama dengan seluruh prajurit Naganya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku? " Teriak Kai.

" Kami mengirimnya pulang, Nymph. Kami mengirimnya pulang. " Jawab Kris.

.

.

.

" Bangun, Sehun. " Guncangan. " Bangun. " Sehun mendengar suara dari sebuah terowongan yang panjang dan gelap.

_Ya, aku harus mencoba bangun._ Pikir Sehun. Ada masalah di dekatnya. Ada masalah untuknya, untuk Kai. Secara bertahap kesadaran bekerja dalam benak Sehun, mengusir kegelapan.

" Bangun. " Sehun merasakan goncangan lagi di tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Sinar matahari bersinar. Bibirnya terasa kering. pasir dan garam melapisi seluruh tubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kaku, seolah olah mereka telah basah dan kemudian mengering. Suara gelombang ombak menyapa telinganya, menenangkan. Namun... terasa salah. Aroma yang tercium terasa kurang tepat. Ya, Sehun berbau garam, tidak ada aroma anggrek. Tidak ada Kai.

" Kai. " Panggil Sehun. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. " Kai. "

" Bukan, ini aku. "

Perhatian Sehun berpindah pada sang pemilik suara.

Dia... " Ibu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Sehun menggosok matanya.

" Aku menjelajahi pantai sejak kau di culik. Apakah kau _ " Ibunya menelan ludah. " _ baik baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu? " Tanya ibunya.

" Aku baik baik saja, " Dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat Tiffany lewat, rambutnya tergerai kusut di sekitar wajahnya yang berpasir.

" Apa yang sedang terjadi? " Sehun bertanya pada Tiffany.

" Kita dibawa kembali ke permukaan. " Jawab Tiffany.

_Dibawa kembali_... Naga telah menginvasi kamar Kai. Sehun memantapkan kakinya untuk berdiri. Tapi karena masih lemah, Sehun goyah. Ibunya merangkul pinggangnya.

" Apa kau yakin baik baik saja? Tanya ibunya.

" Ya. Aku baik baik saja. " Jawab Sehun, ia memijat dahinya untuk mengusir rasa pening.

Sehun memperhatikan sekitarnya. " Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ibu ada di sini? " Kata Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahi.

" Setelah kau menghilang, polisi tiba di tenda. Mereka tidak percaya pada kami ketika kami memberitahu mereka apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka tertawa, katanya kalian mungkin bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Ibu takut, Sehun. Ibu takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apalagi di saat terakhir pertemuan kita, kita bertengkar. " Ekspresi ibunya tampak tersiksa.

" Aku _ " Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sehun menyadari itu. Ibunya tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya begitu rentan, begitu merasa bersalah.

" Aku bukan ibu yang terbaik. Aku tahu itu dan aku tahu ada hal hal yang mungkin tidak pernah terasa nyaman di antara kita. Aku hanya senang kau baik baik saja. " Ibunya terlihat sedih.

Air mata Sehun mengalir saat ia melingkarkan lengan di sekitar tubuh ibunya. " Terima kasih. "

Ibunya balas memeluknya, membuang napas dengan perasaan lega.

" Jadi, apa Ibu bahagia? " Tanya Sehun.

" Ya. " Ibunya menarik diri dan menyeka air matanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun merasa dia memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya. _Tapi._... " Aku harus kembali, Ibu. " Sehun ingin – _butuh_ – Kai. Kai mungkin mengira ia telah meninggalkannya dengan sengaja.

" Aku harus kembali, " Ulang Sehun.

" Kembali kemana, tepatnya. " Ibu Sehun bertanya.

Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. " Ibu... Aku senang melihat ibu bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Aku akan kembali jika aku bisa. Jika tidak, Ibu harus tahu bahwa aku bahagia dan bahwa aku telah menemukan pria impianku juga. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tapi _ "

Sehun menyela ucapan Ibunya. " Percayalah padaku. Kumohon. " Sehun memberikan ibunya pelukan yang terakhir dan bergerak masuk ke arah air.

" Apa kau akan kembali? " Tiffany bertanya. Tiba tiba perempuan itu sudah berada di samping Sehun.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu. " Ucapnya Tiffany.

Seluruh dunia bisa ikut jika mereka mau. Sehun tidak peduli, asalkan ia bisa kembali. Ia mencintai Kai. Saat bertemu lagi, Sehun akan mengakuinya. Ia mencintai Kai dengan segenap hatinya. Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi.

Ketakutan telah membuat Sehun menyadarinya. Ketika dihadapkan dengan pilihan untuk hidup tanpa Kai... ternyata Sehun benar benar takut. Kai mencintainya juga. Sehun yakin itu.

Air beriak di kaki Sehun, pasir terselip di antara jari kakinya. Cairan dingin segera terasa di betisnya, pahanya. Jika para manusia naga itu menyakiti Kai, kekasihnya, Sehun akan memburu mereka dan menghancurkan mereka.

Sehun berenang sejauh mungkin, semua perempuan mengikutinya, lalu menyelam ke dalam air. Ketika tidak melihat letak gerbang, Sehun kembali untuk mengambil napas. Beberapa jam berlalu, tetapi mereka tidak meyerah akan pencarian mereka. Tubuh Sehun lelah, paru parunya terasa terbakar.

" Mengapa kita melakukan ini. " Tiffany terengah saat dia muncul ke permukaan air di samping Sehun. " Aku... Aku tidak ingat. " Ucapnya lagi.

" Nymph. " Sehun menelan seteguk cairan asin.

" Siapa? " Tiffany mengerutkan wajah, tampak bingung. Begitu pula semua orang lainnya.

" Aku tidak suka berenang. " Salah satu perempuan berkata. " Aku pulang. "

" Aku juga. "

" Ini bodoh. "

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku sampai di sini. Bukankah aku di acara pernikahan? " Lagi dan lagi mereka bergumam macam macam dan berenang pulang kembali ke pantai.

Mereka lupa, seperti yang dikatakan para Naga dan Sehun mendadak takut hal yang sama terjadi pada dirinya. Wajah Kai mulai samar dalam benaknya.

" Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, " Kata Sehun dengan napas yang terengah engah.

" Kita harus kembali. Ayo, kita harus segera menemukan pintu gerbang. " Desis Kyungsoo.

Sehun berbalik saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tetap berusaha kembali mencari gerbang sama seperti dirinya. Ia mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan. " Aku Sehun. "

" Aku Kyungsoo. Ayo kita cari pintu gerbangnya. " Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Mereka berenang turun dan naik selama satu jam lagi. Kemudian Sehun gemetar karena kelelahan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, air mata frustasi dan marah. Jika ia tidak kembali ke pantai, ia akan tenggelam di sini. Kyungsoo juga. Kebutuhan Sehun untuk kembali ke... Siapa namanya?

_Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kai. Ya ! Itu dia. Namanya Kai dan aku mencintainya._ Batin Sehun.

" Sekali lagi. " Kata Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terengah, tapi dia mengangguk.

" Aku memerlukan, Chanyeol. " Kata Kyungsoo.

Jika mereka gagal untuk menemukan gerbang kali ini, mereka akan berenang kembali ke pantai dan mencoba lagi besok. Mencoba setiap hari sampai mereka berhasil. Ketika Sehun menyelam, garam menyengat matanya. Tapi Sehun tetap mendorong dirinya berenang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo berenang di sisinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun mereka berusaha, mereka tetap tidak bisa melihat dasar laut dan tidak bisa menemukan gerbang.

Lengan dan kaki Sehun bergetar hebat. Ikan melewatinya.

_Sialan_, Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, tangan dan kakinya diam, Sehun langsung meraihnya. Ia berbalik arah, miring ke atas. Tapi terlambat. Mereka berenang terlalu jauh dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berenang naik ke atas.

Pada awalnya Sehun panik, menggapai gapai, membuka mulutnya, putus asa untuk mengisi paru parunya yang terbakar kekurangan oksigen. Ia menelan lebih banyak air. Namun ia tetap berusaha membawa mereka berdua ke atas. Sebuah kegelapan yang aneh, mulai melalui pikirannya. Lalu kilatan cahaya menerangi pandangannya. Sebuah gelembung melayang di depannya, tumbuh dan terus tumbuh sampai benar benar mengelilinginya dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun memuntahkan air dengan napas terengah. Ajaibnya, dia bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas.

_Apakah aku bermimpi? Atau mati_? Batin Sehun.

Sehun berlutut di depan Kyungsoo yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan CPR tapi dia pernah melihatnya dan berusaha menirukan gerakan.

" Ayo, " Sehun berusaha memberikan napas. " Ayo. "

Setelah beberapa lama memompa dan meniupkan napas untuk temannya, Kyungsoo terbatuk. Matanya tetap tertutup tapi dia sudah bernapas. Kelelahan, Sehun lemas di samping Kyungsoo.

" Manusia bodoh, " Suara yang dalam dan mencekam mendadak terdengar.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau hampir mati, kalian berdua. Untuk apa kalian melakukan hal yang sia sia.? " Lanjut suara itu lagi.

Tatapan Sehun yang lelah mengelilingi gelembung di sekitarnya. Air bergolak di luar sana, tetapi Sehun tidak bisa melihat orang – di dalam atau di luar.

" Dimana kau? Siapa kau? " Tanya Sehun.

" Aku Poseidon, Dewa Laut. "

_Dewa. Seorang Dewa_. _Mungkin saja dia bisa membantuku_. " Bawa aku ke Kai, " Sehun menuntut.

Poseidon tertawa. " Perintah dari seorang manusia. Kau punya rasa humor rupanya. Sayang, Tapi sayang sekali, walaupun kau kembali kesana kekasihmu sudah mati. "

" Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin sudah mati. " Rasa putus asa mulai keluar dalam diri Sehun.

Warna warni bunga api muncul di hadapan Sehun, membentuk menjadi gambaran seorang laki laki. Dia indah, bahkan lebih indah dari Kai. Rambut putih, matanya sebiru lautan benar benar menghipnotis.

" Kai melanggar hukum kami. Dia membawa manusia ke Kota. " Ucap Poseidon.

" Dia tidak layak mati karena hal itu, " Sehun menggeram, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bangkit.

Poseidon tersenyum pada Sehun, bibirnya berkedut karena rasa geli yang tertahan. " Aku sudah lupa betapa sengitnya manusia jika seseorang yang kau cintai terancam bahaya. Hal ini cukup menghibur. "

" Bawa aku ke Kai. Sekarang! " Teriak Sehun.

Poseidon dengan cepat kehilangan senyumnya. " Apakah kau ingin mati? Dengan setiap perkataan yang baru kau ucapkan, kau seolah memintaku untuk membunuhmu. " Poseidon berkata dengan marah.

" Silakan. Aku hanya ingin Kai. " Sehun hampir meringkuk dan terisak.

Poseidon mengamati wajah Sehun cukup lama, lalu memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang terbaring. Ekspresinya tidak melunak. " Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia sudah mati. " Kata Poseidon.

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan percaya padamu sampai kau menunjukkannya padaku. Aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya jika dia sudah mati. Aku akan merasakannya. " Ucap Sehun dengan terisak.

" Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku mengijinkanmu untuk melihatnya? Untuk menemuinya? " Tanya Poseidon.

" Apa saja. Semuanya. " Paus besar berenang melewati sisi Sehun. Sehun memerhatikan dengan takjub saat paus itu menundukkan kepala pada Poseidon.

" Bahkan pada hidupmu sendiri? " Tanya sang Dewa.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun dengan pasti.

Poseidon berkedip heran.

" Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta? Apakah kau tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain sedemikian besar sampai kau merasa akan mati tanpa dia bersamamu? " Tanya Sehun pada Poseidon.

" Tidak, " Aku Poseidon. " Perkataan yang sangat lucu. " Tambahnya.

Perlahan Poseidon mengelilingi Sehun. Sehun tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dengannya.

" Aku bukan Dewa yang jahat, tetapi dengan mengirimmu kembali ke sana dan membiarkan para Nymph hidup akan membuatku tampak murah hati. Umatku akan terus melanggar hukum. " Kata Poseidon.

Rasa senang memenuhi diri Sehun karena dengan perkataan itu berarti para Nymph belum punah.

" Atau mereka akan berpikir kau penuh dengan belas kasih dan mulai memujimu dan dengan senang hati mematuhi setiap keinginanmu. " Ucap Sehun melanjutkan perkataan Poseidon.

" Kau pikir kau pintar, ya. " Poseidon menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan Sehun.

" Aku hanya ingin bersama kekasihku. " Ucap Sehun.

Ada jeda panjang. " Melihat orang sepertimu bertengkar dengan Raja Nymph sepertinya akan terlihat menarik. " Kata Poseidon sambil lalu.

" Aku tidak akan memberi apapun kepadanya selain masalah, aku akan mengacak acak kehidupannya. Aku akan menciptakan kekacauan. " Janji Sehun.

Saat Sehun berbicara, ekspresi sang Dewa menjadi lebih bersemangat. Gambaran mengenai masalah yang bisa di timbulkannya tampak membayang di hadapan Poseidon.

" Baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu masuk kembali ke Kota. " Kata Poseidon, ada kesenangan terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

" Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga, kan? " Rasa senang Sehun membuncah.

" Kurasa begitu. " Poseidon menghela napas.

" Kau tidak akan menyesalkan hal ini, aku janji. " Janji Sehun.

" Tapi, aku tidak akan menghentikan apa yang telah kutetapkan. Aku akan membiarkan nasib memutuskan apa yang menimpa para Nymph. Saat ini para Nymph berada di bawah belas kasihan para naga – belas kasihan yang sebenarnya tidak mereka miliki. " Lanjut Poseidon seolah Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa apa sebelumnya.

Gelembung itu meledak di detik berikutnya dan air tiba tiba menghantam mereka. Sehun mencoba meraih Kyungsoo tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Air masuk ke dalam lubang hidung, mulut dan paru paru Sehun. Selubung gelap menutup di sekelilingnya, berputar ke segala arah. Kemudian tiba tiba air menghilang, saat membuka mata ia berada di sebuah terowongan.

Ia terbatuk dan jatuh ke sebuah jurang. Tapi ia tidak takut. Ia tahu Kai menanti di ujung lainnya.

_Kai. Cintaku, hidupku_. Batin Sehun.

Tiba tiba kaki Sehun menabrak sebuah dasar yang kokoh, menghantamnya sampai terasa ke tulang tulangnya. Sehun terhuyung, perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan mencoba berdiri. Tidak ada pemandangan sambutan selamat datang. Dinding dingin gua tertutup di sekitar Sehun, bernoda merah, dihiasi dengan ukiran ukiran manusia yang indah. Udara dingin merayap dari setiap sudut.

_Rumah. Aku ada dirumah_. Batin Sehun dengan bahagia.

Sehun mendengar erangan perempuan dan melirik ke bawah. Kyungsoo terlentang.

" Kita berhasil, kita berhasil. " Sehun memberitahu Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo bergeser dan berdiri. Suara marah seorang pria yang familiar di telinganya terdengar. Para Nymph pasti telah di tempatkan dalam satu sel. Kyungsoo menunjuk dalam diam dan Sehun mengangguk.

Untuk berjaga jaga akan kemungkinan adanya prajurit Naga yang mengawasi sel, mereka menyelinap di sepanjang dinding. Kyungsoo berjingkat jingkat di belakang Sehun. Mereka tetap melangkah dalam bayang bayang. Membungkuk ke depan, Sehun mengintip ke arah sel. Penuh sesak, penuh dengan para Nymph. Sehun mencari Kai, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

_Kai ada di sini dan dia masih hidup. Aku yakin itu._ Batin Sehun.

Ada seorang penjaga Naga sendirian, mungkin karena semakin sedikit orang di luar sel, semakin sedikit yang bisa membukanya. Sehun mengambil batu terbesar yang bisa ditemukannya dan berkata pada Kyungsoo agar bergerak ke arah sel dan membebaskan para Nymph.

Dengan semangat, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap dengan batunya. _Satu. Dua. Tiga_. Mereka menerobos ke dalam. Sehun mengejutkan penjaga dan menghantam pelipis penjaga dengan batu.

" Kyungsoo ! " Teriak seorang pria.

Kyungsoo menjerit gembira dan bergegas ke depan. Chanyeol memeluknya.

Sehun mencari Kai. _Dia ada di sini, dia ada di sini, dia ada di sini._ Batin Sehun.

Kerumunan Nymph berpencar, tapi Sehun tetap tidak bisa menemukan Kai.

" Kai? Kai! " Teriak Sehun dengan frustasi.

_Dimana dia?_ Pikir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END.

Hehehehehe maaf baru post sekarang. Aku lupa masa - _ -

Maklum memori otak standar aza jadi bisa lupa.

Makasih buat #**Jongshixun** yang udah ngingetin aku ama FF ini.

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaaaaaa.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE SEX GOD**

**Chapter 12 LAST CHAPTER**

**Cast : Kai**

**Sehun ( GS )**

**Luhan**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo ( GS )**

**Kris**

**Suho ( GS )**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA... SIMPLE KAN, GAK USAH DIBIKIN REPOT, DARIPADA CAPEK HATI.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Kyungsoo bergeser dan berdiri. Suara marah seorang pria yang familiar di telinganya terdengar. Para Nymph pasti telah di tempatkan dalam satu sel. Kyungsoo menunjuk dalam diam dan Sehun mengangguk.

Untuk berjaga jaga akan kemungkinan adanya prajurit Naga yang mengawasi sel, mereka menyelinap di sepanjang dinding. Kyungsoo berjingkat jingkat di belakang Sehun. Mereka tetap melangkah dalam bayang bayang. Membungkuk ke depan, Sehun mengintip ke arah sel. Penuh sesak, penuh dnegan para Nymph. Sehun mencari Kai, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

_Kai ada di sini dan dia masih hidup. Aku yakin itu._ Batin Sehun.

Ada seorang penjaga Naga sendirian, mungkin karena semakin sedikit orang di luar sel, semakin sedikit yang bisa membukanya. Sehun mengambil batu terbesar yang bisa ditemukannya dan berkata pada Kyungsoo agar bergerak ke arah sel dan membebaskan para Nymph.

Dengan semangat, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap dengan batunya. _Satu. Dua. Tiga_. Mereka menerobos ke dalam. Sehun mengejutkan penjaga dan menghantam pelipis penjaga dengan batu.

" Kyungsoo ! " Teriak seorang pria.

Kyungsoo menjerit gembira dan bergegas ke depan. Chanyeol memeluknya.

Sehun mencari Kai. _Dia ada di sini, dia ada di sini, dia ada di sini._Batin Sehun.

Kerumunan Nymph berpencar, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menemukan Kai.

" Kai ? Kai ! " Teriak Sehun dengan frustasi.

_Dimana dia?_ Pikir Sehun.

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 12

" Kai !"

Kai mendengar namanya di panggil. _Suara Sehun_. Kepala Kai terangkat, ia mulai mencari Sehun.

" Sehun? Dimana ka_ " Sebelum kata terakhir terucapkan, Kai melihat Sehun di depan sel. ia berdiri dan tatapan mereka terkunci.

Senyum kegembiraan memenuhi seluruh wajah Kai. Bahagia. Lega.

" Kau kembali. " Kai mendorong ke depan, melewati anak buahnya. Dia merasa air mata menetes dari matanya – bukan berarti dia akan mengakui hal itu terang terangan.

Mereka bertemu di tengah tengah lorong.

Kai meraih Sehun, mencium wajah Sehun. " Aku pikir kau telah pergi dariku dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. " Kata Kai, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Tangan Sehun memeluk di sekeliling tubuh Kai, Sehun mengangkat kakinya dari tanah dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kai. Sehun membalas ciuman Kai dengan intensitas yang sama dan meremas rambut Kai menekan kepala Kai agar lebih dekat lagi.

" Aku berjanji untuk tinggal, bukan? " Ucap Sehun di depan bibir Kai.

" Aku sudah berencana datang untuk menjemputmu setelah aku membantu para prajurit merebut kembali istana lalu pergi menjemputmu. Lalu hidup bersamamu di Duniamu. Walaupun cuma diberi kesempatan satu hari bersamamu tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan tidak sama sekali. " Kata Kai sambil terus memberikan ciuman ciuman kecil di wajah Sehun.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu. " Sehun memeluk erat Kai.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sehun, mencari ekspresi kebohongan di wajah Sehun tapi yang ia temukan hanya ekspresi cinta dalam pandangan mata Sehun. " Terima kasih para Dewa. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak percaya kau datang kembali padaku. " Jemari Kai mengelus punggung Sehun.

Kai mencium bibir lembut Sehun, menikmatinya jauh lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya.

" Selalu. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan selalu kembali ke sisimu. " Sehun tersenyum manis dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka kembali juga? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mendengar suara Chanyeol." Tidak. Hanya aku dan Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku. " Kata Sehun dengan nada penyesalan.

" Oh, baiklah. Sebenarnya kehadiran mereka akan sangat penting karena kami akan pergi berperang. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai berpaling pada prajuritnya, tapi tidak melepaskan Sehun. Ia tidak siap untuk melepaskan sentuhannya pada Sehun, tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh Sehun walaupun hanya sebentar mereka terpisah tapi ia sudah benar benar merindukan kehangatan tubuh Sehun.

" Sudah waktunya kita merebut kembali istana, " Ucap Sehun pada ksatria Nymph yang terkurung di dalam penjara sebelum Kai sempat berbicara. Beberapa prajurit tersenyum saat mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu.

Kai berdecak, mengecup bibir Sehun dan tersenyum lebar. " Itu benar. Para Naga menahan perempuan Nymph, sehingga kalian tidak bisa bersama seorang perempuan untuk waktu yang lama. "

" Kau akan menghajar para manusia Naga itu kan? Tanya Sehun.

" Tentu saja. " Kai tersenyum lebar.

" Dimana para Vampir? Mereka bisa membantu kita. " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku mengutus mereka ke Kota. Mungkin saat mereka kembali, bangsa Naga sudah mengambil alih istana dan mereka jelas dilarang masuk wilayah. Jadi pertarungan ini hanya antara bangsa Nymph dan bangsa Naga. " Ucap Kai.

" Tidak, Kai. Bangsa Vampir juga akan ikut membantu, kau lupa masih ada aku disini? " Ucap Baekhyun.

Oh ya, Ia melupakan Baekhyun yang terus menempel pada Tao. Jadi otomatis Baekhyun juga ikut terkurung di dalam penjara bersama mereka. " Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Baekhyun tapi aku tidak yakin Tao akan mengijinkanmu bertarung. " Kai berpaling ke arah Sehun. " Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini, Sehun. Kau akan bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. " Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

" Tidak, " Bantah Sehun.

" Sehun !"

" Kai !"

" Dia adalah Ratu, kau tidak akan dapat memerintahnya, Kai. " Ucap Tao, ia terhibur melihat perdebatan Raja dan Ratu mereka. Baekhyun yang berada di samping Tao tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

Kai menghela napas karena ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa memenangkan perdebatan dengan Sehun. " Berjanjilah kau akan merunduk dan bersembunyi saat peperangan di mulai. "

" Janji. " Kata Sehun.

Kai kembali memeluk Sehun. _Tuhan, betapa aku mencintai gadis ini._ Batin Kai.

" Prajurit, kita akan masuk dengan cepat dan mengakhirinya dengan sama cepatnya. " Perintah Kai.

" Seperti Chanyeol saat melakukannya dengan perempuan . " Chen bergurau.

Para prajurit tertawa. Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Chen yang mengejeknya.

" Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh para Naga, mereka bisa membunuh kami – _dan kalian_ \- tapi mereka hanya menempatkan kami di pantai tanpa terluka dan hanya mengurung kalian. Kau berutang pertimbangan yang sama untuk mereka, Kai. " Pinta Sehun.

" Kekasihku sungguh sangat bijaksana. Aku tidak salah bukan, kau memang sangat cocok menjadi seorang Ratu. " Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. " Dengarkan dia. " Kata Kai pada para prajuritnya.

Kai teringat dengan perkataan Kris sesaat setelah memenjarakan mereka di dalam sel, Kris berkata, " _Aku telah diperintah oleh para Dewa untuk membinasakan semua bangsa Nymph yang ada. Mungkin aku membawa murka para Dewa terhadapku sendiri karena tidak mematuhi perintah mereka tapi kurasa kalian tidak layak dimusnahkan. Kalian akan tetap di sini sampai aku memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan_. "

Orang terhormat seperti Kris tidak layak untuk mati.

.

.

.

.

Sepelan mungkin, mereka merangkak menaiki tangga, Sehun berjalan mengikuti dibelakang Kai, sementara para prajurit berada di belakang Sehun. Mereka tanpa senjata, namun mereka telah bertekad dengan sangat kuat. Ini rumah mereka dan mereka tidak akan menyerah sebelum mereka dapat merebut kembali rumah mereka ini.

" Berpencar. " Kai memerintahkan dengan pelan ketika mereka mencapai lantai atas.

Mereka berpencar ke segala arah. Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo, Tao bersama Baekhyun sedangkan Kai bersama Sehun dan prajurit lain mengikuti mereka. Mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kejutan adalah keuntungan terbesar mereka sekarang. Kai yakin para manusia Naga tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah melarikan diri dari penjara. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar ringan, nyaris tidak bergema di dinding. Obor bersinar sebagai penerangan jalan mereka.

" Lewat sini, " Kai memimpin pasukannya ke dalam ruang makan. Tiba tiba sekelompok Naga muncul. Mereka berdiri di dekat meja, tengah membahas apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap para Nymph. Kai melambaikan tangannya dan memerintah para prajuritnya untuk mundur tanpa kata.

" Bunuh mereka dan selesai. Aku tidak ingin murka Poseidon jatuh pada keluargaku. " Salah satu dari para Naga menggeram.

" Jika kita membiarkan ancaman Poseidon memengaruhi kita maka kita memberinya kendali penuh atas hidup kita. Bagaimana kalau dia ingin kita membunuh diri kita sendiri dan pasangan kita besok? " Kata Kris dengan tenang.

" Jika kita tidak taat kepadanya, kita tidak dapat hidup cukup lama untuk tahu mengenai itu. " Ucap salah satu manusia Naga.

" Ada alasan para Dewa tidak pernah membinasakan kita, alasan mengapa mereka mengirim kita kembali ke istana ini dan bukannya menghancurkan para Nymph dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Aku yakin mereka bisa dengan mudah membinasakan satu bangsa tapi kenapa mereka malah mengirim kita. " Kris berkata lagi.

" Apa alasannya? "

" Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak dapat memberikan penjelasan mengenai hal itu. Yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian adalah bahwa jika kita melakukan ini, memusnahkan bangsa Nymph. Tanpa kita sadari kita akan menjadi pelayan para Dewa dan kita akan menempatkan bangsa kita sendiri dalam bahaya. Jika para Dewa berniat menghancurkan satu bangsa, apa yang membuat mereka ragu untuk menghancurkan bangsa yang lain? " Tanya Kris.

" Tidak ada, " Jawab Kai. Ia menyela pembicaraan para manusia Naga.

Tanpa senjata, para Nymph menyerbu ke depan. Kai berharap bahwa dia tengah memegang pedangnya tapi dia tidak bisa menunda pertarungan ini. Manusia Naga menyemburkan api saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka di serang oleh Nymph. Kai mendorong Sehun ke belakang meja kecil, memastikan Sehun terlindungi lalu ia melompat maju ke arah Kris. Kai dan Kris bertemu di udara. Kenyataan bahwa Raja Naga itu mempertahankan tubuh manusianya berarti dia tidak dalam keadaan marah.

_Belum_.

Mereka bergulat di tanah. Kai mendaratkan pukulan keras ke wajah Kris. Darah menetes dari mulut Kris, namun luka itu sembuh dengan cepat. Para Naga memiliki kecepatan dalam hal penyembuhan yang membuat mereka sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kai memberi pukulan lain dan melempar kemudian menendang kaki Kris, memukul perut Kris.

Kris terlempar ke belakang tapi segera mengambil posisi kembali. Kris berputar dan mulai merubah wujudnya. Ekornya telah tumbuh dan mengiris wajah Kai. Kai merasakan sengatannya tetapi tidak membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhinya.

Semua di sekeliling, Nymph dan manusia Naga saling berperang. Mereka mendengus dan menggeram memenuhi udara.

" Aku setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan tentang para Dewa. " Kai menerjang dan memukul Kris.

" Kalau begitu kau tidak sebodoh perkiraanku, " Kris menendang lagi dan kakinya mengenai sisi tubuh Kai.

Sambil terus berputar, Kai menyerang Kris. Kai menempatkan empat pukulan berturut turut.

" Aku tidak akan menyerahkan istana. Ini milik kami. Milik bangsa Nymph. Kau sudah memiliki rumah. " Kata Kai.

" Untuk keselamatan Kota, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan istana ini karena istana ini adalah tempat untuk penjaga gerbang ke Dunia Permukaan, gerbang harus di jaga dari manusia yang akan masuk ke Atlantis atau para makhluk Atlantis yang ingin pergi ke Dunia Permukaan melalui gerbang. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk melakukan hal itu? Untuk tidak menggunakannya demi keuntunganmu sendiri? " Tanya Kris.

Kai berhenti menyerang. Kris melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menatap ke bawah, keduanya terengah engah.

" Ketika kami mendapatkan kembali para perempuan Nymph darimu, kami tidak perlu lagi menggunakan gerbang. Aku bisa memastikan hal itu kepadamu. Kami menggunakan gerbang karena merasa terdesak saat itu. " Kata Kai.

Di sekitar mereka, pertarungan masih terus berlangsung. Kai menunduk saat semburan api bergerak ke arahnya. Panasnya terasa membakar, walau tidak ada api yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Kris berkata " Poseidon mengatakan bahwa menurut hukum, hanya penjaga yang diijinkan menggunakan gerbang untuk perjalanan ke Dunia Permukaan, yang lain pantas di beri hukuman. Jika kau adalah seorang penjaga... "

" Aku akan melakukan tugasku, " Kai mengamati wajah Kris. Di wajah Kris terdapat bekas luka yang menyayat wajah Kris dari alis ke dagu yang di akibatkan olehnya.

" Gerbang yang kujaga terhubung dengan hutan di daratan. Gerbang yang ada disini, menuju ke lautan dan aku yakin kau tahu itu. Jika kau tinggal disini. Para manusia akan datang terus menerus. Paling sering mereka hanya berenang terlalu dalam, tidak bersalah tetapi mereka akan menjadi kewajibanmu untuk di hancurkan. Kota Luar akan menjadi kewajibanmu untuk di jaga. Aku siap menyerahkan tugas ini kepadamu karena aku tidak pernah bermaksud menginginkannya. Aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan menangani Kota Dalam, tidak perlu ditambah dengan mengurus Kota Luar juga. " Kata Kris.

" Aku akan melindungi semuanya dengan nyawaku. Aku bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Ini adalah satu satunya rumah yang pernah kami temukan, dengan cara apapun kami akan tetap mempertahankannya. " Ucap Kai.

" Kalau begitu berlututlah. " Perintah Kris.

Kai berlutut tanpa ragu ragu. Dia menatap Kris yang sedang mengiriskan luka tipis di dadanya. Kris menawarkan sebuah sumpah darah untuk selalu menjaga gerbang dan Kota agar tetap aman.

Di sekitar mereka para prajurit akhirnya berhenti bertarung untuk mendengar dan menonton. Sehun bergerak ke sisi Kai, melihat Sehun mendekat Kai berdiri dan Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Kai seharusnya memarahi Sehun karena meninggalkan perlindungan di balik meja, tapi Kai tahu bagaimana Sehun dan Kai menyukai segala tindakan Sehun.

Pandangan Kris beralih ke Sehun dan memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia, " Kata Sehun sebelum Kris mengucapkan sesuatu sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga.

" Kau sama seperti istriku, sama sama keras kepala. Aku yakin Suho akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan. " Kris tersenyum saat mengingat istrinya.

" Bisakah kita saling percaya, manusia Naga? " Kai menunggu jawaban Kris dengan tidak sabar.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kai dan menatap Kai dengan tajam.

" Ya. Kita akan saling percaya dan memerangi Dewa bersama sama jika harus. " Akhirnya Kris berkata.

Kai mengulurkan tangan. Kris menatapnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menggenggamnya. Gencatan senjata itu di resmikan dan Kai tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan pertemanannya dengan manusia Naga kepada Luhan.

" Kuharap kau benar benar menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, Kai. " Ucap Kris memastikan. " Baiklah, karena urusan kami disini sudah selesai kami akan pergi. " Kris beranjak dan mulai memerintahkan pasukannya untuk pergi.

" Mari kita berharap kita akan hidup cukup lama sebelum menyesali hal ini. " Ucap Kai pada Kris.

Kai berpaling ke arah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Dia akan menjaga Sehun seumur hidupnya. " Ini adalah saat paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Aku benci sekali padamu. " Kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar menghadap Sehun.

Dengan lembut Sehun mencium bibir Kai. " Tidak sebenci aku padamu. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun lalu menarik Sehun agar lebih mendekat. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh gairah dan kerinduan.

" Kita akan memiliki kehidupan yang lama dan bahagia bersama sama, Manis. Selamanya hanya kau lah pasanganku, jiwaku, Ratu hatiku. " Ucap Kai di sela sela ciuman mereka.

" Kuharap kau bisa bersabar dengan semua sifatku, Kai. " Balas Sehun.

" Well, semua sifatmu menurutku sangatlah seksi. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. "

" Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kai. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

" Berapa harga kartu yang ini? "

" Itu harganya satu ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Mungkin satu menit menggunakan lidah. "

Kai menyingkirkan keranjang jeruk yang selalu disimpan di kamarnya dan memperhatikan kartu yang telah di buat oleh Sehun.

" _Tanpamu, aku bukanlah_ _apa apa_. " Kai membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kartu.

" Well, kau suka itu? " Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kartu di tangan Kai.

" Aku menyukainya. Tapi sebuah ciuman itu harga yang terlalu murah, sayangku. " Sehun duduk di belakang meja dan Kai bergerak maju menghampirinya, mendekat padanya.

" Kau harusnya menuntut seks, tidak kurang atau lebih. " Goda Kai.

Sehun tergelak. " Prajuritmu akan membeli sangat banyak kartuku jika harganya seperti itu, aku yakin. " Canda Sehun.

" Aku akan membayar utang para prajuritku. Bahkan aku berutang beberapa kartu yang telah di beli Tao dan sudah saatnya kau menagih itu. " Geram Kai dengan pura pura ganas.

Lengan Sehun melingkari leher Kai. " Bawa aku ke kamar, Kai. " Pinta Sehun.

" Itu akan menjadi kehormatan bagiku. " Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

" Dan, juga bagiku. " Balas Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, hari demi hari kartu kartu buatan Sehun menjadi semakin puitis. Dan itu hal yang baik. Karena para prajurit memerlukan kartu untuk menarik hati para perempuan Nymph. Tao dan Chanyeol adalah pelanggan setia Sehun. Mereka selalu membeli kartu Sehun untuk di berikan pada pasangan mereka.

Kai senang melihat sepupunya Tao dan prajurit kepercayaannya Chanyeol menemukan pasangan mereka seperti dirinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat Tao dan Chanyeol jarang meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Tao menikah dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersama dengan Kyungsoo menjadi tabib prajurit yang terbaik. Mereka mengobati setiap orang setelah sesi pelatihan dan pertempuran. Mereka mengobati sambil tersenyum diikuti ceramah tentang " _Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi_. " Ketika para prajurit yang tidak kenal takut itu mulai merintih saat melihat jarum.

Chanyeol yang memang selalu tersenyum tambah sering tersenyum saat bersama Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menjinakkan kegilaan Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Sehun. Belahan jiwanya itu sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk hidup di sini dengan cara yang mengagumkan, menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan membuat dan menjual kartu untuk Kai dan anak buahnya dan penduduk Kota Luar, tempat toko kartunya berada.

Toko Sehun selalu di jaga oleh beberapa ksatria Nymph dari para Demon dan kekuatan lainnya. Bahkan para manusia Naga membeli kartu Sehun ketika mereka datang berkunjung – Kris pernah membeli satu kartu untuk istrinya Suho yang sedang hamil. Para Vampir juga membeli, meski mereka tidak sering berkunjung karena Luhan kecewa oleh persekutuan antara Nymph dan para manusia Naga. Karena jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan sahabat Vampirnya itu, Kai bertekad untuk menyatukan dua bangsa, bangsa Naga dan bangsa Vampir suatu saat nanti.

Sejauh ini Poseidon dan para Dewa lainnya belum kembali. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak menampakkan diri. Mungkin mereka akan segera muncul, mungkin juga tidak. Menurut Kai itu tidak penting, hanya Sehun dan semua yang terkait dengannya yang penting.

Kai bisa menangani semuanya yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah sekarang. Ia juga berjanji pada Sehun akan mencari cara untuk membawa Sehun agar bisa kembali menemui ibunya.

_Aku akan menepati janjiku. Apa yang Sehun inginkan, itu yang akan didapatkannya_. Batin Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kai memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Mereka sedang berada di balkon memperhatikan para prajurit yang sedang berlatih.

" Aku tidak menyangka kepergianku ke Dunia Permukaan membuatku bertemu dengan pasanganku. " Kai mengecupi leher Sehun. Sesekali menghisap leher Sehun dan memberikan tanda cinta di sana.

" Ehhmm... Aku juga tidak menyangka kedatanganku yang malas malasan ke pernikahan ibuku ternyata mempertemukanku dengan pasanganku. " Balas Sehun.

" Aku masih mengingat bagaimana dulu kau dengan keras kepalanya selalu menolakku. " Kai tersenyum mengingat awal awal pertemuan mereka.

" Aku dulu menolakmu karena mengira kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja, setelah kau mendapatkan tubuhku kau akan mencampakkanku begitu saja. Makanya dulu aku bersikeras menolak pesonamu. " Jelas Sehun sambil berpaling untuk memandang wajah Kai. Tangannya memeluk leher Kai dengan erat.

" Aku memang menginginkan tubuhmu. Tapi yang benar benar kuinginkan adalah perasaan cintamu padaku. " Kai mencium bibir Sehun dan sedikit memberikan lumatan.

" Sayangnya aku membencimu Kai. " Sehun tersenyum menggoda Kai.

" Aahhh... Aku juga benar benar membencimu. " Kai kembali melumat bibir Sehun.

" Oh ya, kau membenciku? Kalau begitu aku akan menghukummu Kai agar kau tetap membenciku. Aku akan mengikatmu selamanya agar kau tidak bisa pergi dari sisiku. " Kata Sehun didepan bibir Kai sambil terengah karena ciuman panas dari Kai.

" Haha.. Dari awal kau sudah mengikatku, Cinta. Tapi aku tidak akan menolakmu kalau kau ingin mengikatku selamanya. " Kai menggendong Sehun, membawa Sehun ke ranjang.

" Ehhmm... Aku akan mengikatmu dengan cintaku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Kai. " Sehun menarik Kai agar menindih tubuhnya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Cintaku. " Kai melumat bibir Sehun dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENERAN END

Maaf End dengan gajenya dan maaf sekali lagi aku nelantarin FF ini karena aku terserang penyakit males update hehehee

Pweasee bagi para SILENT READERS di chapter terakhir ini review dunkssss.. Gak bosen apa diem mulu ckckckck

Mungkin kalo reviewnya lebih dari 350 ato bsa nyampe 400 hahahaha

Aku bakalan post bonus chapternya, tapi kalo gak nyampe ya udin nyampe sini aza.

Oh ya aku ada FF baru judulnya DESIRE.

GS sich tapi aku yakin kalian gak nyesel dehh hehehe promosi ceritanya.

Okelahh capek cuap cuap mulu

Pokoke akhir kata mohon reviewnya yaaaaa..

Dan makasih banyak yang udah setia, selalu review di FF aku.

Lope lope dahhh bwt yg review, ntar aku kirimin celana dlmnya Hun hehehehe


End file.
